Las alas del universo
by kurai-sho
Summary: Ignorado en favor de su hermano, nacido con una incapacidad para el uso del chakra y destinado a la grandeza, Nauto ha de emprender una lucha contra la maldad absoluta guiado por su corazon y acompañado por sus amigos, impulsado por un poder asombroso que opacara el chakra y lo marcara como el mas grandioso guerrero de todos
1. Chapter 1

oh si d enuevo soy yo ahora con un cuarto fanfic que espero que tenga el mismo efecto que los otros tres, no estaba seguro de en que sección debia de ir por eso mismo lo colocare en esta parte a ver si tiene xito ya que es un crossover aunque mas que nada se ambienta en el mundo de naruto por eso va en esta zona total si debo moverlo lo hare solo espero que no sea necesario  
_no creo que eso se nececita (sonriendole a los lectores)_  
_de seguro les gustara (les guiña un ojo)_  
_es verdad va a gustarles mucho lo garantizo (animando al autor)_  
_si va tener exito como los otros (el autor sonrie)_  
a veces ellas si pueden inspirar confianza en uno en fin que lo disfruten aunque solo es el prologo

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Prologo**

Se supone que todos nacemos bajo la luz de algo superior que nos protege y resguarda por toda nuestra vida y que en algunos casos esa luz estelar se vierte en nosotros para otorgarnos el poder de proteger y salvar a quienes amamos o incluso en algunas personas poder para proteger al mundo, mas de una vez ha ocurrido solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo que las grandes proezas pasaron al olvido como aquella señora a la que alguna vez sirvieron para proteger y resguardar al mundo, pero cuando la oscuridad se alce de nuevo aun contra todo pronostico habrá de erguirse como el único de su clase y encarar a la oscuridad o eso es lo que se supone debería pasar.

Los días en la tierra eran calmados exceptuando claro algún guerra ocasional pero en la historia de la humanidad eso era tan común que la verdad no se le podía evitar no como se desearía, lejos del gran continente unificado de las naciones elementales casi del otro lado del mundo en unas ruinas bajo el agua , el salado liquido hervía con fuerza mientras el suelo marino se estremecía y las rocas se despedazaban, debajo de las piedras un símbolo antiguo mas que la humanidad misma brillaba, mientras en el espacio mismo los planetas alrededor del sol se alineaban lentamente, fue como si una puerta oscura brillase al final del sistema solar, en la tierra la gente juraría haber visto un haz de luz cruzar el cielo muy rápido quizá una estrella fugaz, mas estaban equivocados la energía cayo al mar y se hundió en el golpeando el enigmático sello de poder que se destrozo por completo, una figura oscura y amorfa de grandes ojos rojos y malignos se alzo desde el fondo del mar que girando en un violento remolino le abría paso al oscuro y poderoso ser –_**mi momento se acerca**_- dijo a la nada mientras se perdía en la nada.

Lejos de ahí un hombre enmascarado trazaba sus planes y se lanzaba a la aldea de la hoja esta noche su bestia mascota regresaría a el de un modo o de otro; en el firmamento las estrellas brillaban con fuerza mientras los ninjas de la hoja huían del furioso zorro de nueve colas que destruía todo a su paso lanzando bolas brillantes de poder de su enorme hocico, solo entonces apareció yondaime hokage sobre el gran gamabunta, fue una lucha feroz que alcanzo el pináculo cuando el dios de la muerte apareció, junto al rubio una hermosa pelirroja cargaba a sus dos hijos pequeños gemelos rubios de ojos azules que lloraban con fuerza mientras el demonio era separado, su alma perversa era insertada en el primero y su basto poder en el segundo mientras Minato moría cediendo su alma por la salvación de Konoha; la audiencia del consejo fue acalorada dando como dictamen que la madre Kushina namikaze seria quien decidiera el destino de sus hijos que en ese momento eran estudiados en el hospital.  
-doctor porque nos hizo venir algo malo les pasa- dijo la ojivioleta mirando a sus niños llorando sin consuelo  
-me temo que el pequeño Naruto ha perdido su red de chakra- los gritos y protestas no se hicieron esperar el hijo el yondaime estaba negado para el uso del chakra y eso era una tragedia aunque su hermano Arashi poseía un chakra inmenso, ninguna persona en Konoha lo noto pero esa noche las estrellas en el cielo en especifico un grupo brillaron mas cuando el pequeño lloro aunque claro con el tiempo se sabría porque fue eso.

Desde ese día comenzó una cruel infancia, descuidado a favor de su hermano menor que el por 2 minutos recibía toda la atención de su madre y el se quedaba relegado en la soledad y el anonimato, incluso cuando aprendió a hablar a los 8 meses para ganarse la atención de su madre, fue ignorado en todo momento, sus primeros pasos pasaron desapaercibidos para la mujer de cabellera rroja que se desvivia por complacer al su bebe consentido que ni hablaba tan bien como el rubio qeue con todas sus fuerzas le gritaba "mami" mientras comenzaba a caminar pero en ese momento de felicidad ella le ignoro en favor de su otro hijo que como siempre recibia toda la atencion de su madre, muchas veces Sarutobi trato de hablar con Kushina pero la mujer se excusaba en el hecho de que su hijo menos por poseer tal poder nececitaba ser guiado y cuidado de ahi que descuidara al rubio mayor, el sandaime solo podia rezarle al cielo porque eso fuese en realidad el motivo, la noche cayo sobre el mundo y claro Kushina como "buena"madre se alistaba para las bunas noches pero inclusive cuando era la hora de dormir el rubio mayor era ignorado por la ojivioleta

-muy bien Arashi_chan mami esta orgullosa de ti ahora duerme bebe- decía la ojivioleta mientras besaba la frente de su hijo antes de comenzar a arrullarle como cada noche mientras el consentido niño reia ante el canto de su madre,por su parte en su recamara el pequeño rubio lloraba clamando por el amor de su madre mientras la puerta cerrada y sellada callaba su llanto, (denle click youtube com/watch?v=O0C99HX5CkQ )solo entonces lo sintió una presencia cálida lo inundaba mientras una melodía suave resonaba en sus oídos calmadamente mientras el tenue brillo iluminaba la habitación envolviendo al pequeño niño rubio mientras el claor uno que nunca sintio le cubria suavemente comoa rropandolo mientras Kushina estaba ajena a todo ello, era puro y amoroso como nunguna otra energia que hubiese sentido antes alguna persona era tan calido que poco a poco Naruto comenzaba a cerrar los ojos mientras una figura femenina de hermosos ojos azulados y lñaga cabellera se volvia visible mientras el rubio no sabia si se trataba de un sueño maravilloso y de la realidad, sus ojos al final se cerraron mientras era abrazado en el reino de los sueños donde por primera vez no soño con una vision de una familia feliz cnon la ojivioleta sino con un gran e inmenso campo lleno de flores y pasto verde, con grande s edificaciones de roca blanca y una hermosa mujer a la que no le veia el rostro mientras le cantaba al pequeño niño que jugaba feliz y seguro, por primera vez se sentia en casa –_**descansa mi pequeño duerme y crece sano que el futuro aguarda por ti**_- dijo una suave y dulce voz a su oído mientras la suave canción resonaba en la solitaria habitación solo para el, en el firmemente las estrellas brillaban mientras el grupo del aquella noche parecía refulgir con mas fuerza sobre la aldea de Konoha porque después de tantos años alguien volvería a portarle y a demostrarle al mundo que un corazón puro y fuerte puede hacer milagros y lograr lo imposible…como lo hizo su ancestro hacia tantos siglos ya

* * *

bueno se termino el prologo que espero le gustara porque creanme este solo va a ser el inicio de todo como siempre es posible que esto termine siendo un harem solo que espero que no acabe siendo tan "pequeño" como los de mis otros fics, bueno no tengo mucho que decirles solo que espero les halla intrigado la historia y desde ahorita anticipo Kushina no ira al harem  
que pena acabas de romper muchas ilusiones (mira al autor)  
es verdad ella siempre entraba (el autor suspira)  
aun asi quienes irana formar el harem... tiene inclinacion por ellos verdad (el autor asiente)  
oye eso es obvio solomiranos a nosotras (las 4 sonrien)  
bueno espero que les gustara y valga al menos un comentario

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho  
pd: esta historia puede qe avanze despacio solo no desesperen


	2. C1: La fuerza de los lazos

que alegria parece que la historia tuvo mucho exito eso me alegra bastante y por eso aqui les va el capitulo numero uno despues del mar de reviews calro esta jejeje  
**BloodEdge**: que bueno que no dices quien es aunque lo de las estrellas ya sabras cuales brillaron jejeje  
**DnK**:no te apures no tengo pensado que esto se vuelva un haremo como ese creeme  
**NamikazeArmand**:el mimado es arashi pero para saber como le va a naruto chitate el capitulo d aqui abajo y veras jejeje  
**Jinb**:que bueno que te gusto el prologo  
**Guest (1**):que bueno que te gusto y pasa raber que pasa habra que leer el capitulo no crees  
**terminex**: que beno que regresaste y si lo de kushina es una pena pero era necesario para la trama  
**uzukage hollow**:jeje gracias por decir eso y espero que este cap te guste  
**ZaikoCifer996**:que bueno que te gusto el prologo espero que este cap tambien te guste  
**Guest (2**):en este capitulo se esclarecen esas dudas en cuanto a lo de kyubi pues aqui si va a ser un el  
**Ivan66**:jeje me alegra ser tu idolo y espero que el cap te guste  
**Yue Namikaze**:ya veras que usa creeme ya lo veras  
**Gothic-hinata**:que bueno que te parecio interesante y en cuanto a ino y tenten pues si lees el cap se esclarece la duda jejeje  
**Loquin**:la seguire no te apures  
**outcome 5**: pues aqui esta el nuevo capitulo para que te entretengas  
**BlackAuraWolf**:de lo que trata hay que leer para saber y no creo ser un genio mas bien tengo demasiada imaginacion  
**abelisaisanchez**:espero un cap por semana minimo  
**Gajeel redfox Crossover Fan**:que bueno que te gustase  
**Guest (2?):**le atinaste en cuanto a cual le toca eso ya lo decidi y si no pienso decir nada aun  
**Guest (3**):que bueno que te gusten mis historia y yo no creo serun genio jeje  
**Joseg13**:si quieres averiguarlo tendras que leer el capitulo que viene aqui jejeje  
valla que fueron muchos reviews eso me alegra espero que les guste el cap  
_que lo disfruten (sonriendo al lector)_  
_y se la pasen bien (mientras los saluda)_  
_no olviden dejar un review (guiñando un ojo)_  
_que de eso vivmos (las cuatro dicen adios)_

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La fuerza de los lazos**

Los días en la aldea de la hoja eran tranquilos y pasaban como siempre, con ninjas realizando sus deberes, un asqueado sandaime maldiciendo el momento en que acepto de nuevo el trabajo de hokage, los niños con aspiraciones shinobi moviéndose a la academia y claro todo mundo rindiéndole pleitesía al pelirrojo ojiazul, si toda Konoha lo veneraba como el gran héroe y muchos decían como el futuro hokage de la aldea de la hoja no por nada se decía que desde que había comenzado la academia ninja hacia ya unos 8 meses había recibido las mejores calificaciones quedando a la par con el ultimo heredero Uchiha varón un chico de cabellos negros de nombre Sasuke, ciertamente Sasuke no era al ultimo Uchiha en la aldea de la hoja pero claro las costumbres sexistas siempre menospreciaron a su melliza Satsuki, ciertamente era una niña muy bonita de largo cabello negro igual que sus ojos pero claro el consejo le rendía vítores a su hermano por ser un hombre, sin duda el mundo era un lugar tan sexista en especial el mundo shinobi; en las calles de konoha se podía apreciar a los civiles haciéndole gestos de apoyo y veneración al niño ojiazul que marchaba de la mano de su sonriente y orgullosa madre de ojos color violeta, no era otro mas que Arashi Namikaze quien como siempre se sentía confiado en su brillante futuro –(tiene un ego gigante me sorprende que no flote al cielo y se pierda en el horizonte)- pensaba un chico a la distancia del feliz dueto.

Tenia cabello rubio y ojos azules de hecho era idéntico al otro niño exceptuando claro por los bigotes en sus mejillas y el cabello pero como le dijo una vez el viejo hokage eso se debía a la importante labor que le lego su padre, contener el alma de Kyubi, no era un tonto muchas veces escucho los insultos de la gente y sus palabras despectivas para el mientras que para su hermano todo eran alabanzas mas cuando escuchaba como las personas hacían incapie en que se morían por verlo manejar el infinito poder del biju en su interior, pero mas un poco de investigación le basto al rubio para saber que en su hermano estaba contenido el poder del demonio de las nueve colas aunque su conciencia estaba separada del poder y colocada en… bueno esa era otra historia –**esta aldea es un asco no se porque el yondaime se murió por ellos**- dijo la demoniaca voz en su cabeza mientras el niño rubio respondía mentalmente al demonio de nueve colas preguntándole como había estado su siesta a lo que el demonio le respondió como siempre –**buena, aunque eso de sentirme sin una pizca de poder es un asco, enserio porque no escuchas mis sugerencia y le rebanas el cuello a ese engreído y recuperas mi poder, juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas si me lo regresas**- decía el demonio con una amigable y juguetona voz mientras el rubio solamente se negaba a su solicitud mas que nada porque si bien era su hermano y no le agradaba nada no quería ser mencionado como un asesino en busca de poder no, ese no iba a ser el, por eso mismo era que se inscribió el mismo en la academia, fue algo triste para el instructor Iruka cuando el rubio llego el día de la matriculación con un permiso firmado por el hokage y no por su madre que se vino enterando de que estaba en la academia como un mes después cuando no lo hallaba por ningún lado, llegaron a la escuela y como siempre Kushina comenzó a abrazar amorosamente a su hijo menor deseándole un bien día, le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo ignorando por completo a su otro hijo que solo paso de largo mientras las fans atosigaban a su hermano que con una sonrisa coqueteaba con todas ellas.

Sarutobi Hiruzen era un buen hombre, un modelo de responsabilidad y amor por su pueblo y por eso mismo de nuevo había citado a la mujer pelirroja para hablar con ella sobre el trato a sus hijos, la verdad siempre le pareció que la mujer recapacitaría después de todo Arashi solo era un bebe con demasiado poder y por ello necesitaba todo el cuidado posible pero nunca paso, poco a poco se fue olvidando mas y mas del rubio mayor que contenía el alma del demonio, inclusive en una entrevista previa la mujer le pregunto si podría ponerlo en el orfanato, el sandaime se indigno tanto exigiendo una explicación que llego con las palabras mas inesperadas que se pudo imaginar –yo solo tengo un hijo ese otro es… solo una cosa que Kyubi creo para ser libre- recordar esas palabras le dolía y mucho sobre todo porque la mujer atribuía el nacimiento de uno de sus gemelos al demonio que estuvo en ella pero bueno considerando que alguna fuerza extraña dividió el embrión en dos cuando ya comenzaba a crecer era sospechoso, de inmediato todo mundo lo atribuyo al demonio pero claro ese no era el caso el estaba seguro de que lo que causo el nacimiento del rubio mayor era una fuerza del bien , un poder bondadoso que le necesitaba estaba casi seguro de ello pero sin pruebas era difícil convencer a Kushina al final había decidido medio ceder a su exigencia el hermano mayor seria retirado de su hogar y puesto con personas que de verdad iban a cuidar de el, el recordarlos lo hacia sonreír mucho tantas veces le exigieron la custodia de Naruto y el nunca pudo hacer nada por sus esperanzas y deseos que al final se rompieron y tras convencer al "honorable" consejo de que lo "mejor" para Arashi era crecer sin el rubio mayor aceptaron que lo removiera y claro de inmediato saltaron solicitando de la custodia del niño, sonreía tanto al recordar como en cuanto la reunión se cabo la puerta casi fue destrozada por el apurado hombre que le solicitaba a Naruto, estaba feliz de que al menos uno de los amigos de Minato pensara como el sin duda Inoichi seria un gran padre para Naruto y quien sabe quizá el sueño del hombre rubio se haría realidad y lograría emparentar con la descendencia de su querido amigo pero bueno eso era algo que solo el tiempo iba a decidir.

De regreso en la academia ninja el rubio que normalmente se autonombraba sin apellido estaba como siempre sentado a lado del heredero Aburame un chico alto para su edad de lentes y callado, su nombre Shino, el silencio entre ellos era abrumador hasta que claro el rubio abrió la boca como siempre -hormiga león- dijo con calma mientras el Aburame lo miraba pensativo y se ajustaba sus lentes antes de responderle –escarabajo rinoceronte- dijo el Aburame mientras el rubio pensaba y escribía en una hoja de papel haciendo cuentas – diablos ahora ganaste tu Shino la cuenta va 29 para ti y solo… solo 5 para mi que malo soy para este juego- de sus ojos caían cascadas de lagrimas mientras el Aburame esbozaba una sonrisa escondida por su ropa la verdad a el le agradaba el rubio que hasta le enseño un juego tradicional de su clan basado en nombrar insectos y superar al del oponente en un numero determinado de jugadas generalmente el rubio perdía pero no dejaba de intentarlo, eso era lo mas extraño aun no comprendía porque no se rendía sobretodo en eso de querer ser un ninja su chakra era pésimo por no decir inexistente a diferencia de su hermano que poseía reservas de gran tamaño el poder del rubio a su lado no debía ser mayor al de un civil cuando mucho y aun así intentaba ser un ninja lejos estaban todos de saber por deceto del hokage que el rubio en realidad no tenia sistema siculatorio de chakra dado a efectos de sellado pero caro sarutobi nunca deseo romper sus ilusiones y nunca se lo dijo aunque sabia que algun dia tendria que hacerlo, lo mas curioso en el rubio era que su condición física era excepcional y claro estaba de algo, no tenia idea de que era pero cuando Naruto se esforzaba con ahincó y deseos parecía que sus insectos percibían alguna clase de poder en el un poder que no s e percibía en nadie mas pero siempre duraba solo un instante antes de desvanecerse, no sabia que era y no quería darle esperanzas a su amigo hasta no estar seguro, frente a ellos como siempre un perezosos Shikamaru roncaba tras recién haber llegado en como decía Naruto "modo Narauntomatico" donde caminaba casi como un zombie hasta desplomarse en su lugar y empezar a roncar a su lado Chouj masticaba su 3 bolsa de papas desde que llego de donde sacaba tanto Naruto no tenia idea, al otro lado de los lugares el heredero Inuzuka un chico de nombre Kiba que si bien era algo arrogante y tenia un olor a perro sucio bastante fuerte no era tan mal chico, y claro entre las chicas se apreciaban infinidad de civiles y una tímida ojiperla que como siempre se mantenía oculta en su chaqueta lanzando miradas ocasionales a la parte superior del salón, en ese punto Shino se preguntaba que pasaría primero con su amiga, le diría a Naruto que le gustaba como algo mas que amigo, el rubio se daría cuenta y la trataría diferente o llegaría el fin del mundo en fretarían hordas interminables de muertos vivientes… no tenia idea pero por si acaso ya tenia los planos para la inminente lucha contra el ejercito de zombies; a un costado los estridentes clubs de fans chillaban como siempre alagando de manera incansable al siempre arrogante Arashi quien no paraba de coquetear con las chicas, y del otro lado el siempre EMOtivo Sasuke rodeado de sus fans lideradas por una estridente chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, como era que la chica chillaba con tanta fuerza nadie tenia idea pero en mas de una ocasión hubo que reemplazar un virio roto por sus gritos, Naruto tenia razón bien usado eso podría ser un arma poderosa o eso creía Shino.

-**ya llego tu novia cachorro**- dijo la siempre burlona voz demoniaca en la mente del rubio cuando la chica entro en escena, como siempre ataviada con sus ropas clasicas, ese short gris y esa playera morada con su cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo, miro al interior del salón y de inmediato saludo a Naruto antes de correr y sentarse a su lado mientras que Shino discretamente se alejaba de Naruto abriendo un espacio a su lado mientras Naruto reñía con la voz en s cabeza –(Ino_chan no es mi novia solo es mi amiga bola de pelos)- se defendía el rubio mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado, como acabaron siendo amigos era algo muy curioso después de todo fue mas como una amistad accidental que inicio un día que el rubio de marcas llego tarde sentándose cerca del pasillo y cuando Ino iba al baño y victima de una mala broma de parte de Sakura que deseaba alejara de su "Sasuke_kun" le metió el pie en ese momento Naruto entro para sentarse en su lugar tradicional del pasillo e Ino acabo sobre el todo mundo se partió de la risa mientras que Ino solo agradeció ser su colchón y pues desde ese momento se volvieron amigos casi inseparables y por eso mismo ella solía sentarse a un lado de Naruto todos los días –(que le ve ella al perdedor de mi hermano debería babear por mi no por el)- se preguntaba el hermano menor mientras que detrás de ella entraba la siempre menospreciada Satsuki quien como la rubia saludaba a Naruto –**llego tu otra novia cachorro enserio deberías sentirte orgulloso las dos son muy bonitas**- le molesto el demonio en su mente mientras el rubio le regañaba Satsuki_chan como el la llamaba no era su novia era solo una amiga que conoció cierto día que Sasuke se largo dejándola abandonada en la academia y que el llevo a su casa, la chica de ojos negros se sentó en el hueco que dejo Shino y como siempre la clase dio inicio, como siempre Sasuke y Arashi acapararon los reflectores uno por ser adorado y ser un "genio" y el otro por ser mimado y consentido con preguntas sencillas sin duda a ese par solo se les inflaba el ego.

Como siempre las clases fueron una rutina de devoción a ese par y claro Naruto solo se quejaba al ver semejante fanatismo tan descarado, por fortuna la hora del descanso dio inicio y todo mundo fue libre de los discursos eternos de Iruka, como siempre Naruto no traia almuerzo ya que a su "amorosa madre" se le "olvido" dárselo esa mañana como todas las demás, el rubio estaba sentado bajo un árbol en pose de flor de loto meditando como siempre de donde agarro esa costumbre nadie tenia idea, pero lo cierto fue que Kurama se lo sugirió de ese modo el demonio podía sentir el mundo externo y Naruto se relajaba, las chicas rubia y pelinegra aparecieron a su lado con bandejas de comida extra entregándoselas al rubio que mable y cortes acepto sus platillos y los elogio como siempre –vamos Hinata no te quedes ahí parada y ven para acá- dijo Ino a la apenada Hyuuga que escondía detrás de ella sus bollos de canela extra no tenia confianza para ofrecérselos al rubio que claro los habría aceptado si ella se los ofreciera, estaban comiendo de lo lindo cuando aparecieron como siempre a ese hora –Yosh, como siempre Naruto_kun rodeado de hermosas mujeres eres lo máximo Naruto!- dijo dramáticamente el chico de cabello negro y algo largo con una pequeña cola de caballo de ojos redondos e inhumanamente pobladas cejas, su nombre Rock Lee un buen amigo del rubio huérfano desde el ataque del Kyuubi y flamante mejor amigo de Naruto quien le apoyaba en su carrera ninja pese a no poder modelar chakra como el, sin duda esos dos eran buenos amigos aunque la actitud siempre viva y algo llamativa de Lee resultaba mas que incomoda a veces, a su lado una linda chica de cabellos castaño atado en dos moñitos y de jos chocolate ataviada con ropas chinas llamada Tenten también huérfana pero adoptada por la pareja dueña de una de las mejores tiendas de armas de Konoha, siempre fue amiga de Lee y cuando este se unió a Naruto pues el que se agregase al grupo fue algo inevitable, en cuanto llego saludo al rubio y se enfrasco a un violento duelo de miradas con Ino, Lee no paraba de sonreír ante la "rivalidad " de las chicas, Satsuki miraba todo con una gota y Naruto permanecía ajeno a todo eso como siempre, a un lado del árbol el callado e inadvertido Shino miraba la escena preguntándose como un rubio aparentemente incapaz de notar cuando le gusta a una chica podía resultar atractivo para tantas mujeres, no tenia idea y eso le despertaba la curiosidad.

Al mismo tiempo en la residencia Yamanaka un par de personas rubias tomaban el te con una mujer de cabellos rojos que tras cancelar su cita con el hokage quien accedió debido a una reunión con el consejo civil al cual en verdad detestaba por ser un montón de gente quejumbrosa la dejo ir, ahora mismo estaba tomando te y comiendo galletas con el par de personas rubias que le acompañaban –no es que sea descortés Kushina_san pero a que debemos su visita – pregunto Himeko la esposa de Inoichi una mujer rubia de ojos negros mientras Kushina bebía el te y depositaba la taza en la mesa antes de sonreir y mirar a los rubios frente a ella  
-no me andaré con rodeos se que Inoichi era un buen amigo de Minato_kun y dada esa unión quiero proponerles un matrimonio- dijo la ojivioleta sin rodeos ni dudas mientras el dueto rubio parpadeaba con algo de sorpresa  
-deseas un matrimonio arreglado entre Ino_chan y tu hijo- dijo Himeko con gran ilusión en su voz mientras Inoichi solo suspiraba y trataba de no sonreír demasiado  
-claro que si estoy segura de que Ino y Arashi_chan serán una gran pareja- y todo se congelo mientras Inoichi fruncía el ceño al escuchar nombrar al arrogante niño  
-nunca… Ino_chan no se va a casar con un mocoso tan malcriado y creído como el Kushina!- grito la furiosa mujer mientras Kushina se ponía de pie molesta a defender su posición  
-pero que idioteces dices, es una gran oportunidad para ella de casarse con un gran ninja y futuro hokage o que prefieren que se comprometa con… eso- esas palabras fueron tan despectivas que Inoichi se arrepintió de ser un caballero y no poder ponerle una mano encima a la mujer… por fortuna su esposa no lo era  
-¡LARGO!- y le propino el puñetazo mas fuerte que Kushina hubiese sentido en su vida que la mando al suelo con sangre cayéndole del labio roto  
-son unos idiotas estoy segura que cualquiera se sentiría honrado por esta ferta, solo son unos idiotas- dijo la mujer furiosa mientras Inoichi sostenía a su mas que furiosa mujer  
-mejor vete Kushina no creo poder detenerla mucho- dijo el hombre mientras se esforzaba por sostener a la mujer rubia  
-¡SUELTAME.. YO LA MATO SUELTAME Y DEJAME MATARLA!- decía Himeko tratando de patear a la indignada Kushina que salió de ahí a toda prisa

De regreso en la academia los maestros estaban boquiabiertos al igual que los compañeros de clase cuando el chic cayo al suelo con la nariz rota e inconsciente, se trataba de Roku uno de los estudiantes avanzados reportado mas de 10 veces por molestar a los menores y claro decidió fastidiar a Lee y compañía cuando vio a Naruto pues empezó a bombardearlo con insultos al por mayor, insultos que no le irritaban hasta que claro ofendió a las chicas – y claro como buen perdedor tratas de rodearte de lindas estúpidas sin futuro jajajaja-, el rubio se ofendió y le exigió una disculpa que nunca llego en su lugar el chico 3 años mayor ya casi un genin golpeo al rubio en la cara sacándole sangre, era mas fuerte y claro mas grande no le iba a ganar y los maestros divertidos miraban al "valiente" niño golpear al demonio, sus amigos lo miraban con dolor en sus ojos y uno de los amigos del chico sostenía a Lee quien trataba de defender al rubio por su parte Shino estaba ya listo para intervenir cuando paso –(ellos no deben sufrir, yo no voy a perder con el)- fue todo lo que pensó el rubio antes de que los insectos de Shino lo percibieran era esa inusual energía en el , para asombro de todos Roku lanzo un golpe fuerte que Naruto bloqueo con facilidad antes de moverse a una velocidad inusitada para un chico de su edad y conectarle el derechazo mas poderoso que alguien hubiese visto en el, el chico voló un par de metros en el aire antes de caer al suelo sangrando e inconsciente, sus amigotes miraron al rubio y salieron corriendo antes de que un instructor de nombre Mizuki apareciera –Naruto, estas castigado por agredir a un compañero- de inmediato sus amigos protestaron pero claro el chunin no les hizo caso y el rubio termino en el salón de detención; fue una tarde tan aburrida ahí solo aunque recibir halagos de parte de sus compañeros sobre ponerle fin al reinado de bravuconerías de Roku valieron un poco la pena.

Estaba muerto de aburrimiento bajo la mirada atenta de Mizuki quien no dejaba de vigilarlo y claro el no dejaba de preguntarse porque no lo dejaba en paz, ese hombre estaba por completo en su contra y claro era por el Kyubi o eso creía el, la perta del salón se abrió y por ella apareció un chico mayor que el de largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos perlados con una nota en su mano –disculpe Mizuki_sensei le mandaron esto- dijo el chico mientras el chunin tomaba el papel y lo leía detenidamente aparentemente le llamaban en la dirección asique salió de ahí calmadamente mientras el chico de ojos perlados miraba al rubio con una sonrisa algo arrogante – me debes otra Naruto, larguémonos antes de que regrese el ogro- el rubio sonriente se puso de pie y a toda prisa empezó a correr detrás del Hyuuga que le guiaba hacia la libertad, -gracias Neji, por cierto porque no saliste al descanso- pregunto el rubio mientras el Hyuuga no le decía nada solo señalaba a las vendas en su frente y el rubio lo sabia de seguro alguien lo molesto por su sello y como siempre acabo molido a golpes y el Hyuuga se quedo sin recreo siempre pasaba así y Naruto recordaba bien como fue que lo conoció hacia ya mas de 3 meses; estaban el y sus amigos caminando por la aldea ajenos a todo lo que pasaba cuando en los terrenos aledaños a la casa Hyuuga a donde llevaron los deberes de Hinata quien no asistió por varicela donde le encontraron apaleando un muñeco, en sus ojos se apreciaban algunas lagrimas secas mientras las vendas de su frente comenzaban a caerse poco a poco revelando líneas azules en su frente, de inmediato se sintió observado por el grupo y los corrió hoscamente, en sus ojos Naruto vio algo tan semejante a lo que habían en los suyos… dolor y soledad – duele sentirse solo en el mundo verdad- dijo el rubio con una voz conciliadora mientras el chino le gritaba que el no entendía y que el destino estaba en su contra, Naruto bromeo con el sobre sus vendas y las marcas azules lo siguiente que supo fue que recibió mas de 20 golpes seguidos y claro acabo medio molido en el suelo mientras Neji le sujetaba del cuello de la camisa –yo tampoco tengo madre- le dijo el rubio en voz baja asombrando a Neji quien no comprendió como fue que supo eso, finalmente lo soltó y comenzaron a platicar con el gruñón chico que no paraba de hablar del destino aunque el estar con ellos le ayudo a no sentirse tan solo, al final mientras los chicos se iban el rubio le dijo algo a Neji que nunca olvidaría –si es verdad que el destino existe… entonces el quiere que seamos amigos- y se fue, después de ese día poco a poco el Hyuuga se integro al grupo hasta que finalmente se volvió uno mas de la pandilla.

Llegaron al exterior de la academia y se perdieron entre las calles mientras el grito de Muzuki resonaba en el colegio sin duda había descubierto que todo fue un engaño aunque muy tarde el rubio ya se había fugado, el dueto se reunió con el resto de la pandilla, conformada por Lee, Tenten, Satsuki, Ino quien no comprendía como era arrastrada a esas locas aventuras y claro el ultimo integrante una flamante adición al grupo con menos de un mes entre ellos que de hecho no aparecía por ningún lado –oigan donde se metió- pregunto el rubio temiendo que de nuevo se hubiera perdido en la aldea ya le había pasado después de todo era de otro lugar del mundo –no me perdí aquí estoy- dijo apareciendo junto a ellos con su ropa algo vieja su cabello negro sus ojos café oscuro y su rostro de facciones delicadas, -Haku deja de desparecerte de ese modo o te perderás de nuevo aun no conoces bien Konoha- decía el Hyuuga de la pandilla mientras el pelinegro asentía a sus palabras, el como llego Haku al grupo fue una historia tan triste, apareció un día mendigando en las calles de Konoha tras ser sorprendido por un comerciante viajero escondido entre sus cosas, le dio una buena paliza y lo dejo en la aldea de la hoja donde mendigo en los basureros hasta que el rubio le encontró, fue algo difícil ganarse su confianza per con algunos días de amabilidad el rubio se volvió su amigo y le regalo algo de la ropa que ya no usaba, cuando se unió al grupo y les conto su historia las chicas solo pudieron llorar al saber como su propio padre asesino a su madre y trato de matarle de no haber huido en la noche bajo la nevada habría muerto también pero claro a nadie le dijo que fue quien mato a su padre en un arranque de miedo y dolor usando su línea de sangre cosa que era un secreto de Haku y Naruto; de nuevo en el presente Haku aceptaba el regaño de Neji aunque con algo de molestia en la cara –no me desaparecí fui al baño- dijo señalando al los mencionados sitios a su espalda mientras una duda de nuevo asaltaba al grupo –oye y siempre que eres chico o chica porque nunca nos lo has aclarado- pregunto Tenten con duda al no ver al cual baño señalo el chico? Chica?... no tengo idea y eso que yo escribo esto, -ah bueno pues yo soy…- y no pudo terminar de decir su frase por la aparición repentina –NARUTO NO TE ESCAPARAS DEL CASTIGO- Mizuki apareció a la distancia lanzándose contra todos ellos mientras el grupo hacia lo que mejor les salía… correr por sus vidas, se separaron en todas direcciones mientras que Mizuki solo bufaba molesto por la desaparición del grupo ya que por mas que tratara nunca los agarraría si algo sabia hacer Naruto era esconderse y esa habilidad se la pego a los demás.

En los alrededores de Konoha un hombre se escabullía como podía en busca de lograr su objetivo y claro conseguir venganza en nombre de su gente; el rubio estaba corriendo a toda prisa seguido de su fiel amiga de ojos azules que no paraba de preguntarse como le iba a ir cuando sus padres supieran lo que hizo pero bueno mientras estuviera alado de su mejor amigo eso no le molestaba tanto, el dueto rubio se escurrió a las zonas de entrenamiento mientras se escondían en el "punto de reunión" al que después de un rato aparecieron Tenten y Satsuki algo cansadas y respirando agitadas mientras se reían de la cara de Mizuki en definitiva estar con el rubio animaba sus vidas y mucho, -que suerte tengo!- el grupo se puso en alerta cuando escucharon la voz se trataba de un hombre de cabellos negros y un poco de barba usaba ropas cafés y un chaleco verde pero lo mas llamativo era la banda en su cabeza con el símbolo de la roca –si no me equivoco aquí tengo una Yamanaka, la princesita Uchiha y a uno de los bastardos hijos del yondaime- sus ojos pasaron por las chicas mientras el rubio las miraba algo asustadas dando un paso al frente, les ordeno irse y escapar pero claro ellas no deseaban abandonarlo y el hombre solo sonreía malévolamente mientras se aproximaba al grupo de inmediato Naruto salto a la ofensiva lanzándose contra el hombre que con facilidad le golpeo en el estomago dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo mientras las chicas trataban de ayudar, Tenten fue golpeada en el rostro Satsuki pateada e Ino arrojada a la distancia mientras el hombre sonreía malévolamente antes de patear al rubio en el piso, la sangre broto de su boca mientras se enfilaba a las chicas –creo que matare a la de ropas chinas no ala conozco así que no debe ser importante lastima es una niña bonita de seguro habría sido una bella mujer- en su mano un Kunai brillo mientras el rubio le miraba aproximándose a la chica de cabello castaño como pudo trato de levantarse pero sus costillas estaban rotas y apenas podía respira pero aun así no quería que algo les pasara  
-_no te rindas_- dijo una voz mientras todo alrededor del rubio parecía desvanecerse a sus pies una especie de esfera azul semejante a un plante parecía volverse visible  
-quien eres tu?- dijo el rubio que curiosamente ya no sentía dolor en sus costillas mientras el hombre aparecía  
-_soy alguien de la familia amiguito jejejeje_- frente a el apareció ese hombre de cabello castaño usando una especie de armadura dorada con alas grandes y enormes mientras miraba al rubio  
-si… si estas aquí puedes ayudarnos por favor no quiero que las hieran- suplicaba el rubio mientras el extraño le miraba con una sonrisa triste  
-_es una pena pero no puedo ayudarte por mucho que me encantaría, tienes que hacerlo tu_- dijo el hombre señalando al rubio que solo le miro confundido  
-no puedo el es demasiado fuerte como quieres que le gane que estas loco o tienes la cabeza llena de aire- dijo el rubio al borde de un ataque de nervios mientras el peli castaño sonreía caminando hasta el para revolverle el cabello  
-pero que cosas dices, no venciste a un gorila en la tarde, usa ese enorme poder que duerme en ti- el rubio se toco el estomago mientras el sujeto solo negaba –_no, no hablo del demonio, siente el poder en ti, el universo en tu interior y hazlo estallar, usa ese poder para luchar y mantener tus lazos con ellas porque los lazos de amistad y amor son los que siempre te harán fuerte créeme lo he vivido_- sonrió mientras desaparecía poco a poco  
-espera… ¿Quién rayos eres?- pregunto con ansiedad mientras el peli castaño se rascaba la mejilla cómicamente  
-_oh si cierto no te dije… me llamo Seiya_- y se desvaneció en el aire

El rubio estaba callado en ese extraño sitio pensando en las palabras de ese hombre llamado Seiya mientras el rubio se concentraba en sus palabras, cerro los ojos tratando de percibir ese poder del que le hablo sentir en su interior en búsqueda de la misteriosa fuerza de la que le hablaba y la sintió –ahí esta ya la halle, no se preocupen chicas yo las salvare- dijo con determinación mientras volvía al mundo real; (como siempre denle click si gustan watch?v=XsURbzdETh4 ) el hombre se detuvo cuando el poder se sintió y a tras de el , el rubio herido estaba ya de pie rodeándose de un extraño y poderoso brillo cálido que bañaba toda la zona, los habitantes de Konoha podían percibir la calidez del aire inclusive Sarutobi lo sentía y curioseando con su bola de cristal centro al rubio frente al ninja de la roca mientras ese extraño brillo lo bañaba – que diablos eres tu?- pregunto el ninja de la troca antes de atacar, se lanzo contra el rubio a toda velocidad lanzando su derechazo y de manera asombrosa el rubio se movió a una velocidad imposible apareciendo a un lado de las chicas con una sonrisa –yo las protegeré- dijo Naruto entrando en una instintiva pose de batalla alzando una mano al frente mientras abría las piernas y bajaba el otro brazo y la energía extraña de nuevo brillaba el hombre de la roca ataco al rubio que salto bastante alto con una facilidad insutada mientras aterrizaba a su espalda y el hombre furioso atacaba ,el suelo crujió mientras los misiles de roca aparecían volando por el aire y e rubio expulsando el poder se movia a toda velocidad saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando sus golpes mientras las chicas miraban maravilladas como el rubio estaba luchando como todo un experto, las rocas dejaron de caer mientras el ninja de la roca de nuevo tenia al rubio entre el y las posibles adiciones a su aldea, con ira trazo los sellos y ataco, el suelo templo y las chicas corrieron por ordenes del rubio mientras las estacas de roca brotaban golpeándolo en su descuido, de nuevo las costillas le dolieron mientras el poder se apagaba y el ninja de la roca sonreía confiad –estas herido así no puedes pelear jajajaja- su risa resonó con fuerza mientras el rubio escupía algo de sangre el rubio le miro son determinación resumiendo su posición de batalla mientras las palabras brotaban solas de su boca y fluían al exterior desde su interior -aunque mi cuerpo este destrozado, yo seguiré luchando, porque mi poder jamás se agotara- el cuerpo de Naruto de nuevo brillo con fuerza mientras el hombre furioso porque un mocoso le daba tanta lucha cargo su ataque un gran dragón de tierra se alzo del suelo rugiendo poderoso mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio que solo escuchaba las palabras de Seiya en su mente –_ataca, deja que tu cosmos te guie y déjalo explotar deja que el te grite el golpe-_ dijo en su mente mientras el rubio concentraba el poder en su brazo derecho, el dragón se lanzo contra el con toda su fuerza esquivo el ataque con una velocidad imposible incluso para los chunins y muchos jounins mientras su puño brillante se lanzaba contra el enemigo, lo lanzo al frente como una estrella en su puño -¡ kosei no suisei! (cometa estelar)- y lanzo el golpe mientras el enemigo sentía el poder y el brillo de pronto el rubio desapareció siendo reemplazado por un cometa brillante y poderoso que le golpe el vientre con una fuerza descomunal el rubio se siguió de largo con el puño extendido mientras la energía brillaba contra el ninja que gritando de dolor mientras se levaba en el aire y su uniforme se destrozaba antes de caer al suelo ensangrentado y sin vida, el rubio respiraba agitado mientras miraba al sujeto muerto y no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar.

* * *

y ahi lo tienen ahora se eperaban que apareciera Seiya yo creo que si, despues de todo por algo el fic se titula como se titula y espero que les guste la idea, como vimos el rubio tiene amigos leales aunque claro eso no le ayuda con sus snemigos que a la larga le hicieron despertar su poder ahora que ira a pasar  
yo creo que alguien va a estar celoso cuando sepa (sonriendo)  
si y van a ser pelirrojos que lo ignoran (las 4 sonrien)  
y no olviden al EMOtivo Uchiha (las otras 2 asienten)  
jeje como s eira a poner cuando sepa que a su hermana le gusta Naruto (las 4 se rien)  
bueno eso lo sabremos en el cap que sigue

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: una duda haku que les parece un el o un ella?


	3. C2: La razon del poder

Me alegra que este fic les este gustando porque aqui vengo a uestedes con otra entrega del mismo donde veremos que diablos ha pasaodo despues de que naruto ha despertado su nuevo y genialpoder que sin duda viene acompañado de muchas responsabilidades pero como no quiero dales un spoiler mejor me dedicare a los reviews  
**BlackAuraWolf**:que bueno que te sorprendi y si va a haber mucho celos jejeje  
**abelisaisanchez**: jejeje que bueno que te gustara  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**:si tendra esa clase de armadura habra mas cabaleeros naunque no dire quienes  
**elchan-sempai**:qe bueno que te gusto el cap si se viene mucho entrenamiento para el rubio sus amigos son pintorescos sobre todo lee y lo de haku pues... no te lo direjejeje  
**Guest(2**): ya delinee el harem y no tsunade no estara lo de las armaduras ya planee algo ya veras que y lo de haku mmm lo pensare  
**Guest (1):** yo no apostaria porque ella se de cuenta creeme  
**Guest (3**)- jejej gracias por decir eso, me motiva a escribir mas  
**Loquin**:si el pobre necesitaba su banda de amigos y de verdad no te esperabas con quien seria el cross valla  
**yuhoelmer**:que bueno que te gusto y gracias por leer el fic  
**FranTano**:ya veras que le va a pasar a la "familia" del rubio ya lo veras y lo de haku mmm ya tengo algo ideado para dicho personaje  
**outcome5**:que bueno que te gusto el cap  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM**:gracias por el review y sabes yo no descartaria que alguna de ellas apareciera aunque sea de lamisma forma que seiya para darle algunos consejitos al rubio recuerda que aun no sabemos con quien fue que seiya tuvo descendencia eh, y si ese trio de tontos merece acabar frente a hades aunque considerando como son el pobre juraria no mas guerras con tal de que se los quiten de encima  
**guest**:gracias por pensar que soy gran escritor y lo de la segunda energia no se lo pensare  
**josmanava1989**:que bueno que te guste y este fic se actualiza una vez por semana  
**Yue Namikaze**:ya decidi su armadura ya veras cual es y en cuanto a lo de lapelirroja no se yo no lo descartaria del todo sabes  
**Silber D Wolf**:que bueno que te gustara y creeme yo tambien espero eso  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:pues bien de armadura si tendra la gente le respetara y para varias si es un harem jejeje ya sabes es lo que mejor se me da  
**terminex**:que bueno que te gste de kushina no creo que lo acepte pronto lo de haku ya tengo algo ideado y en cuanto al cross que sugieres ya tengo algo asi en mente jejeje  
**justus**:que bueno que te gustase el fic y sobre el sexo de haku pues ya lo decidi y si yo pienso igual que tu respecto a ese tema  
**kentanaka1350**:jeje si se te extraño creeme y lo de haku pues ya lo decidi espero te guste lo que hare y gracias por lees mis historias  
**Guest (5**):jejeje esa melodia se le mete a uno en la cabeza no gracias por leer  
**darkdan-sama**:creeme todo mundo puede darse una idea y gracias por pasarte y dejar un comentario  
**BloodEdge**:si se viene una marea de celos no solo de el creeme y si el tragando ramen y naruto haciendole al heroe como siempre  
**jose g13**:jejeje siempre los corto en esas partes deberias saberlo y estar acostumbrado  
**NeroAkumude**:si supongo que lo del avatar indicaba muchas cosas y espero que este fic cumpla con tus expectativas en todo sentido gracias por leerwow cuanto review eso me hace tan feliz  
bueno fueron muchos reviews esome alegra bastantey ahora los dejo con lo que sigue el capitulo nuemro 2  
_no es el numero 3 (mirando al autor con duda)_  
_es verdad es el tres (el autor solo suspira)_  
_pero el uno fue el prologo eso cuenta (el autor solo suspira)_  
_no creo que cuente aunque quien sabe (las 4miran al autor)_  
sea el 3 o el 2 aqui lo tienen disfrutenlo

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La razón del poder**

Sarutobi Hiruzen era un hombre viejo, un poderoso ninja conocido como el dios shinobi o el profesor y presumía de haber visto todo o casi todo en el mundo y claro pocas cosas podían asombrarle en su vida pero ahora mismo estaba en completo shock con lo que acababa de ver en su bola de cristal, al principio solo quería estar seguro de que Naruto estuviera sano y salvo cuando no llego de visita a su oficina como cada tarde al salir de la academia para que el lo llevara a comer a donde si lo recibieran y claro al verlo que no llegaba se preocupo por lo que llamo a Umino Iruka para preguntar por el rubio, el chunnin de la cicatriz no era precisamente el maestro favorito del rubio pero era el mas imparcial hacia el y cuando pregunto por el rubio recibió la historia del chico abusivo y del golpe que le dio el rubio y acarreo el castigo aunque fue algo exagerado eso ultimo pero bueno nadie ahí quería al rubio, aunque el detalle de como derroto a ese chico mayor le llamaba la atención uno de sus anbus personales neko le informaba que de vez en cuando el rubio mostraba capacidades inusuales que parecían brotar de su interior aunque duraban tan poco y de hecho no era chakra cosa que le parecía en verdad inquietante sobretodo considerando que el alma de Kyubi moraba en su interior por eso mismo decidió fisgonear, cuando lo vio escapar del castigo con Neji sonrió la verdad el rubio tenia talento para hacer buenos amigos y corromperlos con su carácter tan travieso y elusivo a la hora de ser castigado, lo miro huir con sus amigos y claro terminar en el bosque donde ese ninja de la roca apareció, muchas veces sugirió reforzar la barrera pero el consejo lo desestimaba por la reputación de la aldea y ahí estaba la consecuencia las herederas de dos clanes iban a ser secuestradas sin contar con la muerte de Tenten y del rubio.

Casi le grita a sus anbu para que corrieran a socorrer al valiente ojiazul que se oponía al hombre de la oca cuando se alzo del suelo y comenzó a brillar de esa manera, nunca en su vida noto algo igual y atraves de su esfera podía percibir el poder enorme e intenso del rubio de manera asombrosa, inundo toda su oficina mientras el ninja de la roca atacaba y el rubio con agilidad lo eludía antes de lanzarse contra el a una velocidad asombrosa con su puño derecho brillando poderoso, lo que paso entonces lo dejo atónito el rubio casi se desvaneció de su vista mientras el bólido brillante golpeaba al ninja matándolo en el acto y el rubio cansado aparecía a espaldas de ese hombre, era algo inverosímil mientras el hombre se desplomaba sobre su asiento con una sola frase en su mente –estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas- decía el viejo kage mientras suspiraba buscando una explicación a lo que acababa de ver; por su lado en el bosque el rubio estaba en shock con lo que hizo, mato a un hombre con demasiada facilidad y ahora mismo estaba lidiando con la culpa, su corazón se aplastaba bajo la misma mientras sus manos temblaban y se las miraba con ojos bien abiertos mientras la palabra asesino resonaba en su cabeza  
-**hiciste lo correcto cachorro no te culpes por ello**- dijo la voz del zorro demoniaco en su cabeza mientras el rubio solo negaba  
-(pero yo mate a un hombre Kyubi como puede eso ser lo correcto!)- gritaba en su subconsciente mientras el demonio antiguo hablaba con calma y serenidad  
-**iba a asesinarte a ti y a las chicas les iba a hacer cosas horribles eran tu o el, no te culpes por ello apuesto a que en algún lugar las victimas de sus atrocidades te lo agradecen, puedo olerlo en el atraves de ti, su corazón esta lleno de maldad te lo aseguro ese tipo no era nada bueno**- dijo el zorro en su mente mientras el joven rubio miraba al tipo en el suelo.

En el bosque resonaron los pasos de los ninjas que vociferaban cosas sobre una fuerza que parecía provenir de esa zona, de inmediato el rubio a toda prisa emprendió la graciosa huida corriendo lejos de la zona mientras las chicas se miraban entre si antes de salir a toda prisa seguras de que n serian notadas y quien lo haría con un cadáver en medio del bosque molido de un golpe, corrieron a toda prisa mientras los ninjas llegaban y se quedaban impactado con la visión del cadáver –es un ninja de la roca y esta muerto- decía uno de ellos mientras revisaban el cuerpo de tipo en el suelo con señales de haber sido golpeado por algo enorme y poderoso, las chicas corrieron a toda velocidad en dirección al punto de reunión secreto donde ya les esperaban el resto de la pandilla, en cuanto aparecieron sin el rubio los demás supusieron que Mizuki lo atrapo aunque cuando Ino conto lo ocurrido con el sujeto de Iwa los demás reaccionaron incrédulos –es increíble Naruto es lo máximo despertó un poder asombroso tiene que enseñármelo de ese modo podre emular a Gai_san- decía e cejudo de Lee mientras los demás tenían gotas en la nucas en definitiva esa demostración de habilidades ninja donde participo el experto en taijutsu lo dejo demasiado impactado tanto que ahora comenzaba a idolatrarlo, -deja eso Lee hay que buscar a Naruto, pero a donde creen que se halla ido- pregunto el chico de los ojos blancos mientras todos se quedaban pensativos hasta que una sonriente Tenten alzaba la mano –yo se a donde fue, a veces vamos juntos es su lugar secreto donde entrena y piensa a solas solo yo lo conozco- de inmediato ese comentario genero una mirada de molestia en cierta rubia de apellido Yanamaka que le lanzo una mirada fulminante a la chica de ropas chinas mientras todo el grupo corría hacia donde el rubio se escondía.

En algún punto en el bosque Naruto estaba en cuclillas pensando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir pero sobre todo pensaba en ese extraño poder que logro evocar, la verdad ni Kyubi sabia lo que fue solo pudo decirle una cosa fue enorme y solo fue una pizca de sus alcances de eso el demonio estaba mas que seguro después de todo no tenia idea de cómo fue que lo obtuvo en primer lugar aunque por lo que dijo ese desconocido era algo relacionado con el y su sangre –de seguro que Arashi también lo tiene- decía fastidiado pensando que su único posible talento especial su engreído hermano también iba a poseerlo y eso en realidad le pateaba el hígado mas ego al chico consentido  
-_el no lo posee_- dijo una sorpresiva voz a espaldas del rubio que claro reacciono como se esperaba  
-aaaaaaaahhhhh- gritando aterrado antes de calmarse y mirar frente a el a mismo peli castaño solo que ahora no usaba la armadura  
-¿_Qué paso, Que viste_?- decía el volteando en todos direcciones mientras el rubio lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo pasando por su camisa sin mangas roja esos pantalones extraños y rasgados de una rodilla y esos raros zapatos blancos  
-te vi a ti… que manera es esa de saludar casi haces que me de un infarto- decía el rubio molesto mientras Seiya se reía sacando un poco la lengua  
-_oh vamos no es para tanto además necesitas explicaciones sobre lo que paso y para estoy yo aquí_- dijo el golpeándose el pecho denotando su presencia con gran sabiduría mientras el rubio parpadeaba confundido  
-oye… porque estas algo transparente- preguntaba el rubio mientras Seiya se miraba el cuerpo era verdad era un poco transparente  
-_oh eso bueno es que yo ya no estoy vivo soy una… como me dijeron que era… a si manifestación de cosmos_- dijo el con seriedad mientras el rubio le miraba con un tic en un ojo  
-quiere decir… que tu…eres… eres…¡UN FANTASMAAAAAAAA!- grito con fuerza antes de empezar a correr como loco en círculos mientras el caballero fantasma le miraba correr a su alrededor  
-oye espera… detente …me estoy mareando- decía el peli castaño con ojos casi en espiral mientras caía al suelo sujetándose la cabeza en menos de 3 minutos el rubio le dio mas de 50 vueltas.

El zorro se estaba partiendo de la risa mientras que el rubio un poco mas calmado miraba a la mareada aparición sujetándose aun la cabeza mientras estaban los dos sentados sobre un par de rocas con el bosque a su alrededor, mientras el rubio miraba a su ancestro aparecido con algo de duda –_muy bien empezare diciéndote mi nombre soy Seiya y son tu… bueno no tengo idea de cómo se diga pero soy tu ancestro como de unos 1000 años atrás mas o menos_- dijo el peli castaño rascándose suavemente la mejilla en un gesto algo parecido a los de cierto rubio cuando tenia dudas al hablar y por alguna razón que no comprendía sentía cierta familiaridad con ese singular hombre que ahora mismo estaba frente a el pero bueno si le ayudo antes quizá podía confiar en el ahora y el aclararía sus dudas –dime que rayos fue lo que use porque estoy seguro que no era chakra regular se sentía muy poderoso casi infinito- pregunto el rubio ojiazul mientras Seiya sonreía esto iba a ser muy divertido aun podía recordar su cara cuando Marin se lo explico y bueno estaba ansioso por ver la cara que el rubio iba a poner, -Naruto estas aquí!- dijo una voz mientras las figuras entraban al campo donde el rubio estaba sentado, se trataba de sus amigos quienes guiados por Tenten llegaban al encuentro del rubio al que de inmediato corrieron preguntándole el como estaba tras el suceso, se podía percibir la amistad entre ellos y para cierto caballero era algo mas que bueno –(_parece que tiene buenos amigos, eso es magnifico_)- pensaba el caballero hasta que cierta chica rubia lo miro fijamente con gran curiosidad y se planto frente a el –hola… ¿quien eres?- pregunto Ino mirando a Seiya mientras el solo sonreía y claro los demás lo miraban con curiosidad mientras el rubio hablaba – es el fantasma de un ancestro mío- dijo con calma y seguridad mientras claro los chicos le miraban sin creerlo y las chicas pues –UN FANTASMA -gritaban con fuerza antes de saltar a los brazos del rubio, lastima que fueran tres chicas saltando a el al mismo tiempo ya que eso lo hizo terminar debajo de ellas mientras Seiya sonreía ante la curiosa escena, el rubio forcejeo debajo de ellas mientras que su mano derecha toco algo suave y redondo que hizo a los chicos abrir los ojos mientras Seiya miraba con curiosidad, Ino estaba algo roja Satsuki algo pálida y el rubio aterrado, su mano estaba acariciando el trasero de Tenten quien claro reacciono muy calmada y controlada como debía de ser en una dama -¡que carajos me estas agarrando Naruto!- y el rubio corrió por su vida mientras la molesta chica lo correteaba y Seiya sonreía esa escena le recordaba tanto a cierta chica que siempre andaba detrás de el queriendo romperle la espalda.

Ya tras recobrar la calma de nuevo el rubio y sus amigos estaban sentados en semicírculo alrededor del caballero espectral que los miraba preguntándose si era lo correcto contarles esto a todos ellos –vamos dime que use Seiya_jiji- decía el animado rubio mientras el peli castaño parpadeaba en menos de ½ hora había pasado de un aterrador fantasma a una figura de abuelo fantasmal y sonriente, si que era raro, se claro la garganta y comenzó a hablarle a los chicos sobre seres poderosos de una época tan antigua que casi nade le recordaba, les hablaba de los antiguos dioses griegos y su poder abrasador todo claro amenizado con algunos cuantos gestos exagerados de manos y golpes lanzados al viento por parte del caballero, al mismo tiempo en su oficina el viejo kage despachaba a sus hombres ala búsqueda del rubio y claro a atender el asunto del muerto en las zonas de entrenamiento boscosas de la aldea, la verdad estaba sorprendido de la osadía de Iwa al mandar a un asesino a su aldea pero bueno quizá con eso el consejo al fin atendería su solicitud de mejorar la seguridad, lo detestaba tanto desde el incidente con Kyubi había perdido tanto poder que casi tenia que pedir permiso al consejo para ir al baño y conociéndolos si fuera el caso se lo negarían pero ni hablar a eso se expuso cuando reasumió el cargo y e consejo le quieto todo ese poder, ahora mismo no tenia caso pensar en ello después de todo aun no entendía que fue lo ocurrido con el rubio en su bola de cristal y eso lo tenia en verdad preocupado sobretodo porque eso casi parecía una habilidad única algo que sin duda su hermano no era capaz de realizar , lo mas probable era que lo achacaran al demonio en el y tratarían de matarlo o peor entregárselo a Danzou para usar ese poder y volverlo un arma  
-nunca lo dejare no me importa como pero Naruto_kun no será un arma el ya ha sufrido demasiado y no lo permitiré- dijo el hokage con total determinación mientras lo sentía, un calor inusual llenaba su habitación mientras un destello dorado parecía descender del techo  
-**usted es un hombre muy noble y bueno Sarutobi_san**- dijo una dulce y amigable voz proviniendo de ningún lugar en especial  
-q…quien eres… donde estas y que buscas aquí- pregunto el nervioso hombre este poder se parecía al que sintió atravez de la bola de cristal solo que era mucho mas intenso casi…divino  
-**quien soy… me conocen como Athena la antigua diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra guardiana de la tierra** – dijo la misteriosa voz mientras Sarutobi recordaba viejas leyendas contadas por su mentor sobre una bondadosa deidad antigua que protegía al mundo solo que desapareció hacia tantos siglos  
-usted… usted es de quien me hablo Tobirama_sensei verdad, aquella que… que protegía al mundo en la antigüedad mucho antes de que los ninjas y el chakra existieran- pregunto hombre casi al borde de un colapso mientras la vos respondía amable y dócil  
-**así es, esa soy yo y quiero decirle que entiendo sus intenciones para con Naruto_kun, pero debe saber que el poder que ha despertado nunca podrán entenderlo ustedes ni menos forzarlo a usarle**- dijo esa misteriosa voz con calma mientras Sarutobi se preguntaba de que hablaba  
-pero que clase de poder es ese mi señora- si Sarutobi no era como el resto de los ninjas el podía entender muy bien las cosas y su lugar en el mundo a diferencia de ciertos consejeros  
-**el poder que Naruto_kun ha despertado es el cosmos el poder que usaban mi caballeros defensores del mundo y la paz de este, hace tantos siglos que se extinguió que la humanidad desarrollo su propio poder para defenderse pero aun así nunca se comparara con el cormos que Naruto_kun ha despertado, créame Sarutobi_san el será por mucho el hombre mas poderoso que esta aldea produzca**-el kage cay sobre su asiento estaba en verdadero shock ante semejante revelación y eso que aun faltaban cosas mas por revelársele

El hokage escucho atentamente las palabras dela diosa sobre las guerras santas y los dioses malignos y la verdad estaba impresionado ante tales palabras nunca escucho ni pensó de mortales oponiéndose adioses y oír eso de una deidad era muy impresionante, entonces la diosa soltó la bomba sobre el viejo hombre –**un mal aun peor ha sido liberado Sarutobi_san por eso mismo el poder ha renacido en Naruto_kun, mis caballeros deben renacer y eso es lo que me ha traído hasta usted hoy mi querido y honorable hombre-** dijo la diosa con amabilidad mientras el hokage perdía algo de color escucho atentamente las historia y si lo que ella decía era correcto en ese caso el rubio estaba destinado a…-pero señora Naruto_kun es solo un niño el no puede ni debe enfrentar algo así no esta listo- decía alarmado por el destino del rubio que consideraba casi como un nieto mientras la voz celestial le informaba que de hecho su destino no llegaría sino hasta dentro de años y claro el rubio necesitaría del adiestramiento adecuado, el hokage solo pudo suspirar el deseaba alejar al rubio de la vida del ninja por su incapacidad en el uso del chakra y ahora mismo se enteraba de que el estaba destinado a luchas mucho mayores y mas poderosas sin duda el rubio iria en pos de esas batallas no se necesitaba ser un genipo para notar sus deseos de proteger a los débiles como en el asunto de la escuela con ese chico abusivo era claro cuando eso pasara el rubio correría a luchar y no podría detenerlo –entonces si Naruto_kun necesita de ese entrenamiento para poder usar su poder como se lo daremos nosotros si no lo podemos comprender- preguntaba temeroso mientras la diosa declaraba con calma y seguridad –**el debe irse de Konoha su mentor ya le espera además el estar lejos le ayudara a sanar sus heridas causadas por el despacio de esa mujer que no comprende el valioso regalo que ha recibido, lo sacare de Konoha pero no tema el regresara eso no podía evitarlo yo nunca obligaría a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere**- dijo la deidad mientras Sarutobi accedía a eso poco a poco su poder se disipo del sitio y el viejo kage solo pudo respirar mientras se sujetaba la cabeza –estoy demasiado viejo para esto tengo que retirarme pronto- dijo apesadumbrado mientras sacaba su tan amado consuelo… un lindo y pintoresco libro de pastas naranjas.

De nuevo en el bosque el aparecido acaballero culminaba de relatar su brillante y larga historia a los deslumbrados chicos que solo podían ver como el hombre saltaba de un lado a otro mientras lanzaba los puños al frente detallando el golpe final al dios del inframundo, cayo en su asiento mientras cierto chico de cejas en verdad espesas empezaba a gritar como loco sobre su juventud a pesar de ser un aparecido y claro Seiya sonreía con una gota en la nuca hasta para el eso era raro, entonces paso el rubio estaba callado e inmóvil no decía nada mientras que sus amigos le miraban con duda y claro como no hacerlo el siempre era tan enérgico e hiperactivo que era simplemente imposible que no actuara de ese modo por eso ahora mismo lo miraban como un bicho raro hasta que alzo la vista y hablo al caballero –eso quiere decir que… que yo soy un caballero como tu- preguntaba el rubio con cierta emoción y un brillo en sus ojos mientras Seiya solo sonreía negando a sus palabras y claro el rubio se desilusiono de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras –pero oye no te pongas así si entrenas duro de seguro podrías ser todo un caballero- decía con esa gran sonrisa en su cara mientras los ojos del rubio brillaban aun mas que antes y saltaba de alegría claro estaba mas que feliz ante la posibilidad de llegara ser alguien tan poderoso que siempre protegiera los débiles y que luchara por el bien en todo el mundo –**eres alguien muy especial verdad Naruto_kun**- dijo la dulce y amorosa voz mientras un destello dorado brillaba envolviendo toda la zona y aparecía, entre el brillo caminando despacio entre los arboles aparecía la hermosa mujer, era de un 1.75 con un largo cabello color morado suave y un rostro delicado de profundos ojos azules y calmados, su figura esbelta estaba enfundada en un largo vestido blanco de tirantes que sostenía sus pechos copa c que hacían juego con su figura de largas piernas, en su mano cargaba un singular báculo negro con una punta circular dorada con dos relieves era sin duda muy extraño pero lo mas extraño era que Seiya se inclinaba ante ella mientras avanzaba por el campo –Athena_sama- dijo con voz humilde mientras el rubio se ponía pálido ante la presencia de la hermosa deidad que le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa  
-Athena_sama? La misma Athena_sama… la diosa- preguntaba el rubio mientras la mujer sonreía un poco apenada asintiendo a las palabras del rubio que como su caballero se inclinaba ante ella  
-**eres muy educado y sigues tan adorable como cuando eras un bebe verdad Naruto_kun**- decía ella mientras el rubio le miraba con duda al escuchar esas palabras  
-como sabes como era yo cuando era bebe – pregunto con duda mientras la mujer le sonreía amorosamente  
-**yo era quien te arrullaba Naruto_kun- **la mente del rubio vago por los recuerdos de su infancia temprana recordando una hermosa voz y sus sueños tan tranquilos relacionados con esa suave canción que sabia bien no provenía de Kushina.

-eres la mujer de mis sueños- dijo con cierto asombro mientras ella asentía y abría sus brazos al rubio apenado que con algo de miedo y timidez abrasaba suavemente a la mujer que cantaba dulcemente para el como cuando era un bebe, por su parte las chicas en cuanto escucharon lo de "mujer de mis sueños" sus ojos reflejaron molestia y ganas de jalarle el cabello a la diosa hasta que empezó a cantar suavemente como si arrullase al rubio que en sus brazos encontraba una calidez y confort que nunca hallo en Kushina cuando fue pequeño –(ella es tan cálida y suave… así es como debe sentirse una madre verdad)- de sus ojos cayeron un par de lagrimas mientras la diosa se prometía que de algún modo le restituiría todo el sufrimiento, el rubio soltó a la hermosa diosa que arrodillándose llego hasta su altura y le sonrió amorosa mientras acariciaba su cabello con cariño –**dime Naruto_kun deseas ser uno de mis caballeros y proteger el mundo del mal**- pregunto con dulzura a lo que el rubio asentía suavemente mientras la diosa solo sonreía ante lo que el rubio respondía sabia bien que el diría eso pero claro faltaba la parte difícil –**tengo un maestro esperándote, pero debes dejar esta aldea por mucho tiempo dime estarías dispuesto a hacer eso**- sus amigos miraron al rubio con preocupación mientras el ojiazul solo callaba sin saber que responder claro estaba que ellos eran importantes para el y no deseaba abandonarlos al menos no ahora y claro eso le dificultaba la decisión pero claro el caballero invocado tenia una salida para eso aunque fuera solo una salida temporal –Athena_sama mírelos bien dígame puede sentirlo también verdad- la diosa les miro no estaba en todos pero si en algunos de ellos en especial en esos dos chicos que miraban fijamente al rubio, una sonrisa adorno la cara de la diosa de cabellos morados claros mientras les hablaba  
-**mis jóvenes, Seiya me ha informado de un descubrimiento especial, en ustedes parece haber cosmos listo para brotar, si lo desean pueden venir con Naruto_kun pero me temo que dos de ustedes deben quedarse ya que están se vincularon a su chakra demasiado temprano en sus vidas y eso ha imposibilitado el cosmos en su cuerpo**- decía la diosa mirando a dos de las chicas las reglas de sus clanes exigían entrenamiento personal desde muy jóvenes y ahora eso mismo les estaba alejando del rubio  
-pero si eso pasa nunca volveremos a ver a Naruto_kun y yo no quiero eso no quiero dejar de verlo – decía una llorosa pelinegra mientras la diosa le miraba con algo de dolor hasta que el rubio se puso de pie ante ella.

-no llores Satsuki_chan aun si me voy regresare algún día es una promesa- dijo el rubio mientras la chica Uchiha asentía a sus palabras algo llorosa mientras Athena les miraba con una sonrisa algo traviesa mas cuando noto las miradas molestas que estaba recibiendo la chica de cabellos negros al recibir la atención del rubio –(**creo que ya se como compensarte eh Naruto_kun**)- pensaba ella con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba suavemente su baculo contra e suelo llamando la atención de los chicos –**no los forzare a nada jóvenes, los dejare pensarlo y volveré en unos días medítenlo bien ya que esta decisión es quizá la mas importante de sus vidas esta bie**n- los chicos asintieron mientras la diosabrillaba con fuerza lista para disiparse en el aire – **y por cierto mi nombre humano es Sara paa que no llamen Athena-sama todo el tiempo jejeje**- y se disipo en el aire mientras que Seiya se quedaba ahí para despedir a los chicos que uno a uno se fueron para pensar en las palabras de la diosa mientras Ino y Satsuki se acompañaban a casa dejando al rubio a solas con su ancestro que e sonreía –es una decisión difícil piénsalo bien eh, espero verte algún día y que no sea pronto Naruto- se empezó a desvanecer mientras el rubio le decía adiós al hombre de cabellos castaños mientras una duda saltaba en la mente del joven rubio –oye Seiya_jiji nunca me dijiste quien era mi obachan- pregunto el rubio mientras el chico de cabellos castaños le sonreía y se disipaba en el aire no alcanzo a escucha la respuesta y se quedo con esa duda; la noche cayo sobre la aldea de la hoja y el rubio se quedo en el bosque admirando las estrellas que brillaban sobre la aldea mientras que sus amigos llegaban a sus casa, Lee aun vivía en el orfanatorio ya que nadie le adoptaba por preferir niños pequeños no se quejaba la verdad encaraba todo con decisión y valor mientras que las encargadas siempre le miraban como bicho raro por sus cejas y con su actitud actual relacionada con eso de la juventud mas raro lo miraban.

Neji no era un mejor caso el estaba condenado a una vida de servilismo debido al sello en su frente, en cuanto entro a la residencia Hyuuga su "amado" tío le reprendió por andar perdiendo el tiempo y lo mando a limpiar los pisos no importándole que el estomago del Hyuuga gruñera de hambre, Neji detestaba ese servilismo y esa vida solo deseaba abrir su jaula y volar a la libertad, en su caso su decisión era muy fácil no tenia verdadera familia cercana y solo por eso no iba a dejar que su amigo se alejara de el solo si podía iría con el después de todo para eso son los amigos no?, el caso de Tenten era cosa aparte ella si fue adoptada pero para su mala suerte en realidad no fue por amor sino por ambicion su "padre" un comerciante necesitaba de un heredero o heredera para recibir una gran herencia y convenció a su esposa de adoptar esa mujer amo tanto a la chica pero tras su muerte hacia casi un año victima de una enfermedad el hombre se volvió distante tratándola mas como una compañera de casa que como hija; en caso de Satsuki era igual de malo y deprimente, vivía sola en un barrio abandonado acompañando a su vengativo hermano que entrenaba todo el tiempo concentrado en su búsqueda de poder olvidándose de disfrutar de la vida por eso le agradaba Naruto era tan diferente de Sasuke, tan brillante, alegre, cariñoso, guapo… sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que pensaba en el rubio y tenia una sospecha de que era pero claro no tenia una madre para preguntarle y en momentos así se preguntaba porque Itachi asesino a todo el clan, no lo sabia pero algún día lo averiguaría era una promesa que se hizo a si misma y a la memoria de su madre; la noche se convirtió en día y el rubio lo paso todo en el bosque pensando en su decisión mientras contemplaba las estrellas era curioso pero juraría que un grupo de ellas parecía brillar mas que otras noches aunque no sabia en realidad el porque, se levanto dirigiéndose a casa donde como era de esperarse Kushina ni noto su ausencia es mas ni le importo verlo en la mesa del comedor desayunando cereal con la misma ropa del día anterior pero caro como iba a importarle si ella estaba endiosada con su hijo pelirrojo que a ojos de ella era todo un Uzumaki a diferencia del rubio de marcas en las mejillas.

El día en la academia fue por demás normal siendo claro regañado por Mizuki quien le reprendía por fugarse del castigo el día anterior aunque una rápida intervención de Iruka le salvo el pellejo al menos por ahora, en el descanso se mantuvo alejado de sus amigos sumido en sus pensamientos mientras los demás hacían lo mismo y claro para cierto Aburame era muy inusual por lo que contrario a sus costumbres tomo la palabra –las dudas se una mente turbulenta se aclaran si dejas de pensar en ello y dejas a tu mente descansar Naruto, relájate y permite a tu cuerpo decidir por ti- dijo el chico de la gabardina antes de alejarse del rubio que solo sonreía ese si que fe un buen consejo por lo que ahora mismo solo se relajaba tratando de no pensar en esa importante decisión, el instructor de la marca apareció frente a el informándole que el kage necesitaba hablar con algo en extremo inusual pero el rubio asintió saliendo d ahí con un permiso especial, apareció ante el kage amistoso que le pregunto sobre lo del bosque, de inmediato el rubio histérico salto a la defensiva alegando que fue una muerte en defensa propia algo que Sarutobi no discutía, por mas de dos horas platicaron sobre su poder y la diosa algo clasificado como EH (exclusivo de Hokage) donde los dos platicaron sobre la importante decisión que el rubio habría de tomar en esos días, al final el kage le deseo lo mejor decidirá lo que decidiera, fue al día siguiente que se descansaba de las clases que el rubio meditante tuvo lo que necesitaba para decidirse  
-de nuevo estas con eso Naruto, porque no te decides y te rindes no sirves para ninja- dijo el siempre arrogante Arashi mientras el rubio se ponía de pie y se alejaba del pelirrojo molesto en verdad detestaba ser ignorado, -sabes le pediré a Ino que sea mi novia no creo que sea la mejor opción pero bueno quiero jugar con alguien antes de buscar a la que será mi esposa- dijo el burlón chico mientras algo el rubio se encendía  
-**aplasta a ese engreído con tu poder Naruto**- dijo el zorro molesto en su interior por semejante insolencia

El rubio brillo un solo segundo mientras Kushina salía al jardín en busca de su hijo favorito no alcanzo a ver que paso solo recibir a Arashi sobre ella mientras el chico inconsciente sangraba con fuerza de su nariz rota –pero… que le hiciste a mi hijo tu… MALDITA COSA- el chakra de Kushina brillo mientras sus cadenas de chakra aparecían lanzándose contra el rubio que por inersia y un poco por ayuda de la conciencia de Kurama que le ayudo con el control el cosmos brillo solo un segundo mientras el rubio se desvanecía en el aire a una velocidad que Kushina no pudo notar –pero que… a donde se fue esa cosa, Arshi_chan despierta por favor mami te llevara al doctor y luego se hará cargo de ese monstruo- el rubio llego exhausto al bosque no podía usar ese poder sin acabar medio muerto por el cansancio en definitiva necesitaba entrenamiento, el brillo dorado apareció y la diosa se hizo presente mirando al rubio de ojos llorosos, de nuevo abrió su brazos y e rubio le abrazo con fuerza mientras dejaba caer las lagrimas de sus ojos y ella lo consolaba a fin sus pocos lazos con Kushina y Arashi estaban rotos, el rubio se desahogo hasta que sus amigos aparecieron y con fuertes abrazos de quienes se quedaban en Konoha y la promesa de visitarles al menos entraron al vórtice brillante mientras se perdían en el tiempo y espacio alejándose de ahí para volverse grandes caballeros sabedores de que su lazos de amistad nunca se romperían y que les brindarían fuerza y apoyo en los días venideros porque al final la verdadera y genuina razón para ganar el poder es el deseo de proteger a quienes amas.

En algún lugar lejano un hombre de cabellera larga meditaba en la naturaleza escuchando el fluir del rio mientras abría los ojos a la espera de la llegada dela diosa, pronto e traería nuevos aprendices y la verdad estaba bastante emocionado de legarles sus conocimientos después de todo era su trabajo y obligación preparar a la siguiente generación de caballeros solo esperaba hacerlo como se debía; al mismo tiempo en algún sitio oscuro y oculto una presencia poderos y maligna brillaba mientras tomaba forma poco a poco en este su templo perdido –**pronto, mis guerreros del caos han de levantarse y con ellos alcanzare la victoria**- decía el poderoso ser mientras aguardaba a que su poder se consolidara sin saber que la diosa Athena pronto tendría nuevos guerreros dispuestos a luchar por el bien del mundo.

* * *

y bien el capitulo acabo espero que leshalla gustado porque como vimos el rubio le dio un pequeño entre a su mimado hermanito que en lo personal se lo merecia no se que piensen ustedes, tambien por si fuese poco la diosa Athena una nueva por cierto se ha dado a conocer ante el rubio y el hokage y ha llamado a naruto y a algunos de sus amigos a entrenar con un maestro que ya les espera quien sera solo lo sabran en el cap que sigue y por supuesto ya vimos de nuevo al villano quien sera no lo se pero parece que va a tener a sus aliados  
que bien ya quiero saber quien va a ser su maestro (mira al autor)  
nos dices quien esi si (lemiran con ojos de cachorrito)  
no seasmalo y dinos (se le acercan demasiado)  
si cuentanos y seremos muy buenas contigo (las 4 lo rodean por todos lados)  
ehhh...

Hasta la proxima  
attn: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: quie ira a ser el maestro de todo el grupo?


	4. C3: Una gran familia

pues bien como tengo tiempo el dia de hoy me decidi a subir el capitulo ya que lo tenia casi listo y me dije porque atormenatr tanto al lector con la angustia mejor lo acabo de una vez y lo subo asi que qaqui lo tienen espero que les guste pero claro primero respondere a los reviews  
**elchan-sempai**:el maestro ya se revelara y si el truma del rubio a los fantasmas es un chiste muy clasico y finalmente a arashi le dieron su merecido almenos un poco  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:lo de athena no se la mujer de seiya ya veras ya veras jejeje lo de las chicas no se quiza si quiza no jejeje todo depende de como transcurra el fic y si ese par merece que los pongan en su lugar una y otra vez  
**josmanava1989**:lo de doko no creo y si arashi se lo merecia que bueno que te gustaa  
**BloodEdge**:es verdad si sinste con alguna de ellas se quedara en el hospital de por vida y el rubio ya puso pies en polvorosa  
**Kouteikuro**:lo de neji e ino e sverdad seria divertido y kushina no aprendea pronto creeme  
**Yue Namikaze**: es verdad es beto...betoasaber  
**Core Nakisawa**:si es la idea que le agarren tirri a lapelirroja y no te apures por el desposte a todos nos pasa jejeje  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**: que bueno que te guste  
**fernan**:es verdad lo de las energias lo pensare y gracias por leer mis lucuras jejeje  
**yohuelmer**:que bueno que te halla gustado el cap  
**Guest 2**:lo de kurama suema viable, lo de shiryu ya sabras que pasa si es el y de lo demas pues leyendo te enteraras de quienes se fueron con el  
**Loquin**:jeje su maestro ya sabremos quien es y si asi no estara solo todo el tiempo  
**seirius**:que bueno que te gusto y aqui esta el nuevo cap  
**outcome5**:aqui esta el nuevo cap para que no desesperes , espero que te guste  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM**:gracias por leer el fic y creene no tienes idea de como es el ancestro del rubio y no es solo seiya jejeje, lo de su maestro mmm no te digo mejor lee el cap y con respecto a lo otro es verdad ya debe estar acostumbrado a alguien como ese par  
**darkdan-sama**:creeme no eres al unic al que le comen las ansias y en este capitulo se resuelve la duda del maestro ten eso por seguro espero que te guste  
**NeroAkumude**:gracias por decir esas cosas sobre mi escritura y trama espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los anteriores  
**Kyle Cross:**seguire escribiendo creeme  
wow cuantos reviews eso me pone tan feliz  
es verdad le alegran mucho (mirando al feliz autor)  
lo ponen de muy buen humor (el autro asiente)  
y eso hace que le den ganas de hacer... cosas (el autor se sonroja)  
pero para eso estamos nosotras aqui (las 4 miran al rojo autor)  
este ignoren esos comentarios por favor y disfuten del capitulo de hoy

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Una gran familia**

Sarutobi Hiruzen se preciaba de ser la persona mas paciente del mundo o bueno casi la mas paciente uno nunca podía descartar a los monjes y demás personas de ocupaciones semejantes que eran si duda de los hombres mas pacientes del mundo pero no toda la serenidad del planeta entero podría ayudarle en este preciso momento, frente a el se hallaba una mas que furiosa pelirroja de ojos violeta que le exigía un castigo ejemplar para cierto rubio que había cometido según ella un crimen abominable y claro le tendría que pasar algo en consecuencia de eso el problema era que Sarutobi numero uno no creía a Naruto capaz de algo así y dos no tenia idea de que era la acusación por la lluvia de incesantes insultos y reclamos de la pelirroja que simplemente no se detenía a explicarle de que se suponía que lo estaba acusando y eso comenzaba a crisparle los nervios  
-quieres parar de una buena vez Kushina y decirme que paso?- dijo el viejo sandaime a la mujer pelirroja que tomando algo de aire para calmarse hablaba con algo de "calma"  
-ese vándalo se atrevió a lastimar a Arashi_chan y romperle la nariz y no conforme con eso lo dejo en el hospital-decía la mas que indignada mujer pelirroja mientras el kage solo le miraba fijamente  
-solo por eso no voy a castigar a Naruto_kun, fue una riña de hermanos eso fue todo- decía el hombre mientras daba una bocanadas a su pipa y la pjivioleta estallaba

Grito y valla que lo hizo, sus palabras y quejas resonaban por toda la oficina hasta la sala de espera donde la secretaria del sandaime se preguntaba que podía tener tan histérica a la señora Namikaze que ahora mismo berreaba como u animal furioso soltando una lluvia de insultos para con el rubio mayor de mejillas marcadas mientras el pobre kage se preguntaba que hizo para merecer semejante tortura hasta que claro perdió su eterna y afamada paciencia –CIERRA EL HOCICO KUSHINA!- grito el mas que molesto hombre dejando caer su amada pipa mientras se ponía de pie y la mujer pelirroja retrocedió al ver la mirada molesta del siempre amigable sandaime que ahora mismo la miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos es mas juraría que estaba a punto de saltarle encima mientras la ojivioleta no creía semejante estallido del siempre sereno hombre que ahora mismo le lanzaba unos ojos mas que mortales mientras le encaraba fijamente –escúchame Kushina estoy harto de cómo diablos hablas de Naruto, cuando en realidad el problema es ese mocoso mimado que criaste, es un engreído de lo peor y siempre exige cosas solo por ser hijo de Minato la verdad lo que le paso ha de haber sido culpa de el y estoy mas que contento de que Naruto lo haya puesto en su lugar- decía el anciano kage mientras la mujer de ojos violetas se quedaba algo estupefacta antes de responder ante semejantes palabras de nuevo alegando que el rubio había atentado contra la vida de su hijo legitimo mientras el kage harto por semejante actitud le lanzo un expediente mas que grueso que Kushina miraba con algo de duda- estos son los reportes de mis anbu que son imparciales para con tus hijos todo lo que ves aquí son quejas, reportes e informes sobre los desplantes de arrogancia, las peleas y las ridículas exigencias de Arashi- y claro la pelirroja les leyó con calma ojeándoles relajada mientras el kage le miraba a la espera de su reacción  
-y que, mi bebe merece todo lo que pida no por nada es un héroe ellos deberían estar honrados ante sus solicitudes- dijo la cegada mujer mientras el kage le miraba por completo incrédulo ante esa respuesta  
-que estas loca, mimas a Arashi como si fuera casi un santo caído del cielo y a Naruto lo tratas como si ni fuera de tu familia que clase de mujer eres, si Minato viviera estaría mas que decepcionado de ti- dijo el anciano Sarutobi mientras Kushina simplemente entrecerraba los ojos ante sus palabras  
-no es verdad, el estaría por completo de acuerdo conmigo después de todo el sabia lo que ese demonio hizo al crearse un cuerpo como ese- estaba mas que ciega y eso para Sarutobi no tenia remedio esa mujer iba a ser la ruina de su familia al no reaccionar por lo que solo le quedaba hacerla entender… a la fuerza  
-estoy harto de tu estúpida actitud Kushina, como no estas dispuesta a escuchar serás degradada de rango hasta que empieces a disciplinar a tu mocoso mimado, me escuchas desde hoy eres chunin y agradece que no te puedo rebajar a genin- decía el kage irritado mientras la mujer le miraba indignada  
-como se atreva a hacerme eso Sarutobi_sama yo solo hago lo mejor para mi hijo- protesto la mujer mientras Sarutobi solo le miraba con unos ojos que solo sus enemigos conocían  
-tienes dos hijos Kushina y si no eres capaz de entender eso entonces confirmas mi decisión desde hoy eres de nuevo chunin me escuchas – dijo el hombre mientras volvía a sentarse y la pelirroja le lanzaba una mirada de indignación colosal  
-no puede hacerme esto cuando el consejo sepa lo que ha hecho me tendrá que reinstalar- estaba confiada en que sus compañeros ninjas la secundarían cuando convocara al consejo aunque la sonrisa confiada en la cara del Kage le daba mala espina  
-olvidas una pequeña regla instaurada por el shodaime y nadie nunca la ha cambiado ni se atreverá a cambiarla, ningún ninja de rango inferior a jounin puede ser pate del consejo asique también pierdes ese lugar ahora lárgate antes de que te mande a perseguir a Tora por el resto del día- señalo la puerta de salida mientras la ojivioleta se daba la vuelta poco a poco saliendo de ahí casi como un fantasma  
-usted comente un error hokage_sama- dijo la ojivioleta antes e salir de su oficina mientras Sarutobi se daba la vuelta a mirar por la ventana con cierta calma y tristeza en sus ojos  
-tu mujer esta por completo loca Minato… vivir con ellos debe ser un infierno para Naruto_kun solo espero que sea libre de ese par- dijo el hombre mientras miraba al firmamento esperando que el rubio fuese feliz dondequiera que ahora estuviera.

En las calles de Konoha dos chicas caminaban algo tristes tras la partida de sus amigos pero como dijo la diosa habían sido entrenadas desde muy jóvenes y por ello su chakra ya estaba integrado en su sistema pero ellos no y gracias a eso tenían posibilidades de seguir al rubio en su nueva vida y camino –no debemos rendirnos Ino- dijo la chica de cabellos negros llamando la atención de la chica Yamanaka –Naruto_kun va a volverse muy poderoso es nuestro deber ser las mejores kunoichis de la aldea para que cuando regrese este orgulloso de nosotras- decía la heredera Uchiha a la chica de cabellos rubios que solo le miraba antes de sonreír -si es verdad Satsuki tenemos que esforzarnos para no decepcionar a Naruto_kun- la Uchiha sonrió y las dos chicas con una nueva motivación comenzaron a enfilarse a las zonas de entrenamiento para pulir sus capacidades; al mismo tiempo en alguna otra parte del mundo en un vórtice de energía dorada las figuras infantiles emergían del mismo para hallarse en un gran y hermoso valle lleno de colinas verdes con el fluir del rio como sonido de ambiente al igual que el canto de las aves, era sin duda un sitio muy hermoso y claro tenia a los niños mas que contentos –**bueno ya llegamos chicos, cuídense mucho el los entrenara muy bien y cuando llegue el momento irán ante mi por ahora cuídense mucho jóvenes y Naruto_kun espero que tengas sueños muy dulces**- y la hermosa diosa se desvaneció en el vórtice dorado mientras los chicos se quedaban de nuevo solos ante la desaparición de la deidad, poco a poco los pasos resonaron por la vereda mientras ese hombre aparecía estaba ataviado con ropajes chinos y con un largo cabello oscuro con una que otra cana que les miraba con su rostro maduro y sereno mientras los chicos le miraban con algo de confusión  
-ustedes deben ser los chicos de los que me hablo Athena_sama- dijo el hombre con una gentil sonrisa llamando la atención de los chicos  
-usted la conoce- pregunto una confundida Tenten tomando la palabra por todos mientras el hombre asentia y miraba al horizonte  
-Athena reencarna en un a forma humana cuando el mundo mas la necesita de hecho yo fungí como caballero para la Athena anterior- decía el hombre mientras los chicos solo esbozaban un "o" de sorpresa ante la revelación del hombre  
-un segundo si el ancestro de Naruto peleo con la anterior Athena hace mas de 1000 años como es que usted aun vive si lucharon juntos- dijo un incrédulo Neji al hombre que solo parpadeo ante su pregunta mientras todos le miraban con duda  
-eso es porque herede el puesto de mi mentor y gracias a eso poseo una cualidad única que me permite envejeces increíblemente despacio y gracias a que cedí mi cosmos el proceso se ha ralentizado aun mas en nosotros dos, pero que modales tengo déjenme presentarme soy Shiryu antiguo caballero dorado de libra y del dragón- dijo el hombre con una inclinación mientras los jóvenes de las naciones elementales le imitaban en la reverencia de respeto –bueno andando los llevare a casa para que descansen y podamos conocernos mejor- y el hombre comenzó a caminar por el sendero seguido de los chicos.

Caminaron por el sendero siguiendo el flujo del rio hasta separarse de el n poco y avanzar subiendo una calina no muy empinada que los guio hasta una casa de buen tamaño ideal para una familia pequeña donde unos graciosos patos correteaban por todos lados tratando de alcanzar mas de la comida que la mujer de ropas chinas y cabello trenzado por un costado del rostro, era una mujer delgada y no muy mayor aunque eso si se apreciaba madura quizá como el mismo hombre que caminaba a su lado –ya no se peleen hay suficiente para todos jejeje- dijo la mujer con una suave y amistosa voz mientras el caballero retirado se aproximaba a ella llamándole por su nombre que los chicos alcanzaron a oír se llamaba Sunrei o eso entendieron los chicos que ahora mismo estaban en fila india delante de la mujer –bienvenidos jóvenes será un placer hospedarlos en nuestra casa sean bienvenidos- dijo la mujer con una expresión amable mientras todos desviaban la mirada al pequeño risco frente a la imponente cascada que dejaba caer agua furiosamente mientras el estanque que se formaba estaba sereno y los arboles coronaban la visión del hermoso lugar mientras los chicos admiraban el sitio con un asombro increíble en Konoha no existían lugares como esos y ciertamente era un lugar bello –bueno jóvenes es algo tarde desean comer algo- pregunto la amigable mujer mientras el estomago de los chicos gritaba con fuerza apenándolos eso fue un rotundo si; los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa de madera de forma circular mientras devoraban un delicioso estofado humeante y suculento recién cocinado solo para ellos mientras el maestro les miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara al verles comer con tanto ímpetu mientras claro Sunrei sonreía siempre disfruto que la gente adorase su comida y bueno en este momento ese era el caso, una vez con los estómagos llenos los chicos ya mas calmados procedieron a las presentaciones que dejaron a la pareja adulta seria y pensativa por la manera en que los jóvenes eran tratados en especial el rubio que tenia familia y que esta en vez de amarlo lo trataban como un mero aditamento estorboso, los chicos no dijeron nada no era un tema que les gustase tocar, el mentor lo comprendió y procedió a la explicación acostumbrada  
-muy primero que nada les diré que es el cosmos, al igual que el universo la vida siempre inicia con un gran estallido es de ese estallido que el universo interno de una persona nace y gracias a eso los caballeros pueden obtener su poder para realizar sus ataques, es un poder inmenso e ilimitado por lo que mientras su corazón este dispuesto podrán seguir sacando poder sin que este se agote- sus palabras dejaron a los jóvenes asombrados mas porque algo así era francamente increíble y fue Lee quien alzo la mano con mucha ansiedad y claro el hombre le cedió la palabra  
-y que clase de ataques se pueden realizar Shiryu_sensei- decía mas que ansioso mientras el hombre solo se ponía de pie y despojándose de su camisa ingresaba a la pequeña laguna llegando hasta el torrente de la cascada  
-no existen limites con el cosmos Lee- dijo el hombre mientras un aura poderosa le rodeaba

Los chicos miraron asombrados como su poder ascendía mientras lanzaba un poderoso golpe a la fiera cascada –Rozan shoryu ha- grito con fuerza mientras la silueta de una especie de dragón largo surgía alrededor de el golpeando la cascada que se detuvo de golpe mientras el agua comenzaba a ascender bajo el rugido del dragón que alzaba toda el agua hacia el cielo antes de que el dragón se disipara y el agua se precipitase al suelo como una lluvia matinal mientras los chicos se quedaban asombrados por el espectáculo brindado por e hombre de larga cabellera –eso fue asombroso casi pareció un jutsu de agua- dijo el rubio emocionado sembrando la duda en el antiguo caballero que solo atino a parpadear con duda y claro pregunto sobre los mencionados jutsus fue aquí donde todo mundo conoció una de las facetas mas escondidas de Naruto, su gran memoria fotográfica –un jutsu es un arte ninja se basa en chakra que es la energía compuesta del cuerpo y el espíritu, existen dos tipos de jutsu básicos genjutsus ilusiones que se utilizan para confundir al enemigo o para camuflajearse el otro tipo básico es el ninjutsu que son mas bien técnicas ofensivas y defensivas que se dividen en 5 elementos afines fuego, tierra, rayo, agua, y viento sin mencionar los artes especializados de cada clan pero eso depende de ellos- todo el grupo miro al rubio con miradas de extrañez ya que usaba un traje negro con corbata con lentes redondos con un pizarrón a su espalda y con un señalador que usaba para señalar cada ilustración en el mencionado pizarrón como fue que todo eso llego ahí nadie tenia la mas remota idea de eso pero bueno lo dejaron pasar gracias a la mas que ilustrativa explicación del rubio que de nuevo estaba sentado a un lado de sus compañeros y amigos mientras el hombre de largos cabellos les miraba con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a recitarles los ejercicios que habrían de realizar fue bastante simple tendrían que acondicionar su cuerpo para mantenerlo en forma y claro tambien tendrían que meditar con mucha frecuencia para lograr alcanzar su universo interno aunque Tenten alzaba la mano diciéndole a su nuevo mentor que el rubio ya había logrado eso y todos los ojos fueron al apenado rubio que se rascaba la nuca por un segundo a Shiryu se le a figuro ver a cierto pelicastaño frente a el que como siempre se reía de sus boberías – lo se Tenten pero eso fue cosa de una vez apuesto a que Naruto no ha sido capaz de volver a usar ese poder a voluntad o me equivoco- el rubio le miro y asintió ciertamente nunca fue capaz de usar el cosmos de nuevo no hasta el momento en que le partió la cara a su hermano que hablando de el como estaría, el rubio esperaba que sufriendo mucho.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja una consternada pelirroja estaba yendo de un lado a otro en la habitación de su mimado hijo que yacía inconsciente en la cama con una gran venda en la nariz rota mientras la madre del mismo se negaba a sentarse mientras murmuraba las cosas que le haría al rubio por haber herido a su amado bebe –aun esta aquí señora Namikaze tiene que descansar su hijo estará sedado hasta mañana que pase la hinchazón- decía el hombre mientras revisaba los signos vitales del herido rubio mientras la mujer le miraba con ojos llorosos –dígame la verdad doctor… cuan grandes serán las lesiones permanentes de mi bebe- preguntaba la llorosa mujer mientras el medico de nuevo le explicaba que estaba equivocada y que el rubio se recuperaría del todo aunque claro ella se negaba a aceptar eso y a cada rato empezaba a lloriquear sobre la precaria salud de su hijo mientras el doctor abandonaba la habitación –diablos esa mujer esta loca su hijo solo tiene la nariz rota y una hinchazón enorme a lo mejor le queda algo desviada pero es todo… estas madres sobreprotectoras de hoy en día solo crean malos hijos- murmuro el hombre de la bata blanca antes de proseguir con sus rondines médicos mientras que en el interior la mujer pelirroja solo tomaba la mano de su hijo con fuerza mientras este yacía bien dormido –no te apures Arashi_chan mami esta aquí y te va a cuidar muy bien – recitaba la mujer pelirroja cuando en una bola de humo apareció una anbu con su ropas negras y una mascara de gato en la cara mientras su cabello morado caía por su espalda atado en una cola de caballo –Kushina_san hokage_sama la solicita en la torre le tiene una misión urgente- recito la anbu mientras una molesta y refunfuñante Kushina salía de ahí dejando a su hijo a solas con la anbu que le miraba con una sonrisa suave y sutil detrás de su mascara –(te lo tienes bien merecido pequeño egoísta)-, y la anbu se esfumo en una bola de humo.

De nuevo en los 5 picos el grupo de niños entrenaba meditando con calma a orillas de la cascada que rugía con fuerza mientras ellos en pose de meditación con su mentor frente a ellos trataban de enfocarse cada uno pensando en sus propias cosas -(ya vera Shiryu_sensei será un gran caballero y are arder mi juventud como dijo Gai_san en aquella demostración)- pensaba el chico de escandalosamente grandes cejas con una expresión de concentración bastante exagerada en la cara, –(esto no es fácil pero lo lograre encontrare ese poder dentro de mi y lo usare para ser libre de esta marca y poder corregir mi destino)- eran las ideas de Naji mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de enfocarse en lo que el maestro les indicaba –(me pregunto si ese cosmos podrá usarse en mi colección de armas… ahhh no la traje maldición ahora con que voy a entretenerme)- si Tenten en sus ratos libres se la pasaba jugando al tiro al blanco y en este momento incluso en eso pensaba , -( encontrar el poder en mi, será posible espero que si y que pueda controlarlo no quiero dañar a nadie)- si Haku aun tenia pesadillas del momento en que su poder se salió de control por su desesperación y acabo matando a su padre desde ese día nunca volvió a usar su hielo o su chakra por eso mismo ahora estaba aquí para alejarse de ese frio y mortal descontrol, -**aburrido, es aburrido… esto es tan aburridooooooo que me dan ganas de cantaaaaarrr, me aburro, me aburro, encerrado en una jaula, me aburro, me aburro, en la mente de un tarado, me aburro me aburro, me aburoooo y quiero salir a jugar**- Naruto tenia una vena en su cien pulsando con fuerza mientras la voz del insistente zorro resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza mientras el trataba de concentrarse ignorándole –**me aburroooooo me aburooooo… y el tarado no hace nadaaaaaa solo callaaaaaa, y yo, me sigo aburriendoooooo**- y fue finalmente cuando el rubio ya no pudo soportarlo mas al molesto demonio –QUIERES CERRAR TU MALTITO HOCICO QUE ME ESTAS ENLOQUECIENDOOOOOOOOO- gritaba el rubio mientras se ponía de pie jalándose e cabello ganándose la mirada de incredulidad de todo mundo mientras el solo se ponía rojo de vergüenza y el kitsune en su cabeza se destartalaba de la risa.

Todo mundo estaba sentado a la orilla de sendero mirando fijamente al rubio apenado que seguía con la cara algo roja y sin explicar nada de lo sucedido mientras que su mentor le miraba a la espera de una explicación, no era tonto la diosa le había comentado del poder que el hermano del rubio albergaba dentro y de cómo la conciencia maligna estaba en el rubio, un ligero flashazo de cierto caballero de armadura brillante atrapado entre dos mentes vino a su cabeza, no deseaba que su nuevo alumno pasara por lo mismo porque lo que sabia el necesitaba lidiar con eso de una buena vez y saber que siempre tendría el apoyo de su persona por lo que decidió tomar la palabra –dime Naruto, era la voz del zorro del que me hablo Athena_sama- el ojiazul le miro el shock ante semejante revelación indiscreta mientras los amigos de Naruto solo parpadeaban ese era un secreto muy bien guardado del rubio que ahora mismo estaba bajo la mirada de sus amigos que le lanzaban ojos interrogantes al mismo tiempo que el temor hacia presa de Naruto no quería perderles por revelarles la verdad pero sabia que si no les contaba bien podría perderlos por guardarles el secreto no tenia de otra tenia que hablar, -esta bien les explicare a todos- dijo con miedo cuando comenzó a relatar su historia de cómo fue que se entero del demonio o mas bien de la mente del demonio que estaba encerrada en su cabeza y de cómo fue que comenzó a escucharla después de su 6 cumpleaños cuando mas que nunca deseaba un amigo con el cual platicar ya que en esos días aun no conocía a su pandilla y ciertamente el escuchar una voz viniendo de la nada le asustaba un poco pero con el tiempo y con escuchar a los adultos supo que se trataba del zorro del que tanto hablaban aunque si no supo como llego a su mente hasta que entro ala academia y tuvo acceso a una biblioteca a la que si le dejaran entrar , en la de la casa Namikaze Kushina jamás le permitió el acceso y bueno en cuanto tuvo una a su alcance averiguo bien como fue que termino en su mente, y claro el zorro a pesar de hacer comentarios algo sarcásticos e inoportunos sin mencionar con sus malas bromas pero aun así alivio su soledad un poco hasta que claro conoció al resto de sus amigos –y eso es todo- finalmente el ojiazul se quedo callado mientras sus amigos le miraban fijamente.

Ninguno se movía o decía nada aumentando los temores del rubio sobre la posible sobrerreacción de sus amigos y ya esperaba los insultos y e inminente distanciamiento pero claro no esperaba esa reacción –pobre de ti Naruto_kun- Tenten sle salto encima abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y apretaba amorosamente al ojiazul que solo estaba confundido ante la actitud de su amiga mientras los demás le miraban con miradas serenas y gestos conmovidos –tu eres el vivo ejemplo de que el destino se puede cambiar Naruto, me siento honrado de ser tu amigo- dijo el siempre serio Neji antes de que todos abrazaran al rubio que solo podía sonreír sus amigos no lo habían abandonado y Shiryu permanecía callado mientras les miraba en ese conmovedor momento, sin duda ellos iban a ser bastante unidos aunque considerando la forma de Tenten para mirar al rubio sele a figuraba la manera en que Sunrei le miraba a el y si estaba en lo correcto ellos acabarían siendo mas que amigos esperaba que así fuera les haría mucho bien tenerse el uno a la otra para apoyarse –ves Naruto un verdadero amigo siempre te apoya no tienes que temerle a la verdad, ellos te quieren y lo seguirán haciendo por sobre todo, la amistad es uno de los vínculos mas fuertes que podrán llegar a tener yo soy huérfano y mis amigos fueron como mi familia y fue gracias a eso que siempre logramos apoyarnos y ganar nunca lo olvides- dijo el sabio hombre de cabellera larga mientras el rubio miraba a sus amigos y sonreía… se había equivocado ellos no eran sus amigos era su familia su gran y feliz familia.

El momento emocional quedo atrás mientras el grupo reanudaba su práctica y esta vez el zorro de nueve colas guardaba silencio después de todo los chicos estaban de pie en el agua mientras Shiryu les explicaba de nuevo como concentrarse y tratar de percibir el poder en su interior, todos cerraron los ojos tratando de centrar el poder cuando el rubio abrió los ojos encentrándose en un sitio conocido para el, estaba en el sitio donde conoció a su ancestro de la armadura dorada solo que esta vez no estaba ahí en su lugar un par de mujeres de curvilíneas figuras ataviabas con armaduras una azul y la otra morada le miraban o eso pensaba el porque ambas usaban una mascara –_con que el es el descendiente de Seiya, parece tener su talento_- dijo la mujer de armadura azulada mientras la de la armadura morada se aproximaba al rubio que por alguna razón se sentía increíblemente asustado pro el aura que la mujer estaba proyectando –_deja de hacerte el tonto y usa tu poder no permitas dejar en el suelo el nombre de tu linaje_- hablo la mujer de cabellos verdes mientras el rubio solo asentía furiosamente al tiempo que las figuras comenzaban a desaparecer –_que mala eres Shaina lo asustaste mucho no servirías para ser su mentora _–dijo la mujer de armadura azulada mientras ambas se disolvían en el aire –_yo no tengo tu paciencia Marin… y tu haz lo que debes y manda a volar esa voz de tu cabeza_- dijo la peliverde mientras el rubio asentía aterrorizado al tiempo que ellas desaparecían y se encontraba solo en medio del espacio donde las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, a la distancia una constelación brillaba con fuerza mientras el rubio perdía el miedo y lo sentía de nuevo el poder fluía por su ser expulsándose hacia afuera; abrió los ojos de golpe mientras el cosmos comenzaba a brillar a su alrededor mientras sus amigos se alejaban de el al sentir el poder que inundaba al rubio que de nuevo se colocaba en posición mientras Shiryu le sonreía –muy bien Naruto ahora dejarlo dormir no estas en condiciones para usarle- dijo con voz comprensiva pero claro el rubio no iba a escucharlo ya lo había usado antes y ahora mismo estaba por usarle de nuevo – kosei no suisei (cometa estelar)- y lanzo el golpe mientras la manifestación de energía resplandecía con fuerza abriendo el agua a su paso no mas de 3 metros antes de disiparse mientras todos se quedaban maravillados ante el poder del rubio y claro este sonreía como todo un ganador con su pose de gallardo caballero… antes de desplomarse de espaldas y quedarse flotando en el agua con los ojos casi como en espiral –te lo dije no lo aguantaste la vez pasada Athena te ayudo y sin ella no puedes manejarlo bien- decía el maestro mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano mientras de nuevo rememoraba a cierto amigo suyo igual de valiente poderoso, imprudente y torpe, sin duda el rubio era un descendiente digno de Seiya.

Fue una tarde de risas y amigables comentarios entre alumnos y maestro que se la pasaba tratando de guiarles de la mejor manera aunque claro entre un chico obsesionado con el color verde y la juventud, un serio en extremo chico de ojos blancos, una chica de ropas chinas de ojos brillantes y conducta bipolar sobre todo cuando se hablaba de Naruto ya que un segundo lo consuela y al siguiente quiere matarlo por manosearle sin querer , con un rubio con un demonio burlista en su mente y un chico… chica… bueno lo que fuese Haku no era precisamente fácil –disculpa que pregunte eso Haku pero eres chico o chica?- inquirió el hombre de cabellos largos pero cuando estaban por responderle el dulce grito de Sunrei llamándolos a cenar acallo la respuesta y todos comenzaron a caminar a la casa que les aguardaba mientras la noche descendía con sus estrellas brillantes sobre el nuevo hogar de los futuros caballeros… o si y amazona no hay que olvidar que Tenten estaba ahí; de regreso en la aldea de la hoja la mujer pelirroja ingresaba a su casa tras una tarde demisiones ridículas e intrascendentes que la tuvieron realizando todo el día mientras su pobre hijo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte según ella, estaba sucia y arañada y lo único que deseaba era darse un buen baño pero claro primero habría de escarmentar al demonio rubio responsable de su sufrimiento, entro pateando la puerta de su recamara no notándolo en ella –seguramente no va a regresar hasta que pase algún tiempo pero ya vera cuando regrese y no encuentre ninguna de sus cosas- empezó a sacar todo ropa juguetes los pocos que había claro esta y empezó a echar todo en una bolsa de basura para deshacerse de todo abrió sus cajones y empezó a tirar sus viejos dibujos de cuando era un poco mas pequeño, saco un dibujo mal hecho de un tal Mizuki luego uno de un agradable aunque algo regordete hombre de cicatriz en la mejilla sentado tras su escritorio con un pizarrón a su espalda decía Iruka, saco otro mal de un Arashi de ojos chuecos de boca abierta que decía cosas sin sentido y mal escritas mientras su cabeza no era nada proporcional a su cuerpo arriba decía "mi hermano engreído y su cabeza llena de aire", su ceño se frunció ante tal insulto a su amado hijo mayor antes de que sacara otro dibujo mas uno de ella bien realizado en su tradicional traje de Kunoichi de todos los días mientras regaba sus flores, después saco otro donde ella en un gesto amoroso abrazaba a un sonriente rubio con mucho amor arriba solo decía una cosa "mi mayor sueño" algo dentro de ella se removió ligeramente mientras doblaba e dibujo y o dejaba en e cajón por alguna razón no pudo tirarlo junto con las demás cosas.

* * *

y se termino como vimos naruto y compañia han conseguido un nuevo y poderoso mentor me pregunto si alguno de ustedes lo vio venir ni a el ni a su acompañante verdad, y como se que es probable que alguien protese por su eleccion o solicite una explicacion de lo mismo solo dire esto el aparecio quien dice que los demas no podrian hacerlo ;D bueno solo dire eso ya que no quiero dar demasiado spoiler despues searruina la lectura jeje  
en eso tienes toda la razon (mira al autor)  
aunque el spiler siempre deja con ganas de mas (el autor asiente)  
entonces nos daras un adelanto (el autor niega)  
no seas malo si dino que mas va a pasar (el autor vuelve a negar)  
lo siento pero como dije antes no pienso dar mas spoiler por ahora al menos

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: pobre Haku nunca puede responder la pregunta sobre su sexo


	5. C4: Sendas diferentes

bueno gente ya he llegado al nuevo capitulo donde sabremos que mas pasa con estos aprendice de caballero no les quiero adelantar demasiado porque podria arruinarles las lectira asi que de una vez voy a pasar a loa reviews  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**si el caballero del dragon era la mejor opcion por mucho de odos los demas  
**Kouteikuro:**si ese para aparecio por sospresa para eso sorprender y pobre haku no puede decirnos que es si chico o chica  
**YURIKO CHUN-LI:**que bueno que te guste la historia y si naruto merece mucho amor como compensacion y lo tendra y no te apure a arashi le van a dar una tunda jejeje  
**elchan-sempai:**ok llendo por partes si kushina al parecer si tiene crazon aunque no lo quiere oir,kurama es tan amigable y buen amigo verdad y lo de la armadura de lee... no quiero ni imaginarlo!  
**seirius:**no estas tan perdido con lo de las armaduras eh creeme estas bastante cerca  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan:**que bueno que te gusto y yo no lo descartaria para aparecer en algun momento  
**Yue Namikaze: **puede que si acabe ahi  
**Guest2:**las armaduras como debe ser iniciaran en bronce para ir subiendo eso es seguro, ahora las posdatas lo de teneen que caso tendria todo mundo conoce su rostro, para el haren no contemplo mujere muy mayres que digamos como en otros casos y si a kakashi le pensare una preja y creeme no sabes las pesadillas que me dieron cn eso de la armadura de spandex  
**Loquin:**creeme no tiene sidea de loq ue hace Shiryu jejeje  
**outcome 5:**que bueno que te gusto  
**justus:**si quieres saber que dicen otros lecores picale a donde dice reviews ahi viene el numerito en azul hasta arriba donde vienen los datos del fic ahi puedes checar los demas reviews  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM:**mas adelante explicare el porque el rubio es rubio valga a rebusnancia si puse rebusnancia asi digo yo, y si quien mejor que el antiguo dragon para entrenarles y si el kage viejo es paciente pero no como los viejos caballeros de bronce eso si  
**NamikazeArmand:**si seria bueno ver al rubio en esa armadura y si kushina se va a arrepentir en algun momento creeme  
**Yuhoelmer:**si haku no respondera pronto creeme y tecnicamente la diosa ya reencarno no te parece digo si hasta nombre y forma fisica tiene  
**Guest:**que bueno que te gusto y si el dibujo fue buen toque y el par va a sufrir creeme  
**alex:**lo de las armaduras no estas tan perdido y si kushina se ablando un poco al menos  
**darkdan-sama: **sabes tambien considere a ikki pero luego me dije si el los entrena los mata por eso elegi a shiryu y si kushina se lo merecia igual que el "pobre" de arashi  
**Kaks96:**lo de ese par de mujeres ya veras mas adelante porque es que salieron anque la idea no me desagradaria del todo pero no iraian con la historiay si kushina tiene que cambiar aunque facil no va a ser  
**Death demon98:**ok tomo nota de la solicutud  
**Guest 2 ( de nuevo jeje):**lo de tenten ya lo decidi asi como lo de shaina y marin en cuanto al sujeto de amarillo cuidado con el no te valla a meter en lios  
**josmanava1989:**lo de haku es la duda del millon de dolares y si con el caballero dragon aprenderan mucho mas  
bien termine con los reviews ya saben que sigue  
_el capitulo (mirando la pantalla)_  
_me pregunto que ira a pasar (sentada junto a la otra)_  
_espero que halla mas humillacion a arashi (sostiene el cartel que dice "que lo pongan en su lugar)_  
_si que sufra en creido pelirrojo (alienta a la otra)_  
ok a ellas en verdad el no les agrada, espero que les guste el cap

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Sendas diferentes  
**

El sol despuntaba sobre los cinco antiguos picos y en sus laderas se podía ver como las figuras caminaban a toda prisa por las mismas, se trataban de chicos no mayores de 10 años en su trote matutino cosa que según su maestro les ayudaría a mejorar su condición y a elevar su nivel de resistencia aunque en la opinión de cierto rubio eso solo era una vil excusa para despertarlos temprano y poder quedarse a solas ellos dos pero bueno no tenia pruebas de lo que decía por mas roja que se pusiera Sunrei cuando el dijo aquello pero bueno después de un par de semana de repetir el proceso a la larga termino acostumbrándose no así su inquilino interno que cada vez que el rubio despertaba para saludar lo mandaba al cuerno diciendo cosas sobre que la realeza merecía dormir cuanto deseara al parecer eso de ser el afamado rey de los bijus tenia su ego en el cielo o eso es lo que pensaba el rubio mientras el y su grupo seguían su camino trotando por las montañas mientras los animales nativos comenzaban a moverse para iniciar con otro hermoso día en ese rincón olvidado del mundo un sitio muy hermoso y pacifico, caminaban por la vereda bajando de su lugar de entrenamiento al pequeño poblado en las orillas de la montaña era un lugar pequeño no con muchos habitantes pero aun así cálido y cordial, cuando aparecieron por primera vez todo mundo los saludo y les dio los buenos días de inmediato se sintieron como en casa en ese lugar desconocido. Caminaron por entre los habitantes que les saludaban antes de claro dar media vuelta y enfilarse de regreso a su casa –detesto este camino es muy largo ya se tomemos un atajo- dijo el rubio sonriente saliéndose de la vereda sus compañeros se miraron unos a otros antes de seguirlo a toda prisa no se les fuera a perder el rubio, llegaron a su sitio de entrenamiento como 15minutos antes de lo previsto pero con la ropa rasgada, rasguños por todos lados y claro golpes en todo el cuerpo sin mencionar obvias miradas de cansancio en sus ojos mientras arrastraban los pies –bien ya llegamos, nueva regla nunca jamás volver a seguir los atajos de Naruto- dijo Neji mientras el rubio protestaba como iba el a saber que acabaría entre un mar de locas cabras de monte que les identificaron como amenazas para sus bebes.

El grupo estaba mas que adolorido mientras llegaban a la su hogar en las montañas donde entrenaban en estos días –oigan y eso que es- pregunto un confundido Lee mientras los ruidos de quejidos y gemidos provenían del interior de la casa junto con suplicas de Sunrei para con el retirado caballero del dragón clamándole que le dejase sentir la cólera de su dragón… el chico de las cejas prominentes golpeo a la puerta mientras los quejidos se callaban –oye no se suponía que se iban a tardar mas Shiryu- y empezó a resonar el golpeteo de las cosas mientras la puerta se abría y un serio y sudoroso ex caballero del dragón pasaba saludándoles y se iba hasta su lugar de siempre en las rocas al tiempo que una roja Sunrei de ropa revuelta pasaba frente a ellos cargando una canasta de ropa sucia y ninguno de los jóvenes comprendía que paso a excepción de cierto inquilino interno que no paraba de reírse ante lo que paso frente a los jóvenes inocentes y puros –(ya zorro dime de que te ríes)- pedía el rubio al carcajeante demonio que aguantándose la risa comenzaba a explicarle al rubio sobre los hechos de la vida –**es que los interrumpieron mientras tenían sexo jajajajaja**- dijo el zorro antes de empezar a reírse como loco mientras que el rubio solo parpadeaba al no comprender de que estaba hablando el demonio en su cabeza, -**es verdad tu no sabes de eso, mira te ilustrare un poco**- en la mente de Naruto aparecieron imágenes de el y Tenten solo que ya mas grandes y ciertamente desarrollados en especial la usuaria de armas, la ropa salió volando y lo que el rubio vio que sus versiones futuras hacían solo obtuvo una respuesta de el –Aaaaaaahhhhh quítalo quita eso maldito zorro aaaahhhhhhh- el ojiazul comenzó a correr como loco en círculos mientras sus amigos le miraban con duda y Kyubi se destartalaba de las risa en su subconsciente, ese día la tierna inocencia del rubio se murió para siempre.

Tras la mañana tan singular que término con un maestro apenado y una Sunrei avergonzada más un Naruto que simplemente se negaba a ver a Tenten a la cara estaban todos sentados frente a su mentor y su esposa que no paraban de sonrojarse ante las preguntas insistentes de Lee sobre lo que hacían y si el podría aprender a realizar esa clase de ataque, el comentario puso a Sunrei aun mas roja que antes mientras Shiryu solo suspiraba esperaba de corazón no tener que sostener esta charla con sus jóvenes pupilos pero al parecer era inevitable que eso ocurriera, -bueno chicos basta creo… creo que es hora de la charla- dijo el ex caballero del dragón poniendo a todos alertas mientras el rubio ajeno a todo seguía maldiciendo al zorro que no paraba de mandarle aquellas escenas, -bueno pues…eh…maldición como empiezo esto luchar contra los dioses era mas sencillo – se quejaba el hombre de cabellera larga mientras su esposa tomaba la palabra ilustrando a los chicos sobre la afamada charla de "las abejitas y las flores" y al final claro todos acabaron con cara de no haber entendido nada de nada mientras que por su lado Naruto se ponía cada vez mas rojo ahora en su cabeza estaban imágenes de Satsuki y el en bueno no hacia falta decir que estaban haciendo, -creo que los confundiste mas Sunrei, miren de lo que queremos hablarles es…de… bueno….de sexo- dijo el derrotado y avergonzado hombre mientras los joven escuchaban algo que nunca en su vida pensaron oír, al finalizar la platica ahora si comprendían que eran esos sonidos que Sunrei y Shiryu estaban haciendo en la casa y claro nadie decía nada a excepción de un rubio que de nuevo tenia imágenes muy vividas de el y cierta chica de ropas chinas que en su mente valla que se movía –maldita sea porque no dejas de manarme imágenes de mi teniendo relaciones con Tenten_chan estúpida bola de pelos- murmuro el rubio rojo y molesto con el zorro que de pronto cancelo las imágenes mientras el rubio sentía esos deseos de matar brutales y despiadados a su espalda, se dio la vuelta despacio y con calma solo para toparse con una visión de una furiosa Tenten rodeada de un aura por demás vengativa –eh…hable de mas verdad- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras todo mundo asentia y claro Naruto hacia lo que mejor sabia hacer, -REGRESA AQUÍ RUBIO PERVERTIDO Y ENFRENTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS!- correr por su vida mientras Tenten le perseguía por todos lados a una extraordinaria velocidad blandiendo en el aire un enorme cuchillo de cocina, como fue que entro a la casa se coló a la cocina tomo el cuchillo y empezó a perseguir a Naruto todo en menos de 5 segundos era un misterio.

Tras salvar milagrosamente la vida del rubio el grupo egreso como siempre a su tan acostumbrada meditación donde cierto zorro esta ves no intervenía en la concentración del rubio mas que nada porque estaba bien dormido y no ponía gorro solo por eso estaba meditando como pocas veces a su alrededor el sonido del agua al correr resonaba por todos lados mientras su concentración aumentaba, abrió los ojos cuando lo sintió al igual que su maestro, uno de sus amigos estaba de pie en el agua junto al resto y su presencia aprecia intensificarse, el rubio miro a su mentor que le pidió que guardase silencio con una seña mientras el rubio miraba con emoción como poco a poco un brillo tenue comenzaba a envolverle, los demás abrieron los ojos y miraron con cierto asombro como poco a poco el aura de Neji empezaba a resplandecer hasta que el agua a su alrededor comenzó a agitarse poco a poco mientras el brillo en el Hyuuga aumentaba a cada segundo un poco mas hasta que paso, Neji abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió el estallido dentro de el y el agua a su alrededor salpico cn fuerza mientras sus cosmos despertaba con fuerza, de inmediato sus amigos y maestro le cayeron encima con una lluvia de felicitaciones y halagos que solo apenaban un poco al siempre estoico Hyuuga, entonces paso se sintió tan mareado que no se pudo sostener de pie mientras el dolor de cabeza se agudizaba en el mientras se desplomaba al suelo siendo atrapado por Lee quien estaba a su lado, las vendas en su frente valla que le apretaban y con fuerza se las aflojo hasta que en su piel quedo expuesta la marca que le condenaba a una vida de servilismo dentro del clan Hyuuga mientras todo mundo le miraba en shock  
-Neji el sello, se desvaneció un poco- dijo el rubio señalándole a la frente mientras el Hyuuga se movía al agua cristalina que le reflejaba mostrando como un poco de su sello se desvanecía para siempre  
-pero… como se supone que nada puede retirarlo como es que pasa esto?- se preguntaba el Hyuuga mientras Shiryu sonreía ofreciendo una explicación muy simple  
-ese sello que tienes según se esta basado en chakra, es natural que al expulsar tu cuerpo un poder mucho mayor ese sello se destruya creo que cuando logrea manipular tu cosmos a la perfección debía desvanecerse por completo- dijo el antiguo caballero mientras Neji miraba su reflejo en el agua vislumbrando su futuro sin la atadura del sello en su frente  
-ya ves Neji te dije que algún día ese sello se iría mientras tuvieras fe- declaro el rubio mientras el Hyuuga asentía a sus palabras ahora mas que nunca deseaba ser un caballero como su amigo y finalmente estar libre de la atadura a la que fue condenado,

Todos regresaron a la practica mientras el ex caballero del dragón miraba con atención a los chicos frente a el, dos de ellos ya mostraban progresos en el uso del cosmos uno por herencia y el otro por sus deseos de seguir a su amigo solo por eso estaba despertando un poder legendario entre las personas, el entrenamiento se reanudo con los chicos meditando ya en la tierra firme mientras Shiryu les decía consejos sobre manejo del poder y demás cosas, era muy interesante ver como Tenten con todo y lo molesta que estaba con el rubio se sentaba siempre lo mas cerca que podía de el y eso resultaba gracioso mas cuando el rubio la miraba y se ponía como un tomate tratando de no mirarla demasiado sin duda ese par iba a tener una vida mas que interesante –(parece que su destino es acabar siendo correteado por una mujer que lo ama y quiere matarlo…. Es igual que tu Seiya jajajajaja)- pensaba con una sonrisa el antiguo caballero al tiempo que en un lugar etéreo de grandes campos de prados verdes y con flores hermosa un conocido caballero de Pegaso corría por su otra vida huyendo de una mujer de cabellos verdes que le correteaba por todos lados mientras las almas presentes se quitaban de su camino –_de nuevo la hizo enojar_- decía un hombre de cabellos rubios mientras jugaba a las cartas con la amazona del águila, un chico de cabellos verdes y un hombre de cabellos castaños antiguo caballero del león que solo asentía a sus palabras –_aun no entiendo que hace para siempre ponerla de malas_- murmuro el hombre llamado Aioria mientras tomaba otra carta y a lo lejos resonaban las suplicas del caballero de melena castaña antes de que el golpe resonara con fuerza por todos lados, la mujer paso de regreso murmurando cosas sobre mirones alados y el caballero mencionado estaba en el suelo inconsciente y con un gran chichón en la cabeza todo porque tuvo la mala suerte de caerse en la laguna donde ella se estaba dando un baño, quizá estaba muerto pero aun así valla que dolían los trancazos que ella le metía cuando estaba de malas lastima que eso era mucho mas frecuente de lo que le gustaría admitir y sus heridas eran prueba de ello por fortuna ella no supo que el para secarse tomo su ropa interior que si no –_SEIYA MALDITO PERVERTIDO PORQUE MIS PANTALETAS ESTAN EN TU PANTALON_- grito la peliverde a la distancia cuando la conciencia le remordió y se giro para pedirle perdón por sobre reaccionar a un accidente mal momento de Seiya para levantarse con la mencionada prenda metida en sus pantalón y sobresaliendo acusadoramente –_que? No, espera Shaina te lo puedo explicar…espera…por Athena no espera…NOOOOOO_- y de nuevo el sonido de la golpiza resonó por todos lados mientras los demás caballeros seguían jugando tan tranquilamente.

La hora de la comida llego y todo el grupo se reunió en la mesa a la salida de la casa mientras devoraban los alimentos como si de una gran familia feliz se tratara y en el fondo todos lo sabían si lo eran de una u otra forma lo eran y claro eso los mantendría siempre unidos, los días pasaban mientras los chicos seguían con sus entrenamientos y así el correr del tiempo se agudizo mientras los días se volvían semanas y estos meses, su entrenamiento seguía sin detenerse mientras el cima en la montaña ya comenzaba a enfriarse sin duda el otoño estaba en puerta y claro eso significaba que pronto llegaría la hora de moverse de ubicación quizá ellos iban a ser caballeros pero ni loco Shiryu los obligaría a meditar en aguas heladas para eso mejor se desplazarían a la aldea donde estarían mas reconfortados rodeados de personas amistosas y cordiales, estaban de nuevo meditando en las rocas mientras la concentración de uno de los jóvenes se profundizaba mientras en uno de ellos el poder parecía fluir con cierta calma, todos abrieron los ojos mientras el mentor le sindicaba que guardaran silencio como antes y el poder se empezaba a manifestar a su alrededor, un aura rosada brillante se apreciaba sobre sus hombros mientras su poder despertaba y la sensación de cómo si el universo le sonriera y abrazaba le invadía, el poder que fluía por su cuerpo le inundaba con fuerza mientras abría sus ojos color chocolate y todo mundo sonreía al tiempo que el cuerpo de Tenten perdía el poder y la chica se desplomaba de espaldas al suelo finalmente había logrado hacer contacto con su universo interno aunque de sentirlo a manejarlo había un trecho muy largo por delante, de inmediato todos comenzaron a elogiar el logro de la cica mientras su mentor les miraba con una sonrisa llena de orgullo en su cara antes de felicitar a la joven chica sin duda tenia un futuro como amazona por delante.

Cuento tiempo paso de ese evento quizá solo dos semanas cuando el aire ya soplaba frío por las montañas y los chicos meditaban de nuevo tratando de prolongar el contacto con su cosmos cosa nada sencilla como lo habían descubierto tan pronto trataron de emplearle inclusive para el rubio quien era quien en su mayoría tenia dificultades para controlar su cosmos y por eso cada que trataba de usar aquel ataque terminaba en el suelo bien inconsciente y sin lograr usarlo al 100% sin duda estaba muy lejos de poder llamarse a si mismo caballero, todos meditaban de nuevo tras que el rubio regresara al mundo de los consientes mientras todo mundo se dedicaba a meditar con cama a un lado de la rugiente cascada –(que es esto el aire se siente frío)- Shiryu abrió los ojos mirando frente a el como sus alumnos tenían los ojos bien abiertos y miraban como a Haku le envolvía un aura blancosa y helada al tiempo que pequeños copos de nieve parecían formarse a su alrededor flotando en el aire libres mientras el aire los alejaba de el y el chico abría los ojos despacio para encontrarse con las miradas fascinadas de sus amigos mientras el poder se disipaba a su alrededor y se dejaba caer al suelo apoyándose en los brazos para no llegar hasta el suelo  
-eso fue impresionante Haku casi se formaba hielo a tu alrededor- dijo una fascinada Tenten mientras los ojos de Haku reflejaban cierta tristeza  
-sabes Haku… el hielo no es tan malo piénsalo bien es realmente puro y poderosos si se le usa bien y no se deja salir de control por alguna idiotez de una mala persona- dijo el rubio alzando los hombros desinteresadamente al tiempo que Haku le miraba con una sonrisa  
-(creo que Naruto es un buen amigo y un gran consejero)- pensaba el caballero retirado cuando tomo la palabra dando por terminado el entrenamiento para pasar a comer y celebrar por el logro de Haku.

El invierno al fin llego a los 5 antiguos picos y en esa fría y serena mañana todo mundo dormía con calma y bien arropado en su cama , Shiryu se despertó temprano para meditar poco antes de que sus jóvenes pupilos despertaran y con calma salió de la casa no sin antes revisarlos, todos dormían en el mismo cuarto dada la falta de habitaciones en la pequeña casa y parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír de alguna extraña manera Tenten había quedado demasiado cerca del rubio y ahora mismo lo abrazaba mientras este estaba ido y medio en el mundo de los sueños cuando despertaran iba a ser muy interesante, entonces noto la falta de alguien y con curiosidad le busco sin encontrarle en la casa, supo entonces donde era que se había metido, salió de la casa mientras el aire frio soplaba a tiempo que el cielo gris cubría todo el firmamento, camino un poco y ahí le encontró como cada mañana haciendo lagartijas como loco –Lee, no deberías exigirte tanto- dijo el hombre con cierto asombro al ver a su pupilo de cejas esponjosas entrenando como loco y sin camisa –lo siento sensei no quiero decepcionarte todos han hecho contacto con su cosmos solo falto yo y este día te lo prometo lo lograre- dijo el chico antes de comenzar a meditar con sus piernas dobladas mientras Shiryu solo suspiraba ese chico si que tenia una férrea determinación –por lo menos ponte una camisa hace frio y te puedes enfermar- dijo el hombre de larga cabellera negra y gris mientras Lee solo negaba alegando que eso le ayudaba a su concentración aunque considerando como temblaba eso era poco creíble, de regreso a la casa un grupo de jóvenes aprendices despertaban y claro Neji solo suspiraba sabiendo bien lo que pasaría cuando Naruto y Tenten despertasen, con una sonrisa cómplice salió del cuarto arrastrando a Haku con el mientras que Tenten comenzaba a despertar casi al mismo tiempo que el rubio; en el exterior Shiryu abrió los ojos y sonrió por el escándalo que escuchaba era bastante obvio que el dueto de dormitantes chicos abrió los ojos para toparse demasiado cerca uno del otro y claro los golpes resonando con fuerza hacían hincapié en que el rubio estaba siendo reprendido por la delicada chica, la puerta se abrió y una molesta Tenten salió de la casa ataviada con ropas gruesas seguida de un par de sonrientes personas Neji y haku caminaban aguantándose la risa mientras Naruto abandonaba la casa con un enorme golpe en la cabeza que producía un chichón enorme en su cabeza, de regreso con el joven y cejudo pelinegro este meditaba con fuerza tratando de alcanzar el poder del que tanto hablaba su mentor y entonces lo sintió, contrario a las indicaciones de Shiryu Lee se puso de pie mientras el cosmos verde brillante le envolvía y los ojos del hombre de cabellos largos casi se salían de sus cuencas al ver como algo casi parecía dibujarse en la espalda del chico antes de que perdiera la concentración y se desplomara al suelo con fuerza inconsciente y con una enorme sonrisa sin duda había logrado acceder a su cosmos.

El grupo regreso a la casa listos para celebrar como siempre cuando Shiryu le hablaba a Sunrei del gran logro de Lee quien no paraba de estornudar, al parecer si se resfrió por andas sin camisa en medio del aire frío de la montaña pero que se le haría así era el chico que ahora mismo se estaba sonando la nariz con fuerza, entonces todo mundo lo sintió un poder maligno y perverso se cernía sobre ellos mientras los pasos resonaban a la distancia y una figura se abría paso hacia ellos, era un hombre alto como de 1.80m y cabello corto y negro, de piel pálida enfundado en ropas negras y con una rara armadura sobre su cuerpo, era de color morado muy oscura con vivos en negro, sus pernas estaban envueltas casi hasta los muslos mientras el pecho cubierto en una sola pieza hasta su cintura liso y de color opaco con ondulaciones muy raras a los costados, su hombro derecho estaba cubierto por una especie de cráneo alargad y con una gran grieta al centro mientras que el izquierdo estaba por completo expuesto, sobre su frente una especie de protector que se abrazaba a su cabeza con una cresta alargada sobre su cabeza completaba el singular aspecto del hombre desconocido que despedía un aura siniestra y peligrosa –valla pero que tenemos aquí, se suponía que venia a evlauar a uno de los caballeros de Athena no a una niñera- dijo el hombre con una voz siniestra y una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras los chicos se intimidaban ante el aroma a muerte que el sujeto despedía  
-quien se supone que eres tu- dijo el antiguo caballero retirado mientras el hombre se señalaba a si mismo con el pulgar  
-soy uno de los nuevos caballeros del caos…Goro del fantasma- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa arrogante mientras el viento frío soplaba a su alrededor.

Todo mundo se quedo callado mirando al peligroso enemigo mientras que el rubio ojiazul tardaba unos segundos en reaccionar ante sus palabras –f…f..fantasma- dijo tartamudeando mientras el color abandonaba su rostro y claro reaccionaba como era de esperarse grito con fuerza mientras trataba de salir huyendo lejos del atacante misterioso pero caro Sunrei lo abrazo consolándole en su temor irracional mientras el extraño solo se carcajeaba –jajajajajaja ese mocoso es un cobarde jajajajajajajaja- su isa resonó con fuerza mientras el rubio reaccionaba dejando de lado todo su miedo y daba un par de pasos al frente mirando al hombre a la distancia antes de señalarle con el dedo- retira esas palabras excusa de espantapájaros blindado- grito el rubio valeroso antes de que Goro le mirase con molestia y protestara por semejante insulto que el rubio claro que no retiraría es mas le saco la lengua mientras el hombre tenia una vena pulsándole en la frente –tu te lo buscaste mocoso… pensaba dejarlos ir pero ahora todos ustedes morirán aquí hoy- y su cuerpo comenzó a resplandecer en poder morado brillante y perverso mientras abría un poco las piernas colocándose de lado mientras alzaba el brazo de la hombrera hacia arriba reuniendo su poder –cubrir sus oídos no les ayudara…scream murderer (grito asesino)- y señalo al frente con el puño derecho mientras los ojos de cráneo hombrera brillaban y un grito agudo y mortal resonaba mientras el suelo se estrellaba y todo mundo volaba por el aire al tiempo que Shiryu se interponía en el ataque evitando que les hiriera mas de la cuenta, fue un ataque sónico brutal que desgarro la camisa del antiguo caballero que fiel a su costumbre se levantaba del suelo tras estar de rodillas en momentos así como ansiaba poder volver a vestir su armadura pero la regla para estar ahí era que no podría usarla de nuevo, se alzo del suelo mientras el enemigo sonreía no era en verdad alguien poderoso pero aun así no podía dedicarse a una lucha a todo poder con sus estudiantes y Sunrei presentes tenia que rematar eso de un solo golpe  
-que pasa caballero pensaba que ustedes eran mas poderosos- decía Goro con gran arrogancia mientras Shiryu solo le dedicaba una mirada fija y serena  
-si quieres ver mi poder te lo demostrare- dijo el antiguo caballero mientras dejaba brotar su cosmos.

Su cuerpo se rodeo de un aura brillante y verdosa mientras su cabello casi parecía estar cobrando vida flotando a su alrededor mientras los ojos de Goro reflejaban sorpresa no esperaba esa cantidad de poder fácilmente estaba opacando el suyo y no parecía esforzarse casi nada mientas lo hacia, los chicos estaban maravillados mientras el poder de su mentor se dejaba sentir y para asombro de ellos en la espalda de Shiryu un dragón se dibujaba cubriéndole por completo, de nuevo Goro tomo posición para tacar con fuerza mientras el antiguo caballero cargaba de frente con su poderoso y devastador ataque mientras su cosmos ardía con fuerza –siente mi poder…Rozan shoryuha (dragón naciente)- y lanzo el golpe al frente mientras un enorme dragón verde parecía materializarse de la nada rugiendo poderoso al tiempo que Goro se congelaba ante el poder del viejo caballero, solo atino a cubrirse del violento ataque que le golpeo de lleno mientras gritaba y el poderoso dragón casi parecía enroscarse a su alrededor mientras su armadura se destrozaba y era arrojado con fuerza ala pared de roca quedando empotrado mientras sus ojos reflejaban la sorpresa y el dolor, su armadura estaba hecha trizas mientras el apenas respiraba y el antiguo caballero de Athena le miraba con cierto recelo –f..felicidades me derrotaste pero…pero yo…yo solo soy la punta de iceberg…aun faltan muchos… muchos caballero mas por ser….encontrados- y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras la vida abandonaba al misterioso agresor.

Entonces el poder cálido logro sentirse mientras los presentes escuchaban las dulces palabras de Athena llamándoles a su santuario al parecer el momento que Shiryu ya esperaba estaba aquí, un vórtice de poder se abrió ante ellos mientras ingresaban al mismo y se desvanecían de los cinco picos mientras el cuerpo sin vida de Goro se volvía ceniza y se perdía en el viento, los ojos de los chicos estaban abiertos a mas no poder cuando aparecieron en el sitio, era un enorme templo blanco y hermoso de columnas altas con mucho pasto verde a su alrededor, era el sitio con el que tantas veces soñó el rubio, y ahí frente a ellos escoltada por dos mujeres enmascaradas aparecía la afamada Sara la nueva reencarnación de la diosa que les sonreía muy amistosa mientras los chicos se inclinaban respetuosos y ella solicitaba a Shiryu para conversar en privado mientras los chicos curioseaban por el santuario; en la privacidad del templo la diosa escucho de labios de antiguo caballero como ese autonombrado caballero del caos apareció y les ataco sin piedad alguna desde luego que Shiryu le derroto de un golpe pero aun así de algo estaba seguro no iba a ser el ultimo en aparecer –**ya veo entonces dime Shiryu como van los muchachos ya han accedido a sus cosmos**- pregunto la diosa mientras el hombre asentía relatándole las curiosidades que alcanzo a percibir en la fuerza de los chicos que en este momento estaban en tremendo lio; estaban corriendo por su vida cuando de nuevo siguiendo al rubio decidieron explorar un poco acabando donde nunca debieron acabar los baños personales de las amazonas, lo que dio como resultado que huyeran por sus vidas mientras las mujeres enmascaradas trataban de darles caza para hacerles pagar por andar de mirones junto con una furiosa Tenten que tampoco quería quedarse sin darle al rubio un escarmiento mientras este recibía la mirada mas que furiosa de Neji quien se recriminaba por olvidar su propia regla de nunca seguir a Naruto en una de sus aventuras, corrieron por todos lados pasando por las zonas donde los nombrados caballeros plateados entrenaban y claro cuando la marea de amazonas furiosas los plasto ellos también se unieron a la persecución de los pobres chicos que solo apretaban aun mas el paso mientras se enfilaban a su salvación un edificio mas al frente  
-deprisa todos adentro- y cerraron la puerta tras ellos con fuerza mientras suspiraban aliviados de estar de nuevo a salvo tras casi ser asesinados por la turba iracunda cuando la poderosa presencia a sus espaldas llamo su atención.

-ya veo entonces usted traerá a antiguos caballeros de manera provisional para entrenar a sus sucesores un poco antes de cederles la armadura es básicamente lo mismo que conmigo- decía el caballero retirado mientras la diosa asentía a sus palabras aunque aun así los jóvenes necesitarían maestros de tiempo completo y dado que lo que se empleo en el caballero dragón no se podría usar en los demás porque no lograron alcanzar el estado de media muerte como Shiryu cuando heredo el puesto de su mentor ellos revivirían solo por un periodo corto por lo que los chicos necesitaban un maestro de tiempo completo… si sobrevivían; frete a ellos una mujer de mallas verdes como su cabello con una mascara en su rostro y una fiera y por demás agresiva aura les miraba como si fueran su desayuno –**sabes incluso ya probé el método con la antigua amazona de ofiuco creo que anda por ahí espero que este alegre de poder conocer a Naruto_kun**- dijo la hermosa y amigable diosa mientras el rubio y sus pobres secuaces huían de la mujer de cabellera verde que juraba una muerte por demás cruel si les agarraba, como fue que se escaparon y terminaron en el salón de Athena junto a una molesta Tenten que llego ahí junto a la mencionada amazona no tuvieron idea y francamente no deseaban tenerla por las miradas que estaban recibiendo de ese par  
-**bueno muchachos estoy por demás feliz de tenerles a todos aquí y debo infromarles que en un par de días partirán a sus sitios de entrenamiento**- dijo la deidad con cierta calma mientras Naruto alzaba la mano  
-disculpe Athena_sama no se suponía que entrenaríamos todos juntos- preguntaba el rubio con algo de pesar en su voz mientras la diosa le dedicaba una mirada comprensiva y amorosa  
-**lo se Naruto_kun pero debes entender que necesitan entrenar cada uno por su propio camino para llegar a su armadura, además no tienen de que preocuparse cuando la obtengan regresaran aquí y se reencontraran lo prometo**- dijo la diosa con una sonrisa mientras los chicos asentían a sus palabras y resignados a separarse se dedicaban a pasar un par mas de días en compañía unos de otros

El día en el santuario cayo y todo mundo se alistaba para dormir mientras el rubio de nuevo se quedaba despierto contemplando las estrellas mientras una conocida mujer de cabellos verdes se aproximaba hasta el, ninguno dijo nada el rubio por miedo a hacerla enojar y ella porque no estaba segura de cómo decir las cosas después de todo la relación entre ellos dos era mas profunda de lo que el rubio sabia aunque en la mente de Shaina aun pasaba una pregunta como fue que termino enredada en aquello por solo una noche de fiesta pero bueno a la larga fue muy feliz, y la sonrisa bajo su mascara era fiel testigo de ello –descansa y que pases buena noche Naruto- dijo amigable antes de alejarse mientras el rubio extrañado le miraba irse por los pasillos de roca y el se quedaba ahí confundido y embelesado con las estrellas; al mismo tiempo en su antiguo hogar una mujer pelirroja dormía cómoda en su cama mientras tenia dulces sueños de una gran familia feliz donde su amado hijo le abrazaba diciéndole que la amaba y nunca la dejaría sola, su cabello rubio brillaba con el sol cuando la mujer se despertó sobresaltada –no… eso nunca pasara el solo es un demonio y nada mas- dijo la molesta ojivioleta mirando por la ventana antes de volver a recostarse ignorando el dolor en su pecho al maldecir al nombrado rubio que de nuevo en su soledad añoraba el calor de una madre, una que estaba tan ciega que no escucha ni a su propio corazón.

* * *

y se termino el capitulo espero que les halla gustado porque como vimos el entrenamiento sigio y sigio hasta que todos despertaron su poder y en lo personal creo que el que mas gano fue neji aunque claro lo de shiryi y sunrei bueno no tengo muchas cosas que decir sobre eso y claro uno d elos villanos aparecio aunque no le duro ni un segundo al viejo caballero del dragon y de nuevo estan ante la diosa que les ha revelado sus planes y si van a tener que separarse  
_pobres tan bien que se la pasan juntos (mira al autor que asiente)_  
_si eran un buen grupo (las 4 asienten)_  
_lo seguiran siendo solo que los van a separar (el autor las mira con calma)_  
_preferiria que enrenasen en el santuario (las cuatro miran al autor)  
_eso ya se decidio lo siento pero en algun momento se reuniran de nuevo eso si

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que tal las cosas que hacia Shiryu quien lo viera no?


	6. C5: Desatados

bueno gente la hora de que esta historia se actualize aha llegado espero de verdad que les guste lo que viene en este capitulo porque creanme les va a fascinar lo que pasa aqui pero bueno antes de ir a lo que nos morimos por leer es hora de pasar a los reviews  
**NamikazeArmand**:que bueno que te gusto lo de kushina ya veras como reacciona eventualmente y si arashi es un engreido completo alguien debe ponerlo en su lugar en cuanto a lo de kyubi es probable que todo mundo piense en eso  
**Kouteikuro**:es verdad lo hacian para estar solos y pobrecito shiryu se quedo con ganas de que su dragon se quitara el coraje jejejeje  
**josmanava1989**:si pobres no deberian seguirlo o caban muertos y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo  
**elchan-sempai**:es verdad jiraiya seria tan feliz con kurama en su mente aunque conociendolo como es le mandaria visiones de orochimaru solo para fastidiarlo y es verdad ya viene el momento de separarse  
**Loquin**:ya veras quienes van a ser y si ese zzorro anda perviertiendo a naruto pero solo es por diversion jejeje  
**alex**:esperemos que no acabe de ese modo el rubio en cuanto a lo de haku ya te enteraras de que es jejeje  
**Guest2**:si es tiempo de seprarse y este si necesitas un abogado llamame tengo uno buenisimo que puede ayudarte en cuanto a lo de la mascara menos mal que fue fort knox y no el banco internacional  
**Gajeer Refox Crossover Fan**: si ya hacia falta accion no?  
**dakdan-sama**:es verdad tans erio que se veia el buen shiryu pero bueno con semejante novia bella y tierna no s epudo contener mucho y estas bastante acertado en esas armaduras eh  
**yuhoelmer**:que bueno que te gustara  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM**:no estas tan perdida con tus suposiciones creeme en cuanto a lo de los jueces es probable que asi sea y lo del final que ben quedo eso eh me dio mucha gracias jejeje  
**Lady StarFireLigth**:que bueno que te guste el fic y te traiga buenoa recuerdos lo d ehaku es muy posible lo de las armaduras no andasnada perdida y en cuanto a lo de shaina creo que esa es la razon de tanto golpe  
**outcome 5**:que bueno que te gusto y ahi va otro  
**ogro**:ya veras quienes son sus mentores tu ten paciencia  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:que bueno que te guste la historia y es verdad con esa novia era obvio que le iba a hacer algo en agn momento  
**Luis Yagami**: gracias por leer esta historia y si quien viera a shiryu verdad  
**abelisaisachez**:es verdad el rubio parec eincapaz de odiar y si yo tambien quiero que kurama recupere su poder  
como siempre muchos reviews eso me alegra mucho espero que el capiulo que viene tambien genere muchos  
_es obvio que si parece que esta historia es la que mas pego (el autor asiente)_  
_es cierto a este paso andaras llegando a los 200 reviews cuando llegues al capitulo 10 (el autor sonrie)_  
_o mas a como va puede que sea la mas exitosa (el autor solo sonrie aun mas)_  
_sin duda esta historia fue un hit (las 4 asienten)_  
creo que ellas tienen razon espero que les sigua gustando

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Desatados**

Las cosas en la aldea de las hojas no podían ser mas raras de lo que ya eran las personas hicieron fiesta cuando la desaparición de cierto rubio contenedor de un alma demoniaca se confirmo, todo mundo festejo de lo lindo una celebración que duro varios días y que culmino cuando el sandaime decidió darse a respetar y mando acallar todos los disturbios con puño de hierro por primera vez en años Danzo miro con orgullo a su viejo compañero de equipo el cual sin dudar refundió en la cárcel a los instigadores de tanto desorden por escandalizar en la vía publica in definidamente, por lo mismo estarían en la sombra hasta que al sandaime se le diera la gana y eso si que iba a durar mucho después de todo Sarutobi era un hombre muy pero muy paciente, volviendo a la aldea las cosas según los aldeanos estaban infinitamente mejores desde que el "demonio" se largo de Konoha aunque el cambio mas significativo se daba en la academia donde cierto par de kunoichis en entrenamiento se les veía juntas todo el tiempo una verdadera pareja dispareja, una de ellas vivaz alegre, chismosa y rubia mientras que la otra mas calmada seria, centrada y pelinegra, sin mencionar sus clanes Uchiha y Yamanaka sin duda ese par era por mucho lo mas inusual que alguien hubiese visto y se ponía peor cuando cierto chico pelirrojo se aproximaba a ellas con claras intenciones románticas  
-ola linduras como les va- dijo Arashi de nuevo por enésima ocasión en las ultimas 3 semanas al pareces no entendía los no  
-Arashi piérdete de una vez- dijo Ino mientras el chico pelirrojo le ignoraba a propósito enfilándose a la siempre pasiva Satsuki quien permanecía como siempre callada  
-entonces Satsuki_chan cuando vas a salir conmigo eh- dijo en tono de conquistador mientras las eternas fans de Arashi casi suspiraban al oírle hablar de ese modo

Los ojos de todos los alumnos se abrieron de golpe cuando una sonriente y dulce Satsuki acarició la menilla de Arashi mientras le sonreía el chico de ojos azules pensó que al fin había logrado arrebatarle a su hermano algo que el quería mientras que sus fans pues simplemente ya comenzaban a trazar los planes para la infortunada muerte de Satsuki que seria en ese lamentable "accidente" pero los ojos de todo mundo se abrieron cuando eso paso –sabes Arashi lo único que me agrada de ti…es tu hermano!- y le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo al suelo con la mejilla mas roja que hubiese visto en su vida alguno de los presentes mientras que Ino sonreía mas que orgullosa mientras caminaba a un lado de su mejor amiga y en el suelo Arashi veía estrellitas mientras su mejilla roja e hinchada comenzaba a abultarse tras el sonoro golpe de la chica de cabellos negros mientras que los instructores levantaban los pedazos del inconsciente pelirrojo que simplemente no estuvo disponible por mas de 2 horas, desde ese momento Ino y Satsuki se volvieron mejores amigas siempre de un lado a otro apoyándose y entrenando juntas casi como si fuesen hermanas aunque claro nadie sabia en realidad la razón de tan repentino acercamiento nadie a excepción de ellas mismas que ciertamente nunca hablaban de eso pero tenían algo en común… Naruto después de todo de una u otra forma el rubio era la razón de su naciente y mejorada amistad, aunque el dueto alcanzo un nuevo grado ese día al salir de la academia; se habían quedado entrenando hasta muy tarde y finalmente tras recibir un buen regaño de Iruka sobre salir de las instalaciones cuando se les mandaba las chicas emprendieron el camino a casa llevándose una no my agradable sorpresa cuando vieron a un par de estudiantes de rango superior molestando a una pobre chica de cabellos azulados que de inmediato reconocieron al parecer los chics de una familia civil tenían cierto rencor hacia los grandes clanes ninja, pero en cuanto Ino y Satsuki se metieron en el acoso sus quejidos pero sobretodo los gritos de Ino que no paraba de armar escándalo gritando cosas sobre chicos abusivos que trataban de propasarse con inocentes damas de inmediato los transeúntes se le fueron encima a los abusivos que no hallaban como huir cuando claro las chicas emprendieron la graciosa huida llevando a Hinata a su casa al parecer a su padre se le "olvido" pasar a recogerla desde ese día el alegre dueto se transformo en el trió sensacional donde apoyada por sus amigas la peliazul se sentía protegida y aceptada al menos en la escuela y en la calle pero como dicen por ahí lo que pasa dentro de los muros de un clan dentro se ha de quedar y solo por eso la ojiperla pasaba cuanto minuto podía junto a las chicas después de todo era para ella mucho mejor estar con sus amigas que con su familia, así fue como con el pasar de las semanas las chicas pasaron de ser relegadas sociales fanáticas del "hermano incomodo" de Arashi que después de casi ser noqueado por Satsuki y mandado de nuevo al hospital decidió mantenerse alejado de la pelinegra por lo que se empezó a centrar en Ino quien le ignoraba olímpicamente pero bueno eso era normal después de todo a ella el pelirrojo nunca le agrado en realidad siempre prefirió a cierto rubio de ojos azules mucho mas dulce y caballeroso a diferencia del sr soy el numero uno aunque su contraparte oscura silenciosa siempre arrogante por no decir emo el hermano de Satsuki no era precisamente mejor, pero al menos nunca intentaba nada con ellas lo que en opinión de Ino era demasiado sospechoso incluso para un autoexiliado de la sociedad como el debería al menos interesarse aunque fuera en Sakura su autonombrada y autorpoclamada futura esposa cosa que al parecer solo ella pensaba pero bueno Sasuke no le hacia caso a nadie aunque en opinión de Hinata las miradas que le lanzaba de vez en cuando a su hermana no eran precisamente decentes pero bueno lo mejor era no asumir cosas al menos no por el momento mejor esperaría a ver como se desarrollaba todo eso.

De regreso al tiempo presente en el santuario en algún punto olvidado del mundo los chicos estaban despertando uno a uno en un nuevo y hermoso día en sus nuevas habitaciones mientras se alzaban de las suaves camas, la verdad habían extrañado tanto dormir cada uno en su propia cama que en cuanto se les informo de donde dormirían corrieron a acaparar su respectivo dormitorio a excepción de Neji claro esta que con s habitual educación avanzo con calma después de todo una habitación para el solo era algo que le gustaría aunque no fuese la mejor de todas después de todo después de soportar meses a Lee y sus murmuraciones sobre la juventud mientras dormía eran demasiado ya a estas alturas y la idea de dormir lejos de ellas fue demasiado tentadora lastima que por no apresurarse acabo en la habitación a lado de Lee pero al menos no lo escucho murmurar toda la noche como en casa de su mentor de cabellos largos, salieron de sus habitaciones al pasillo central donde al frente de la fila afuera del baño ya esperaba un rubio somnoliento que aguardaba a que quien estuviese adentro le desocupara, como siempre usaba una pijama holgada con su tradicional sombrerito de foca sobre la cabeza, la verdad el rubio estuvo hasta altas horas de la madrugada viendo las estrellas cuando el sueño le venció y se enfilo a su cuarto trastabillando un poco como daba cuenta de ello el jarrón que se destrozo en el pasillo, -buenos días Naruto- saludo Lee a su amigo que solo alzo la mano mientras sus ojeras denotaban lo poco que durmió todo per mirar las estrellas y pensar en lo que había dejado atrás en la aldea de la hoja, increíblemente ya no le dolía tanto como antes mas bien pensaba en ciertas chicas que se quedaron en ese lugar en todo momento ocupaban su mente aunque era algo que también le pasaba mucho con Tenten y no estaba del todo seguro del porque –**es** **porque quieres hacérselo sin parar toda la noche mocoso**- el rubio se puso algo rojo antes de regañar al pervertido zorro en su cabeza que detrás de sus barrotes solo podía sonreír si bien era un hecho que casi no tenia poder estaba mas que entretenido molestando a Naruto y jugando con su imaginación que dicho sea de paso era tan manejable y eso solo lo hacia mas divertido –**niégalo todo lo que desees cachorro pero tu y yo sabemos que lo que mas deseas es tener a todas esas chicas mas creciditas en una cama para hacerles de todo por mucho mucho tiempo** – las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de rojo mientras procesaba las palabras del demonio y suspiraba preguntándose el que había hecho para merecer semejante tormento aunque en opinión del zorro el que hizo algo malo para merecer semejante contenedor fue el –**masacrar aldeas, destruir ejércitos, devorar humanos que me atacaban, aparearme como loco con ella… no no tengo idea de que hice de malo para merecer estar en un imbécil como tu**—dijo el demonio zorro mientras el rubio solo suspiraba esto era de todos lo días y lo peor era que ya le estaba empezando a caer bien el demonio con todo y sus bromas de pervertido, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y la verdad no tenían ni la mas remota idea de quien estaba en el baño  
-esto es absurdo ya tenemos como 20 minutos aquí afuera quien diablos esta ahí adentro- dijo Tenten señalando la puerta que se abrió despacio mientras el vapor caliente salía del interior y la figura salía de ahí secándose el cabello largo y negro con su toalla, enfundado en una bata de baño de color blanco muy simple y sobria  
-hola chicos buenos días- y paso de largo mientras todo mundo se le quedaba viendo hasta que se metió a su recamara y todos parpadearon  
-porque se tardo tanto Haku, es una chica estoy seguro ningún hombre tarda tanto en bañarse- dijo el rubio mientras sus compañeros sentían y Tenten se le quedaba mirando  
-oye eso no es verdad nosotras no nos tardamos tanto- protesto la chica de ropas chinas mientras sus amigos la miraban fijamente  
-te tardaste una hora en decidir que clase de armas ibas a usar en las practicas de la academia- dijo Neji mientras Tenten se apenaba un poco  
-o la vez que tardase como ½ hora en elegir solo un par de zapatos- agregó Lee aun recordado el suplicio de todos mientras la acompañaron de compras  
-o la vez que tardaste como una hora en terminar de peinarte porque según tu tus rodetes no quedaban parejos- y finalmente Naruto lanzo el ultimo golpe a la chica mas roja y molesta de lo que llego a estar antes  
-¡ya dejen eso trió de tarados!- grito la avergonzada chica mientras Lee y Neji como siempre se escondían en la espalda de Naruto quien solo perdía el color de su cara al ver como Tenten se aproximaba con intenciones nada santas  
-este… Tenten_chan no te enojes que te ves fea- muy tarde reacciono a sus palabras cuando la cara de los tres chicos igualo en blancura a los ojos de Neji  
-ME DIJISTE FEA!- grito la furiosa chica antes de que claro los pobres y asustados varones pusieran pies en polvorosa.

Shiryu salía de su casa provisional tras una larga y relajante noche en compañía de su amada Sunrei valla que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos ahora que podían y claro todo era paz y quietud mientras que frente a el un trió de chicos semi desnudos porque sus batas de baño o pijamas estaban hechas harapos mientras eran perseguidos por una furiosa Tenten con una bola de picos en manos girándola violentamente paso a toda velocidad perdiéndose detrás de ellos –esos 4 ya empezaron… donde estará Haku- se pregunto el viejo caballero mientras en su recamara Haku se dedicaba a peinarse y como siempre ponerse sus kimonos de sexo indistinto mientras a lo lejos el trío seguía corriendo por sus vidas sin sospechar a donde estaban siendo guiados, una cosa era claro ver accidentalmente a las amazonas mientras lavaban sus ropas en el rubio cuando no usaban sus mascaras pero una muy diferente cuando el trió de la mala suerte salto sobre la roca en busca de salvarse de Tenten quien al no hallarlos siguió corriendo en busca de sus victimas… que diga amigos –valla parece que estamos…mas que muertos!- grito el rubio al darse la vuelta y mirar frente a ellos a un montón nada discreto de amazonas a medio desnudarse mientras sus escasas ropas se caían al agua producto de los constantes intentos de Tenten por matarlos ahora mismo los tres chicos estaban técnicamente desnudos frente a un montón de amazonas que no se movían todo era calma una tensa y estresante calma mientras los 3 condenados sonreían mas que nerviosos rezando porque lo que les fuera a pasar no fuera a doler demasiado y que de preferencia fuese lo mas rápido posible porque a como iban las cosas no iban a vivir demasiado tiempo y eso era casi un hecho  
-agárrenlos- ordeno una de las amazonas antes de que todas se les dejaran ir encima y empezaran a correr por sus vidas, de nuevo.

Mientras tanto una abatida y triste Tenten ya con s ropa mas tradicional se peinaba en las escalinatas a la salida de su dormitorio preguntándose donde se había metido ese trió de tontos de los que no supo nada de nada después de que los perdió y de eso hacia mas de 2 horas pero bueno ya aparecerían en algún momento –oye oíste el rumor dicen que una banda de amazonas anda persiguiendo a 3 aprendices que se colaron en sus baños al aire libre- decía uno de los tantos habitantes del santuario mientras Tenten solo escuchaba y de inmediato negaba era imposible que fueran sus tres amigos –yo escuche que las amazonas quieren practicar un viejo ritual de consagración, ya sabes eso de renunciar a su feminidad deshaciéndose de su virginidad y desean usar a esos tres suertudos- dijo el otro mientras su compañero maldecía la suerte de los mencionados aprendices y Tenten solo suspiraba era mas que claro que no eran ellos verdad, a un lado de Tenten apareció Haku con su tradicional atuendo tan singularmente unisex que la verdad resultaba mas que difícil distinguirle el sexo –maldita sea Haku ya no lo soporto que diablos eres chico o chica?- pregunto la chica de rodetes mientras Haku sonreía y negaba siempre le preguntaban y nunca podía responder, esta ves tomo sus precauciones, miro a la derecha y no vio a nadie luego a la izquierda y tampoco vio a nadie abrió la boca para responder y paso, el suelo retumbo cuando salidos de la nada la figura de tres chicos desnudos Naruto, Neji y Lee pasaron corriendo a toda velocidad siendo seguidos por una horda de amazonas a medio vestir, la mayoría de ellas con ojos asesinos aunque muchas mas tenían miradas tiernas enfiladas a la nuca de cierto rubio que lideraba la persecución corriendo a todo lo que daban sus ya muy cansadas piernas mientras huía por su vida o era su castidad? No tenia idea del porque solo sabia que tenia que correr –NARUTO!- gritando desesperada y molesta Tenten empezó a correr tras el grupo que dejaba tras de si una senda de destrucción inconmensurable al tiempo que Haku solo suspiraba de nuevo se quedo con la respuesta en la boca mientras que a la distancia un hombre corpulento subía las escalinatas su nombre Rigel caballero de armadura plateada portador de un singular escudo que convertía a las personas en piedra, estaba aburrido desde que los de su clase juraron lealtad de nuevo a Athena no tenia nada de diversión en ningún momento es mas rara vez pasaba algo interesante en el santuario, el suelo retumbo y unas pocas rocas cayeron por la escalinata antes de que el joven hombre se girase y se quedara en shock con la estampida humana que se le dejaba venir encima, esbozo una sonrisa al fin iba a convertir a alguien en piedra deslizo su mano a su espalda pero antes de poder tomar su escudo la estampida humana llego frente a el y le pasaron por encima a toda velocidad dejándolo en el suelo con su armadura estrellada mientras el afamado escudo de medusa caía por la escalinata y el pobre Rigel se convulsionaba en el suelo.

-exijo un castigo Athena_sama ellos casi me matan!- gritaba el vendado caballero plateado mientras el rubio ya con ropa bajaba la cabeza junto a las amazonas a su espalda que simplemente eran reprendidas por su superior revivida que solo podía rezarle a quien pudiera escucharla que su sucesora que venia en camino no fuera igual de superficial o problemática que las amazonas que ya había en el santuario, -exijo saber en que pensaban ato de estúpidas tiene idea de lo mal que han dejado el nombre de las amazonas con es infantil persecución- exigía saber la revivida Shaina mientras una de las chicas alzaba la mano tratando de defenderse aunque claro el decir que solo deseaba ver mas de cerca al rubio que enseguida se puso mas rojo que una manzana no le ayudo en lo mas mínimo aunque a ojos de la diosa de nombre mortal Sara resultaba bastante obvio que el rubio iba a tener un gran encanto con las mujeres eso era muy obvio para cualquiera –**bueno basta de gritos Naruto_kun tu y tus amigos hicieron algo malo y merecen un castigo**- dijo la diosa mientras el rubio daba un paso al frente mirándola con ojos enormes y llorosos mientras ella lo miraba y todas las mujeres presentes se conmovían –pero solo fue un accidente Athena_sama- dijo el rubio con una mirada inocente inclinándola a un costado la cara mientras que el rubio en su cabeza reprendía al zorro por susurrarle esa clase de acciones después de todo esa mujer era la reencarnación de una diosa no iba a caer en algo tan infantil –**kyyyyyaaaaa Naruto_kun eres tan adorable todo esta perdonado**- lo abrazo con fuerza y le agito en el aire antes de soltarlo y dejarle irse con sus amigos con solo una llamada de atención mientras que Shaina látigo en mano sacaba a las amazonas de ahí ya que mas de una deseaba adoptar al lindo niño rubio con rasgos de zorro y no precisamente como aprendiz si era seguro que una vez que el rubio entrara a alguna de esas casa nunca mas iba a salir no hasta que la amazona estuviera satisfecha o en cinta y no iba a permitirlo.

Como se zafaron de aquello francamente todo fue gracias al rubio aunque en opinión de Tenten ese abrazo de parte de la diosa fue demasiado efusivo al menos eso pensaba ella pero claro como le haces entender eso a un montón de chicos que francamente les falta poco para venerar al rubio del grupo que les salvo de un castigo considerable pero bueno gracias a su tan apreciado e irremediable encanto habían salvado el pellejo al menos por ahora ya que estaban sin nada que nacer en este momento y el no tener algo que hacer mas un rubio inquieto y una pandilla que acaba siguiéndole a todos lados eso solo podía significar una cosa… problemas, caminaban sin realmente nada que hacer y claro ahora mismo estaban mas que aburridos –ya me harte necesito hacer algo- y el rubio comenzó a alejarse del grupo pese a las protestas de todos los demás que claro como siempre terminaron caminando detrás de el fuera a donde fuera parecía como si siempre olvidara sus reglas como la que decía nunca sigas a Naruto cuando esta aburrido pero bueno si no lo hacían se iban a aburrir aun mas y no podrían meterse en realidad en grandes problemas verdad?, veinte minutos después el grupo corría por sus vidas huyendo de un mas que molesto caballero de armadura plateada que amenazaba con matarlos si les llegaba a poner las manos encima aunque ciertamente el hecho de que se detuviera cada 5 pasos a rascarse indicaba que los chicos se iban a escapar pero el como llegaron a esa situación fue bastante simple mientras vagaban por ahí se toparon con una arena de entrenamiento donde de inmediato el rubio instigado por Lee comenzaron una sesión de practica de combate mano a mano que culmino cuando el hombre llamado Oriol caballero plateado armado con dos discos a los costados de su cintura apareció diciendo cosas sobre mocosos que no debían estar ahí, de inmediato el rubio se defendió diciendo que eran aprendices y el hombre solo negó a sus palabras corriéndolos de ahí inclusive llamo a Tenten mocosa debilucha, eh ahí cuando Neji decreto otra gran regla nunca insultes a una chica frente a Naruto, el rubio entrecerró los ojos antes de lanzarle al hombre un globo lleno de pintura, de donde lo saco francamente ninguno de ellos tenia idea, de inmediato emprendieron la graciosa huida mientras el molesto caballero procedía a darse un buen baño para evitar mancharse mas con la mencionada sustancia que fue de color rosa, -Naruto no deberías hacer eso- dijo Neji mientras el rubio solo sonreía y vertía los sospechosos polvos en la armadura del caballero que tras su baño salía ya con ropa nueva colocándose su mencionadas ropas de batalla, solo dio un par de pasos cuando la picazón comenzó a correr por su cuerpo –pero que diablos pasa porque me pica todo!- preguntaba al viento antes de que las carcajadas de Naruto llamaran su atención y volteara despacio, no supo como paso pero de pronto Lee sostenía un pedazo de la bola la parte de arriba mientras Neji tenia en sus manos el resto de la envoltura que decía "polvo pica pica extra fuerte" el hombre les miro entrecerrando los ojos mientras los pobres chicos retrocedían poco a poco –MALDITOS MOCOSOS CUANDO LOS AGARRE VOY A DESTRIPARLOS- y empezaron a correr como locos y así fue como llegamos a esta situación.

Ahora mismo el grupo corría con velocidad por el santuario tropezándose con todo mundo mientras el se rascaba a cada rato con ojos desesperados al tiempo que los chicos emprendían la graciosa huida alejándose mas y mas de el , -cuando nos agarre nos va a matar- decía Haku con terror en su vos mientras Oriol se aproximaba mas y mas a ellos cuando el rubio a la distancia vio su salvación –síganme- y todo el grupo empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia donde indicaba el rubio que tras agacharse y dejar la envoltura del polvo conveniente mente en el suelo hacer unos ajustes a la puerta a un lado de ellos todo el grupo salto a los arbustos mientras el caballero plateado llegaba ante ellos o mas bien ante el sitio donde ya no estaban los chicos maldijo su suerte cuando vio la envoltura en el suelo y la tomo maldiciendo de nuevo al rubio mientras se trataba de rascar la espalda mientras leía las indicaciones de la parte posterior "en caso de exposición accidental lave con abundante agua y la picazón desaparecerá" el hombre sonrió al menos ya sabia como quitarse la comezón todo era cosa de encontrar agua pero por suerte estaba a la salida de unos baños de hombres e ingreso a los mismos segundos después el golpeado y aterrorizado oriol salió corriendo por su vida antes de que una legión de furiosas amazonas aparecieran por la puerta persiguiéndolo como si no hubiese un mañana y el rubio sonreía al tiempo que el letrero del baño se desprendía para dejar ver en letras rojas "vestidor de damas" el grupo salió con una gota en la nuca mientras el pobre hombre por rascarse caía al suelo y bueno… su armadura no le protegió mucho que digamos; el grupo siguió su camino internándose en un gran salón donde vieron en el pinturas de viejos caballeros donde resaltaba una de su maestro junto a otros caballeros sin duda los antiguos compañeros de Shiryu, entonces los chicos se detuvieron frente a la gran escultura de los antiguos caballeros de bronce donde al ceno resaltaba el caballero de la armadura alada que sonreía triunfal al centro del grupo –si que Seiya_jiji fue alguien celebre para que le hicieran una estatua- dijo el rubio mientras sus amigos asentían a sus palabras.

-**Entonces Shiryu en verdad crees eso**- preguntaba la bella diosa encarnada mientras el caballero retirado asentía a sus palabras al tiempo que la diosa dibujaba una mueca de asombro en su rostro –y como llegaste a esa conclusión- pregunto con cierta curiosidad mientras el caballero hablaba con calma y serenidad –al principio pensé que seria como el pero conforme he sentido su energía no es de ese modo siempre es vivaz y muy fuerte pero cuando se pone serio se torna bueno muy parecida a la suya- la diosa asintió a sus palabras eso era un hecho inesperado pero aun así era algo que quizá funcionaria bien después de todo ella sabia bien que estrellas brillaban cuando cada chico despertó su poder y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Naruto había nacido para tener alas y eso nadie lo iba a discutir pero claro aun faltaba informarle eso a los chicos así como sus locaciones de entrenamiento –**dime Shiryu donde están en este momento?-** pregunto con amabilidad la diosa de cabellos morados mientras el hombre solo sonreía y ella le miraba con algo de seriedad antes de sonreírle –**no sabes verdad, bueno no creo que estén haciendo algo malo**- dijo la diosa mientras en otro sitio al pie de la escalinata en la siempre solitaria y vacante casa de Piscis un rubio estaba acompañado de sus amigos y estaban sentados sobre un enorme escudo espartano mientras el rubio sujetaba una cuerda atada al las esquinas del frente del escudo –estas seguro de esto Naruto no es demasiado arriesgado- dijo Haku a espaldas del rubio mientras sus demás amigos y el mismo rubio todos con cascos tomados prestados de las estatuas del salón de armas miraban al inmenso vacio con nerviosismo –tenemos cascos nada nos pasara…uno, dos… treeeessssss!- y el grupo entero grito mientras bajaban por la escalinata a toda velocidad sacando chispas del escudo mientras caían por las escaleras pasando a toda velocidad por la casa de Acuario donde una armadura dorada casi parecía tener una gota en su nuca, bajaron como relámpagos botando de casa en casa mientras se desplazaban a toda velocidad por la larga e interminable escalinata mientras pasaban por las casas, surcaron la de Virgo en menos de 3 minutos desde su inicio de trayecto desde Piscis mientras pasan a toda velocidad por Leo y Cáncer enfilándose a Géminis donde desafortunadamente la armadura de rasgos gemelos estaba al centro de la casa mientras ellos se lanzaban contra la misma –maldición quien puso eso ahí!- grito el rubio antes de atravesar la armadura y dejarla regada por todos lados mientras avanzaban sin detenerse en su loca carrera, de nuevo al principio de la escalinata un agitado y golpeado caballero llamado Rigel se topaba con el recién molido Oriol se miraron de arriba abajo antes de suspirar no necesitaron decir mas para saber que la causa de sus heridas era cierto rubio que como bólido se les estaba dejando ir encima –QUITENSEEEEEEEEE!- y los golpeados caballeros no pudieron reaccionar antes de acabar bajo el escudo aplastados y viendo estrellitas.

La noche había vuelto a caer al santuario y la partida estaba muy cercana a los chicos regañados que tras terminar su castigo se retiraban a sus recamaras mientras el rubio se quedaba a solas con la diosa que le miraba mas que seria, cuando fueron llevados ante ella su maravilloso encanto no fue capaz de apaciguarla ni un poquito y ahora mismo ella le miraba fijamente –**Naruto_kun tienes idea de lo peligroso que fue eso pudiste acabar herido y yo me habría muerto de la pena**- dijo ella con un rostro lleno de miedo mientras Naruto le miraba con asombro antes de bajar la vista un poco al suelo –**menos mal que no te paso nada anda ve a tu habitación**- pero el rubio no se movió en su lugar se quedo ahí parado en silencio mientras Sara le miraba con duda hasta que escucho el suave llanto del rubio, se levanto de su asiento aproximándose a el y le alzo la vista –**no llores no estoy enojada ya ves**- le sonrió con dulzura mientras el rubio solo lloraba aun mas –mi…mi kasan…nunca…nuca me ha cuidado así- y de nuevo comenzó a llorar mientras Sara sentía el dolor en su corazón ella sabia bien eso después de todo llego a verlo y a sentir el sufrimiento del rubio y ahora aquí estaba el llorando porque nunca alguien le cuido o regaño de ese modo –**shh ya no llores Naruto_kun**- y la mujer le abrazo suavemente antes de que el rubio llorase con fuerza y ella hiciera lo único que sabia hacer en momentos así canto para el (youtube com / watch?v=JMnCyBUT8fw ) el rubio escucho su dulce voz flotando en el aire mientras su canto resonaba en la noche inundando suavemente todo el aire del santuario y calmando los corazones de todos los caballeros y amazonas que ya dormían al tiempo que el rubio sentía el consuelo mientras a su mente regresaban todas esas noches de llanto en las que ella cantaba para alégrale el corazón junto como lo hacia en este momento sus brazos le rodeaban con amor mientras el llanto de Naruto poco a poco se calmaba al tiempo que ella le soltaba suavemente mientras el rubio alzaba la mirada hacia arriba para mirarla fijamente mientras ella le sonreía sin dejar de cantar antes de que su cosmo brillase y su canto siguiera resonando mientras ella miraba al rubio –**sabes Naruto_kun yo siempre quise ser madre, dime… tu quisieras ser mi hijo**- dijo ella con un rostro amoroso y dulce mientras el rubio sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza al tiempo que ella le sonreía y miraba con un amor que el rubio tanto había ansiado en su vida y que nunca recibió de la mujer pelirroja y aquí estaba esta hermosa mujer esta diosa encarnada ofreciéndole el amor que siempre ansió su corazón latía feliz mientras la respuesta salía sola de su boca –si…Kasan!- y la abrazo con fuerza mientras el cosmo de Athena brillaba y su canto resonaba envolviendo al rubio que por primera vez en su vida era en verdad feliz al fin había conseguido una madre que lo iba a amar como ninguna otra, al mismo tiempo en la aldea de Konoha una mujer de ojos violetas despertaba de su cama con un extraño dolor en el pecho , se lo toco con fuerza mientras miraba al cielo sin comprender la razón de eso pero claro no tenia idea de lo mucho que acababa de perder de manera definitiva.

* * *

y se acabo el capitulo donde como vimos el rubio tiene la capacidad de meterse en muchos problemas ya sea con amazonas con caballeros a los que mediomata o provocando a personas presumidas pero como vinos solo una carita dulce basto para safarse de todo en verdad no se si la influencia de kurama sea buena para el  
_pero si solo le da buenos consejos (el autor le mira con duda)_  
_es verdad y valla que el sabe como aconsejar (las 4 comienzan a sonreir sospechosamente)_  
_si mas con sus visiones jejeje (el autor suspira)_  
_y ni se diga con lo que le va a aconsejas cuando crezca (las 4 rien pervertidamente)_  
ellas no tienen remedio y por alguna razon eso me gusta

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que tal el como se safo naruto del castigo eh?


	7. C6: Puntos distantes (p1)

bien todo mundo que creen si ha llegado el dia de que otro emocionante cpaitulo de este fic sea subido a FF espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores porque si no me voy a deprimir y no queremos eso verdad jejeje bueno ahora pasare con los reviews como siempre  
**BloodEdge**:es verdad tendra que luchas con sara si quiere al rubio y si pronto no solo arashi ora a la enfermeria jejeje  
**NamikazeArmand**:lamento dejarlo ahi pero me gusta el suspenso y espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy y espero que no llores si escribo cosas parecidas en el futuro  
**Alex**:es verdad kushina ha caido en el dicho y si naruto tiene una suerte que no la cree uno y es verdad los caballeros d eplata mas que nada sirven para las bromas por cierto gracias por los ataques  
**Guest 3**:si es trste pero es verdad naruto tiene un gran corazon seguoro acabara perdonando a kushina aunque eso si que la vea como madre va estar algo dificol eso se nota a leguas no crees  
**josmanava1989**:que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y creeme krama esta lejos de querer detenerse en la "tortura" de naruto con esas imagenes  
**DGB**:ya veras que sera el rubio y si este fic pego como chicle mezclado con pegamento jejeje creo que voy mejorando mucho y ya veras que pasara cuando se reencuentren  
**Guest2**:que bueno que saliste y que mal toda esa pena pero ya sabes no hay mal que por bien no venga en cuanto a tu pd lo d eulquiorra lo considerare a mi tambien me cae bien y espero que mis fics te sigan gustando  
**Loquin**:no esperabas lod e athena verdad, y si el grupo de naruto es una pesadilla y es verdad unos años mas y el rubio va a necesitar seguridad ante amazonas  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**:peligro y acaben quejandose con su sindicato... si lo tienen claro esta  
**outcome5**:es verdad el zorro si que tiene cerevbro cuando de escapar de los lios se trata  
**darkdan-sama**:que bueno que te gusto el cap y el final y sabes a lo mejor el zorro si vio la pelicula uno nunca sabe que onda con el  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM**:que bueno que te gusto el cap y si los caballeros de plata "casi" dan pena lo pobres lo de arashi e suna gran verdad y si kushina nnca fue la madre del rubio en realidad y si le reclama a Athena sabra lo que es elmiedo en cuanto a lo de sarutobi pense que eso de su enorme paciencia estaba implicito  
**xona potter namikaze**:lo siento pero te enteraras del sexo de haku como todos y es verdad naruto corrio porque fuera cual fuera el resultado se iba a morir  
**Kouteikuro**:es cierto el rubio solo quiere que lo vean y sean cariñosos en resumen quiere na madre y valla que consiguio una no?  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:si Kuchina lo perdo bien por naruto en cuanto a lo de las amazonas es cierto ya quieiseramos nosotros morir de ese modo  
**YURIKO CHUN-LI**:que bueno que te gusto y creeme esto esta lejos de acabar porque cuando regrese de entrenar creeme que con mas ganas la amazonas van a andar detras de el lo caballeros sufriran y athena sera tan feliz jejeje  
**abelisaisanchez**: pensaba usarlo como un el pero si la gente quiere seria un ella todo depende de los lectores  
**Luis Yagami**:es cierto merecen un casitgo por negarse a participar en tan noble ceremonio amazonica  
bueno una ves terminadas estas respuestas es hora de pasar al capitulo que espero les guste  
_yo creo que si les gustara (el autor sonrie)_  
_siempre les gustan (el autor asiente)_  
_ademas de que responde algunas preguntas (el autor asiente)_  
_y crea otras mas jejejeje (las 4 sonrien)_  
pes si eso si bueno a leer se ha dicho

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Puntos distantes (p1)**

El sol ya subía al cielo y en el santuario todo era paz y tranquilidad mientras los guerreros locales despertaban no a uno para realizar sus labores cotidianas al tiempo que los aspirantes extraídos de las naciones elementales abrían los ojos y como cada mañana desde que habían estado juntos el pleito de siempre daba inicio –quítate Lee el baño es mío!- exigía Neji al tiempo que empujaba al mencionado chico de cejas pobladas en su intento por alcanzar el mismo al tiempo que el chico a su lado le jalaba con fuerza –no Neji madrugue y no dejare que u actitud extinga las brillantes llamas de mi juvenil cosmos- el Hyuuga casi se desploma ante semejante frase en definitiva al cejudo chico si que le afecto aquella demostración ninja en la academia aquella vez, se empujaban y jalaban al tiempo que una chica de pijama blanca con panditas dibujados en ella pasaba con su cabello castaño suelto y sonriente- que caballeros me ceden el baño jijiji- Tenten casi había pasado cuando las manos del par de chicos le tomo de los hombros antes de que hablaran en conjunto –fórmate Tenten – dijeron a la vez mientras la chica se molestaba y exigía trato caballeroso de su parte aunque claro cuando se trataba del alcanzar el agua caliente la caballerosidad venia valiendo gorro, se empujaban e insultaban cuando la somnolienta figura de alguien de cabellos negros paso inadvertidamente a su lado  
-no es justo soy una dama me toca a mi primero- dijo la chica de pijama de pandas con algo de molestia  
-mangos Tenten, yo me levante primero me toca a mi por derecho y destino- se defendió el ojiblanco al tiempo que Lee trataba de zafarse de sus manos  
-no mi juvenil y llameante cosmos merece ser el primero- y jalaba con fuerza cuando desde la puerta les hablaron a los 3  
-gracias por cederme el baño- y Haku entro al mismo dejándoles ahí como piedras tras ser tomados por sorpresa

En otro rincón del templo en cuestión una diosa de cabellos violáceos abría sus ojos sintiéndose mas plena que nunca, el amor del rubio le llenaba con fuerza haciéndola sentir como nunca pensó que se llegaría a sentir, aun podía recordar como la noche anterior arrullo a Naruto como cuando era un niño pequeño hasta que al fin cayo dormido en sus brazos y sintiéndose un poco envidiosa decidió dormir por primera vez acompañada de su hijo al menos por una noche seria solo suyo aunque claro al amanecer de nuevo tendría que compartirle con el mundo pero bueno tuvo toda la noche para disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo y de su rebosante amor –**ya es de día despierta Naru_chan**- dijo la bella mujer antes de notar su cama vacía sin señales del rubio por ningún lado –**me pregunto donde andará**- se dijo la día mientras se alzaba de su cama y procedía a alistarse para otro día mas en el mundo un día de calma y paz o al menos lo seria por un tiempo; con los amigos de Naruto estos ya arreglaos y cambiados estaban mas que listos para desayunar cuando Tenten extrañada notaba la ausencia de Naruto, la preocupación les invadió cuando de hecho corroboraron que no se había quedado dormido –espero que el tipo de ayer no lo halla secuestrado mientras dormía- dijo algo serio Lee mientras todos le miraban apurados antes de imaginarse a Naruto atado a un poste mientras los discos le golpeaban con fuerza o bien convertido en un perchero de piedra cortesía del otro caballero todo dependía de quien se lo estuviera imaginando claro esta -¡no puede ser tenemos que salvarlo!- ordeno Tenten bastante preocupada mientras todo el grupo salía a toda prisa al rescate del rubio extraviado, corrieron a toda prisa ignorando por completo su desayuno mientras una confundida Sunrei les miraba alejarse por los pasillos del templo sin siquiera decir adiós sin duda algo se traían entre manos, se alejaron a toda velocidad dejando tras de si una estela de polvo al tiempo que iban en auxilio de cierto rubio que de hecho estaba bastante relajado.

-veamos según me dijo Sunrei_nesan las mejores flores son las que crecen cerca del sol- decia el rubio pensativo en un campo verde y hermoso donde las flores de todos colores y tamaños estaban creciendo hermosas y silvestres, el rubio no tenia idea de flores y en momentos así en verdad extrañaba a Ino quien de eso sabia y mucho, -achuuu!- estornudo con fuerza la rubia Yamanaka mientras terminaba su desayuno en la aldea de la hoja y su padre le deseaba buena salud no tuvo idea de donde fue que vino eso y ciertamente el pensar que quizá cierto chico era quien pensaba en ella le apenaba un poco pero bueno solo eran sueños de una joven chica que con una gran sonrisa salía de su casa a la búsqueda de sus inseparables amigas que de seguro estaban esperándole ya en la calle principal de la aldea delas hojas, -**entonces Shaina_san dime como era Seiya**- preguntaba la amable y dulce diosa a la amazona de ofiuco que estaba sentada frente a ella sin la famosa mascara dejando ver su hermoso rostro mientras bebía algo de te y comía un panecillo acompañando a la mujer que ansiaba saber mas sobre la familia del rubio que en este momento caminaba entre las flores, Shaina le hablo sobre las cosas que el antiguo caballero del Pegaso solía hacer como ser un tanto cuanto descuidado con sus cosas teniendo siempre su recamara hecha un desastre como cierto rubio tenia en estos días su cuarto en el templo, también le hablo sobre su tendencia a las bromas y descuidos era ciertamente alegre y algo travieso cuando la situación se prestaba, de nuevo el rubio vino a la mente de la diosa mas cuando recordaba el como casi mata sin querer a dos caballeros plateados y todo por andar jugando, Shaina le conto sobre su gran corazón bondadoso y siempre dispuesto a luchar por sus amigos de nuevo Naruto vino a la mente de Sara ya que sabia bien como el rubio había luchado por salvar a las chicas de un peligroso enemigo que amenazaba sus vidas y claro eso le alegraba mucho era sin duda muy parecido al antiguo y fallecido Seiya, -pero uno de sus mayores rasgos era lo tonto que podía llegar a ser, en verdad aun no entiendo como alguien podía ser tan ingenuo y tonto es decir quien no comprende el peligro de escalara una montaña solo porque tus amigos te retan lo bueno es que Naruto no es tan tonto como para caer en algo así- dijo la revivida amazona de Ofiuco mientras que el rubio en su momento y lugar estaba prendido de una pared de roca a unos 10 metros de altura tratando de alcanzar una hermosa s flores blancas, se estiro con fuerza hasta que al fin les alcanzo y jalo de ellas con emoción las arranco enteras del sitio donde crecían y las miraba con emoción y felicidad –son preciosas…siento que se me olvido algo- pensó el rubio con pose pensativa mientras claro se desplomaba al suelo por haberse soltado del muro.

Todo mundo en el santuario realizaba sus actividades diarias y Tenten junto a Haku estaban custodiando el sitio donde su suponía vivía el caballero de plata de aquel escudo ese que habían dejado en una silla de redas la verdad no recordaban su nombre y en este momento no les interesaba mucho que dijéramos –repíteme como vamos a meternos a salvar a Naruto y como te consta que esta aquí Tenten- indagaba Haku a la chica de ojos chocolate mientras esta solo respondía con el clásico "intuición femenina" dijo ella respondiendo todas las dudas de su acompañante, esperaron y esperaron…y esperaron mas… y siguieron esperando mientras el mencionado caballero plateado simplemente no salía de su casa tanta era la desesperación de la chica que simplemente ya no pudo mas –estoy harta vamos a entrar sigilosamente Haku, sígueme- y suspiro con resignación mientras empezaba a avanzar detrás de Tenten después de todo iban a entrar con la mayor discreción posible; en el interior el pobre y aun vendado hombre bebía algo de jugo de naranja mientras repasaba sus acciones a seguir, recuperarse, recuperar su fuerza, petrificar a cierto rubio, decorarlo como tiro al blanco y colocarlo en una sala de tiro si sus prioridades eran mas que claras en ese momento –lo juro cuando lo agarre voy a retorcerle el…- y paso, su puerta salió volando por el aire tas una explosión cortesía de un poco de pólvora china al tiempo que Tenten enfundada con casco escudo platico y macana negra ingresaba a su hogar seguida de Haku quien no creía que estaba usando la misma ropa que la chica que ni idea de donde le saco –muy bien secuestrador donde tienes a tu victima!- exigió saber la chica de ojos color chocolate mientras señalaba al inconsciente hombre al pobre la puerta le cayo en la cara y ahora mismo estaba viendo estrellas, a su vez Haku revisaba el sitio tratando de encontrar al rubio que simplemente no estaba –oye Tenten nos equivocamos Naruto no esta aquí- dijo con calma mientras la chica le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa al tiempo que el hombre comenzaba a despertar –este…jejejeje discúlpenos ciudadano error de locación jejejeje- y la chica salió corriendo seguida de Haku quien casi parecía estar volando mientras se perdían a la distancia y el pobre hombre abría los ojos con una sola idea en su cabeza –que diablos hacia aquí la policía-; al mismo tiempo en el hogar de otro caballero este ya había salido de su casa un con las vendas en su cuerpo y ahora mismo los chicos allanaban su hogar revolviendo todo a su paso en busca del rubio que no parecía estar por ningún lado –oye Neji Naruto no esta aquí deberíamos irnos no crees- decía Lee mientras que su amigo asentía era claro que el rubio no estaba en el cajón que estaba revisando aunque las revistas que encontró eran bastante incriminantes no era la clase de evidencia que buscaban en ese momento –este… Neji porque tienes esa revista doblada en tu bolsillo- pregunto el inocente Lee mientras Neji sonreía algo sonrojado mientras sacaba el mencionado articulo de su pantalón –no tengo idea de cómo llego ahí lo juro- decía el mas que rojo Hyuuga bajo la mirada acusadora de Lee quien no se tragaba nada del cuento cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y ellos se quedaron congelados en medio de la sala al tiempo que el caballero aparecía en la misma –maldita sea como se me fue a olvidar que no tenia pan- se quejaba el entrando con una bolsa del mencionado articulo en sus manos al tiempo que uno de tantos caballeros menores le comunicaba de una asamblea urgente en el templo de Athena- genial ahora no voy a almorzar- arrojo el pan dentro de la casa golpeado la cara del petrificado Lee antes de que cerrara la puerta y saliera de ahí sin siquiera notar al par de intrusos.

El salón principal estaba lleno de amazonas aprendices unos cuantos caballeros de plata y algunas personas mas que esperaban atentos las palabras de la diosa que como siempre estaba sentada en su lugar al frente de todos ellos mientras que comenzaba a hablar con es vos dulce y tranquila mientras le relataba la dura vida de un pobre chico relegado por su familia a un segundo plano siendo prácticamente rechazado por ella y por toda su comunidad, de inmediato los chicos y Shiryu entendieron que se trataba de Naruto mientras varias de las amazonas planeaban secretamente sostener una charla con la mencionada mujer pelirroja inclusive algunos caballeros de plata famosos por no ser muy emocionales que se diga estaban mas que dispuestos a tomar la misión de demoler semejante sitio que trataba a un pobre chico como un objeto inútil cosa que ciertamente alegraba un poco a la diosa que sabia entonces que era la decisión correcta –**no hará falta que emprendan acciones hostiles contra dicho sitio he decidido adoptar al pequeño como mi hijo y espero que le aprecien y amen tanto como yo**- dijo la bella diosa encarnada mientas todo mundo se miraba con sorpresa después de todo que una deidad decida adoptar a un humano era por mucho algo en verdad extraño pero si era lo que ella quería ninguno de los presentes le iba a cuestionar dicha decisión es mas la iban a poyar aunque la curiosidad les invadía ya les urgía saber quien era la mencionada y afortunada persona que adoptó, en ese momento un rubio algo polvoso y aterrado aparecía en escena mientras que portaba en sus manos alguna flores batánate bonitas de todos colores, la diosa no lo pensó ni un segundo se olvido por completo del protocolo y corrió directo al rubio abrazándole con fuerza negándose a dejarlo i hasta que claro lo soltó cuando comenzaba a ponerse algo azul; **- Naru_chan que te paso**?- preguntaba la diosa de nuevo en su sitio mientras el rubio le sonreía diciendo que había ido por un regalo para su nueva kasan, todo mundo miro a Naruto con cierta tristeza el pensar que un chico tan alegre y positivo hubiese tenido semejante vida era por mucho algo triste y decepcionante pero el verlo sonreír mientras entregaba las flores a Athena y la abrazaba con amor le levantaba el animo a todo mundo, el corazón de Sara resonaba de alegría mientras el cálido amor en su interior rebosaba con mas fuerza al saber que al fin el sueño que alguna vez tuvo la diosa era realidad al fin era madre, el abrazo se termino y una mancha roja llamo la atención de todo mundo en el vestido blanco de la mujer, una raspadura en la pierna del rubio se apreciaba sangrando un poco bajo la tela rota de su pantalón –Naru_chan estas herido tengo que curarte!- dijo la alarmada mujer sacando de quien sabe donde un botiquín de primeros auxilios antes de bajarle los pantalones al rubio avergonzado que se jalaba la camisa tratando de cubrir sus partes nobles todo porque se le hizo fácil no ponerse ropa interior esa mañana, entre las personas que les miraban los varones se morían de la risa Tenten estaba mas roja que un tomate y algunas de las amazonas consideraban que valdría la pena mantener un ojo sobre el rubio con lo que alcanzaron a ver y claro para Naruto las cosas eran mucho mas simples en ese momento –**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA TU NUEVA MAMI TE ESTA EXIBIENDO CACHORRO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**- el zorro se moría de risa dentro de su mente mientras que Naruto solo podía ponerse mas y mas rojo.

Al mismo tiempo en la aldea oculta entre las hojas un chico pelirrojo de nombre Arashi aparecía en su casa con un muy buen trancazo en la mejilla, estaba roja e inflamada y claro la culpa era de el, después de todo hacia tan solo algunos minutos cuando al salir de la academia se le hizo fácil atacar a una solitaria Satsuki que aguardaba a sus amigas que se habían retrasado un poco, como siempre trato de conquistarla solo para darle en la torre a su hermano ausente y claro como siempre ella le ignoro hasta que el siempre engreído chico no lo soporto mas y claro que estallo como siempre que no conseguía lo que deseaba –no puedes seguir rechazándome Satsuki, soy el hijo del yondaime y merezco tener lo que quiero tu deberías estar honrada de ser mi novia!- grito el mas que molesto chico a tiempo que Satsuki le lanzaba una mirada fija y penetrante que por un segundo francamente le dio bastante miedo mas cuando la chica con mucha calma y amabilidad se aproximo a el con sus ojos aun reflejando toda esa molestia en ellos al tiempo que e miraba con calma –seré tu novia cuando el infierno se congele y cierre para siempre!- y le dejo ir el golpe esta vez no fue una cachetada sino un poderoso derechazo que lo mando al suelo bien inconsciente mientras que la molesta chica le pateaba con fuerza las costillas y quienes lo miraban todo sentían pena por el pobre chico que era apaleado con fuerza por la pelinegra Uchiha que le golpeaba con fuerza antes de que sus amigas aparecieran con una Ino con un poco de sudor mientras que Hinata sonreía tímidamente al tiempo que tomaban a Satsuki y la sacaban de ahí antes de que cometiera un homicidio, se alejo con sus amigas no sin antes sacarle la lengua al apaleado Arashi que se quedo en el suelo un buen rato hasta que su orgullo malherido le incito a levantarse e ir a casa justo a donde estaba ahora –Arashi_chan que te paso, déjame curarte- dijo la mujer pelirroja aproximándose a su hijo que le miraba con ojos molestos, su mano con un pañuelo se aproximo a su cara antes de que de un manotazo el chico rechazara su cuidado –no lo necesito el hijo del yondaime no necesita que lo cuiden- y sin decir mas se alejo de la ojivioleta que sentía su corazón un poco adolorido antes de olvidarse de ello su hijo tenia razón tenia que ser fuerte y no depender de nadie ni siquiera de ella por mas doloroso que eso pudiera llegar a ser miro entonces una foto en ella mesa de centro de ella abrazando al pelirrojo mas joven y felices mientras un rubio deprimido salía apenas en la imagen, a su mente los recuerdos de las veces que el herido Naruto llegaba pidiéndole ayuda llegaron a su cabeza pero claro de nuevo los desestimaba sin importar esa punzada en su pecho; por su parte el pelirrojo estaba en su cuarto adolorido de todo el cuerpo al tiempo que miraba los moretones en sus costillas producto de las patadas de la chica mientras que maldecía e momento en que decidió posar sus ojos en ella, ciertamente Satsuki era muy bonita tanto o mas que Ino pero su carácter era algo difícil pero aun así valía la pena hijos nacidos con el sharingan y su poder sin duda serian dignos de ser llamados sus hijos, solo por eso Arashi seguía insistiendo con ella sin importar cuanto tardara el lograría que la chica saliera con el y aunque ella nunca accediera solo tendría que llorarle un poco a Kushina para lograr que la chica fuese suya aunque claro prefería conseguirla por sus propios medios –ya veras Satsuki tu vas a ser mía y luego cuando el perdedor de Naruto vuelva se lo restregare en a cara jajajajaja- ya tramaba planes como un simple y vil villano de caricatura al paso que en su casa sin saber porque la Uchiha sentía ganas de destripar al pelirrojo.

De regreso al santuario la hermosa diosa de cabellos violáceos ya tras arreglar la pierna herida de su hijo adoptivo que aun no tenia cara para mirar a Tenten quien claro seguía igual de roja estaban alineados frente a ella mientras que su cosmos resplandecía como evaluándoles con calma sintiendo sus naturaleza y sus constelaciones regentes, la sonrisa de Sara era enorme las deducciones del antiguo caballero del dragón resultaron mas que acertadas y claro la idea de a donde enviarles resultaba muy triste ya que les perdería de vista un tiempo pero era lo mejor dispersarlos para que lograran entrenar como era debido –**muy bien ya se a donde ira cada uno de ustedes, espero que se hagan muy fuertes y que cuando regresen sean grandes caballeros y amazona jejeje, buen viaje mis jóvenes guerreros y Naru_chan cuídate mucho y por favor usa ropa interior siempre si**- el rubio se puso aun mas rojo que antes mientras asentía a las palabras de su madre adoptiva al tiempo que sus amigos se aguantaban as ganas de estallar en carcajadas por la desgracia del chico, -**entonces que tengan un buen viaje los que han de irse demasiado lejos-** el cosmos de Sara brillo con fuerza y calidez mientras les envolvía mandándoles a sus destinos de entrenamiento al tiempo que cerraban los ojos tras lanzarse una ultima mirada y cerrar los ojos separándose solo por un tiempo.

Estaba mas aburrida que nunca se suponía que su aprendiz llegaría pronto y estaba mas emocionada que nunca pero aun así la espera le estaba matando y claro el estar donde estaba no le ayudaba mucho que digamos pero bueno al menos estaba esperando con calma a quien fuera a ser su alumno o alumna de eso no estaba segura aun, el brillo apareció de pronto frente a ella al tiempo que la joven figura de cabellos negros se volvía visible entre la brillante luz dorada, el viento soplaba con fuerza mientras el paramo helado y congelado daba paso a la nada casi como un enorme desierto congelado donde grandes cristales de hielo a modo de montañas perpetuas y brillantes que se imponían al paso del helado viento, el cuelo nublado y frio dejaba caer finos copos de nieve al paso que Haku en su kimono tradicional miraba a su alrededor el sitio en el que había terminado mientras su cuerpo sentía el frio comenzando a calarle mientras se preguntaba donde había terminado –esta es Siberia!- dijo la dulce voz a a un costado de Haku atrayendo su atención, se trataba de una hermosa mujer de figura delgada y estética de piernas largas y pechos copa c redondos y en su lugar, usaba una armadura bastante simple que le abrazaba las pantorrillas sin un cinturón visible y con un protector torácico que abrazaba sus pechos resaltándoles al tiempo que su forma lisa y suave subía hasta su hombrera derecha que parecía ser una con el resto de la pieza del pecho del otro lado sobre su hombro izquierdo una hombrera mas agresiva de rebordes astillados casi como afilados colmillos sobresalían de ella como si hubiese sido forjada de una cierra circular caía embonando sobre la armadura mientras que el resto de color celeste casi brillaba bajo el brillo del sol su cabello largo y claro de un tono azul blancoso claro casi como la nieve era sostenido por una tiara metálica que sostenía su cabello al tiempo que caía a los costados de su cara como enmarcándole llamando la atención sobre sus bellos ojos azul oscuro hermosos y serenos, la mujer le sonrió mientras se aproximaba a paso lento hasta Haku  
-mucho gusto tu debes ser mi aprendiz yo soy la amazona de la ventisca, puedes llamarme Shirayuki_sensei- dijo la amigable mujer que viéndola mas de cerca fuera del ajustado pantalón que acentuaba sus caderas y rasero y la blusa de manga corta bajo la armadura no parecía estar usando nada mas  
-yo soy Haku mucho gusto sensei- saludo con su habitual amabilidad al tiempo que la mencionada mujer le sonreía con cierto cariño  
-pero que educación eso me agrada bueno Haku_chan yo te entrenare lo mejor que puedo y te prometo que cuando llegue el momento nadie impedirá que vistas la armadura que te ha elegido- dijo la mujer mientras Haku sonreía antes de comenzar a temblar con algo de fuerza  
-este…sensei… donde vamos a quedarnos que tengo algo de frio- dijo con el bao saliendo de sus boca quizá conocía el frio pero en este momento era demasiado para soportarle  
-quedarnos?… es verdad no te has acostumbrado al clima no te apures mi cabaña no esta lejos ahí nos quedaremos- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras Haku asentía ya agradecía eso en este momento.

Caminaron por la tundra helada con calma y serenidad mientras que Haku se abrazaba con fuerza rozando sus brazos en un intento por mitigar el frio que le estaba comenzando a alentar a sobre manera mientras que el frio y congelante viento le hacia sentir mas frio del que suponía podría sentir en su vida, entonces Shirayuki se detuvo de golpe antes de mirara a Haku con detenimiento casi como si le evaluara de arriba abajo sin perder un solo segundo –dime Haku_chan puedo preguntarte algo- dijo ella ladeando un poco la cabeza al tiempo que Haku le miraba con duda y consentía a la duda de su instructora inicial –eres chica o chico? Tu ropa no dice mucho de ti aunque con es cara yo diría que tienes que ser niña eres adorable- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras el color rojo invadía las mejillas de Haku ante las palabras de la mujer de cabellos claros pero claro como siempre no pudo alcanzar a responder cuando viento arrecio y los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer con mucha fuerza –parece que la tormenta ya va a caer…perfecto, esta es tu primera prueba Haku_chan sobrevive a la tormenta y veremos si mereces el entrenamiento- dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa mientras la cara de Haku solo reflejaba incredulidad al tiempo que miraba a la distancia como el cielo oscuro anunciaba una tormenta de nieve de tamaños descomunales –no es muy excesivo sensei,- se dio la vuelta y se topo con el vacio la mujer ya se había desvanecido y por mas que le buscaba simplemente no la encontraba, el viento aumentaba de fuerza y la nieve comenzaba a caer con insistencia y Haku lo sabia mas que bien –estoy en el infierno- dijo mientras la tormenta se desataba con todo su poder.

Estaba esperando a su discípulo o discípula que claro aun no llegaba pero todo era cosa de tiempo por algo Athena la había elegido como su mentora inicial y claro que no le iba a fallar después de todo el esfuerzo que le costo estar donde estaba no le iba a fallar para nada, entonces apareció el destello brillante mientras la figura se volvía poco a poco mas visible, se le formo una sonrisa cuando la luz se apago revelando a una chuca de ropas chinas y cabello atado en rodetes sobre su cabeza que miraba en todas direcciones, estaba en un lugar hermoso bastante paradisiaco con zonas de entrenamiento a la distancia mas que bien definidas y un risco enorme a ala distancia, el sonido del mar resonaba en sus idos seguramente estaban cerca de alguna costa –creo que por aquí debe haber una playa- dijo la chica mientras miraba en todas direcciones hasta que la voz a su espada le llamo la atención –estas en la isla de Andrómeda niña- se dio la vuelta para toparse con aquella mujer que estaba sentada sobre una roca antes de incorporarse con calma usaba un pantalón y blusa color café que se apretaba bien a su figura sus botas metálicas abrazaban sus pantorrillas antes de terminar en las rodilleras en su cintura un cinturón de metal con un reborde a un lado cayendo casi como un pareo de metal todo en color gris mientras que en pecho un protector que se acentuaba a sus pechos copa c cubría lo necesario dejando un cuello metálico alto rodeándole el cuello, el hombro derecho estaba descubierto y el izquierdo era protegido por una hombrera circular con una hilera de picos al centro de la misma mientras que sus brazos estaban envueltos hasta los codos en protectores lisos y delgados cubiertos de líneas ascendentes casi como ondas de ciento sobre los mismos, su cabello oscuro de corte hasta los oídos era detenido por una tiara de metal lisa que corría hacia atrás por los lados de su cabeza mientras una parte extra como una línea delgada subía por sobre su cabeza separando su cabello terminando al centro de su cráneo al frente una piedra blanca coronaba todo el aspecto de la imponente mujer que para completar todo parecía cargar un látigo en la cintura colgándole del lado izquierdo –eh…hola?- saludo Tenten a la mujer que le miraba con calma mientras le examinaba de pies a cabeza y la chica la miraba dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras la escrutaba con mucha insistencia antes de detenerse frente a ella  
-luces prometedora yo seré tu mentora puedes llamarme Whip- dijo ella mientras que Tenten le miraba con algo de duda ante su seriedad tan asombrosa  
-mucho gusto Whip_sensei yo me llamo Tenten- declaro la alegre y vivaz chica mientras ella le miraba con calma y una sonrisa  
-me gusta tu actitud veamos si en una semana aun la conservas jejejeje- su risa oscura era bastante intimidante mientras la chica por alguna razón sentía bastante miedo en este momento.

Avanzaron por la isla mientras ella le relataba la historia de Andrómeda y de su sacrificio por su hogar avanzaron con calma hasta el gran risco que coronaba la isla, al fondo una playa se apreciaba con una pequeña isleta de roca con dos columnas de piedra el sitio donde Andrómeda se sacrifico por su hogar era sin duda una historia de gran sacrificio –si logras aprobar el entrenamiento eso de allá va a ser tuyo- y tomando su látigo Whip señalo a la caja sobre las rocas una caja grisácea con el grabado de una mujer con algunas cadenas a su alrededor como esperando a Tenten cuyos ojos brillaron mientras de nuevo su instinto y su pasión la traicionaban –kyyyaaaa tengo que verla- y corrió a toda prisa por la armadura solo para verla un poquito cuando su tobillo fue tomado por el látigo y con una facilidad asombrosa le alzaron del suelo y la arrojaron contra el piso a una buena distancia de la armadura mientras su mentora le miraba con un rostro serio y duro –esa armadura aun no te pertenece, ni creas que el que parezcas prometedora me hará tener concesiones contigo pequeña- el cosmos de la mujer se encendió de un brillante color azul oscuro y espeluznantemente poderoso mientras alzaba su arma que resplandecía con fuerza - ¡seismic strike! (golpe sísmico)- y su látigo golpeo el suelo mientras todo retumbaba y el mismo se resquebrajaba al tiempo que una grieta enorme aparecía en el suelo casi a punto de tragarse a Tenten quien miraba todo en total shock mientras que la mujer le miraba con una sonrisa al parecer ella había entendido su punto mas que bien y sus ojos de terror denotaban eso –ok si de verdad deseas tener la armadura, entonces entrenemos de una buena vez espesemos por tu velocidad- y los ojos de Tenten se abrieron como platos cuando el largo látigo se movió en el aire antes de empezar a caer sobre ella quien como podía les eludía a toda velocidad con solo una idea en su cabeza –(estoy en el infierno)- pensaba la chica sin saber que de hecho no iba a ser la única con esa clase de ideas.

* * *

y se acabo y si como vimos nuestros protagonistas ya estan siendo dispersados y claro sus maestros ya han comenzado a aparecer me pregunto si saben quienes son puesto que no saldran mucho quize usarles para ambientar un poco las cosas aun asi espero que sus apariciones les gustaesn porque creanme como ellos dicen eso va aser el infierno jejeje  
oh me pregunto quiene seran los maestros de los demas (mirando al autor)  
creo que el de lee es muy claro (todos asienten)  
me interesa mas saber que armadura vestira Naruto (el autor solo sonrie)  
y que nos digas de una buena vez Hku es chica o chico! (el auor no dice nada)  
saben aun no respondere a eso tiene que ser pacientes jejeje

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: les gustaron los maestros de haku y tenten


	8. C7: Puntos distantes (p2)

bien todo mundo el momento d eotro emocionante capitulo ha llegado y como siempre espero que les guste mucho porque la verdad yo la pase muy bien escribiendolo y por eso mismo espero que les guste porque al fin sabremos quienes son los maestros d elos demas chisos y la duda sobre las armaduras se esclarecera por completo pero antes es iempo de respoder reviews  
**Guest**: no gracias a ti por leerlo  
**josmanava1989**:si las amazonas lo quieren donde fueron a parar ya sabremos y es verdad tiene que aprender a ponerse ropa interior  
**NamikazeArmand**:si esos personajes los necesitaba como mentores y si kushina la va apasar mal creeme  
**alex**: primero gracias por los ataques jejeje, si el fic e un harem alo que no tan inmeso como los otros y es verdad arashi es un pelmazo como sasuke y kushina empieza a extrañar al rubio  
**Guest3**:si pobre tenten donde fue a caer aunque haku no la tiene tan facil donde cayeron los demas ya lo sabremos pronto  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**: si es la espada de Rukia y es Whip de Kof  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM**:recuerda que han pasado sglos en tanto tiempo deberia de haber cambiado ahi tienes a las islas glapagos por ejemplo, y si Kuchna se va a meter en cada lio cuando le recame algo a athena sobre todo con esa familia y creo que Arashi tiene problemas mentales muy serios si no como puede querer obligar a una uchiha a algo  
**seirius**:aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que te guste  
**elchan-sempai**:y esperate a ver como les va a los demas aunque eso si la cara que podra sara cuando sepa que el rubio es tan popular sera impagable y si a arashi ya le andan dando sus pataditas  
**xona potter namikaze**:gracias por el comentario y si pronto sabremos que es haku y esperate a ver a los otrs maestros  
**outcome 5**:que bueno que te gusto aqui esta la conti  
**DGB**:aqui veras que les aguarda jejejeje  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:no e que valla a tener el rubio por mentor y si eso fe en verdad algo vergonzoso y espero que nadie halla tomado fotos que si no  
**BloodEdge**:quiza si pero la verdad cuando hice el capitulo ni se me paso por la mente ese detalle  
**darkdan-sama**:de escho es la espada de rukia solo que aqui no es un arma espiritual y la otra es de Kof si no lo has jugado entonces no sabes que te pierdes y si arashi sera fuerte y aun asi mordera el polvo  
**Guest4**: y esperate a conocer a los otros jejeje  
**Loquin**:la verdad por eso tenten sera de andromeda aunque no se si lo de los latigos y cadenas le moleste al rubio jejejeje  
**Guest2**:no te apures se lo que se siente estar atrapado creeme y que bueno que el cap te gustara y de nuevo necesitaras un abogado aunque el que tienes no me inspira mucha confiansa que digamos...  
**Luis Yagami**:ya veras que armadura usara y creeme eventualmente mas personas desearan matarlo creeme y si parece remedo de villano el mencionado arashi  
y con los reviews respondidos solo me resta decir que lo disfruten  
_espero que este bueno este cap (mirando la pantalla)_  
_me pregunto que armadura usara naruto (mira al autor)_  
_espero que no cortes el capitulo ahi (el autor sonrie)_  
_no le des ideas (la otra se encoge reganada)_  
jejeje mejor lean gente antes de que me sienta tentado a cotarlo en lo mejor

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Puntos distantes (p2)**

El destello de luz iluminaba todo a su alrededor mientras los ojos de Lee estaban cerrados ante el asombroso destello que poco a poco comenzaba a ceder dejando que el panorama frente a el se aclarase gradualmente mientras el vislumbraba el panorama frente a e, era un panorama montañoso lleno de arboles y picos rocosos a la distancia una mas que bien conocida casa se alzaba a la espera de sus ocupantes, Lee parpadeo algo confundido mientras que miraba a su alrededor como todo parecía tal y como lo dejaron al partir de ahí –eh? Porque estoy en los cinco picos- se preguntaba el chico de espesas cejas negras mientras parpadeaba sin entender nada del porque estaba en ese ligar y claro tenia sus propias ideas en ese momento –ya veo, ni para esto de ser caballero soy bueno de seguro me mandaron aquí para que no estorbe, debí suponer que ni en esto seria bueno- se decía a si mismo el deprimido chimo mientras en un vórtice dorado su mentor reaparecía con su bella mujer que miraba con duda al chico decaído frente a ellos mientras sus ojos casi parecían llenarse de lagrimas al sentirse engañado y decepcionado de su mismo y de la vida  
-Lee, ¿que te ocurre?- pregunto Shiryu mientras se aproximaba al chico que solo miraba al suelo en total depresión  
-ya se que me rechazaron maestro, le falle y por eso es que estoy aquí para que no les estorbe a mis amigos- dijo el pobre y decaído chico de cejas espesas mientras alzaba la vista del suelo y miraba al hombre sereno y pensativo  
-eso no es verdad, tu posees un cosmos muy grande y estas aquí para que yo te entrene, Lee yo te convertiré en un caballero- decía el antiguo guerrero mientras el chico le miraba con ojos llenos de esperanza  
-es verdad, pero pensaba que me habían rechazado por algún impedimento como el que tengo con el chakra- el hombre de cabellera larga solo sonrió ante esas palabras mientras invitaba al chico a sentarse en el suelo y el miraba al horizonte al recordar sus viejas glorias

-sabes Lee, hubo un tiempo en que estuve ciego- dijo el viejo caballero mientras su estudiante le miraba con asombro al enterarse de dicha discapacidad que incluso entre civiles y personas comunes resultaba una gran limitante mas aun para un caballero –ya veo entonces por eso te retírate verdad maestro porque estabas ciego- el pelinegro le miraba con seriedad mientras su mentor solo sonreía ante las palabras y suposiciones del chico de cejas espesas que solo estaba ahí comprendiendo el dolor de su maestro que solo le sonreía al tiempo que negaba –no me retire, si bien perder la vista representa una desventaja para la mayoría de las personas pero para un caballero que tiene acceso y control de todos sus sentidos eso no es un impedimento para seguir luchando- la sonrisa de Shiryu estaba llena de orgullo al tiempo que Lee solo parpadeaba asombrado ante las palabras del hombre que seria su mentor exclusivo de ahora en adelante –wow eres asombroso sensei, aun estando ciego seguías combatiendo…es como dice Gai_san la juventud arde e ilumina nuestro camino con sus candentes llamas- dijo el chico con una pose dramática en extremo mientras un raro fondo de una ola rompiendo contra las rocas aparecía a su espalda y el caballero antiguo del dragón sentía escalofríos al ver semejante espectáculo tan cerca de el –este… si Lee algo así ahora porque no liberas tu cosmo de nuevo quisiera estar seguro de algo- el chico de cejas espesas obedeció sin chistar mientras la energía brillante le rodeaba poco a poco con mucho esfuerzo al tiempo que Shiryu le miraba con detenimiento antes de aproximarse al chico y con calma alzarle la camisa de la espalda, el pelinegro sintió el chiflón del aire helado y de inmediato perdió la concentración mientras miraba a su mentor con claras señales de duda –es como pensaba, sabes Lee cuando mi cosmos se enciende al máximo un tatuaje con forma de dragón aparece en mi espalda y cando tu despistas tu cosmo algo aparece en la tuya- decía el hombre mientras el pelinegro se imaginaba a si mismo con un tatuaje como el de Shuryu quien solo le miraba con diversión mientras el se perdía en su mundo de fantasía aunque claro el hombre lo rompió de inmediato –a ti no te aparece un dragón en tu espalda aparece un tigre- decía el caballero retirado mientras Lee parpadeaba algo decepcionado por tales palabras al tiempo que Shiryu solo le sonreía con cierta melancolía –a mi maestro también le aparecía un tigre es señal de una férrea convicción y de un espíritu de batalla incansable y feroz Lee- declaro el hombre de cabellera larga al tiempo que viejos recuerdos de su mentor pasaban por su cabeza y entre ellos aquel momento en que el viejo maestro lanzo su mas poderoso ataque en aquella batalla en las doce casas cuando Hades y sus espectros se alzaron contra Athena.

-valla eso es genial maestro entonces entrenare sin descanso hasta ser tan poderoso como tu mentor- dijo el chico de cejas espesas sacando al caballero antiguo de sus recuerdos y haciéndole sonreír bastante  
-esa es la actitud Lee así es como debes de ser siempre, nunca te rindas y sigue tratando con todo el corazón- dijo Shiryu mientras que a la distancia Sunrei sonreía al ver como su amado caballero había encontrado en Lee alguien con quien formar un vinculo como el que compartió con el viejo maestro  
-(esta viendo esto verdad, debe ser feliz de ver a Shiryu con un alumno verdad)- pensaba la mujer mientras marchaba a la casa dejando solos al los dos hombres que ya discutían los por menores del entrenamiento de Lee  
-entonces Lee el entrenamiento físico será también pieza fundamental sin un cuerpo sano y fuerte el uso de tus cosmos se vera entorpecido- las palabras de Shiryu eran profundas y llenas de sabiduría sin duda la experiencia hablaba a través de el  
-si maestro, cada mañana correré 10 kilómetros y si no puedo hare 1000 lagartijas y si no puedo hacer eso hare 500 abdominales y si fallo en eso entonces subirse aquellos riscos con las manos desnudas 5 veces- gritaba el alegre y decidido chico ante la mirada incrédula de su maestro que apenas creía que se impusiera tales desafíos  
-bueno Lee no hace falta ser tan extremista con correr lo de siempre bastara por hoy…Lee…donde estas?- decía el hombre mientras buscaba por todos lados a su alumno que ya estaba a la distancia corriendo para iniciar con su entrenamiento mientras que Shiryu le miraba a lo lejos con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara, –algo me dice que esto va a ser como el infierno- pensaba el hombre mientras a lo lejos Lee se detenía en otro de sus acostumbrados monólogos de la juventud aprendidos de su ídolo Gai_san

De regreso en el santuario una serena diosa de la sabiduría estaba tomando algo de te en sus aposentos mientras miraba frente a ella en la mesita de centro en su habitación una foto recién tomada el día de ayer de ella junto a su nuevo hijo, aunque claro el rubio no sabia de eso ya que en la foto roncaba como un oso en plena hibernación y Sara sonreía a su cámara que tomaba la fotografía instantánea –**ohh que alegría siento, esto debe ser lo que llaman amor de madre jejejeje pero no puedo dejar de extrañarte mucho Naru_chan- **dijo ella antes de abrazar la foto recién enmarcada antes de mirara por la ventana de su dormitorio hacia su amado hogar donde cierto aprendiz se movía por ahí sin tener en verdad una idea clara de cómo fue que el se quedo en dicho sitio y mas cuando esa mujer de mascara plateada y armadura azulada apareció diciendo que le llevaría con su mentora que seria una amazona , el Hyuuga no tenia nada en contra de eso la verdad siempre prefirió la enseñanza delas mujeres le agradaban mas que los hombre siempre engreídos y arrogantes, en la aldea de Konoha un cierto Hyuuga líder de su clan estornudaba con fuerza mientras se preguntaba de donde había venido eso.  
-bien Neji ella será tu mentora- dijo la mujer mientras avanzaba al frente del chico hacia aquella persona

Tenia el cabello largo y castaño oscuro colgándole en una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta media espalda, usaba una clásica armadura pectoral que resaltaba sus pechos como en todas las amazonas, era plateada y lisa mientras sus hombreras ambas blancas y rectas como si fuesen de laminas empalmadas coronaban sus hombros, en sus piernas la pierna derecha estaba enfundada en una armadura brillante que cubría todo casi hasta su muslo mientras que la izquierda solo estaba revestida de la pantorrilla y con una rodillera en la misma pierna usaba un cinturón sencillo con los protectores lisos de cada brazo y una mascara que cubría todo su rostro mientras una tiara con un pico dorado a un costado como señalando a su oído, la mujer se aproximo a ellos con algo de nerviosismo mientras su mascara cubra lo que estaba viendo  
-hola…Marin el… el quien es- pregunto con algo de calma la mujer al tiempo que la revivida amazona le hablaba con calma  
-este es Neji tu aprendiz Athena quiere que lo entrenes tu por alguna razón- dijo la amazona del águila mientras que la mujer se disculpaba y salía de ahí a toda prisa  
-creo que no le agrade mucho verdad Marin_san- dijo el ojiperlado mientras que la mujer de la armadura azulada solo miraba a la mujer que se había ido  
-ella es la amazona de la paloma Neji y creo que fue a verificar si su nido esta lleno- dijo ella con una voz llena de misterio al tiempo que Neji solo le miraba con algo de duda sin saber a que se refería ella.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza mientras la mujer de la armadura banca entraba a la recamara de la diosa que estaba en su pequeño balcón comiendo unas galletas mientras bebía te y admiraba el paisaje a la distancia –(**ya sabia yo que ibas a** **venir**)- pensó la diosa encarnada mientras que la mujer se aproximaba a ella con calma y algo de miedo ya que estaba temblando suavemente –Athena_sama, el chico que me mando es… es quien creo que es- decía ella con una voz suave y casi quebrada mientras que la diosa de cabellos violáceos se alzaba de su silla y caminaba hasta ella con calma y con una sonrisa suave en su rostro –**si es Haruka, es el**- declaro la diosa mientras la mujer se retiraba la mascara revelando un rostro banco y suave de rasgos delicados pero lo mas distintivo eran sus ojos perlados que brillaban mientras las lagrimas se formaban en ellos –es mi Neji Athena_sama… es mi hijo- dijo la mujer mientras que la diosa solo le asentía a sus palabras al tiempo que vagos recuerdos pasaban por la mente de la mujer, de cómo fue que en el clan Hyuuga siempre fue considerada una rareza por ser incapaz de usar chakra pero si esa rara energía que solo brotaba de ella cuando mas la necesitaba otorgándole una velocidad asombrosa, mas de uno pensó que se trataba de alguna mutación de su línea de sangre y por ello tras dar a luz a su pequeño hijo fue que la aldea de la nube puso sus ojos en ella, y claro cuando Neji comenzaba a crecer no mas de cinco años tras darle la vida ella fue secuestrada y llevara al mar para ser transportada lejos de la tierra, nadie en el clan Hyuuga se preocupo por ella fuera de su marido que nunca pudo ir en su búsqueda, por su parte Haruka prisionera solo podía pensar en su pequeño y en volver a estar con el y con su amado esposo, fue cosa de la suerte cuando ese poderoso huracán sorprendió al barco y termino por naufragar dejándola a la deriva hasta que un día despertó en la arena mientras mujeres de singulares armaduras y mascaras se aproximaban a ella, el resto fue historia, había terminado en el santuario donde conoció gente que usaba energía como ella y ahí aprendió a usarle pero nunca fue en realidad capaz de regresar a su hogar ya que nadie tenia en realidad de cómo ir y por esos días estaba prohibido salir del santuario y ella quedo condenada a quedarse ahí sola y sin su familia o eso fue hasta que llego ese día  
-pero como puede ser el Athena_sama como es posible que este aquí- preguntaba la mujer de ojos llorosos al tiempo que la diosa solo le sonreía  
-el esta aquí porque desea ser un caballero para estar cerca de sus amigos Haruka, esta aquí para ser entrenado por ti y sobretodo esta aquí porque los dos se necesitan – las palabras de la mujer eran simples y claras mientras que la mujer solo asentía a sus palabras al tiempo que salía de ahí a toda prisa para hablar con su nuevo alumno  
-gracias por todo Athena_sama – dijo ella regresando a abrazarla suavemente a la diosa que sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo antes de que ella se empezara a alejar  
-sabes tienes todo mi permiso para quitarte esa fea mascara- dijo la diosa mientras que Haruka le sonreía colocándose de nuevo la mascara antes de salir de ahí sin duda nuevos días se avecinaban para esa mujer.

De regreso en la aldea de las hojas una situación bastante conocida se estaba desatando en la residencia Yanamaka, una Kushina molesta estaba ah exigiendo que la voluntad de su consentido hijo fuera respetada –esa niña tiene que ser la prometida de Arashi_kun el tiene razón al decir que el merece a esa mocosa por mas que me desagrade- decía la mujer de ojos violetas mientras que la mencionada niña abrazaba a su amiga con fuerza mientras miraba a la mujer frente a ellos, Inoichi negaba las palabras de Kushina el se había topado a la indignada Satsuki hacia un rato y la pequeña no parecía de buen humor, al parecer Arashi había exigido a la chica que se volviera su prometida y claro ella lo mando a volar de inmediato pero el chico dijo que ella seria de el le gustase o no ya que tenia de su lado a su madre y al consejo de la hoja, solo por eso Satsuki estaba deprimida y de mal humor por eso mismo Inoichi la llevo a su casa donde se encontró con su hija y a donde claro llego esa mujer pelirroja que ahora les exigía a la chica para su consentido mocoso, entonces la madre de Ino apareció en escena y con un solo movimiento dejo en claro su punto, la cachetada resonó con fuerza en ese lugar mientras que la cara de Kushina estaba ladeada y su mejilla estaba roja y comenzaba a inflamarse tras el fuerte golpe de la mujer que le lanzaba ojos molestos y agresivos –eres una deshonra como kunoichi, no se como fue que Minato se enamoro de ti Kushina eres una pésima madre y un horrendo ejemplo para las nuevas kunoichis si fuera por mi te destituiría de todo rango y posición pero claro como no puedo me tengo que soplar tus estupideces Kushina estas criando un monstruo y ni cuenta te das ahora lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas a intentar nada contra Saysuki- la mujer señalo a la salida mientras la pelirroja le miraba con enojo y sentía una rara opresión en el pecho como si lo que ella decía fuese la verdad, se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí sobándose la mejilla herida mientras que todo mundo miraba a la molesta Himeko –así se hace mama- dijo Ino alabando a su madre que se reía algo apenada mientras agitaba la mano en el aire –auch como duele esa tonta si que tiene una cara dura- decía la mujer al tiempo que Inoichi le tomaba la mano y la besaba suavemente haciéndola sonrojarse mientras que con la pelirroja esta caminaba por las calles de Konoha con la mejilla ya inflamándose mientras meditaba las palabras que le había lanzado Himeko a la cara acaso era verdad y ella estaba malcriando a Arashi tenia que estar equivocada después de todo ella era le mejor madre de todas.

En el santuario Neji estaba sentado en pose de meditación como tantas veces les había enseñado su mentor en los cinco picos al tiempo que la amazona de la paloma se aproximaba poco a poco a el, -hola- saludo la mujer mientras el Hyuuga abría sus ojos y se ponía de pie inclinándose de manera respetuosa para saludar a la mujer que aparecía ante el, mientras esta le miraba con amor aunque claro la mascara impedía que sus ojos pudieran ser vistos atreves de la mascara, el ojiperlado la miraba con algo de duda ya que no le decía nada hasta que de pronto se aproximo a el lo abrazo con fuerza mientras el chico de cabellos castaños se sentía algo fuera de lugar mientras que claro la sensación dentro de el era demasiado cálida y agradable mucho para su forma de ver las cosas y eso la verdad le asusto –espere que le pasa porque me abraza!- protesto el chico mientras se separaba de ella y la mujer le miraba con ojos amorosos -Neji soy yo mi pequeño- se retiro la mascara que cayo al suelo y los ojos de Hyuuga se abrieron de la sorpresa al tiempo que miraba a la mujer, tenia años sin verla y ahora mismo estaba frente a el sonriéndole mientras de sus ojos caían lagrimas de alegría –mama…MAMA!- la abrazo con fuerza y por primera vez en años Neji lloro como cuando era solo un pequeño niño en brazos de su madre, ajeno a ellos una sonriente Athena estaba en su habitación mirando desde el balcón como esos dos se abrazaban como hacia años no lo hacían y se retiro al interior, ajeno a ellos una sonriente Athena estaba en su habitación mirando desde el balcón como esos dos se abrazaban como hacia años no lo hacían y se retiro a l interior sentándose justo a un lado de su mesita de centro mientras abría el legajo frente a ella y reanudaba sus labores profesionales y sobretodo delicadas después de todo esta iba a ser una de las decisiones mas importantes que tomaría en su vida –me pregunto cual de estas amazonas seria la novia perfecta para Naru_chan, tiene que ser hermosa y dulce pero sobre todo debe ser fuerte mmm cual de todas será la mejor- se decía la diosa mientras continuaba revisado los expedientes frente a ella sin tomar una decisión sobre ese importante tema.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí cierto rubio estaba metido en una difícil situación, estaba en el mar a la deriva mientras miraba como las olas golpeaban los costados del barco y claro el que nunca había estado en una embarcación estaba donde era obvio estaría el ojiazul en ese momento –guaaaaaaa- regresando su desayuno a una de las orillas del navío al tiempo que Shaina solo negaba ante ese débil estomago del rubio que tras quedarse sin nada en el estomago regreso a sentarse a un lado de ella –enserio que acaso Athena_oksama quiere torturarme con esto- decía el rubio mientras el color poco a poco iba ingresando a su rostro al tiempo que la mujer solo negaba de nuevo este chico si que era alguien suave a la hora de navegar, todo fue silencio entonces al tiempo que Naruto se le quedaba mirando a la mujer y esta solo se sentía algo incomoda por esos ojos azules tan insistentes  
-que pasa Naruto?- pregunto ella ya algo harta de esa forma de mirarle del rubio  
-pero ya tienes una madre porque deseas saber algo así- dijo la amazona mientras que el rubio solo le miraba con una sonrisa algo tímida

-es verdad ya tengo madre, pero aun así quiero saber quien es mi familia apuesto a que fue una mujer muy hermosa y cariñosa que trataba a Seiya_jiji como se merecía tras tantas luchas fieras y salvajes- dijo el rubio con ojos soñadores imaginándose a la mujer mas dulce del mundo mientras la amazona de cabello verde tenia una enorme gota en la nuca

Estaba dudosa de si debía o no relatarle al rubio lo relacionado entre ella y Seiya después de todo nunca antes le había contado a alguien algo así y bueno ciertamente eso la tenia algo nerviosa pero como buena guerrera tomo su decisión tenia que enfrentarse al toro por los cuernos y atacarle de frente después de todo ella era alguien valiente y no iba a tener miedo de algo así –de hecho Naruto… yo soy la esposa de Seiya- dijo ella con calma al tiempo que se despojaba de su mascara revelando su hermoso rostro al petrificado rubio que solo la miraba con ojos saltones mientras poco a poco recuperaba la compostura y se aproximaba a la nerviosa mujer que ahora si le miraba con algo de duda –tu eres mi obachan… tenia razón eres preciosa- dijo el rubio a escaso 5 cm de la cara de la ahora apenada mujer que si bien estaba feliz de ser aceptada por el rubio como su abuela mientras esta entrecerraba los ojos y su mano resplandecía en la brillante y mortal electricidad –Naruto ya dame mi espacio!- y le dio un tremendo golpe que mando al rubio al suelo mientras ella solo suspiraba al menos no la había atosigado con preguntas inoportunas o incomodas –valla y dime como conociste a Seiya_jiji y como te enamoraste de el- si el rubio había salido con una de esas preguntas y Shaina solo suspiro mientras el rubio se acomodaba frente a ella como un nieto a la espera de una historia contada por su amorosa abuela que de hecho en este momento esa era la peliverde  
-esta bien te contare Naruto- dijo ella algo fastidiada antes de empezar a hablar

Le relato el como conoció al caballero del pegaso cuando aun era un aprendiz mientras este correteaba a un conejo que deseaba de cena, de cómo ella adiestro a su oponente en la carrera por su armadura y de cómo trato de detenerlo cuando dejaba el santuario acabando con su mascara rota y con un sonriente Seiya frente a ella, le conto de sus intentos por matarlo que fallaron una y otra vez hasta el momento en que le conto al caballero sobre la ley de que si veía el rostro de una amazona esta debía matarlo o amarlo –ahhh que dulces momentos- dijo ella con una sonrisa soñadora mientras el rubio tenia una enorme gota en la nuca al escuchar esas palabras y agradeció internamente el ya conocer el rostro de Tenten ahora que iba a ser una amazona porque de otro modo no tendría mucho futuro –**no te hagas ilusiones cachorro peligro y cuando la veas si quiera matarte por andar de "galán" con las demás amazonas jajajajajaja**- si el zorro estaba en lo suyo fastidiando al rubio que solo podía suspirar mientras miraba a su flamante y joven abuela frente a el –dime obachan como fue que te casaste con el como te pidió matrimonio- dijo el joven rubio mientras las mejillas de Shaina se coloreaban un poco antes de responderle al rubio –eso no es gran cosa solo me lo pidió y ya- el rubio se decepciono un poco el esperaba otra gran historia no solo algo así pero bueno si solo fue así entonces quizá estaba bien después de todo ellos vivieron en tiempos de constante lucha y era natural que no tuvieran tiempo para peticiones espectaculares –tengo antojo porque no vas por algunas manzanas a la cocina- pidió la mujer al tiempo que el rubio salía de ahí a paso lento y ella se perdía en los recuerdos de aquella noche en que Seiya y ella se unieron.

Era la boda de SHun y JUn y claro todo mundo estaba feliz en la ansiada boda en el santuario y las amazonas sin mascara por orden de Athena asistían a la boda en vestidos hermosos mientras los caballeros andaban enfundados en sus tajes elegantes, a su alrededor todo era alegría y festividad mientras que la amazona de ofiuco n podía dejar de ver al caballero pelicastaño que sonreía con sus amigos mientras bromeaban con el recién casado y claro las amigas de la amazona le incitaban a ir por el caballero era de todos bien sabido que ella sentía algo por Seiya pero nunca hacia nada y eso solo motivaba a otras amazonas que de no ser porque ella las destriparía ya estarían sobre el poderoso hombre, Shaina suspiro estaba muy nerviosa y si tomo un trago para ganar coraje, y luego otro, y otro mas, perdió la cuenta de cuantos fueron solo sabia que estaba algo mareada y que Seiya estaba por completo solo y esa era su oportunidad se aproximo a el despacio y con calma hasta estar a su lado –Seiya- dijo con una voz calmada y pausada mientras el caballero se giraba y la miraba tan hermosa, siempre se lo había parecido pero ese sonrojo en sus mejillas producto del alcohol claro le daba un toque tan dulce e hipnotizante que el simplemente no se pudo mover ni dejar de mirarla –te amo hazme tuya!- grito en medio del salón la bebida Shaina antes de saltarle encima en un beso por demás apasionado, lo siguiente que paso era algo confuso solo supo una cosa se sentía tan feliz y llena mientras despertaba al día siguiente desnuda y en el pecho de Seiya quien de paso también estaba desnudo, entonces estallo la bomba y por todo el santuario el caballero del pegaso corrió por su vida envuelto en una sabana sin nada de ropa mientras la furiosa amazona le correteaba en busca de su sangre –REGRESA PERVERTIDO TIENES QUE PAGAR POR APROVECHARTE DE MI!-, la historia no se alargo mucho por ordenes de la diosa Athena ese par acabo casado y Seiya tuvo que chutarse las burlas de sus amigos ya que al final termino felizmente casado con una hermosa mujer que si lo amaba mucho pero que no iba a dudar en castrarlo si cometía algún error o tontería si la vida fue tan…emocionante después de eso.

De nuevo en el presente el rubio regreso con una manzana en su mano para la mujer que la devoraba con hambre mientras sonreía ante los recuerdos de sus días de matrimonio con su amado y muy golpeable marido que valla que la hizo feliz, a la distancia un cuerpo mas bien una isla comenzó a volverse visible –mira Naruto ya hemos llegado ahí es donde entrenaras- dijo ella mientras señalaba la isla y el rubio miraba por sobre la barandilla la hermosa isla… si era una isla pero hermosa bueno no lo era precisamente mas bien el sitio parecía –eso parece una pesadilla-si las palabras de Naruto eran mas que claras sobre ese sitio; sus laderas eran rocosas y llenas de piedras ennegrecidas, casi no tenia playa mas bien estaba rodeada de arrecifes rocosos y peligrosos su superficie algo agreste estaba por completo desprovista de vida mientras que la ceniza caía sobre la misma ya que el volcán activo en ella dejaba salir constante exhalaciones y por la lava solidificada en sus laderas no parecía estar muy dispuesto a calmarse pronto  
-es un chiste yo no entrenare ahí- dijo el rubio mientras señalaba el sitio acusadoramente al tiempo que el barco se anclaba  
-deja de lloriquear tu armadura te espera ahí y mas te vale seguir adelante este lugar te hará volverte mucho mas fuerte Naruto créeme- dijo la mujer mientras lo marinos comenzaban a bajar el bote de remos que el rubio usaría para llegar a la isla  
-bueno quizá no sea tan mala- dijo Naruto con cierto positivismo al tiempo que el volcán estallaba lanzando lava al cielo y claro el color de la cara de Naruto se esfumaba por completo  
-este es la isla de la reina de la muerte tu hogar durante los próximos años- Shaina miro al rubio que ya no estaba su lado mas bien estaba comenzando a alejarse de ella discretamente  
-no suéltame obachan… no quiero ir ese lugar es horrible casi parece el infierno- gritaba el rubio mientras forcejeaba para traar de escapar al tiempo que Shaina lo lanzaba al bote antes de saltar  
-deja de llorar y rema que tu maestro no es muy conocido por ser paciente- dijo mientras el resignado rubio remaba y los marinos le miraban con pena y compasión

Al mismo tiempo en la isla en una zona plana y devastada por innumerables ataques en una cabaña no muy grande un hombre terminaba de beber un buen vaso de sake antes de notarlo, dos cosmos se aproximaban a su hogar –parece que mi victima ya llego jejejejeje- su risa era macabra y espeluznante mientras salía de ahí y admiraba su hogar tan desolado y muerto frente a su persona el sendero a la playa la única que había se abría en el valle rocoso y muerto mientras el se miraba a la perfección en al entada de su casa, era alguien alto de pantalones negros y una camisa gris llena de cortes y agujeros que dejaban ver su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, nunca le gusto usar armadura y realmente nunca la necesito considerando el poder que podía producir, su cabello negro y erizado como el de un puerco espín le daba un toca macabro a esa ancha sonrisa que sin duda ayudaba a su aire de villano acentuado por ese parche, los rumores decían que el mismo se hirió el ojo para favorecer a sus oponentes y que sus luchas durasen mas, sin duda Kempachi Zaraki era un hombre peligroso y ahora mismo iba a ser el maestro de Naruto, si el rubio tenia razón estaba a punto de entrar al infierno

* * *

bien que les parecio el capitulo me pregunto se esperaban lo de neji y si bien a mas de uno puede que eso no les guste venalo desde mi punto de vista el quiere ser libre y volar que mejor que darle las alas de pegaso para eso ademas de que sus ataques son mas que nada veloces y con lasmanos igual que neji y por eso naruto usagra el fenix digo es el mas fuerte de todos sin contar con como se pone de serio cuando debe pelear mas con cierto zorro como consejero  
algo me dice que a la larga naruto va a quedar traumado (el autor la mira con duda)  
porque lo dices eh (diceiendolo con ironia)  
es verdad dudo que quede traumado (las otras asienten)  
es probable que ni sobrevivia (las 4 miran al autor)  
si eso pasara no quedamos sin fic

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: les guso el maestro de naruto jejeje


	9. C8: Pintoresco entrenamiento

pues bien gente ha llegado lahorade que actualize este fic y de que veamos las peripecias que le esperan al rubio y compañia ahora que cada uno esta con su respectivo maestro que de algo estoy seguro mas de uno va a sufrir y no lo digo solo por los alumnos cof cof Shiryucofcofcof disculpan la tos jeje, ueno ahora a los reviews  
**BloodEdge**:es verdad shiryu necesitara terapia y el rubio va a sufrir y s crees que se pondra feo el santuario espera a que el rubio regrese a el  
**Gajeer Redfox Crossover Fan**: si pobre de el le toco el mejor maestro  
**alex**:gracias por los ataques y si si el rubio sobrevivie esperemos que no acabe tan loco como su maestro y es verdad kushina en verdad esta ciega alguien necesita tener una charla muy seria con ella  
**elchan-sempai**:si pobre naruto es el que la llevo peor y si fue buena idea la madre de neji verdad en cuanto a lo de lee...aaahh no quiero imaginarme eso  
**Guest (1):**si el rubio tiene que sobrevivir a eso y es verdad si se decuida le va a terminar faltando un brazo  
**kouteikuro**:todo es cosa de ver quien da mas miedo su maestro o teneten en lo personal creo que tenten ya ves que siempre es linda y dulce y kempachi no por eso el cambio de humor de tenten debe ser peor que el de el  
**Loquin**:siempre quise ver asi a athena y es verdad muchas sorpresa donde naruto se gano la rifa del tigre jajajaja  
**Guest (3**):si naruto esta en el infierno y eso que apenas inicia y si lo de neji fue un golpe de suerte del tamaño del mundo y a esparar como es que acaba todo esto  
**outcome 5**:si tambien ense en ikki pero no descartes que como seya aparezca de pronto y aqui esta el nuevo cap  
**X-Predator**: es verdad pobre naruto su maestro lo va a matar si lo hace enojar y la verdad me parecio buena idea usar a la madre de neji el pobre merece algo de cariño materno no crees  
**The mercenaty with the black wings**: es verdad ese es el riesgo del entrenamiento con el  
**xona potter namikaze**:si hurra por la madre de ino que hiso lo que todos queriamos hacer y quien sabe que tan traumado acabe naruto despues de que se gradue y si que disicion ra a tomar Athena  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:es verdad si el rubio sobrevive nada va a matarlo y sobre la armadura me inclinaba mas por la version de la saga de asgard  
**NUAJava**:aun tengo muchas sorpresas por delante creeme jejeje y si fue momento emotivo el de neji  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM**:si es verdad que diablos tiene en la cabeza kushina y es cierto si el rubio agarra una mañas de ikki digamosle adios a la pazy a la tranquilidad no solo del santuario... sino del mundo enterio  
**josmanava1989**:si pobre naruto y no te tienes que esperar al jueves porque la conti ya llego  
**YURIKO CHUN-LI**:no te apures por el reviews y no maltratareal rubio demsiado jejeje eso si no puedo prometer nada por kempachi  
**Darkmoon**: no te apures no me molestan esta clase de omentarios y no pienso que tenga semejante harem como aquella historia sera mas corto eso si y quiza sus amigos tengan mas de una chica digo lo merecen pobrecitos y si es verdad conozco los atributos de saint seiya y no te apures tratare de mantenerme muy fiel a la linea orginal de capacidades ya que en este fic los ninjas por mas poderosos serviran solo como carne de cañon y la verdad siempre imagine a seiya mas con shaina que con saori no se me gustaba mas asi y rponto le bajare los humos a rashi no te apures todo es cosa de que el rubio vuelv a konoha en cuanto alo que dices sobre los caballeros estoy deacuerdo seiya era el mas debile pro como era el prota solo por eso era quien ganaba siempre y la verdad plneo usar mas del soundtrack original de saint seiya si es que lo necesito le va mucho mejor que otras cosas  
bien ya quedarn esta infinidad de reviews  
_muchos reviews verdad (el autor asiente)_  
_este fic es un exito (el autor sonrie)_  
_es ciero tus otros fics te sirvieron para este (el autor asiente)_  
_eso explica porque te salen mejor las cosas (las 4 lo miran)_  
en eso ellas tiene toda la razon que lo disfrunten

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Pintoresco entrenamiento**

Naruto estaba algo aterrado con lo que estaba mirando a su alrededor por todas partes rocas escarpadas desfiladeros llenos de estacas afiladas como colmillos, grandes barrancos decenas de fosas de lava solidificada y una que otra llena de lava aun candente y al rojo vivo, es mas a un costado del camino fluía la lava mientras el y su recién descubirta abuela caminaban hacia arriba por la escarpada colina mientras el calor comenzaba a volverse mucho mas insoportable de lo normal –aaahh y yo que pensaba que los veranos en Konoha eran horribles este sitio es una maldita caldera- se quejaba el rubio mientras jalaba el cuello de su camisa tratando de aliviar el insoportable calor –deja de quejarte Naruto a veces suenas como Seiya- dijo su figura familiar mas cercana mientras marchaba frental ahora regañado rubio que no podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro enmascarado de la mujer la verdad era que el rubio a veces actuaba como su esposo y eso le gustaba mucho, pos su parte el rubio aun se seguía preguntando quien podría ser su mentor después de todo una persona que vivía en un lugar así tenia que ser alguien poderoso de eso estaba seguro camino detrás de Shaina un buen trecho hasta que al fin los dos llegaron a la cima de la colina viendo frente a ellos el paraje que les esperaba –bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar Naruto- dijo la amazona con una sonrisa maliciosa bajo su mascara mientras el rubio solo miraba al frente con ojos bien abiertos.

De regreso en el santuario la siempre feliz diosa estaba en su habitación bebiendo algo de te en el balcón mientras miraba a su amado santuario tan tranquilo y calmado como siempre había estado –ahhh extraño a Naru_chan – decía suspirando levemente mientras sonreía al imaginarse la cantidad de cosas que su flamante hijo había causado ya como para tener todo el sitio patas para arriba pero lamentablemente para su entretenimiento y afortunadamente para los pobres caballeros de plata quienes siempre acababan siendo las victimas eso no ocurriría ya que el rubio estaba lejos de ese sitio en ese momento –te extraño mucho Naru_chan pero se que te volverás muy fuerte y que tu gran maestro te entrenara como debe ser con amor comprensión y valor- se decía a si mismo la diosa que si bien nunca conoció al maestro del rubio lo imaginaba como alguien imponente, en eso no se equivocaba, muy fuerte, otro puto a su favor, amistoso bueno en realidad eso no lo era tanto, comprensivo…esta bien eso no lo tenia, piadoso…estaba por completo perdida y mas que nada esperaba que lo tratara con cariño…si la diosa en verdad no conocía a Kempachi pero bueno al menos sabia donde estaba el rubio –me pregunto que tan hermosa será esa isla, aunque el nombre es bastante feo pero bueno es una isla tropical y todas son siempre hermosas- se dijo a si misma con una gran sonrisa quizá alguien debió haberle dicho que algunas de esas islas podían de hecho ser de origen volcánico como era el caso de esa pero bueno ella era feliz si tan solo supiera.

De nuevo en la mencionada isla, el "paraíso" tropical se alzaba frente al rubio que miraba como ese sitio estaba por completo desprovisto de vida con uno que otro árbol bien muerto lagos de lava o estanques de agua burbujeante e hirviente, columnas de ceniza elevándose a la distancia y sobretodo podía ver los esqueletos a medio cocinar de muchos animales de todos tamaños regados por todo el paramos desolado y aplastado –**este sitio es el paraíso cachorro te sacaste la lotería**- decía un feliz demonio de nueve colas que casi lloraba de la felicidad al ver el "hermoso" lugar donde el rubio iba a entrenar para volverse un caballero, en ese momento Naruto se cuestionaba seriamente las facultades mentales de su eterna voz interna después de todo lo que estaba ante el distaba mucho de ser lo que el llamaba un paraíso pero bueno era un demonio que se podía esperar del poderoso Kyubi no youko el tan publicitado rey de los bijus  
-bien Naruto busquemos a tu maestro- dijo Shaina antes de dar un paso y romper un viejo y quemado hueso erizando la piel del rubio  
-este…no podrías entrenarme mejor tu obachan por favor este sitio me da mala espina- decía el nervioso rubio mientras la mujer de armadura morada solo le miraba con duda  
-Naruto no tengas miedo después de todo si quieres ser un caballero de Athena debes aprender a lidiar con esta clase de lugares y con toda circunstancia- recito la mujer con calma

-me gusta esa actitud- dijo una voz gruesa y masculina mientras una cosmo energía siniestra y espectral aparecía brillando en tono amarilloso oscuro casi como un color mostaza peligroso e intimidante mientras el enorme hombre del parche en el ojo hacia acto de aparición –que tenemos aquí una amazona…hace mucho que no lucho con una!- alzo la mano inundada de poder mientras lanzaba el formidable golpe al frente del que se desprendía un viento asesino y poderoso que barría con todo a su paso mientras que Shaina alzaba su manos y su poder brotaba con fuerza tratando de desviar el mortal vendaval que destrozaba el suelo mientras el hombre de sonrisa demente solo le miraba divertido –jajaja no esta mal veamos que mas puedes hacer- y se lanzo contra ella a toda velocidad mientras la mujer alzaba la mano y el poder corría por ella, lanzo el golpe al frente dando de lleno en el pecho del poderoso hombre mientras sus descargas de energía corrían por el y sorprendentemente no parecía afectarlo es más solo sonreía con mas fuerza –jajajajaja eso me hace cosquillas esto es un ataque…jigoku no kaze (viento infernal)- su puño brillo en poder mientras lo clavaba con fuerza en el suelo y todo el aire se salía de control al tiempo que el poderoso vendaval se desataba con vientos poderosos y mortales que soplaban con fuerza en todas direcciones mientras Shaina salía volando y su mascara se destrozaba bajo el asombroso poder de aquel hombre que la mandaba al aire al tiempo que sonreía como un verdadero asesino, sus energía resplandecía mientras se aproximaba a la mujer que yacía en el suelo casi al borde de la inconsciencia, solo entonces paso el rubio reacciono interponiéndose en el camino del hombre mientras se disponía a proteger a su abuela –tu no la vas a tocar!- dijo con determinación mientras el solo ladeaba la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír burlándose de la actitud del llamado "mocoso rubio" que empezaba a empujar con fuerza en su ser –(vamos cosmos brota y déjame proteger a mi obachan)- suplicaba el rubio mientras su aura despertaba incendiándose poco a poco mientras tomaba una posición tan natural para el y su propio poder le guiaba al frente con decisión –kosei no suisei (cometa estelar) y el rubio se lanzo al frente como si fuese un brillante cometa que golpeaba con fuerza a Kempachi en el vientre mientras el rubio aparecía a espaldas del enorme hombre que se quedaba quieto y firme en su lugar  
-buen golpe pero con eso nunca derrotarías a alguien bien entrenado mocoso rubio – la cara de Naruto perdió todo el color cuando el hombre le miro con una gigantesca sonrisa al tiempo que el pobre rubio sentía terror ni siquiera ese ataque servía y eso que era lo único que en verdad podía hacer con sus cosmos todo estaba perdido  
-te dije que era muy talentoso Kempachi- dijo Shaina levantándose del suelo mientras se masajeaba el cuello y el rubio solo parpadeaba  
-es verdad es muy joven y valla que tiene espíritu jajajaja será tan divertido tortúralo y entrenarlo jajajajajaja- se reía el enorme hombre mientras el rubio solo le miraba con una mirada de incredulidad total  
-si claro…auu como me duele te dije que no me golpearas tan duro idiota casi me matas de verdad- dijo la peliverde mientras Kempachi solo sonreía con es ancha y mortal sonrisa que hacia al rubio temblar  
-oh vamos mujer sabia que aguantarías no por nada soportaste el ataque de un caballero dorado por salvar a tu amado esposo- las mejillas de Shaina se enrojecieron mientras Naruto reaccionaba al fin  
-esperen ustedes se conocen…eso quiere decir que todo esto… TODO ESTO FUE UN VIL ENGAÑO- grito el indignado rubio al tiempo que Kempachi le miraba bastante feliz y Shaina solo le miraba algo molesta  
-no me levantes la voz jovencito y si fue un engaño para que mostraras tus habilidades a tu maestro- el rubio se puso pálido cuando ella dijo a palabra maestro y solo pudo ver a Kempachi con algo de nerviosismo mientras lo señalaba  
-m...m...m...maestro…quieres decir…que...que tu vas a ….vas a ser mi…- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase mientras Kempachi ya sonreía ante el rubio  
-si mocoso tendrás el honor de ser mi discípulo y empezamos ahora lección uno… no te mueras- y el hombre ataco a Naruto con esos vientos asesino mientras el rubio corría por su vida y Kempachi reía de la felicidad empezando a corretearlo por toda la isla  
-**ese maestro tuyo me cae tan bien cachorro jajajajajaja**- las risas del Kyubi resonaban en la mente del asustado rubio que solo podía pensar en una cosa, eso era el infierno y estaba atrapado en el solo esperaba que sus amigos lo estuvieran pasando mejor.

Viajando miles de kilómetros lejos del rubio y su pequeña sesión de entrenamiento nos encontrábamos de nuevo en Siberia donde la gigantesca tormenta de nieve finalmente había pasado y saliendo de su cabaña una sonriente y calientita Shirayuki caminaba sobre la mullida y esponjosa nieve mientras miraba a su alrededor –valla que estuvo fuerte no esperaba que fuera tan grande bueno a buscar a Haku_chan- se dijo a si misma mientras comenzaba a caminar con una enorme pala para la nieve al hombreo…¿?; camino alegremente por la nieve mientras silvaba muy feliz en busca de alguna señal de vida de su estudiante de sexo aun por definirse –que raro pensé que estaba aquí- miraba a todos lados mientras hundía su pala en la nieve en busca del cuerpo a medio congelar de Haku que simplemente no aparecía por ningún lado era casi como si se hubiera desvanecido de la faz de la tierra –hay no tengo que hallar a Haku_chan o si no Athnea_sama se va a enojar conmigo- empezó a buscar como loca alguna señal de Haku hasta que a la distancia le vio se trataba de una especie de refugio hecho con placas de hielo que se alzaban hasta formas una especie de pirámide muy rara que sobresalía de la nieve llamándole la atención poderosamente se aproximo despacio y con calma mientras le golpeaba suavemente con su pala haciéndole resonar antes de que una de las placas de hielo bajara y se revelara la figura algo fría de Haku  
-hola sensei- saludo con calma y serenidad mientras emergía de su pequeño escondite y la mujer solo parpadeaba al verle salir a gatas después de todo la mitad estaba bajo la nieve  
-Haku_chan de donde sacaste ese refugio- dijo la mujer de la armadura mientras examinaba el interior que si bien era algo pequeño sin duda alguien en pose de meditación cabria perfectamente mas si era de la estatura de haku  
-pues la verdad… la verdad siempre he tenido una afinidad natural al hielo y cuando me presiono mucho lo uso sin querer cuando la tormenta me atrapo apareció eso de pronto para cubrirme- decía con la mirada algo baja mientras los ojos de Shirayuki casi brillaban al oírle hablar de ese modo  
-eso es maravilloso, entonces esta dicho que naciste para ser el nuevo cisne oh que alegría nunca soñé que tendía a un estudiante con tales habilidades naturales- decía ella con sus ojos brillantes al tiempo que Haku solo miraba al piso con algo de vergüenza  
-las odio nunca puedo controlarlas incluso…incluso he herido a personas importantes para mi no sabe como detesto poder hacerlo- decía con las lagrimas ya saliendo de sus ojos al tiempo que Shirayku le alzaba el rostro tomándole del mentón  
-sabes Haku_chan dios te dio un don maravilloso, si bien es peligroso se debe a que no le controlas como es debido, solo tienes que lograr enfocarte y veras como puedes controlarlo y uarlo para proteger a quienes amas, mientras yo sea tu maestra te prometo que te entrenare tato que el hielo se volverá tan tuyo que casi podrás sentir a través de el- dijo la mujer mientras Haku le miraba en sus ojos brillaba la honestidad y entonces lo supo con ella sin duda lograría ser mejor delo que nunca soñó  
-si maestra entrenare duro junto a usted- declaro mientras Shirayuki sonreía antes de mirarle con algo de duda  
-entonces Haku_chan verdad que res niña, eres tan adorable que no puedes ser un chico- decía ella mientras rozaba su mejilla contra la de Haku quien se ponía de un rojo bastante intenso  
-bueno yo soy…soy…a…a…..ACHUUUUUUUUU- estornudo con fuerza mientras ella solo negaba antes de tomarle de la mano  
-ven tienes que cambiarte o te vas a resfriar- y le arrastro por la nieve mientras de nuevo la pregunta se quedaba sin respuesta y en el aire.

Un nuevo salto por el mundo y ahora mismo en los cinco picos bajo la luz de un muy tenue amanecer un hombre de cabellos negros meditaba al pie de la cascada con calma y concentración –aaaaaaahhh- si estaba tan sereno y relajado que sentía que casi era uno con la naturaleza –aaaaaaahhhh- oh bueno casi lo sentía porque ese ruido comenzaba a crisparle un poco los nervios –ya veras lo lograre cascada…aaaaaahhhh- Shiryu abrió los ojos mirando al chico de cejas espesas golpeado con insistencia el flujo de agua una y otra vez mientras el solo le miraba con algo de duda al tiempo que el seguía lanzando sus golpes al agua hasta que claro el hombre se canso de verlo en eso y decidió preguntar el porque de esas acciones tan singulares –quiero demostrar que merezco ser su alumno sensei, yo hare lo que usted e invertiré el flujo del agua- declaro con determinación mientras el caballero retirado sonrió sin duda Lee era un buen pupilo lo mas seguro era que se volvería un gran caballero –lo lograre y todo mundo vera como m juvenil cosmo arde con fuerza!- gritaba antes de empezar a golpear la cascada con sus brazos y piernas sin detenerse, era verdad Lee seria un gran caballero, uno muy pero muy singular de eso no cavia duda alguna, el ex caballero se alzo de su roca y bajo al suelo mientras miraba a Lee con calma antes de llamarlo a su lado el mojado y salpicado pelinegro le miraba con emoción mientras Shiryu le indicaba que había llegado la hora de que empezara a trotar un poco para poder mejorar su condición física –si sensei ya vera correré 10 kilómetros el día de hoy- y antes de que lo pudiera detener Lee ya había empezado a correr alejándose del caballero a toda velocidad mientras que Shiryu se preguntaba de verdad si acaso el no conocía de limites a la hora de entrenar a la distancia Lee se detuvo por completo antes de darse la vuelta y gritar con fuerza -¡sensei voy a tardar mucho porque no va con Sunrei_san y pasan algo de tiempo a solas seguro que desea acabar lo que hacían la otra mañana!- grito sonriente y de muy buen humor tratando de ser un buen alumno que le daba tiempo a solas a su maestro le dirigió una gran sonrisa antes de alejarse a toda velocidad mientras los pastores miraban al ex caballero con ojos acusadores y el se ponía mas rojo que una manzana al tiempo que Lee se perdía en la distancia el se daba la vuelta caminando a toda prisa a su casa deseando que nadie mas hubiera escuchado eso aunque la idea de estar de nuevo con su esposa a solas le hizo sonreír mientras apretaba el paso quizá tener a Lee de alumno no seria tan raro como el pensaba.

Saltando de nuevo a otro rincón del mundo y regresando a la siempre vivaz aldea oculta entre las hojas donde una demostración de combate en taijutsu se estaba llevando acabo con resultados mas que sorprendentes, Hinata luchaba con fuerza como pocas veces se le miraba y ya había derrotado a 3 oponentes de manera consecutiva mientras que Ino en un dos por tres aplasto a cierta niña de cabellos rosas que ahora mismo le miraba con cara de pocos amigos pero sin duda lo mas emocionante estaba pasando a un costado de toda esa acción se trataba de los dos herederos pelinegros del siempre afamado clan Uchiha que se estaban retando con la mirada en este mismo momento mientras que Iruka le demandaba a Sasuke que se detuviera después de todo una lucha entre generos no era parte del protocolo para esta practica aunque claro Mizuki lo desestimaba después de todo todos los presentes deseaban ver el nivel del formidable Sasuke Uchiha quien sin duda iba a ganar esa lucha mientras miraba a la chica con algo de desprecio  
-siempre serás una decepción Satsuki porque mejor no te rindes y me dejas a mi restaurar el clan como se debe- decía el siempre arrogante Uchiha al tiempo que su hermana le miraba con calma  
-mira quien lo dice el sr que no sale con chicas y solo piensa en venganza mejor olvida esas cosas y entrena o me voy a enojar Sasuke_chan- las mejillas de pelinegro se pusieron algo rojas por esa manera tan cariñosa de llamarle  
-no me digas de ese modo lo detesto no tiene s derecho- gritaba el furioso Sasuke mientras la chica solo le miraba con decepción  
-yo te digo como se me de la gana por eso soy la mayor- respondió con voz firme mientras Sasuke tenia un tic en el ojo izquierdo  
-eres mayor…pero solo por 2 minutos!- grito antes de lanzarse contra Satsuki

Los golpes del pelinegro eran fuertes y formidables pero de alguna manera su hermana estaba deteniendo todo y es mas lo estaba comenzando a contraatacar mientras el pelinegro empezaba a asfixiarse bajo el ataque inmisericorde de la chica que ya lo estaba comenzando a acorralar contra uno de los muros bajo la mirada de asombro de todo mundo, el pelinegro se sentía humillado y se lanzo contra ella con todas sus fuerzas Satsuki solo lo eludió dejándole pasar de largo antes de clavar un buen golpe en su espalda mandándolo directo al suelo mientras se quejaba de dolor –el taijutsu de nuestro clan solo funciona si tienes esto Sasuke_chan- el pelinegro alzo la vista y todo mundo se quedo en shock al ver los ojos rojos de Satsuki con dos comas negras en cada uno ella ya había logrado despertar el sharingan –esa chica tiene que ser toda mía ahora mas que nunca la quiero- dijo un pelirrojo muy bien conocido antes de acabar en su suelo inconsciente con marcas de un buen par de puñetazos en la cara, -eto…yo…yo hice eso- decía una apenada Hinata mientras miraba su puño cerrado e Ino la abrazaba con fuerza mientras Satsuki se les unía –así se hace Hinata haz que los torpes como este y el de allá te respeten después de todo si quieres que el te vea tienes que ser mas fuerte y nosotras te ayudaremos- dijo la rubia mientras la ojiperla se ponía bastante roja al imaginarse a cierto rubio mirándola y diciéndole cosas bellas y tiernas y si la peliazula da se desmayo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara –jejeje creo que eso nunca se le va a quitar verdad Ino- decía la Uchiha ala sonriente rubia mientras la sostenían y se alejaban de ahí a paso lento y seguro.

De nuevo con los aprendices a caballeros y en la isla de Andrómeda Tenten estaba enfrascada en el entrenamiento mas infernal y aterrador de toda su vida frente a ella su maestra de látigo en mano la había estado atormentando por horas mientras el suelo se resquebrajaba a sus pies todo porque no lograba controlar su somos y canalizarlo como ella se lo estaba solicitando pero bueno no podía exigirle mucho ella apenas era una novata en eso es mas no tenia idea de cómo era que sus cosmos se encendía inclusive se preguntaba a veces si no había algún "interruptor" para activarle pero bueno eso no iba a preguntar, todo fue relativamente normal hasta que claro su maestra decidió dejar la enseñanza hostil como dijo la chica de ropas chinas y paso a una enseñanza mas practica y teórica que tomo un giro cuando comenzó a hablarse sobre sus amigos haciendo cierto hincapié en el rubio aprendiz y flamante hijo de la deidad encarnada de nombre Sara y por eso mismo ahora estaba atrapada en este cruel e inusual infierno que no la soltaba simplemente no la soltaba –escucha bien Tenten no solo te enseñare como ser una gran amazona es mi deber como tu guía instruirte también en los sinuosos senderos de amor y el romance y claro en el camino del placer sexual- decía la mujer mientras las mejillas de Tenten se ponían bastante rojas  
-este sensei no creo que soy algo joven para esa clase de platicas además Naruto_kun es solo mi amigo- se defendía la pobre chica de ropas chinas mientras que su maestra solo negaba a sus palabras  
-no es solo tu amigo la forma en que brillan tus ojos en que lo celas, tu estas enamorada de el solo que no te das cuenta o no quieres hacerlo, además eventualmente necesitaras saber de esto ahora guarda silencio y aprende- dijo ella mientras colocaba una televisión frente a la extrañada Tenten que solo la miro con duda  
-y para que es eso sensei- pregunto con genuina curiosidad mientras la mujer se sentaba junto a ella tras encender el reproductor de video  
-la mejor forma de aprender es con practica pero aun eres joven así que aprenderás viendo…este es el video de mi primera vez- y la filmación empezó mientras Tenten se quedaba hecha piedra mientras miraba como su maestra le entregaba la virginidad a una persona que ella en su vida iba a conocer.

Dejando de lado a la futuramente traumada Tenten las cosas en el santuario de nuevo estaban fluyendo con tranquilidad y sencillez mientras los residentes se dedicaban a sus quehaceres y cierta diosa estaba caminando mientras admiraba su bello hogar, era un sitio hermoso y calmado mas de uno podría llamarlo el paraíso pero bueno considerando que era su "rincón del cielo" el termino le quedaría mas que merecido pero en si era un hermoso sitio en el que vivía, caminaba por los campos de pasto suaves y hermosos mientras a la distancia vislumbraba a una serena mujer de armadura azulada –**Hola Marin como te va hoy**-dijo la diosa mientras abordaba a la calmada y serena amazona que miraba a la distancia desde su sitio de observación a cierta mujer sin mascara que entrenaba a su recientemente recuperado hijo –hola Athena_sama, estoy bien aquí vigilando que Neji entrene como es debido- la diosa enfoco su mirada en aquella dirección y lo vio de pie frente a su madre que le miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras lo revisaba de arriba abajo al caminar a su alrededor, se detuvo frente a el con una gran sonrisa antes de mirarlo  
-muy bien Neji_chan estas muy grande y eres muy apuesto de seguro serás un caballero muy socorrido cuando crezcas jejeje- dijo la mujer sonriente y feliz mientras el Hyuuga solo se apenaba por sus palabras  
-kasan que cosas dices mejor dime como voy a entrenar- si Neji deseaba cambiar el sentido de la conversación de otro modo iba a terminar tan avergonzado como cierto rubio cuando su madre adoptiva le curo sus heridas en público  
-pues bien si eso quieres, ser el caballero del Pegaso no es fácil tendrás que ser de los mas veloces que existen en el santuario y para eso tu cuerpo deberá aprenderá manejar el cosmos casi sin que lo pienses y por eso empezaremos por lo básico ves esta pequeña roca- dijo la mujer mientras tocaba un grueso trozo de piedra mucho mas grande que el mismo ojiperlado  
-si como no verlo kasan es mas grande que yo y de seguro mucho mas pesado- decía Neji mientras lo miraba por un lado y si era muy gruesa quizá debería estar cerca de los 500 kilos cuando menos  
-rómpela de un golpe- el chico la miro a elle, luego a la roca y enseguida la mujer una vez mas a la piedra  
-es un chiste verdad como se supone que yo pueda romper algo así eso no se puede si no posees chakra kasan- dijo el peli castaño mientras la mujer solo sonreía

Se coloco a un lado de la roca mientas su cuerpo se rodeaba de un aura blanca brillante y lanzaba el golpe al frente, el pedazo de piedra se despedazo con una facilidad asombrosa tanto que Neji se quedo en shock mientras ella le sonreía y le miraba con calma al tiempo que comenzaba a hablar – ves como si se puede Neji_chan, todo depende de tus cosmos cuando logres usarlo plenamente no habrá nada que se mete en tu camino que no puedas romper ahora porque no empezamos con algo sencillo ven vamos a trotar- y la mujer se alejo caminando a paso constante mientras Neji le seguía a toda prisa y se perdían en el santuario, en su sitio Marin sonreía bajo su mascara antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse despacio de la diosa que solo miraba a la feliz familia entrenar al tiempo que Marin se perdía en el santuario –oh Naru_chan cuanto te extraño bueno creo que volverá a mi misión después de todo aun no encuentro a la novia perfecta para ti- se dijo a si misma la diosa mientras regresaba a su cuarto a seguir evaluando las bastas posibilidades para el futuro amoroso se su hijo claro si no lo asesinaba su maestro.

De nuevo en la hermosa isla volcánica el rubio estaba golpeado apaleado y con varios cortes en su cuerpo mientras se escondía todo aterrado y tembloroso detrás de un enorme árbol seco y muerto –mi maestro… si claro, solo es un demente que quiere matarme!- se quejaba el pobre y aterrado rubio mientras el árbol a su espalda era reducido a pedazos y la figura sonriente de Kempachi aparecía de nuevo –te encontré mocoso- dijo con esa enorme y demoniaca sonrisa mientras su cosmos brillaba y Naruto claro reacciono como pudo, lanzo un poderoso golpe al rostro del hombre que si bien no cayo se trastabillo un poco dándole al rubio el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que le salía tan bien cuando estaba en problemas que no podría vencer, corría como alma que llevaba el diablo dejando tras de si una gran estela de polvo al tiempo que Kempachi solo sonreía mientras la figura de Naruto desparecía a lo lejos , -nada mal ya va agarrando confianza pronto podremos pelear cara a cara jajajajajajajajajajaja- sus risas resonaban por todos lados mientras el rubio si seguía huyendo por su vida ahora mas rápido que antes; En la costa el gran barco seguía anclado a la espera de que Shaina volviera y las risas de Kempachi resonaban en la isla helando la sangre de los marinos que solo podían rezar por la pobre alma que estuviera siendo atormentada por el poseedor de tan estrepitosa risa -sensei ya vio ese barco, no deberíamos deshacernos de el- decía una joven voz indeterminada oculta en las sombras de una cueva mientras una figura de gran tamaño aparecía a su lado mirando el navío a la distancia mientras reconocía el nombre del mismo –no hace falta ahuyentarle como a los otros ese barco debe estar aquí alguien ha llegado a la isla a entrenar déjalo en paz y vuelve a tu entrenamiento- indico la vos mayor y mas experimentada mientras la figura mas joven asentía y regresaba a su sitio donde pulía sus habilidades mientras el otro individuo le lanzaba una ultima mirada antes de ingresar a la cueva y descansar aunque eso si la persona que había llegado en el barco le llamaba la atención quizá podría verle algún día de estos, el tiempo siguió su curso como era de esperarse y el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse a la distancia mientras Naruto realmente no tenia ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo y escapando de ese hombre solo sabia que de no haberlo hecho ya estaría muerto pero ahora mismo su estomago estaba gruñendo con fuerza mientras encontraba una pequeña y hermosa cabaña escondida en esa isla era algo raro y entro en ella en busca de refugio la verdad lucia bastante respetable aunque claro no tenia idea de quien podía estar ahí  
-oye quien eres tu- dijo la voz femenina a un lado del rubio mientras este volteaba para ver a una joven y linda niña de cabellos rosados quizá de uno años cuando mucho  
-este…hola, soy Naruto pero quien eres tu y como puedes vivir aquí no tienes miedo- preguntaba el rubio extrañado de ver a la pequeña niña sola en una isla como esa  
-como voy a tener miedo mi papi vive conmigo soy Yachiru chico bigotes- dijo ella estrechando la mano del rubio que solo asentía eso tenia mas lógica aunque su padre debería ser alguien valiente como para lidiar con su desquiciado maestro  
-Naruto como llegaste aquí- dijo Shaina apareciendo desde la cocina mientras el rubio la miraba preguntándose que rayos estaba pasando en ese lugar y si en ese momento la perta se abrió  
-Papi!- y Yachiru corrió a lo brazos del enorme hombre del parche en el ojo que e abrazo con cierto amor y afecto mientras el rubio se quedaba helado  
-papi?... Kempachi_sensei es su padre… pero que clase de mujer se enamoraría de alguien como el- murmuraba el rubio en shock antes de que el hombre le mirase con esa gran y ancha sonrisa tan suya y tan espeluznante  
-mocoso que bien que te hallo es hora de un entrenamiento nocturno- y mas rápido que un rayo el rubio empezó a correr por su vida mientras Kempachi lo correteaba por todos lados

-jajajaja ese chico bigotes anima mucho a papa- decía la pelirrosada alegre mientras miraba a Naruto saltar por su vida a la distancia al tiempo que Shaina solo miraba a su nieto a la distancia luchando por su vida como un ratón acorralado por un gato –eso es lo que yo llamo tortura- dijo una misteriosa voz apareciendo en la noche la amazona peliverde se giro en posición de combate cuando la hermosa mujer vistiendo ese negro y ajustado vestido aparecía, sus bellos ojos parecían brillar en la noche mientras su piel blanca contrastaba con largo cabello negro, Yachiru parpadeo al ver a la mujer desconocida que solo miraba a Shaina con una sonrisa inclinada y serena mientras ella la reconocía de inmediato después de todo era alguien inconfundible –Pandora!- dijo con sorpresa mientras la mujer le sonreía con cierta confianza al aparecer en un sitio en el que no debería de estar para empezar.

* * *

y se acabo el caìtulo dnde hemnos visto un poco mas sobre los chicos Neji entrena duro, Lee averguenza a Shiryu y le da oportunidades de esar con Sunrei, Tente esta al borde de acabar traumada y Haku parece que encontro a alguien que le encausara bien en sus capacidades y si para variar naruto esta corriendo por su vida... que diga entrenando duro con kempachi quien al parecer tiene una adorable y curiosa hija jejeje admitanlo si se usa a kempachi se necesita a Yachiru y ahora Pandora ha entrado en escena que ira a pasar  
_oh ya quiero leer el siguiente cap (mira al autor)_  
_porque lo cortaste ahi (el autor sonrie)_  
_siempre haces eso y por eso los lectores te odian (el autor solo alza las cejas)_  
_ok no te odian pero detestan que hagas eso (el autor asiente)_  
es verdad esto es odioso pero necesario para mantener el suspenso

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que querra Pandora ahi?


	10. C9: La segunda rama de la familia

bien bien como les va a todos los que leen esta historia que dijeron ya se acabo la semana y no coloco continuacion puee estan muy equivocados porque aqui va y espero que les guste lo que se plasma en ella pero antes y como siempre los reviews  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**:ya veras que es cuando se aclare ese detalle en capitulos posterores hay una buena explicacion para eso creeme  
**Guest1**: si es verdad s que va a sufrir el pobre rubio y si tenten de dormir creo que eso es cosa del pasado  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:si todo esta raro con haku y tenten, las figuras ya sabremos quienes son en konoha todo "parece" estar bien y si que mujer se casaria con kempachi?  
**alex**:si todo es una completa locura pero creo que lamas perdida aqui es sara digo como puede imaginar esas cosas si supiera de seguro que se pondria como fiera y borra del mapa a kempachi con todo e isla y si pronto quiza sepamos que es Haku aunque la verdad... ni yo se  
**Kouteikuro**:si es verdad el que este ahi se explicaria si fuera la mujer de kempachi pero no lo sabremos hasta leer el cap  
**josmanava1989**:ya veras que es lo que pandora busa ahi aunque lo de las dos personas ya veras qioenes son jejeje  
**elchan-sempai**:el par emo y engreido tendran lo suyo no te apures lo de pandora ya se resolvera y si la maetra de tenten es muy especial  
**Darkmoon**:que bueno que te gusto el cap y contestando a tu duda eso que el rubio utilizo viene siendo un ataque x sin mucho sentido es mas que nada una manifestacion de poder que al conseguir su armadura evolucionara para desarrollaruna version concentrada de uno d elos ataques del fenix o bien uno original pero si viene siendo algo asi como una herencia lo de pandora ya se que hare con ella pero creo que lo viene mas adelante te va a agradar mucho considerando tus personages favoritos jejeje, y si planeo usar tus sugerencias como amazonas doradas no se si odas pero si un par de ellas y comparo tu opinion sobre ellas y en cuanto a kempachi es un caballero plateado no te dire cual porque arruinaria mi pequea historia y sorporesa que les guardo pero ya veras deque signo es  
**Loquin**:si esa era la idea con neji tenten se quedara pobre con los medicos y si naruto sobrevive dudo que alguien iguale su velocidad  
**Kentanaka1350**: que puedo decirme gusta dejar el suspenso  
**Luis Yagami**:por eso mismo decidi que fuera seiya y shaina y si creo que arashi si s ele ha de haber caido de cabeza a kushina sip sasuke tiene tendencias incestuosas y es verdad la maetra de tenten es muy interesante no se porque creo que le caeria mas que beien a Jiraiya  
**xona potter namikaze**:si las chicas en konoha van a mejorar y mejorar y es verdad athena si que esta desinformada y por eso naruto paga losplatos rotospobre de el  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM**:sabes creo que por eso es que lo mandaron a esa isla para quitarselo de encima lastima que nadie tuvo el valor para decirle a sara la clase de loco que le esperaba a su hijo  
**darkdan-sama**:si le oco el mejor maestro y es verdad si se lepega un poco lapersonalidad de ikki va a terminar en un caos total estahistoria  
bien como esto ya quedo resolvamos la duda de una buena vez  
_me pregunto que hace pandora ahi (mira al autor)_  
_sera que es la mujer de kempachi (el autor calla)_  
_oh acaso hares regreso y quiere a naruto para vengarse de athena (mira al autor con impaciencia)_  
_ya no seas asi y dinos algo (las cuatro lo miran fijamente)_  
les dire esto... difruten del capitulo

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 9: La segunda rama de la familia**

El rubio de ojos azules corría por su vida mientras las estrellas brillaban sobre la isla de la reina de la muerte y si detrás de el su nuevo, flamante y desquiciado mentor le correteaba a toda velocidad por los parajes desolados y muertos de la isla al tiempo que luchaba por no acabar siendo despedazado por los poderosos ataques de viento de su mentor no por nada Kempachi era considerado como el caballero plateado mas poderoso de la historia aunque eso si rara vez empleaba su armadura según el eso le ayudaba mucho y en una batalla era lo que menos deseaba solo por eso ella permanecía guardada en su lugar ceremonioso, pero en estos momentos el rubio tenia poco interés en eso mas bien estaba preocupado por correr y salvar su vida –por dios deténgase sensei que me va a matar!- gritaba el rubio corriendo a toda velocidad al tiempo que Kempach a su espalda se reía como loco mientras atacaba con fuerza devastando todo mientras la misma lava se los fosos de roca incandescente se alzaban bajo el poder de sus vientos que sin duda podrían partir una montaña en dos de ser necesario y si agarraba al rubio…bueno el no quería saber que pasaría si eso ocurría.

De regreso a la casa del hombre del parche la mujer de cabellos verdes estaba fija en su lugar mirando a la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que le miraba con calma mientras emergía de las sombras con esa gran lanza en su mano derecha mientras caminaba con ella rodeada de un aura poderosa e intimidante –Pandora…¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la amazona mientras la mujer solo le sonreía suavemente al tiempo que ella se tensaba un poco en su lugar al verla sonreír de aquel modo tan sencillo y calmado –vine a conocer a ese celebre chico rubio el nuevo caballero del fénix Shaina- hablo la mujer de cabellos negros al tiempo que la amazona se quedaba fija en su lugar mirándole con calma al tiempo que la pequeña Yachiru se colaba entre las dos hasta estar muy cerca de la mujer pelinegra que le miro con calma y duda en sus ojos después de todo la pequeña pelirrosa le estaba jalando el vestido para llamar su atención  
-oye chica gótica viniste por el chico bigotes- Shaina se aguanto la risa al escuchar como llamaron a la mujer pero considerando su fascinación por el mencionado color ese mote le quedaba a la perfección  
-me llamo Pandora pequeña y si puede decirse que vine por el- dijo ella con una sonrisa amigable al tiempo que Yachiru solo decía un largo y pronunciado ooo  
-lo siento chica gótica pero mi papi esta jugando con el así que tendrás que esperarte si quieren cenar vengan que la comida ya debe estar lista- y se alejo a paso lento hasta que se perdió dentro de la casa mientras que Shaina miraba a la mujer molesta por semejantes palabras  
- que paso Pandora te molesta que te echen en cara tus gustos- le dijo con burla la mujer de mascara al tiempo que la pelinegra solo entrecerraba los ojos bastante irritada  
-no mas que a ti mi querida dominatrix- y entonces hubo solo silencio mientras que Shaina le miraba con molestia e ira bien disimulados  
-RETIRA ESA CALUMNIA EN ESTE MOMENTO- grito la furiosa mujer mientras la cara se le tornaba mas roja que un tomate y no precisamente por vergüenza  
-la verdad incomoda verdad querida, no tienes que avergonzarte todo mundo sabia que atabas a Seiya a una cama para hacer de el lo que querías o me equivoco señora me embarace a los 3 días de la boda- declaro la mujer de cabellos negros al tiempo que Shaina le miraba con molestia.

Saco su mascara colocándosela despacio para cubrir su rostro al tiempo que se colocaba en pose de batalla mirando fijamente a la mujer de cabellos negros –voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras- dijo la amazona mientras sus manos resplandecían en poder y se lanzaba contra Pandora, quien con elegancia blandía su lanza de un lado a otro, las garras electrificadas y poderosas de Shaina golpeaban contra ella con fuerza resonando mientras su poder corría por la misma y la mujer de cabellos negros dejaba sus cosmos surgir con fuerza antes de rechazar a la amazona –no esta mal pero no me ganaras con eso-decía desafiante la mujer mientras pasaba al ataque, su lanza se movía a toda velocidad lanzando cientos de ataques y cortes a diestra y siniestra mientras Shaina bailaba entre las cuchilladas brillantes que amenazaban con dividirle en dos si la llegaban a tocar mientras que se alejaba a toda velocidad dela mujer de cabellos negros que solo se detuvo volviendo a posar la base de su arma en el suelo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa –que paso no me dirás que tienes miedo- dijo la pelinegra con cierta burla en su voz mientras la amazona de nuevo dejaba despertar su cosmos mientras la silueta de una gran y agresiva cobra parecía dibujarse a su alrededor mientras alzaba la mano que resplandecía en su poder al máximo  
-yo no te temo Pandora!- y se lanzo a toda velocidad contra ella sin pensar en nada mas.

De nuevo su mano como una garra se lanzo contra ella mientras su lanza se interponía en el camino a modo de defensa mientras que su mano rebosante de poder le golpeaba empujándola sobre el suelo al tiempo que Yachiru miraba todo desde la ventana de su cuarto –sii vamos empuja con fuerza chica garras de rayo- alentaba Yachiru al tiempo que Shaina comenzaba a ganar terreno sobre Pandora quien no pensaba quedarse a esperar su derrota su poder de nuevo apareció alzándose por los aires mientras que la amazona era repelida con fuerza por la mujer de cabellos oscuros –wow vamos chica gótica no et dejes vencer por la unas de rayo- alentaba la siempre singular Yachiru desde su ventana antes de que el cosmos de Pandora estallase con fuerza mandando a la amazona de ofiuco a volar por el aire mientras su energía se dispersaba en el aire y cual lanzadora de jabalina la pelinegra alzaba su alanza e inundándola con su poder la arrojo contra la peliverde que en el suelo soloa tino a ver como el arma de su oponente se lanzaba contra ella a toda velocidad clavándose con fuerza –yo gane, Shaina- declaro la calmada Pandora mientras se aproximaba despacio al cuerpo derribado de su adversaria.

A la distancia lejos de la pelea de féminas mas que molestas cierto rubio respiraba mas que agitado y cansado tras al fin perdérsele a su desquiciado maestro que le estuvo persiguiendo por mas de una hora hasta que al fin logro perderlo y gracias a eso ahora mismo estaba atrincherado en su nuevo y flamante escondite a las faldas de un árbol bien muerto y gracias a eso estaba descansando de su suplicio y su persecución inmisericorde y poco amistosa pero claro en momentos de pleno sufrimiento como este el rubio solo tenia que pensar el porque se esforzaba tanto y se sentía tan lleno de valor al recodar a sus amigos a su nueva madre y claro a las figuras desnudas y bien desarrolladas de las chicas que le llamaban sobre su mecho amoroso…-MALDITO ZORRO DEGENERADO DEJA DE MANRAME ESAS IMÁGENES- grito el rubio tapándose los ojos mientras trataba de no ver esa hermosas mujeres llamándolo a realizar ciertas actividades reservadas para mayores de edad y claro eso solo causaba las risas estridentes del demonio –**jajajajaja debiste ver tu carota cuando pensaste en ellas de ese modo jajajajaja casi parecía que te ibas a reventar la nariz de la sangre que te iba a estallar por ella jajajajaja**- el demonio se carcajeaba con fuerza mientras Naruto solo cerraba los ojos tratando de controlarse mientras sin saber realmente como se sentía hundirse en la nada y antes de darse cuenta estaba en medio de un gran salón de muros altos y gruesos muy sólidos a simple vista y frente a el unas puertas colosales mas como rejas con un papel con el kanji de sello sobre la cerradura del mismo al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones  
-ehhh? Y a hora donde diablos estoy metido- se pregunto el rubio mientras un aire siniestro y perverso rondaba ese sitio desconocido para el  
-**has muerto mortal y estas en la sala del juicio donde el destino de tu alma pecadora ha de dictarse entre el paraíso y el infierno y yo soy tu juez**- dijo una voz gruesa y ceremoniosa al tiempo que Naruto se ponía blanco del shock  
-no puede ser lo sabia Kempachi_sensei me agarro descuidado y me mato no puede ser, no ,no, no, no, no, no, yo no puedo morir tengo que regresar a la vida tiene que haber alguna forma- dijo el rubio a la nada mientras esa voz sabia y calmada volvía a resonar por todos lados  
-**hay un modo puedo mandarte de nuevo al mundo de los vivos en lugar de mandarte a alguno de tus destinos**- dijo esa voz con calma mientras el rubio miraba los caminos esas rejas sin duda eran las puertas del infierno y esa calidez al final del corredor de seguro era el cielo  
-que tengo que hacer dímelo no quiero morir aun deseo volver a verlos a todos y poder ser un gran caballero- recito el rubio mientras la voz guardaba silencio y empezaba a hablar con calma de nuevo  
-**te mandare de regreso pero debes garantizar una gran línea de descendientes, debes tener esposas muchas esposas esas mujeres con las que sueñas peen ser las primeras tienes que poseerlas y hacerlas tuyas sin descanso hasta que te den un hijo cada una cuando menos soy claro**- dicto la voz con una gran sentencia al tiempo que el rubio se coloreaba de todos los tonos de rojo existentes y un par mas de ellos recién inventaba  
-… es un trato, pero primero me casare con ellas y luego las hare mis mujeres pero por favor regrésame- dijo el rubio con cierta decisión y ansiedad en su voz cuando la voz de nuevo se quedo callada y en silencio hasta que no pudo mas

-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA CAISTE CACHORRO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**- el rubio parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar detenidamente al interior de aquella reja donde un enorme zorro de pelaje rojo se revolcaba en el suelo sujetándose el estomago con sus patas mientras se destartalaba de la risa al tiempo que el rubio mas que indignado exigía una explicación de su actitud y de su pésima broma pero claro el zorro estaba muy ocupado riéndose a morir de lo que paso con la pequeña promesa del rubio que solo se podía poner bastante rojo al imaginarse dichas cosas nada santas ni aptas para un menos –ya deja de mandarme esa malditas visiones pervertidas Kyubi!- le grito el rubio mientras el zorro le miraba con una gigantesca sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que se aproximaba a los barrotes y si ciertamente era muy intimidante verlo de cerca –**cachorro estoy frente a ti, lo que imaginas, lo estas imaginando tu yo no te lo estoy mandando… pervertido jajajajajaja**- el demonio de nuevo se empezó a revolcar sumido en sus carcajadas mientras el rubio solo lloraba al saberse finalmente corrompido por la maligna influencia del demonio de las nueve colas que se vanagloriaba de haberle vuelto un pervertido, tras calmarse y finalmente estar mas o menos controlado el demonio presto atención al rubio que quería saber en donde estaba y la respuesta nunca la espero- **esta es tu mente cachorro es tu paisaje mental es donde el maldito yondaime coloco mi mente después de despojarme de mi glorioso poder **–dijo el dramático demonio mientras miraba al firmamento con gotas de agua amenazando con caer de sus ojos en verdad que el zorro de nueve colas podía ser dramático cuando lo deseaba  
-valla y como salgo de aquí Kyubi- pregunto con calma mientras el zorro solo le miraba con una sonrisa  
-**solo cierra los ojos y déjate arrastrar cachorro y el nombre es Kurama Kyubi solo es un titulo cachorro-** dijo el gran demonio mientras el rubio comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco frente al zorro  
-genial nos vemos Kurama y deja de llamarme cachorro que me llamo Naruto- grito el rubio mientras casi se desvanecía en el aire y el zorro solo sonreía  
-**cuando te cojas a una mujer hasta que ella solo pueda pensar en ti dejare de llamarte cachorro, ah y salúdame a tu genial maestro jajajajaja**- dijo el zorro con una sonrisa burlista en su cara mientras el rubio solo le miraba con duda

Abrió los ojos poco a poco mientras se estiraba realmente no supo cuanto estuvo en aquel sitio pero ahora mismo se sentía bastante descansado –al fin despiertas mocoso- el rubio se puso azul al reconocer esa voz mientras se daba la vuelta muy despacio solo para ver ahí de pie a su espalda y sonriéndole como solo el sabia hacerlo a su maestro del parche en el rostro –hola mocoso listo para la lección 2… evita la lava- dijo el hombre poderoso antes de que el rubio empezara a volar por el aire mientras se alzaba sobre el foso de lava frente a el mientras que aterrizaba sobre una roca a un costado del candente magma que hervía con fuerza mientras Kempachi solo sonreía al verlo levantarse despacio con algunos cortes en su pecho y brazos pero sobretodo se alzaba sintiendo el calor de la lava bajo sus pies al tiempo que Kempachi ya no ataca solo se limitaba a mirara al rubio que le sostenía la mirada mientras el hombre de grandes dimensiones le miraba con una sonrisa en su cara antes de señalar –mira allá mocoso, me has mostrado el día de hoy que vale la pena enseñarte y tratar de volverte un caballero si sales vivo de aquí esa armadura será tu premio- decía el hombre mientras el rubio miraba en esa dirección solo para ver una gran caja de metal sobre una roca enorme y plana a un lado de ella la lava fluía sobre el suelo pero en la caja en una de las caras el dibujo de la mítica ave se podía apreciar mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente –esa es la armadura del fénix supera mi entrenamiento y será toda tuya- la sonrisa en la cara de Kempachi era enorme mientras que el rubio solo miraba la caja con determinación al tiempo que asentía a las palabras del poderoso hombre  
-si maestro, yo ganare esa armadura dígame como empezara el entrenamiento- dijo el rubio con la determinación brillando en sus ojos al tiempo que Kempachi se rascaba suavemente la cabeza  
-la verdad… no tengo idea nunca he tenido un alumno- respondió el hombre con calma mientras el rubio tenia una colosal gota resbalándose por la nuca en ese mismo momento  
-ehhh? Esta diciendo que no sabe como es que me va a entrenar se supone que usted es mi maestro-el rubio estaba indignado después de todo ese hombre su mentor no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo enseñarle nada pero la manera en que lo miraba ahora mismo no le decía nada bueno  
-esta es tu primera tarea regresa a la casa como puedas- y se dio la vuelta alejándose despacio mientras le decía adiós y el rubio miraba a su alrededor estaba en una pequeña isleta de roca rodeada de lava por todos lados  
-estoy atrapado! Maldición sensei regrese no me deje soloooooooo- gritaba el rubio mientras la silueta de Kempachi desparecía a la distancia y si se quedaba atrapado en ese sitio  
**-jajajajaja tu maestro me encanta cachorro jajajajaja**- el rubio solo pudo maldecir su suerte abandonado, y ahora para colmo con el risueño zorro en su mente si estaba bien fregado en ese momento.

Caminaba despacio por el solitario valle mientras se arrastraba muerto de hambre en la oscuridad de la noche, no sabia como había sobrevivido a ese foso de lava solo sabia que lo había hecho, pero claro todo fue por seguir los tontos consejos del zorro en su cabeza si era una gran idea demoler las rocas para construir un camino solo que se le olvido decirle que se iban a fundir por el calor de la lava y para colmo el torrente del rio lo comenzó a arrastrar y casi se muere fue un milagro que ese árbol se cayera cuando se desgajo la roca y pudo salvarse, solo por eso estaba caminando en la oscuridad de la noche en busca de su recinto para dormir –y donde diablos esta la casa?- pregunto a la nada el rubio mientras miraba en todas direcciones ese lugar era igual a donde fuera que el mirase y si solo por eso estaba por completo perdido mientras miraba al cielo en busca de alguna guía, la estrella polar brillo con fuerza mientras el rubio le miraba, en momentos así agradecía las aburridas lecciones de Iruka sobre estrategia y ubicación en sitios inexplorados, supo a donde estaba el norme y comenzó a caminar en la dirección correcta mientras en su cabeza los ronquidos de cierto zorro resonaban con fuerza mientras el cortaba la conexión como odiaba cuando el hacia algo como eso pero bueno no podía castigarlo estaba en su mente, se detuvo un momento y una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su cara mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba con fuerza, en el interior de su mente todo resonaba mientras el zorro abría despacio los ojos solo para ver el gigantesco torrente de agua que le golpeaba de frente mandándolo al fondo de su jaula antes de esfumarse como su se fuera por una coladera, quedo todo mojado con el pelaje repegado al cuerpo y temblando de frio mientras sabia bien quien era el culpable –**MALDITO SEAS CACHORRO CUAND TEAGARRE VOY A ·$%&/("··$ Y A SACARTE LO·$&/(=%&$!" PARA METERTELOSPOR EL%&/$·%!""·%$- **el rubio se cayo al suelo muerto de risa ese demonio si que no toleraba que lo mojaras y menos para despertarlo se su amado sueño, el rubio se recompuso de su ataque de risa mientras seguía su camino en dirección a la mencionada casa que ahora si comenzaba a aparecer a la distancia mientras la luz iluminaba el interior de la casa, no tenia idea de que horas eran pero de algo estaba seguro el dulce y delicioso aroma en el aire era inconfundible tanto que de solo olfatearlo comenzó a salivar como si estuviese frente a un gran banquete tras semanas sin comer un solo bocado –este olor…lo reconocería donde fuera…RAMEN!- y salió disparado a una velocidad inverosímil dejando tras de si un rastro de polvo y escombros al pasara toda velocidad.

De regreso a la casa del siempre celebre Kempachi este estaba sentado a la mesa rascándose una reja al tiempo que el mencionado platillo seguía cocinándose en la estufa mientras su aroma saturaba el aire del sitio y si el esperaba pacientemente a que estuviera lista la cena mientras las quejas no dejaban de lloverle –lo dejaste solo en este sitio podría perderse- le decía la molesta e incrédula mujer peliverde al tiempo que el hombre del parche solo la miraba con fastidio –no se de que te quejas tanto no se perderá lo deje en un islote rodeado de lava- declaro con simpleza y calma mientras la otra mujer le miraba con molestia al escuchar semejantes palabras tan desinteresadas de ese hombre –como pudiste hacer eso podría morir tienes que ir por el en este momento!- dijo la pelinegra al tiempo que Kempachi le miraba con su ojo sano preguntándose como esperaban ellas convencerlo, una regla importante de la vida y que todo hombre, sea ninja caballero o simple civil estaba quedándole muy clara a Kempachi en ese momento "nunca hagas enojar a una mujer" y menos si esta posee cosmoenergia –MUEVETE!- ladraron las dos mujeres rodeadas de un aura peligrosa y asesina mientras que el hombre solo les miraba con una gota en la nuca, nunca como ese día supo lo que era tener miedo ante alguien a quien no podrás derrotar, se puso de pie mas que nada dispuesto a vagar por la isla en lugar de buscar al rubio cuando abrió la puerta para salir a su búsqueda, no dio ni un paso afuera cuando un bólido de cabello rubio lo aplasto contra el suelo mientras Naruto se colaba en la casa y comenzaba a devorar el humeante tazón de ramen que Yachiru ya había servido en la mesa y si Shaina y Pandora lo miraban con una gota enorme en la nuca, el rubio casi parecía un animal salvaje mientras devoraba como loco esa comida  
-mmm que delicia Ramen, es delicioso no sabes como te extrañe- dijo el encariñado rubio mientras abrazaba el tazón de ramen y si alas gotas de las mujeres solo crecieron mas.

Naruto devoro un par de tazones de ramen, 5 para ser exactos y se detuvo mas que nada porque ya no había mas ramen que devorar y presto atención entonces a la hermosa mujer de ajustada ropa negra que le miraba con una gran sonrisa, ella tenia hermosos ojos azules que viéndolos bien tenían cierto parecido con los del rubio que ahora mismo tenia solo una idea en su mente mientras ella lo miraba fijamente –hola…¿Quién eres tu? Espera… no me digas que eres la esposa de sensei- dijo el rubio con cierto temor de que su respuesta fuera un si sobretodo porque una mujer tan bella y distinguida casada con alguien como el aun inconsciente Kempachi que seguía tratando de recobrara la conciencia mientras el pe del rubio seguía grabado en su cara, al parecer lo agarro con la guardia muy baja y no se resistió para nada al golpe que lo mando al mundo de los sueños –ni loca voy a estar casada con ese loco, mi nombre es Pandora Naruto_kun y soy tu abuela bueno tu otra abuela mas poderosa, educada y bella- dijo con calma mientras cada palabra resonaba como un insulto elegante y discreto para Shaina quien estaba en ese momento con su mano sobre la mensa haciendo bailar sus dedos en un intento por calmarse y no tratar de despellejarla de nuevo  
-enserio… siii tengo otra abuela, eres muy bonita Pandora_obachan- decía el rubio al tiempo que abrazaba a la mujer de cabellos negros  
-oh Naru_chan eres tan cariñoso no te pareces nada a tu abuelo- dijo la mujer mientras el rubio solo parpadeaba confundido por sus palabras y si le soltó la pregunta bomba  
-¿Quién es mi otro abuelo?- preguntaba el rubio con inocencia mientras que Pandora solo sonreía y cerraba los ojos aun recordado el momento en que le conoció  
-es un hombre maravilloso, poderoso y valiente y tan protector de su familia- su voz sonaba tan soñadora y eso solo genero mas curiosidad en el rubio  
-si claro, poderoso sin duda, valiente puede que si pero maravilloso no creo a menos que los amargados te agraden- dijo Shaina mientras Pandora le miraba con molestia por esas palabras.

De regreso al santuario una cansada y aburrida diosa de cabellos violetas estaba sentada en su salón principal esperando que la hora de la cena llegara, frente a ella sus amazonas y caballeros plateados como cada noche le deseaban pasara una agradable velada y si la encarnación de la diosa Athena estaba con una cara de aburrimiento que no podía con ella ni un solo minuto más –que ocurre Athena_sama- preguntaba una curiosa Marin a su lado desde que revivió como su primer proyecto de resurrección se la había pasado como su guardaespaldas personal dado que de todos los caballeros y amazonas presentes era la que contaba con mas experiencia y por eso ese puesto era todo suyo –**estoy aburrida Marin y extraño mucho a Naru_chan mi dulce hijo donde estas**- dijo la diosa con dolor en su voz mientras sacaba de quien sabe donde un pequeño peluche sonriente de forma humanoide que curiosamente se parecía demasiado a cierto rubio recién adoptado por ella, mas de uno de los caballeros presentes tuvo gotas en la nuca al ver eso, -no creo que sea para tanto total apenas lo adopto hace no mas de un mes como puede extrañarlo tanto- murmuraba uno de los caballeros presentes al tiempo que los agudos oídos de la diosa le escuchaban con claridad y le miraba fijamente –**para que lo sepas he cuidado a Naru_chan de los maltratos de la bruja pelirroja desde que era un bebe y por eso lo extraño tanto**- en ese momento en Konoha cierta bruja pelirroja estornudaba con fuerza -aun así creo que exagera Athena_sama digo el niño se puede cuidar bien solo mire que casi mata a ese par de inútiles, no sea tan dramática señora mía- decía el hombre mientras señalaba a los caballeros de armadura plateada aun heridos que le lanzaban ojos asesinos mientras que la diosa solo entrecerraba los ojos –yo no soy dramática!- y su cosmos brillo mientras el pobre hombre salía volando por la puerta y mas de uno riendo tontamente salía de ahí a toda prisa ahora quedaba claro que eso de diosa de la guerra si le quedaba bien mas con esa demostración de poder demoledor –Athena_sama de donde saco el peluche de Naruto_kun- preguntaba la amazona del águila con cierta curiosidad mientras la diosa solo alzaba una ceja ante el mote cariñoso que ella empleo pero en cuanto le dijo que se lo había regalado una amazona que los estaba vendiendo entre todas las chicas ella salió de ahí algo molesta por tal actitud –**si no la conociera juraría que esta celosa jejejeje**- y la diosa de nuevo abrazo el peluche mientras añoraba a su hijo.

De nuevo en la isla de la reina de la muerte el rubio estaba callado mientras miraba como las mujeres frente a el se lanzaban ojos asesinos de los cuales casi parecían salir rayitos de los ojos de una a los de la otra mientras que el solo podía verles con nerviosismo –ellas siempre se han llevado así no deberías tenerles miedo- el rubio se giro mas que sorprendido por la voz masculina a su espalda, se topo con un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros ataviado con una camisa azul de manca corta y un pantalón muy simple, estaba cruzado de piernas tomando un café mientras leía el periódico de donde lo saco o cuando llego el rubio no tenia idea –y tu quien eres?- pregunto el rubio con calma mientras el sujeto bajaba el periódico y le miraba fijamente antes de hablar –Ikki_kun si pudiste venir mira Naru_chan el es tu abuelo el antiguo caballero del fénix- declaro Pandora con ojos soñadores mientras que el hombre miraba al rubio con calma como si le evaluara de arriba abajo al tiempo que le sonreía de medio lado –no eres como pensaba, por un momento temí que fueras igual a Seiya- dijo con calma mientras en los campos elíseos cierto caballero de Pegaso se sentía extrañamente ofendido, -espera tu eras el caballero del fénix, yo voy a tener esa armadura genial tendré la misma que tenia mi abuelo aunque… porque no tuve la del pegaso- se dijo a si mismo el rubio con una pose pensativa al tiempo que Ikki solo le miraba con calma al tiempo que sonreía ante su cara dudosa –el fénix es mas poderoso, y tu vas a ser igual de poderoso que yo o hasta mas el pegaso no te iba esa mas bien sirve para tontos ingenuos- de nuevo Seiya en el paraíso sintió ganas de matar a Ikki mientras que en el santuario Neji tenia extrañas ganas de herir a alguien que no conocía.  
-enserio… genial oigan perdón por ser metiche pero como es que se conocieron ustedes- preguntaba el rubio con ansiedad mientras Pandora sonreía.

Le conto el como ella estaba esclavizada por la voluntad del dios Hades y de cómo al caer este ella quedo atrapada en el inframundo pero cuando los caballeros regresaban victoriosos el la encontró y la saco de ahí, fue una victima mas de ese maligno dios que le arrebato toda su vida y su familia hasta el punto en el que ella se quedo sin nada, vivió en el santuario un tiempo al no tener mas a donde ir y ahí fue donde ella se fue acercando poco a poco al solitario caballero, el también había perdido a quien amaba por la maldad y sin saber bien como se fueron acercando mas y mas el uno a la otra hasta que al final la atracción resulto inevitable y en esa hermosa noche en que Seiya se caso con su esposa el caballero del fénix y ella se entregaron el uno a la otra dela manera mas pura y romántica posible –y entonces no besamos como locos mientras la empujaba dentro de un cuarto y valla que nos divertimos no salimos de el en una semana jejejejeje- se reía Ikki mientras Naruto se ponía rojo al igual que su abuela Pandora que solo le sorrajo un zape al hombre que solo se sujeto la cabeza en el sitio donde ella le golpeo –Naru_chan no necesita saber esas cosas Ikki- le reprendió la mujer mientras el rubio se reía como loco de la escena y si su peor pesadilla se hacia presente de pronto rompiendo todo el momento –valla parece que eres mas fuerte de lo que pensaba mocoso hora de que entrenemos de nuevo- y el rubio si empezó a correr de nuevo mientras su molesto y ahora despierto mentor le correteaba con ganas a tiempo que Ikki solo miraba todo con una gran gota en la nunca esa escena le parecía tan familiar como cuando cierto mayordomo calvo correteaba a Seiya por hacer alguna travesura cuando eran pequeños –porque mi línea se tuvo que mezclar con la del pony cromado porque?- decía el hombre mirando al cielo como buscando una respuesta ante la infantil y tonta actitud de su descendiente mientras en el fondo una cansada Yachiru dormía de lo indo sobre la mesa chupándose un dedo mientras para variar Shaina y Pandora de nuevo se retaban con la mirada y a lo lejos solo se escuchaba una cosa  
-no espere sensei eso no espere noooooo- las suplicas de Naruto resonando en la oscuridad antes de que l poderoso ataque se dejara sentir  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- las carcajadas de Kempachi resonaron en el aire si el rubio iba a pasar una estancia muy interesante en esa isla con su singular familia y su amigable mentor.

* * *

y se acabo el capitulo y como vimos ya sabemos de donde es que salio pandora y como es que naruto es el fenix y no el pegaso aunque eso si la manera descriptiva de ikki al contarle el como se consumo todo con ella fue algo traumante no creen y si Kurama si que sabe como hacer que naruto haga lo que el quiere si no miren la promesa que le acaba de arrancar al rubio y dudo que lo deje olvidarla asi como asi aunque al final acabo bien lavado jejeje  
_espero que este prelavado ese zorro (el autor le mira con duda)_  
_si no lo esta se va a encojer (el autor sonrie)_  
_y se va a poner mas gruñon (el autor asiente)_  
_aunque seria divertido verlo engogiendose (el autor s elo imagina)_  
jajajaja eso es verdad pero dudo que los bijus se encojan... o si lo hacen?

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd:la pregunta sigue quiene s la esposa de Kempachi?


	11. C10: El tiempo paso

hola gente que le esto si soy yo de nuevo su quediro escritor Kurai-sho y como sempre he llegado a ustedes para traerles otro emocionante capitulo de este singular crossover que espero les continue gustando porque creanme yo disfruto mucho de realizarlo y mas con capitlos llenos de accion o situaciones ridiculamente graciosa spero bueno como no me quiero alargas mejor paso a los reviews

**Kouteikuro:**que bueno que te gustara y es verdad que estaria leyendo Ikki ni dea pero eso si de que fue inesperado verlo ahi lo fue  
**alex:**es verdad kurama es un tramposo sara sobrereacciono demasiado, Kempachi si se noeja acabara matando a su alumno y sabes es verdad casi perece que marin se puso celosa verdad?  
**elchan-sempai:**que bueno que te reiste de lo de ikki esa era la idea y es verdad nadie juega bromas como kurama aunque acabe todo mojado por salirse con la suya  
**josmanava1989:**era la idea que fuera inesperado lo de pandora e ikki y que bueno que te gustara el cap  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover fan:**ya veras que pronto se resuelve esa duda jejeje  
**Loquin:**es verdad el fenix le va mejor ademas de que si la relacion d epandora e ikki fue nesperada pero siempre me parecio que quedarian bien juntos  
**outcome 5: **gracias por decir eso  
**KyoriFire:**gracias por leer lo que tu servidor escribe y si piensas que shinobi es largo deberias ver demonio jejeje y es verdad dada la ascendencia del rubio es posible que estemos ante alguien a quien nadie va a pder parar jejeje  
**Guest 1: **que bueno que te gusto  
**Guest 2: **creeme no eres el unico que lo envidia  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**que bueno que te agrade que descienda tambien de ikki y si su fama se riega entre ls amazonas como una plaga en cuanto a lo d ela inspiracion para amazonas lo revisare gracias  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM:**muy bien dicho si alguien tiene la culpa debio ser el, en cuanto a lo de los caballeros d eplata fuera de uno que otro en su mayoria amazonas los demas solo sirven como carne de cañon y si creo que Kushina si que va a sufrir cuando sepa de la nueva madre de naruto  
**xona potter namikaze:**jeje que bueno que te gusto por eso mismo es que lo realice asi para dar un poco de buen humor  
**Guest 3:**creeme a mas de uno nos va a sorprender si sale vivo de esa isla aunque eso si si sobrevivie dudo que alguien lo derrote facilmente  
**ryuken85:**que bueno que te gusto el cap y en cuanto a lo de la linea me gustaria verlo haciendola frente a sasuke y a arashi con lo engreidos que son capaz la pasan y acaban bien muertos jejeje  
**Luis yagami:**la verdad yo tambien dudo que kushina tenga esa sangre aunque uno nunca sabe y estoy de acuerdo el caballero mas fuerte es Ikki o al menos mas fuerte que Seiya

y asi se acaba con estoy se abre la entrada para el capitulo de hoy  
_espero que pae algo bueno (mira al autor)_  
_es verdad vas s altar el tiempo del entrenamiento (el autor parpadea)_  
_porque si no esto se va a hacer eterno (el autor asiente)_  
_y creo que todo mundo desea que empiecen a patear traseros de una buena vez (el autor sonrie)_  
yo tambien deseo eso pero primero hay que ganarse su armadura no creen

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

Saldo al capitulo 10:mas de 56 mil palabras, **32** alertas , **41** favoritos y la increible cantidad de **195 **reviews... WOW si qie son muchos solo para los primeros 10 capitulos

* * *

**Capitulo 10: El tiempo paso**

El día se alzaba sobre la isla de la reina dela muerte y si en ese mismo momento un hombre de u singular parche en la cara caminaba por la extensa planicie devastada por décadas de inclemente calor en busca de su alumno o victima como se le deseara ver que en este momento simplemente no parecía estar por ningún lado, el siempre poderoso y sereno Kempachi estaba sentado sobre la gran roca al centro del sitio mientras a su lado yacía una canasta llena de comida a la espera de ser devorada y claro el no se alejaba de ella ni un solo centímetro y claro eso solo implicaba que quien deseara probar un bocado tendría que pasar sobre el, en este mismo momento el poderoso hombre mordía un suculento sándwich mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguien que simplemente no aparecía por ningún lado –esta comida es deliciosa mocoso si no vienes te vas a quedar sin probarla jajajajajaja- su risa resonó por todos lados al tiempo que mordía de nuevo el emparedado que si en verdad se veía mas que delicioso, hacia algún tiempo Kempachi aprendió que si se motivaba bien al rubio este podría ser un gran oponente y claro que mejor motivación podría existir que uno de los suculentos emparedados preparado por su siempre amigable y amorosa mujer que claro siempre adoro después de todo fue la única chica que conoció en su vida que no se aterro cuando le vio sonreír y que se preocupo por sus heridas en combate cosa que la verdad ni a el le importaba hasta que ella le dijo que esas lesiones si no se atendían bien podrían dejarlo sin la posibilidad de volver a luchar por la mente de Kempachi aun pasaban esos buenos momentos en que su bella mujer regreso a la isla tras su pequeño viaje de visita a sus padres.

Flash back inicia

Era una mañana muy calmada en la isla y claro en la planicie desértica solo se podía ver a un histérico rubio corriendo por todos lados mientras los poderosos vientos de su mentor barrían con todo a su paso al tiempo que su joven y siempre sonriente hija miraba todo desde una silla a la salida de su casa –jajajaja vamos corre chico bigotes que papa te va a agarrar jajajaja- si se estaba partiendo de la risa a tiempo que las dos mujeres ya de asperezas limadas bebían algo de te mientras miraban como el rubio volaba por el aire producto del poderoso ataque de Kempachi –el es un maestro muy extraño… casi podría pasar por un espectro- murmuraba Pandora al tiempo que la risa de Kempachi resonaba mientras que el rubio aterrizaba a la distancia haciendo brotar su poder para lanzarse contra el hombre que con facilidad le sostuvo el puño antes de golpearlo con fuerza y hacerlo volar por el aire porque según el no uso bien su cosmos –ahora que lo dices es verdad pero no por nada Kempachi es considerado como el caballero de oro sin armadura- le dijo Shaina mientras mordía suavemente un panecillo al tiempo que Pandora se le quedaba mirando con una clara interrogante en su mirada después de todo ella no conocía ese pequeño detalle sobre el hombre de la risa espeluznante  
-oye no se suponía que el era un caballero plateado- protesto la mujer de cabellos negros al tiempo que Shaina solo le miraba con una sonrisa discreta mientras negaba  
-no me prestaste atención verdad, dije caballero de oro sin armadura, tiene el poder pero por su actitud ninguna armadura dorada lo aceptaría de hecho me sorprende que la armadura de Orión lo reconociera- decía la peliverde restando importancia a sus palabras al tiempo que la mujer del ajustado vestido le miraba muy curiosa  
-Orión…Orión porque me suena ese nombre… espera no se supone que era ese tipo ya sabes el gran guerrero, creí que su armadura aparecía una vez cada 500 años para ver si alguien podía portarla- la duda resonaba en el rostro de la mujer de la lanza singular al tiempo que Shaina asentí a sus palabras  
-así es, Kempachi encontró esa armadura y ella lo reconoció en cuanto el despedazo a sus enemigos creo que le gusto su poder pero casi nunca la usa al parecer prefiere pelear sin ella aunque la verdad solo un caballero dorado podría darle batalla si se la pone- agrego Saina mientras Pandora asentía y un alejado Ikki miraba al rubio a la distancia levantándose poco a poco

-valla te pones de pie que alegría mocoso jajajaja- Kempachi se reía como loco mientras que el rubio se alzaba del suelo dejando que su cosmos ardiera con fuerza mientras podía percibir la poderosa presencia de su curioso mentor que no dejaba de reír al verlo casi inconsciente frente a el mientras respiraba mas que agitado –yo..yo… yo no me rendiré nunca sensei… aprenderé y lo derrotare para ganarme mi armadura- declaro con determinación brillante en sus ojos al tiempo que Kempachi sonreía y de nuevo sus vientos asesinos mandaban al rubio al cielo antes de que se desplomara al suelo con fuerza quedando a la distancia –ohh pobre de ti eso debe haber dolido mucho- Naruto desprendió el rostro del suelo mirando a la persona frente a el quedándose maravillado por el hermoso rostro femenino de ojos azules de a hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y hermosa figura de proporciones justas y delicadas, usaba una falda larga hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca muy sencilla complementada por un chaleco de color marrón en sus manos cargaba una pequeña maleta al tiempo que le sonreía a Naruto con mucha amabilidad y cariño al tiempo que el rubio se enderezaba del suelo mirando a la serena mujer que le sonreía sin detenerse un solo segundo al tiempo que el rubios e alzaba del piso y despacio se les iba aproximando el hombre del parche en el rostro –mucho gusto por cierto me llamo Retsu- le dijo ella al tiempo que el rubio se alzaba del suelo y estaba por hablar cuando una feliz pelirrosa apareció en escena corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la mujer que le abría los brazos para recibirla muy feliz  
-Mami ya regresaste!- y Yachiru le salto a los brazos al tiempo que el enorme Kempachi aparecía en escena  
-hola Retsu dime como te fue en tu pequeño viajecito la enana ya te extrañaba mucho- dijo el hombre al tiempo que Naruto le miraba de un segundo a otro su aire sádico y demencial se esfumo y si bien aun asustaba ya no era igual que antes es mas casi parecía… feliz  
-un segundo se conocen?- preguntaba el ojiazul mientras miraba alas dos personas frente a el y si Kempachi solo le sonreía  
-no mocoso ella solo le dice mami porque le cae bien… ella es mi esposa-dijo el sonriente hombre antes de abrazarla por sobre el hombro y si Naruto se quedo bien helado

Flash back fin

De regreso al presente el hombre del parche en el rostro seguía comiendo tan tranquilo y campante cuando a la distancia apareció caminando despacio y con calma su tan singular alumno, se podía ver marchando hacia el a un joven rubio de casi 1.70 y de cabellos rubio y ojos azules, usaba un pantalón color negro junto a una playera de mangas cortas algo rota y desgastada mientras sobre su pecho se apreciaba una protección de metal y cuero que cubría el costado de su pecho justo sobre el corazón terminando en una hombrera sobre el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, en sus manos las vendas le envolvían por completo de palmas a medio brazo , su rostro lucia mas maduro y duro al tiempo que se aproximaba despacio hasta el hombre que devoraba el ultimo mordisco de su emparedado –al fin llegas mocoso ya pensaba que me tenias miedo- dijo el poderoso hombre mientras que el rubio se quedaba ante el mirándole con una mirada fija y determinada en su rostro al tiempo que Kempachi solo se ponía de pie dando un par de pasos al frente  
-bien lucha conmigo o no probaras comida el día de hoy- recito con calma al tiempo que el rubio solo le miraba fijamente  
-no vine por la comida vine a probarme a mi mismo- fueron palabras llenas de convicción que hicieron sonreír aun mas al hombre de cabello erizado  
-esas son las cosas que me gusta escuchar, así es como habla un verdadero hombre y no un mocoso mimado, y pensar que te iba a mencionar que Retsu puso algo de su ramen especial en esta canasta- decía el hombre mientras señalaba el mencionado objeto a su espalda y si Naruto solo escucho las palabras Ramen especial  
-el ramen especial de Retsu_san- murmuro en completo shock mientras su estomago gruñía con fuerza al tiempo que Kempachi sonreía ya esperaba que el se pusiera de ese modo  
-no te distraigas por pensar en comida!- y el viento soplo mandando al rubio a los cielos mientras se perdía a la distancia y el hombre solo sonreía y su Naruto como siempre volaba por el aire con su eterno compañero en su mente  
-**JAJAJAJAJAJA PERDISTE POR TU ESTOMAGO DE NUEVO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**- si Kurama seguía fiel a su costumbre de morirse de la risa por las desventuras del rubio.

Al mismo tiempo en un lugar alejado de la mencionada isla en un sitio enclavado en las montañas al pie de los afamados 5 picos se encontraba aquella hermosa cascada de aguas cristalinas se apreciaba la furiosa caída de agua al tiempo que una figura de zapatos negros y pantalón meditaba bajo la caída del agua, su cabello negro caía por su espalda mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y seguía sumido en su meditación al tiempo que su poder casi parecía materializarse a su alrededor en un aura brillante y verdosa que resplandecía con fuerza, a orillas del pequeño sitio de entrenamiento la hermosa chica de figura esbelta le miraba con una sonrisa en aquella posición al tiempo que abría despacio sus ojos negros mientras se alzaba revelándose sin camisa mientras su cuerpo de músculos duros era bañado por el agua mientras salía de debajo de la cascada y su puño brillaba con fuerza al tiempo que lanzaba el poderoso golpe al agua, las cascada se cimbro entera mientras el agua se detenía por completo quedándose quieta un par de segundos antes de volver a caer con fuerza hacia abajo mientras el respiraba algo molesto por los resultados que obtuvo –te falto concentración Lee- decía el siempre sereno Shiryu desde su sitio en la roca que alguna vez fue de su maestro al tiempo que el joven de cabellera negra y larga hasta sus hombros le miraba fijamente al escuchar sus palabras llenas de sabiduría –no puedo creerlo como fui capaz de distraerme le prometo que lograre invertir el flujo de la cascada o dejo de ser su alumno y me dedico a pastorear cabras de monte maestro- recito el chico de ojos lloroso al tiempo que salía del agua y como siempre que fallaba en esa pequeña prueba empezaba a correr alejándose de ahí a toda velocidad mientras que el antiguo caballero le miraba alejándose a toda velocidad –dudo que las cabras de monte se pastoreen- murmuraba el hombre mientras miraba a su peculiar alumno perdiéndose a la distancia mientras corría con fuerza dejando tras de si un rastro de agua escurriéndole por el cuerpo  
-parece que Lee no cambia verdad Shiryu- decía la sonriente Sunrei al tiempo que el hombre asentía a sus palabras mientras la silueta del pelinegro desaparecía a la distancia  
-es verdad, no cambia y eso es bueno me agrada que conserve esa energía y deseos de luchar hasta el fin- comentaba con orgullo en su vos el hombre de larga cabellera al tiempo que se posaba a un lado de su esposa  
-no creo que Lee tarde mucho en superara la prueba que le impusiste- comento Sunrei mientras miraba a su marido que miraba la cascada sumido en sus recuerdos

En su mente aun recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer como su viejo maestro le alentaba desde su lugar a seguir intentando mientras el saltaba al aire y de una patada invertía el flujo del agua de la cascada ganándose de ese modo aquella codiciada armadura de bronce que solo marco el inicio de su larga travesía de combates y amistad junto a sus inseparables amigos, -se que tu la ganaras Lee estoy seguro de ello- murmuraba el hombre mientras miraba la profunda fosa de agua donde en el fondo de la misma una figura verdosa de ojos rojos y con garras brillantes parecía estar aguardando el momento de que alguien le volviera a vestir y estaba mas que seguro de que ese alguien iba a ser el singular chico de espesas cejas negras; mientras tanto en cierta aldea oculta entre las hojas una importante asamblea se llevaba acabo en la academia ninja reunión donde los equipos egresados y que habían soportado el incesante año de aburridas y fastidiosas misiones rango d que les obligaban a realizar para pulir sus habilidades grupales al fin iban a ser libres de todo eso y sus equipos formalmente serian ninjas oficiales de la aldea y si a fin serian libres de los mandados que se les obligaban a hacer, fue por eso mismo y por las locas pruebas de supervivencia impuestas en la reforma educativa del sandaime por lo que ahora mismo los jóvenes estaban egresando tan mayores, normalmente se graduarían a los 15 o 16 no a esta edad tan mayor pero en las generaciones anteriores donde el numero de graduados se mantenía estable y nadie moría en sus primeras misiones rang avalaban las decisiones de Sarutobi para bien de la aldea entera de hecho en este mismo momento el tan mencionado y publicitado hokage estaba dándoles a los equipos una gran felicitación por al fin salir de la academia, no eran muchos mas bien solo eran 10 equipos pero los que mas llamaban la atención eran algunos en muy especifico.

El publicitado equipo 7 donde los "poderosos" herederos Sasuke y Arashi estaban juntos haciendo equipo con una mas que feliz pelirrosa de nombre Sakura que estaba mas que feliz de poder estar junto a su adorado Sasuke su maestro no seria otro mas que un orgulloso Kakashi Hatake quien si estaba feliz de poder estar junto a ese par de prodigios asombrosos, otro llamativo equipo era el numero 8 conformado por un siempre animado Kiba llamado a ser un gran rastreador que no dejaba de mirara a cierta Hyuuga, un serio y estoico Shino heredero del clan Aburame y una sorpresiva chica de nombre Kagome quien se graduó como una de las mejores expertas en reconocimiento topográfico y elaboración de mapas ellos estarían bajo la tutela de una seria y hermosa mujer de ojos rojos de nombre Kurenai Yuhi, luego estaba el equipo 10 conformado por un vago y perezoso Shikamaru, un glotón Chouji un calmado y sereno Ryo este ultimo era todo un experto en la colocación de trampas de sujeción y explosivas muchos decían que como su padre de seguro alcanzaría el grado de jounin experto en demolición su maestro un siempre fumador Azuma Sarutobi hijo del sandaime y conoció galanteador de la dama de ojos rojos que nunca le daba el brazo a torcer.

Al final un inesperado equipo numero 11 conformado por la segunda heredera Uchiha una chica de nombre Satsuki una de las kunoichis mas hermosas de su generación de cuerpo hermoso y esbelto de piernas largas y firmes muy fuertes en verdad y con encantos muy desarrollados para una chica de su edad pero bueno eso era natural considerando quien fue su madre una de las pocas mujeres que le competía a Kushina en ese aspecto vestía con un short de lycra color azul marino debajo de una falda corta a medio muslo en un tono beige y con una camisa blanca y ancha que ocultaba un poco su figura su cabello negro y largo estaba atado en un curioso moño que saltaba sobre la nuca de su cabeza alzándose un poco antes de desperdigarse por todos lados colgando las puntas de su melena negra suelto seguramente le cubriría toda la espalda, luego estaba Ino Yamanaka la hermosa rubia de ojos celestes de figura esbelta y delgada así como pechos redondos de una copa c mediana con una figura que ya desearían muchas modelos con su largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo cayéndole por la espalda mientras vestía con ese top morado y esa falda corta mas esas vendas en sus muslos y la ultima integrante del equipo la siempre calmada Hinata Hyuuga que vestía con un pantalón suelto color gris oscuro y una chaqueta algo abierta que dejaba ver su playera algo entallada debajo de ella conteniendo sus impresionantes pechos de copa casi d el como alguien de su edad poseía algo semejante era un verdadero enigma para todo mundo, su rostro hermoso no requería de maquillaje al tiempo que su cabello azulado caía libre hasta su espalda suelto y meciéndose en el aire, su sensei no era otra que una chica de marcas horizontales en las mejillas y cabellos claros en un tono castaño de nombre Rin antigua discípula del yondaime.

El discurso de Sarutobi al fin termino y claro todo mundo aplaudió mientras los equipos se felicitaban unos a otros por al fin ser libres de esas misiones ridículas que mas de uno detestaba y caro ahora ya no tendrían que hacerlas a menos que se les castigara, como siempre y viendo a las chicas algo separadas un sonriente pelirrojo de nombre Arashi se iba aproximando poco a poco hasta la heredera rubia quien platicaba de lo lindo con su amiga pelinegra y casi estaba ahí cuando hablo la ojiperla –Arashi deja de molestar o te aremos una tunda como la del otro día- dijo la calmada chica peliazulada mientras que el pelirrojo se turbaba un poco con sus palabras, no hacia mas de dos semanas le pellizco el trasero a Ino en la calle y si acabo siendo aplastado por "las tres letales bellezas" como se les conocía ya en la aldea de las hojas y claro eso le genero una reputación de pervertido entre algunas chicas que de hecho no querían estar cerca de el dada su fama de nunca corresponder adecuadamente a los afectos de las chicas y si ahora mismo el chico en cuestión estaba bastante molesto –no te metas en esto Hyuuga o que quieres que te ponga en tu lugar- le dijo el con esa arrogancia tan característica de el mientras que esperaba amedrentar a Hinata como era debido pero se olvido de cierto detallito, su mentora y custodia legar Kurenai le consiguió junto a sus amigas elevar el autoestima de la chica y volverla una mujer muy aguerrida que bajo la influencia de cierta amiga de Kurenai pues tuvo un efecto mas que interesante –oh eso es un reto Arashito… adelante entonces pelemos y déjame dejarte estéril de una buena vez- aliso su palma que brillo un poco en chakra mientras el chico palidecía un poco aun recordando donde fue que Hinata le golpeo cuando la insulto –aunque no se si le de después de todo es tan ínfimo- la sonrisa de Hinata creció aun mas cuando sus amigas empezaron a reír y el ahora cohibido Arashi se retiraba de ahí.

Hacia un par de días mientras entrenaba su Byakugan el pelirrojo se metió en su rango de visión y si Hinata termino viendo bajo su ropa justo en sus pantalones y se quedo por completo en shock al tiempo que el chico fanfarroneaba sobre que si lo que vio le gusto tanto que la dejo ida y claro eso no fue lo que paso cuando la ojiperla a fin reacciono de un modo algo inesperado –eso… eso…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESO ES TAN MINUSCULO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA COMO PUEDES LLAMARTE HIJO DEL YONDAIME CON ESA COSITA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se desplomo al suelo muerta de risa y si sus amigas le siguieron de inmediato al comprender de que hablaba y al ver la cara roja de Arashi que corría lejos de ahí muerto de la pena mientras gritaba que era por el frío –si estamos en verano Arashito jajajajajaja- se burlaba la ojiperla mientras todo mundo le seguía al parecer el haber pasado un par de meses bajo la tutela de la siempre celebre Anko Mitarashi le cambiaron mucho el carácter quizá no se había vuelto una asesina sádica y despiadada pero eso si de nadie se dejaba ya y para cierto padre que gozaba de ridiculizarla era ya demasiado quizá por eso mismo fue que Hinata oficialmente se separo del clan Hyuuga a escondidas del consejo del mismo y ayudada por el sandaime pero bueno en este momento eso no era lo importante lo importante era que al fin el equipo 11 era libre de las labores domesticas, -bueno chicas vamos a festejar- dijo una alegre Rin mientras ella y su equipo comenzaban a alejarse del sitio cuando el siempre EMOtivo Sasuke apareció en escena  
-Satsuki, cuando dejaras de juntarte con esas perdedoras y te reunirás conmigo en casa- preguntaba con autoridad y arrogancia al tiempo que Rin callaba y las dejaba hacerse cargo del asunto  
-tu mismo dijiste que no eras mi hermano hace años no veo el porque te intereso ahora – preguntaba molesta al tiempo que Hinata daba un paso al frente con una mano en el aire  
-creo que se el porque… Sasuke quiere tener un clan poderoso y hay una ley que dice que dos sobrevivientes del mismo clan pueden si se desea establecerse como pareja sin importar su parentesco sanguíneo – decía la chica de ojos perlados a tiempo que Ino hacia una mueca de asco al escucharle decir esas palabras  
-guacala que asqueroso eres Sasuke quieres casarte con tu hermana! Eres un enfermo- le dijo la indignada Yamanaka al tiempo que se empezaban a alejar del Uchiha  
-es tu deber Satsuki me escuchas es tu deber y no puedes escapar de el- protestaba el pelinegro al tiempo que ella le miraba fijamente de un modo que solo una persona podía y si Sasuke se intimido por esa mirada después de todo ella era la viva imagen de su madre incluso con esa mirada de molestia  
-la regla dice si los dos quieren y yo no quiero prefiero entablar una relación lesbiana con Hinata o Ino a estar contigo Sasuke además yo ya quiero a alguien mas- y la chica se alejo de ahí con sus amigas al tiempo que el pelinegro le miraba con rencor después de todo para el solo una chica merecía la pena llevar a sus hijos y si en su retorcida mente esa… era ella.

En un punto distante de la aldea oculta entre las hojas una hermosa diosa encarnada en su forma mortal estaba sentada en su sitio de honor como dictaba la tradición mientras todo mundo lanzaba vítores a los cuatro vientos mientras en la arena antigua y milenaria dos combatientes se alzaban entre los centenares que ansiaban conseguirle y solo se habían reducido a esas dos figuras la primera de ellas se trataba de un hombre de gran musculatura y cuerpo curtido con una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla de cabello negro y ojos oscuros que sonreía seguro de tener la victoria no solo por su clara superioridad física sino también por su oponente, un chico de unos 17 años de piel clara y ojos perlados que hacían a mas de uno pensar que estaba ciego, tenia su cabello oscuro atado en una larga coleta mientras le miraba fijamente, usaba ropas sencillas un pantalón negro y una camisa color café mientras portaba un par de hombreras cocidas a su camisa y su cabello caía libre a los costados de su rostro al estar empezando a soltarse por los incesantes combates que le habían llevado hasta ese punto en ese momento –de este lado tenemos al formidable Sparco- todo mundo grito de emoción al oír el nombre de ese sujeto de gran físico mientras el hombre encargado de arbitrar la lucha le señalaba y el alzaba sus manos al cielo – el otro lado su oponente Neji- todo mundo volvió a gritar al tiempo que el Hyuuga saludaba a la multitud dejando ver su frente limpia al final su cosmos quemo el sello del pájaro enjaulado y al fin era por completo libre de ese yugo  
-crees que tu hijo pueda ganar – preguntaba la amazona del águila Marin a la mujer de ojos blancosos que miraba al ojiperlado chico  
-claro que si mi Neji_chan nació para ser el Pegaso…¡aplástalo Neji_chan!- le lanzo una fuerte alabanza al tiempo que el chico se sonrojaba un poco por la pena y la lucha empezaba.

A toda velocidad Sparco ataco a Neji lanzando una serie de fuertes y formidables golpes que no lograban herir al chico que se movía de un lado a otro con gran agilidad mientras eludía sus ataques inmisericordes, mientras que el enemigo se movía contra el atacando sin piedad alguna –vamos chico pelea enserio que si no esto no será divertido… atácame al menos o acabare por agarrarte y machacarte frente a tu mami- recito el hombre mientras que el Hyuuga se detenía en el acto bloqueando el derechazo antes de soltar su palma al frente golpeándole con mucha mas fuerza de la que parecían tener sus músculos, el aire abandono el cuerpo del hombre que se doblo un poco sobre sus rodillas mientras que el ojiperla se separaba de el –no creo que comprendas el sentido de ser un caballero y ser uno con el universo interno verdad- declaro con calma al tiempo que Sparco se enderezaba mas que molesto por ese golpe y miraba al frente como el Hyuuga le miraba fijamente desde una distancia segura  
-no soy muy creyente de esas boberías niño, solo quiero la armadura para lucirla bien y ser toda una leyenda jejejeje- su sus palabras carecían de propósito solo deseaba la armadura del ancestro del rubio por meras razones egoístas y Neji no iba a permitir eso

-si eso crees entonces te mostrare el poder del cosmos- Neji se mantuvo firme mientras un aura poderosa comenzaba a emanar de el y su cabello casi parecía mecerse en el aire mientras que Sparco sentía una rara sensación en su cuerpo no se debía acercar pero claro no deseaba que se le tachara de cobarde y arremetió con fuerza contra el Hyuuga que movía despacio sus manos a los costados con sus palmas extendidas en un movimiento muy familiar para Marin en las gradas – el Suta no ken (puño de la estrella) me permitirá bloquear cada punto cósmico de tu ser si te acercas te dejare incapacitado de por vida si me lo propongo - dijo el ojiperlado chico mientras sus manos viajaban en el aire asemejando puntos brillantes que se parecían a la famosa constelación del Pegaso suspendidos de manera espeluznantemente amenazante,-bah eso no me asusta- y se lanzo contra el Hyuuga mientras este le miraba fijamente mientras las palabras venían solas a su mente no quería dejar al hombre lisiado de por vida pero si quería ganar por lo que pensó que era mejor acabarlo de un solo ataque –pegasus ryu seiken (meteoro de Pegaso)- y empezó a mover sus palmas a toda velocidad las palmas brillaron mientras los golpes volaban por el aire y sin siquiera moverse un cm de su lugar Sparco cayo en la derrota se aproximo demasiado a Neji y este le cayo en cima con una lluvia de brillantes golpes con sus palmas casi como una lluvia de estrellas o meteoros que barriendo con todo a su paso mientras las heridas aparecían en su cuerpo y el hombre era repelido sangrante con varios huesos rotos y volando por el aire hasta caer al suelo, Neji se detuvo en el acto al tiempo que su cosmos dormía de nuevo, -Neji ha sido el vencedor el es nuevo caballero de Pegaso-declaró el hombre encargado de dirigir el combate y claro todo mundo estallo en vítores al tiempo que Neji miraba la caja a la distancia con el dibujo de un caballo alado y esbozaba una sonrisa al ver a su madre en las gradas sonriéndole con total felicidad –(ya soy un caballero espero que tu también lo seas ya Naruto o no te dejare de restregar que lo fui antes que tu)- sonreía el Hyuuga ya planeando como fastidiar a su amigo rubio que en este momento estaba en el infierno.

Como fue que el rubio sobrevivió a una caída de tal altura y no murió francamente no tenia idea incluso empezaba a pensar que si se murió pero que resucito gracias al calor y el fuego, una locura verdad?, el rubio se alzo del suelo bastante golpeado cuando la sonriente chica apareció a su lado –parece que a papa de nuevo se le paso la mano verdad Naruto- dijo una sonriente y mayor Yachiru apareciendo en escena, usaba un pantalón corto que llegaba a medio muslo dejando ver su largas y hermosas piernas mientras portaba una camisa de manga corta regalo de su madre de color celeste que realzaba su figura que amenazaba con llegar a ser igual de generosa que la de la mencionada Retsu quien si bien poseería ciertos encantos de buen tamaño que su hija Yachiru de solo 15 años tuviera esos encantos casi a copa c media era muy llamativo, su cabello aun rosado y corto brillaba bajo el sol, el porque era de ese color la mujer una medico viajera dijo que era un gen recesivo de lado de su familia en lo personal a Naruto le gustaba ese cabello rosa y singular y ahora mismo estaba sentado a lado de la feliz chica ninguno decía nada realmente no hacia falta, Yachiru nunca conoció muchos hombres en su vida pero de algo estaba muy segura ese rubio despertaba algo en ella que nunca pensó que sentiría y aunque al principio le susto una charla con su madre le basto para saber lo que era… se trataba de amor eso era lo que sentía por el rubio pero claro estaba el problema de su sobreprotector padre que justo ahora era cuando aparecía –NO TE ACERQUES A MI PRINCESA MOCOSO!- y su ataco sin piedad mandando al rubio a volar mientras Yachiru sonreía al ver como el rubio le decía adiós en el aire antes de precipitarse al suelo por un acantilado, cayo al suelo pesadamente terminando en una de las pocas playas dela isla rodeada de rocas y escombros, cuanto permaneció inconsciente no tenia idea pero de algo estaba seguro fue mucho tiempo ya que cuando despertó el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse, entonces lo percibió un poder extraño proviniendo del agua era el cosmos de alguien estaba seguro de ello, y sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando emergió  
-valla ya despertaste me aburrí de esperar tanto que decidí pescar un poco- dijo ella mientras salía del agua, era una mujer de cabello rubio corto y humedecido que se alzaba del agua, su piel era morena algo oscura y tenia penetrantes y serenos ojos color verde el rubio le miro al rostro bello y delicado y solo pudo pensar una cosa  
-(es una sirena)- pensaba por completo embelesado sin notar la armadura que su "sirena" portaba en ese momento.

* * *

y el capitulo ha terminado como vimos ya ha ocurrido el salto en el tiempo y vcomo vimos Lee casi ha ganado su armadura del dragon, me pregunto su todos lo distinguieron o pensaron que era shiryu cuando aparecio, y por si fuera poco Neji ya ha ganado su armadura del pegaso con un ataque muy emblematico aunque eso si a su estilo y por si fuera poco hemos visto como el rubio parece estar en una situacion muy interesante con yachiru que valla que ha crecido no creen? y claro el problema es el lindo padre que ella tiene que lo va a matar si toca a su bebe aunque eso si me pregunto saben a quien se ha topado Naruto en esa playa  
creo que cualquiera que lea tus fics puede darse una idea (mira al autor)  
aunque me pregunto como la haras encajas (el autor sonrie)  
ademas de como viste ya que solo describiste un poco su rostro (el autor sonrie aun mas)  
me pregunto que cara ira a poner naruto cuando deje de ver su rostro y vea el resto de su cuerpo (las 4 rien ante la idea)  
habra que esperar para saber como es que se pone el rubio cuando la vea bien ;D

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: les gusto quien es la esposa de Kempachi?


	12. C11: El vuelo del fenix

si estan eyendo bien soy yo quien por ese tercera vez en este bello dia llego a ustedes con una continuacion que espero les guste porque como vimos en el capitulo pasado los chicos ya han cmenzado a ganar sus armaduras y dudo que con el titulo de este capitulo no se den una idea de que va a pasar aqui por eso mismo no me voy a andar con mas rodeos y pasemos a los reviews  
**  
**

**El angel de la oscuridad: **y que lo digas si que esta enfermo si Yachiru es un monstruo d eintimidacion en potencia yrevisare a las chicas que sugieres gracias por el dato  
**ryuken85:**ya veras que tengo planeadopara alkatsuki en cuanto a lo d eobito pues eso es un secreto y si cuando ellos regresen mas que solo esos dos acabaran bien pateados en cuanto a lo d ehaku y tenten aqui se dice que onda con ellos  
**Kouteikuro:**si eso siempre la falto a nej sentido del humor y es cierto como s eiraa burlar de naruto eso hay que leerlo pronto  
**abelisaisanchez:**ya lo cheque gracias por el comentario jejeje  
**Guest 1: **la verdad ser asi le da una excusa para sus arrebatos de violencia  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan:**es verdad lo de retsu era inevitable y que bueno que te gusto  
**darkdan-sama:**creo que eres el unico que me dijo que se trataba de ella y si ya se vienen una pataditas para varios creidos en konoha  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM:**es verdad hay cada idota en el mundo en cuanto a lo de la sirena no es que sea una sirena mas bien a naruto eso se le afigura porque salio del agua aunque tengo algo plenado con dichas armaduras o mas bien dicho escamas creo que asi las llamaban los generales marinos  
**Loquin:**si pasaron como 5 años y e sverdad solo ella pdoria aguantar a ese hombre y si si el rubio quiere vivir debe asegurarsed eno acercarse a yachiru o de perdido que kempachi no lo vea jejeje  
**alex:**lo de yachiru si fue algo inpesperado pero el rubio siguio el ejemplo de ikki lo d ela chica no es tetis que asi se llamaba ella y ciertamente es verdad naruto ya mostro una mejora aunque aun no se gana su armadura y en cuanto a hinata mas que nada tiene mas seguridadno es tan agresiva a decir verdad a mi tambien me asustaria y si lo de arashi casi me destornilla cuando lo escribia  
**elchan-sempai:**si neji ya es caballero lee casi lo logra naruto conocera el infierno su kempachi o soprende besando a su hija y claro arashi es mecha corta y eso se veia desde muy lejos con esa forma de presumir... no descartaria que sasuke fuera igual  
**Jinchuriki-no-Devil:**jeje tratare de seguir asi y espero que sigas comentando  
**Luis Yagami:**siempre quize manejar a una hinata asi y es cierto sasuke esta mas loco que una cabra y si arashi palidece en comparacion a naruto en mas de un sentido

como ya quedaron todos es tiempo de pasar al cap  
_no sabes como lo hemoes esprado (el autor sonrie)_  
_es cierto todo mundo queria leer esto (mira a la pantalla)_  
_ahhhh me comen las ansias (el autor sonrie)_  
_no quiero esperar mas hay que leer ya (mira el monitos fijamente)_  
seguro estan casi como ellas espero que les guste el cap

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 11: El vuelo del fénix**

Naruto estaba mas que estupefacto ante la hermosa mujer que se alzaba frente a el era sin duda una chica incluso mayor que el quizá de unos 20 años y sin duda hermosa de rostro perfecto y muy delicado sin mencionar de sus hermosos ojos aunque cuando ella salió por completo del agua con ese pez en sus manos fue que el rubio pudo verla bien al final de cuentas no solo tenia un rostro hermoso era a falta de mejores palabras simplemente perfecta, usaba una especie de armadura de color grisáceo lisa y de forma muy singular, constaba de una botas largas hasta las rodillas y una especie de falda que cubría su zona intima con retazos de metal colgantes mientras una especie de protector metálico se envolvía alrededor de su entrepierna, sus brazos estaban revestidos de las clásicas protecciones metálicas mientras que sus hombreras eran mas bien altas y asemejaban a aletas largas y un poco curvas mientras que su protector pectoral lucia bastante grande conteniendo apenas unos pechos redondos y enormes copa d seguramente si no es que un poco mas grandes, la mayor parte de su piel podía verse bajo esa armadura dando a entender que fuera de ella no usaba ropa alguna pero algo de lo que mas llamaba la atención de Naruto era eso que colgaba de su cuello que casi parecía una especie de dentadura de algún animal marino de grandes colmillos afilados.  
-dime ya terminaste de revisarme o quieres seguir haciéndolo- preguntaba ella con una voz calmada aunque eso si algo irritada  
-perdona no sabia que había mas personas en esta isla aparte de nosotros… soy Naruto por cierto Naruto Namikaze - se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano mientras se presentaba hacia mucho que el Uzumaki había dejado de ser parte de el y ahora solo usaba el apellido de su padre  
-Harribel, Tier Harribel amazona del tiburón- se presento la mujer al tiempo que el rubio estrechaba su manos y como le había enseñado una amigable Retsu besaba el dorso de la mano como todo un caballero

Estuvieron platicando sobre sus vidas y sobre como era que ella vivía en esa isla si nadie dentro de la misma la conocía al parecer ella junto a su maestro eran los encargados de mantener la isla a salvo de curiosos y de vitar que se metieran en problemas provocando innecesariamente al siempre "amigable" Kempachi quien claro que no se iba a rehusar a darles un escarmiento por pisar su isla –Harribel donde has estado?- preguntaba un viejo hombre apareciendo de la nada era algo mayor mucho mas que Kempachi inclusive tenia una gran barba y estaba calvo aunque eso si el aura a su alrededor era por mucho mas poderosa que la de ella casi estaba a la altura del mismo Kempachi y eso era decir mucho, se presento como Yamamoto el mentor de la chica y guardián de las costas de esa isla un hombre en verdad enigmático aunque eso s muy amigable a pesar de su seriedad por un momento le recordó al viejo Sarutobi, se alejaron despacio por la playa mientras que el rubio les decía adiós esperando poder volver a encontrarse con ellos y con la mujer que en cuanto su maestro apareció se coloco esa quijada tan peculiar en el rostro al tiempo que le saludaba, se perdían poco a poco a la distancia mientras que el rubio solo les miraba alejándose –hasta luego Yamamoto_jiji, espero verte de nuevo Harribel_chan!- y el rubio se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar en busca de una ruta para regresar a la meseta superior porque eso si no iba a escalar ese risco por mas directa que fuese la ruta  
-el te vio sin la mascara verdad- preguntaba el calmado hombre de la gran barba mientras que su alumna solo respondía con calma  
-si maestro lo hizo- dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios al tiempo que Yamamoto asentía a esas palabras  
-la ley dice que deberías matarlo aunque ese sonrojo dice todo lo contrario verdad- tenia una sonrisa cómplice en su cara al tiempo que ella lo miraba con algo de sorpresa  
-no se de que esta hablando sensei- y se alejo a toda prisa mientras que el hombre solo negaba

No era tonto y desde que supieron que había alguien nuevo en la isla ella anduvo curioseando en busca del mismo y claro que lo encontró muchas veces la siguió sin que lo notara para verla espiando el singular entrenamiento del rubio del cual una y otra vez el se levantaba del suelo para seguir adelante porque se lo había prometido a sus amigos y familia, eso siempre fue muy importante para ella mas cuando su familia fue separada aun podía recordar el día que la hallo tras aquel maremoto que salió de la nada hacia tantos años entrenaba en el archipiélago de aquella isla y cuando la gran ola golpeo el poblado se llevo todo sus amigos murieron como sus padres y la herida y agonizante niña flotaba en el agua, el la salvo y la cuido lo mejor que pudo hasta que se prometió ayudarle a superar su dolor y le ofreció volverse una amazona nunca espero que se volvería una tan buena como lo era pero siempre el recuerdo de su familia destruida le golpeaba aun culpandose por no haberles podido salvar pero como el mismo decía no pudo hacer nada aquel día y culparse no valía la pena, por eso mismo estaba tan fascinada con Naruto su determinación por su familia era inmensa y secretamente generaba una cierta admiración en la mujer que solo le espiaba de vez en cuando aunque de algo estaba seguro el viejo maestro si ella lo conociera seguramente serian amigos aunque por el sonrojo que vio en sus mejillas sus ideas parecían haberse quedado cortas en cuanto a lo cercanos que iban a poder volverse y eso francamente le agradaba después de todo el no iba a estar con ella para siempre y era bueno que empezara a pensar en conseguir una familia y seguir adelante para abandonar esa isla y quizá establecerse en el santuario y si se establecía con el mencionado rubio el en definitiva no se iba a oponer, la amaba como a una hija y el joven rubio hijo adoptivo de la misma diosa Athena si que seria una buena elección.

Lejos de ahí en un sitio helado donde el viento soplaba con fuerza una hermosa amazona de cabellos claros yacía sentada sobre un gran cubo de hielo mirando como la figura de cabellos negros poco a poco comenzaba a alejarse de ella a paso lento mientras que la mencionada amazona solo le miraba comenzando a perderse a la distancia – se que lo lograras Haku_chan estoy segura- se decía a si misma mientras la figura de cabellos negros comenzaba a perderse en el campo helado a paso lento y seguro, se trataba de Haku quien ahora a sus 17 años aminaba con calma por los parajes congelados usando un pantalón gris y una holgada camisa de color blanco como la nieve mientras su cabello negro y largo estaba atado en una coleta mientras que su rostro siempre tan femenino lucia igual que en sus días de infancia mientras que se alejaba a paso firme y decidido, su prueba era de hecho muy sencilla tenia que buscar el pilar glaciar y sacar de su interior la armadura del cisne aunque eso si buscar una formación de hielo en un sitio donde las formaciones de ese tipo abundan como dunas en el desierto no iba a ser nada fácil como bien se era de esperar de una prueba de esa índole caminaba con algunos problemas ya que la tormenta a su alrededor arreciaba con fuerza mientras que caminaba con cierto grado de indecisión no tenia idea de a donde era que se dirigía y la verdad no deseaba perderse aunque mirando bien donde estaba en ese momento una sola idea llegaba a su mente  
-ya me perdí- murmuro con tristeza mientras comenzaba a caminar en busca de un refugio provisional para al menos tratar de orientarse un poco.

Avanzo por la tundra helada hasta que se coloco al resguardo de una pequeña cueva esperando que la tormenta menguase un poco, no tenia mucho tiempo de hecho en cuanto la tormenta se soltó lo supo no le quedaba tiempo que desperdiciar, se suponía que eso ocurriría cuando sus oportunidad estuviese llegando a su final y ahora estaba ahí en ese sitio sin tener la mas remota idea de a donde tenia que ir – a ver piensa Haku como sabrás donde esta la armadura si no puedes ver a través de la tormenta… que me dijo sensei- hizo memoria recordando las enseñanzas de la amazona referentes a lo de que el hielo debería de ser una extensión de su ser, si eso era correcto entonces debería ser capaz de percibir el poder o al menos la presencia de la armadura, cerro los ojos y un brillo blancoso comenzó a rodearle mientras su cormos despertaba empezando a brillar denotando su presencia al tiempo que algo se movía a su espalda asechándole con un gran tamaño y un hocico lleno de dientes afilados -ggrrrrooooaaaaaaaa- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando salió a toda prisa de la cueva viendo a su espalda un enorme oso blanco que le miraba con molestia mientras se alzaba sobre sus patas amenazante y mas que listo para acabar con su vida mientras le gruñía mas que amenazante –espera no quiero hacerte daño no me ataques- pidió amablemente pero el animal no sabia de razones aun con el viento soplando con fuerza ataco de frente tratando de golpearle con sus grandes garras mientras que Haku saltaba al viento cayendo de pie frente al animal que de nuevo se alzaba agresivo y hostil con claros deseos de volverle su cena –muy bien tu lo quisiste así- dijo Haku mientras su cosmos brillaba con fuerza al tiempo que alzaba ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo casi como si asemejasen alas que se llenaban de poder antes de que el oso de nuevo rugiera con fuerza lanzo la mano derecha al frente con la palma extendida mientras lanzaba el ataque poderoso –diamon dust (polvo de diamante)- de su palma cientos sino es que miles de cristales se desprendieron volando por el aire hacia donde el animal se alzaba poderoso mientras el viento helado le golpeaba con fuerza cubriéndole de una fina y dura capa de hielo que le inmovilizaba casi en el acto al tiempo que rugía con mucha mas fuerza que antes mientras que el hielo cubría el frente de su cuerpo dejándole casi como una estatua al tiempo que Haku se aproximaba despacio –no te molestes no quería matarte te garantizo que después de un rato esto se romperá y serás libre ahora si me disculpas ya me voy- y Haku se alejo despacio entre el viento que comenzaba a menguar al tiempo que sentía como si alguien o algo le estuviera llamando en aquella dirección en la que veía, avanzó por el frio polar hasta que se encontró en una gran planicie helada quizá un viejo lago congelado y al final del mismo un gran montón de hielo con algo dentro del mismo parecía una especie de caja o eso es lo que asemejaba mientras que Haku poco a poco se le iba aproximando  
-esa es… es la armadura del cisne!- declaro con alegría mientras se aproximaba al congelado muro de hielo pero antes de llegar una voz le detuvo  
-así que tu eres quien desea esta armadura – se trataba de un hombre de camisa azul sin mangas y pantalón negro enfundado en una capucha que le cubría la cabeza mientras una bufanda cubría su boca y solo sus ojos se podían ver  
-tu eres el guardián del que me hablo Shirayuki_sensei verdad- le dijo con fuerza al tiempo que el hombre solo alzaba un dedo mientras su cosmos aparecía helado y congelante

Haku no lo vio venir cuando los anillos de hielo descendieron y le atraparon con fuerza al tiempo que le impedían moverse mientras que el extraño avanzaba despacio mirándole de pies a cabeza –no pareces tener lo necesario para portar esta armadura mira lo fácil que te atrape quizá deberías irte a casa- le dijo con una voz calmada y serena al tiempo que Haku recordaba a sus amigos su promesa de volver a verse y ser caballeros y claro eso le infundía valor al igual que la voluntad de Naruto de nunca rendirse y siempre seguir adelante sin importar que su propia madre biológica le despreciara, si el podía con eso estos anillos no seria nada que no pudiera derrotar, su cosmos de nuevo surgió con fuerza mientras los anillos se destrozaban y Haku se alejaba a una distancia razonable del extraño hombre que empezaba a realizar movimientos muy raros, sus manos subían y bajaban a sus costados asemejando el aleteo de un ave al tiempo que alzaba una de sus piernas quedándose en una posición mas que peculiar mientras que el frio soplaba con fuerza a su alrededor –lamento esto pero si no me vences esta armadura no será tuya…Diamon dust (polvo de diamante)- y lanzo el golpe al frente mientras del mismo los cristales congelados se desprendían con fuerza lanzándose contra Haku quien recibía el golpe de frente siendo blanco de la fría ráfaga que congelaba todo a su paso, se levantaba despacio del suelo con el hielo cubriendo parte de su cuerpo al tiempo que su oponente alzaba las manos de nuevo preparando otro poderoso ataque para derrotarle de una buena vez –no quería acabar contigo mejor ríndete y retírate- sus ojos se abrieron cuando Haku comenzó a imitar sus movimientos sin moverse de su sitio quedando al final con los brazos expendidos a sus costados mientras que su cosmo se encendía y le miraba fijamente –no me iré sin esa armadura te guste o no… DIAMON DUST!- sus dos brazos fueron al frente casi como si aletearan lanzando una poderosa ráfaga doble de viento helado que le golpeo por sorpresa por ambos costados empujándole sobre el suelo mientras ambos vientos de fundían en uno solo volviéndose una verdadera ventisca helada –aaaaaaahhhhh- salió volando contra la pared de hielo golpeándole con fuerza mientras las grietas se formaban en ella y los bloques congelados se desplomaban al suelo.

La caja cuadrada y metálica brillo frente a Haku revelando el grabado con forma de cisne a un costado mientras que sus ojos se abrían llenos de felicidad –ssssiii sabia que la conseguirías Haku_chan- su maestra apareció en escena bastante feliz mientras le abrazaba con fuerza y Haku le preguntaba de donde había salido –pues de ahí siempre estuve en el mismo sitio me sorprende que no me notaras- una gota enorme se formo en la nuca de Haku al comprender que de hecho estuvo caminando en círculos mientras buscaba la mencionada armadura que siempre estuvo en la dirección contraria a la que se fue caminando y ahora la armadura estaba ahí frente sus ojos posada en el suelo mientras la caja se abría revelando un ave metálica de color blanco y ojos rojos posaba sobre una de sus patas casi como si estuviera lista para emprender el vuelo era a falta de mas palabras hermosa, el hielo a sus espaldas se movió y un hombre de cabellera rubia y con algo de hielo sobre su cuerpo se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo congelado al tiempo que le sonreía a Haku y Shirayuki casi le miraba con admiración –eso fue extraordinario creo que tienes un gran potencial ahora pon atención esto eh- alzo sus manos entrelazando sus manos sobre su cabeza y el viento se reunía sobre ella – Aurora Execution (ejecución de aurora)- bajo los brazos de golpe una vez que el poder suficiente se reunió y soltó una ventisca helada tan poderosa que Haku tuvo que cerrar los ojos al verla desplegarse con todo ese asombroso poder, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el monolito de hielo donde estaba la armadura había sido reconstruido y el extraño hombre rubio se empezaba a alejar a paso lento de ahí mientras Haku preguntaba el porque no uso eso en su contra habría ganado de un solo golpe –solo quería verte y probarte, no matarte se un gran cisne Haku- se dio la vuelta mientras el viento helado soplaba de nuevo y se desvanecía en el viento frío al tiempo que Haku se preguntaba quien fue realmente ese hombre, no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo mucho cuando su mentora le insistió que se probara su nueva armadura que con tan solo tocar brillo separándose para cubrir el cuerpo de Haku y revelarle ahora con su armadura  
-ssssiii lo sabia esa armadura me lo confirmo al fin Haku_chan tu eres…- y el viento soplo con fuerza llevándose las palabras de Shirayki

El momento era por demás extraño en la isla de la reina de la muerte, era muy extraño no ver a Naruto corriendo por su vida pero en este momento disfrutaba de un sano momento de paz y tranquilidad cortesía de una sonriente y amorosa Retsu que le consiguió un día libre tras obligas… que diga convencer a su marido de que le ayudase con la limpieza de primavera de su casa aunque considerando que era ya verano y que el se le había resistido por meses se comprendía que se lo pidiera negándole algo que el adoraba hacer con ella, Naruto no pregunto que era no deseaba saberlo y menos llegar a imaginárselo –aaarrrgggg- Naruto se jaloneaba el cabello mientras maldecía internamente el zorro dentro de el se estaba carcajeando de lo lindo mientras le mandaba imágenes nada santas de la mujer que era como una segunda madre para el en poses muy comprometedoras y claro no hacia falta decir quien estaba con ella en esas poses y no… no era el rubio –(maldito seas Kurama deja de tratar de traumarme con eso o acabar volviendo a inundar tu jaula… pero con cemento)- le amenazo el rubio mientras que el zorro se destartalaba de la risa en su interior, pero lo mas singular no era lo que estaba pasando con el rubio sino la platica que se desenvolvía a sus espaldas donde una pelirosada Yachiru recién había conocido a la flamante nueva amiga del rubio, por casi una semana Naruto se estuvo escapando en sus descansos a la playa para platicar con ella y en este momento la mujer ataviada en su armadura estaba mirando fijamente a la chica de cabellos rosados que le miraba con ojos entrecerrados  
-entonces Harribel_san…¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi Naruto_kun?- el rubio escucho esa pregunta y la volteo a ver después de todo nunca se había referido a el de ese modo  
-tuyo? Que lo hace tuyo solo porque lo conociste antes que yo además el prefiere la compañía de una mujer mas fuerte y experimentada en el arte de la lucha no una niña de papi- le respondió la mujer del tiburón al tiempo que el rubio tenia una gota en su nuca  
-no soy una niña de papi y para que te lo sepas no soy indefensa soy bastante poderosa- le retaba la chica de cabellos rosados al tiempo que se dirigían miradas no muy amistosas y Naruto se reía nerviosamente al no saber como fue que acabo así  
-basta de esto, porque tenemos que pelear que Naruto_kun decida eso es mas fácil- dijo la mujer rubia mientras miraba a Naruto quien solo se puso algo pálido  
-es cierto Naruto_kun decide, ella o yo- y le miro fijamente como la otra mujer al tiempo que el rubio solo sudaba frio no deseaba estar en una situación semejante y ahora había terminado en una, fue en ese momento que su mentor escapo de las garras de su esposa y le grito con fuerza  
-¡mocoso deja de coquetear con mi princesa y ven a entrenar o iré por ti y te arrancare la columna!- Naruto suspiro nunca como esa vez agradeció que su maestro le llamara a entrenar

Se alejo a toda velocidad internándose en un salvaje y muy habitual entrenamiento mientras que las chicas se miraban una a la otra al tiempo que se preguntaban el porque Naruto no las eligió y entonces lo entendieron, en muchas ocasiones les dijo que las quería a ambas y obviamente eso era por igual por eso mismo no se atrevió a herir a una de las dos y ciertamente el pensar eso las deprimió un poco y las hizo sentir culpables por ponerlo en aquella situación –oye Harribel… sabes jejeje creo que podríamos compartir novio no te parece- le sonrió de manera ancha y franca mientras la rubia solo se sonrojaba levemente al tiempo que desviaba la mirada meditando esas palabras en realidad ella no tenia problemas con eso y si así evitaban que el rubio sufriera, asintió a las palabras de Yachiru quedando cerrado su trato al tiempo que ella le miraba con duda –solo dime una cosa…como rayos le hiciste para conseguir esas creo que hasta son mas grandes que las de mi madre- una gran gota apareció en la nunca de la rubia mientras que la aludida estornudaba con fuerza dentro de la casa.

De regreso en los 5 antiguos picos el antiguo caballero del dragón miraba como su singular alumno de cejas prominentes que estaba de nuevo sobre la roca al pie de la cascada mientras reunía todo su cosmos bajo la mirada atenta de Shiryu y Sunrei al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba resplandeciendo con fuerza –(no fallare de nuevo tengo que lograrlo)- pensaba con decisión al tiempo que su poder ascendía mas y mas mientras su cabello se agitaba y Shiryu lo sabia en la espalda de Lee el tatuaje del tigre se estaba comenzando a volver visible al tiempo que reunía todo su poder mientras que por su mente pasaban las escenas de sus amigos y compañeros entrenando duro o al menos eso era lo que el se había imaginado, su poder ardió con mas fuerza mientras se colocaba en posición –esta vez lo lograra- balbuceo el antiguo caballero mientras Lee dejaba ir toda su decisión al frente en forma de un solido y poderoso golpe –AAAAAAAHHHHHHH- dejo ir el puñetazo formidable mientras la cascada como la vez anterior se detenía por el golpe mientras que el poder de Lee seguía golpeándole con fuerza mientras que el agua comenzaba a moverse hacia arriba antes de estallar con fuerza en un pilar ascendente de agua que se dirigía al cielo antes de que el joven caballero se detuviera al tiempo que el agua comenzaba a caer como una fina lluvia  
-fantástico Lee finalmente has aprobado y puedes ponerte la armadura del dragón- le felicitaba su maestro al tiempo que aplaudía ante su desempeño  
- es verdad Lee de seguro que seras un gran caballero- lo felicito Sunrei con una amorosa sonrisa al tiempo que el tenia cascadas de lagrimas cayéndole de los ojos  
-grafiassnif snif…maestro…. Sunrei_san snif snif muchas gracias les prometo…snif snif… que nunca les fallare… MI COSMOS SIEMPRE ARDERA CON LA FUERZA DE LA JUVENTUD- grito lo ultimo con todas sus fuerzas mientras una gran gota aparecía en al nuca del ex caballero, de su esposa y curiosamente en la nunca de la armadura bajo toda esa agua y de alguna rara manera casi parecía que la misma armadura lloraba como Lee, quizá de alegría o mas bien de tristeza por el dueño tan raro que ahora tenia.

Al mismo tiempo en una hermosa y paradisiaca isla tropical en el centro de un pequeño coliseo una golpeada y casi molida a golpes Tenten se hallaba con sus ropas de entrenamiento algo rotas, el tiempo había sido generoso con ella y ahora aun con su peinado tradicional lucia mas madura y hermosa con un cuerpo en pleno desarrollo de bellos senos copa c largas y fuertes piernas bien torneadas y claro una condición física admirable –levántate Tenten o acabaras perdiendo tu oportunidad- le alentó su mentora sentada en su sitio mientras la chica se alzaba del suelo lentamente mientras su oponente miraba con esos ojos calmados y serenos, no parecía alguien muy dispuesto al combate es mas en cuanto apareció en escena con esa mascara lisa sobre su rostro le invito a rendirse y a no seguir intentándolo pero claro ella no se rendiría tan fácil, se lanzo contra el usando los látigos de su mentora aquellos con los que tanto entreno pero simplemente no era capaz de alcanzarlo, estaba usando una singular cadena negra para defenderse y su cosmos fluía por ella casi como haciéndola vivir para detener sus ataques y hacerla volar por el aire  
-ríndete no quiero lastimarte mas por favor- le dijo con esa voz gentil y suave mientras que Tenten se alzaba del suelo  
-no me rendiré, yo voy a ser una amazona y regresare a ver a mis amigos y a Naruto, se los prometí y no pienso fallar- los látigos volaron por el aire mientras el extraño oponente se defendía bloqueándole con esa cadena antes de sujetar a Tenten de la cintura y lanzarla a una bodega no muy grande que se despedazo bajo su caída

Se alzo de nuevo de entre los escombros mientras que la cadena de su enemigo volaba por el aire enroscándose en su brazo, trato de liberarse pero la otra se atoro en su otro brazo mientras la sujetaba con fuerza casi como si deseara arrancarle los brazos y de nuevo le invitaba a rendirse cosa que ella no planeaba ni deseaba hacer, se sostuvo en su lugar mientras su cosmos aparecía brillante y de un color muy semejante al del sujeto que le atacaba –no perderé me oyes no voy a perder contigo- su cosmos brillo mientras inundaba las cadenas que se agitaban al paso que se comenzaban a quebrar despedazándose en un estallido de eslabones mientras las que estaban en poder de Tenten casi bailaban en el aire mientras ella atacaba –esa armadura va a ser mía!- las cadenas se agitaron en el aire al tiempo que se lanzaban contra el sorprendido enemigo que pronto se vio por completo atrapado en ellas mientras lo sujetaban con fuerza alzándolo al aire antes de azotarlo en las gradas quedando el por completo fuera del área de combate al tiempo que su maestra le aplaudía con alegría- muy bien hecho Tenten has logrado controlar las cadenas de tu enemigo eso mi pequeña te hace calificar para ser la portadora de esta armadura- le felicitaba la mujer mientras la chica le agradecía sus enseñanzas y el oponente de la chica se colocaba ante ella –felicidades Tenten, espero que seas una gran amazona- se dio la vuelta mientras se alejaba aunque algo en ese sujeto de cabello verde le llamaba mucho la atención aunque no estaba segura de que era , lo olvido deprisa cuando vio su flamante armadura y empezó a correr hacia ella con claras intenciones de verla y probársela, ero pronto estaba toda enredada en no de los látigos de su mentora que le sonreía de manera muy singular  
-quizá te ganaste la armadura Tenten pero aun hay un par de cositas que quiero enseñarte- le dijo con calma al tiempo que la arrastraba fuera de ahí y s ella lo sabia eso no iba a ser bueno después de todo esa sonrisa solo la tuvo cuando la instruyo en aquellas cosas con esos videos tan explícitos

En la isla de la reina de la muerte todo estaba en cama al tiempo que un fuerte y sonriente Kempachi miraba al frente de el a un golpeado y cansado rubio que se alzaba del suelo una vez mas con la sangre cayendo de su boca y respirando mas que agitado –este será tu ultimo día en esta isla mocoso si no logras ganarte la armadura el día de hoy… nunca será tuya- le recitaba e hombre mientras su cosmos brillaba con fuerza y de nuevo sus vientos asesinos soplaban desgarrando el suelo al tiempo que el rubio se elevaba por los aires mientras que sus familiares revividos estaban de nuevo en esa isla para ver la prueba del rubio –creo que el es demasiado despiadado- decía pandora mientras miraba como el rubio de nuevo caía al suelo herido y golpeado alzándose despacio mientras que Kempachi solo sonreía diabólicamente, se acerco hasta el rubio dándole una poderosa patada al estomago que le saco todo el aire mientras lo mandaba directo al suelo a aquel islote en medio de la lava por donde fluía la roca fundida, a la distancia a caja con la armadura aun brillaba esperando que el la ganase y claro todo dependía de si lograba o no conseguir herir de verdad a su maestro cosa que en ese momento casi le parecía imposible, al tiempo que se alzaba despacio en la roca –mejor quédate ahí mocoso o sino en verdad te matare jajajajaja- su risa estridente y diabólica resonó por todos lados al tiempo que Naruto se desplomaba al suelo con todo el cuerpo herido y lastimado –si de verdad caes ahora no mereces ni siquiera respirar el aire de esta isla- dijo su ancestro Ikki mientras le miraba con dureza del otro lado del rio de lava al tiempo que el rubio le miraba como el se daba la vuelta comenzando a alejarse despacio de el –anda quédate ahí tirado sintiendo pena por ti mismo total nadie quiere a un perdedor que no puede ganar aquello por lo que tanto a entrenado- se perdió caminando entre las rocas mientras que Naruto sentía el calor de la lava a su alrededor mientras que se alzaba despacio del suelo y su cosmos brillaba con fuerza adquiriendo un tono rojizo mientras su poder ascendía casi hasta el cielo –yo no perderé yo seré un caballero cueste lo que cueste!- corrió a toda velocidad pasando sobre la lava sin darse cuenta al tiempo que saltaba de nuevo a la zona de la batalla donde su maestro ya lo esperaba con esa sonrisa malévola, de nuevo le incito a pelear y el rubio alzo los brazos a los costados mientras una imagen gigantesca parecía aparecer a su espalda como si de fuego se tratase emulando a cierta y muy conocida ave que casi parecía gritar al tiempo que Naruto señalaba al frente lanzando su puño con fuerza  
-¡HO YOKU TEN SHO (alas ardientes del fénix)- surgió una columna de fuego que emulo a la poderosa ave mientras volaba contra Kempachi quien solo se cubrió recibiendo el golpe de frente con todo su poder  
-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- salió despedido envuelto en flamas candentes y rojas mientras as quemaduras aparecían en el… Naruto había ganado su armadura.

En otro punto del mundo en medio de una agradable y fresca noche se encontraban en su casa ya dormidas las personas sabedoras de que estaban seguras pero en un sito en particular una mujer de cabellos rojos estaba teniendo un mal suelo, se removía sobre su cama mientras el sudor decoraba su frente y su cuerpo se sumía en el sueño nada agradable; estaba en un sitio desconocido totalmente sola o eso pensaba ella hasta que su consentido niño apareció en escena le llamo con felicidad pero el solo negó a sus palabras dedicándole una gran sonrisa ególatra antes de darle la vuelta y alejarse dejándola sola en la oscuridad por mas que le gritaba que volviese –nunca pensé que fueras tan tonta- se dio la vuelta mas que molesta para encarar a quien se atrevía a insultarle solo para que sus ojos se abrieran como platos al ver al hombre rubio de pie ante ella, lo trato de abrazar con felicidad pero solo le atravesó como si fuese un fantasma, -me decepcionas mucho Kushina no supiste ver lo que tenias y por eso lo perdiste- le dijo con calma mientras se empezaba a alejar despacio de ella al tiempo que la ojivioleta trataba de que se quedase y le ayudara a ir por Arashi, el solo negó a sus palabras mientras empezaba a disolverse en la oscuridad al tiempo que una figura indeterminada aparecía a un lado de Minato no era tan alto como el pero tenia algo que se le hacia tan familiar a Kushina y que le hacia sentir alegre –fuiste una tonta y lo perdiste para siempre Kushina- y Minato se desvaneció mientras el calor inundaba aquel sitio y el fuego aparecía brotando alrededor de Kushina mientras resonaba el canto de algún ave al tiempo que la figura desconocida ardía con fuerza haciéndola sentir una rara opresión en el pecho antes de que una especie de ave gritase formándose del fuego alzando el vuelo mientras que el fuego se extinguía y Kushina se quedaba sola en la fría y absoluta soledad, Kushina abrió los ojos asustada con la frente cubierta de sudor frio al tiempo que se alzaba sobre su cama con cierta agitación –un sueño… solo fue un sueño solo una pesadilla- se decía a si mista tratando de calmarse aunque algo dentro de ella seguía estremeciéndose.

* * *

y se acabo tal y como vimos no solo naruto ha ganado su armadura tambien sus amigos y con que clase de pruebitas no les parece creo que Lee y neji latuvieron mas facil pero en fin el rubio ya es un caballero oficial y sabemos lo que eso significa  
_siii el regreso a konohase acerca (el autor sonrie)_  
_ya viene el momento d epatear a un emo y u engreido (el autor solo asiente)_  
_ya quiero ver la cara de todo mundo cuando regresen (el autor le mira con una sonrisa)_  
_ahhh ya quiero que tengas listo el cap que sigue (miran las 4 al autor)_  
bueno paa el siguiente cap hay que esperar

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que les parecela inclusion de Harribel?


	13. C12: Regreso al santuario

hola a todos mis lectores ahora tal y como prometo esta semana corresponden actualizaciones exclusvas de este fic por lo que nos esperan tres capitulos seguidos del smimo y espero que esten al tanto pero para qe ando con rodeos mejor pasemos a los reviews

**Dercein: **por ahora no la he considerado  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**si se que es su apellido pero por el momento se referira a ella de ese modo porque asi le llama yamamoto, y si ya todos son caballeros y pronto konoha sufrira sin contar claro con que su madre y las amazonas es probable que si lo visiten  
**BloodEdge:**tu lo has dicho ya viene  
**alex:**creeme de que se arrepentira lo hara y si lo de harribel creo que casi nadie lo vio venir  
**GajeelRedfoxCrossover Fan:**ya sabremos lo de haku no te apures y que bueno que el cap te gusto  
**abelisaisanchez:**si kushna se arrepentira pero ella dejo de ser su madre hace mucho solo que aun no lo sabe  
**Kouteikuro:**que buen que te gusto lo de yachiru y es verdad de donde sacaria la idea de compartilo ni idea y probablemente es como dices tu y salio de pandora  
**Guest: **ami tambien me lo parece  
**darkdan-sama:**que alegia que te gustara y si solo haku y naruo sufrieron en cuanto a los engreidos pronto los veremos verdes de la envidia  
**Guest3:**gracias por seguir la historia y ya veras en algun momento iran a konoha todo es cosa de paciencia  
**BlueXtreme: **esa es la idea de la duda que los tenga pegados al fic  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM:**no te apures solo usare esa armadura las otras dos como dices son horribles, en cuanto a lo del sueño a lo mejor si es premonicion en cuanto a lo de como son los caballeros dorados te adleanto si tengo un caballero de virgo planeado jejejeje  
**xona potter namikaze:**los videos que ve tenten ni idea de cuales son, el rubio al fin es el fenix y si harriblel aparecio y se empezo a pelear con yachiru aunque al final acabarn llevandose bien y sabemos porque no?  
**alexander cross:**pronto se les pondra en su lugar y que bueno que te gusten los disparates que han estado opcurriendo que creeme aun quedan ma spor venir en especial cuando regresen al santuario ya veras porque  
**nosmanava1989:**si el rubio ya tiene dos integrantes, la duda d ehaku es un gra misterio hasta para mi  
**Loquin:**si todos son oficialmente caballeros y amazona en cuanto al rubio no se si en realidad eso se pueda considerar como algo malo digo tener dos bellas novias sin intentar  
**Luis yagami:**si ese par hara ver a yoda palido de la envidia que tendran en cuando a lo de Mirajane lo pensare eso te lo garatizo  
**DanceHarekuin:**si es verdad ahora empieza el vuelo del fenix y sus desastres  
**minatokyubi:**que bueno que el fic te guste lo de haku aun no se decide lamentablemente Kushina no estara en el harem y Kyubi aqui es un el y ya veras que le tengo preparado

y con los reviews respondidos ahora si al capitulo  
_que bien ya queria leerlo (mirabdo la pantalla)_  
_me pregunto que pasara (el autor sonrie)_  
_pues el titulo es prometedor (el autor asiente)_  
_espero que sea muy bueno (el denuevo sonre)_  
si quieren saver deben leer

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 12****: Regreso al santuario**

Loa ojos de Naruto se abrían poco a poco y ciertamente estaba algo mareado aun tras soportar el calor sofocante de la lava incandescente al tiempo que luchaba por su vida y por su armadura la cual ciertamente había ganado aunque la verdad no estaba seguro de cómo paso, ahora mismo tenia los ojos bien abiertos mirando el techo de la casa donde había vivido esos años y la verdad ya se había acostumbrado a despertar de ese modo con el cuerpo adolorido y sin recordar bien lo que sucedía el día anterior pero claro tras correr todo el día luchando por su vida o como el caso anterior peleando por su armadura no solía recordar bien lo que pasaba y por eso mismo miraba al techo preguntándose bien que ocurrió  
-al fin despiertas Naruto- decía una amigable Retsu mirándole con amor al tiempo que el rubio se alzaba despacio en la suave cama en la que estaba recostado  
-yo…gane mi armadura verdad?- preguntaba con curiosidad deseando que no hubiese sido un seño lo que sucedió en aquel combate sin piedad que sostuvo con su singular maestro  
-claro que la ganaste Naruto- hablo Shaina quien recién llego a la isla para ver ese encuentro y ahora mismo ingresaba a cuarto con una sonrisa en su bello rostro libre de la mascara  
-al fin te diste a respetar Naruto- Pandora apareció enseguida detrás de ella mientras miraba al rubio con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que el solo sonreía al parecer no había sido un sueño.

El rubio se alzo de la cama saliendo del cuarto con algo de duda en sus ojos mientras entraba al comedor de la casa donde un antiguo caballero de fénix leía de nuevo el periódico antes de ver a rubio y esbozarle una sonrisa inclinada mientras cabeceaba de manera afirmativa sin duda no fue un sueño lo que sucedió en aquel momento de desesperación por conseguir su objetivo, el rubio solo podía sonreír al verse ahora como todo un caballero aunque una duda le asaltaba en ese momento al no verle por ningún lado –disculpa Retsu_san donde esta Kempachi_sensei?- preguntaba con curiosidad mientras la mujer suspiraba y todo mundo desviaba la mirada al tiempo que los ojos del rubio se abrían como platos el sabia a la perfección lo que su ancestro tuvo que hacer para ganar su armadura y la sola idea de ser el responsable de la muerte de tan singular hombre le aterraba, no deseaba que fuese verdad y la historia se hubiese repetido pero al no verlo por ningún lado temía lo peor –ya volví Retsu!- saludaba el hombre del parche apareciendo en escena con un par de enormes peces colgando de su caña de pescar al tiempo que miraba al rubio que solo sonreía al verle de pie y bien, exceptuando la venda en su pecho, se sentía feliz aunque cuando el hombre comenzó a sonreír de ese modo toda su felicidad se fue al diablo  
-me diste duro eh mocoso no recuerdo cando fue la ultima vez que tuve una quemadura en el pecho jajajajajajaja- su risa resonaba escandalosa al tiempo que el rubio solo sonreía algo nervioso  
-lamento eso sensei pero me deje llevar- se disculpaba el rubio al tiempo que el hombre colocaba los peses en la mesa y miraba al rubio con calma y seguridad todo sin abandonar esa diabólica sonrisa  
-nah es mejor si te dejas llevar tus instintos nunca te traicionaran Naruto, además ahora que eres todo un caballero jejejeje… ¡podemos luchar en serio! Jajajajajajajajajaajajaja- el rubio perdió todo el color del rostro mientras miraba a los demás que solo suspiraban al tiempo que asentían a las palabras de aquel belicoso hombre  
-mi marido es un hombre de gustos simples Naruto- sonrió la mujer de cabellos largos y trenzados al tiempo que el rubio solo retrocedía del sonriente Kempachi.

Naruto estaba entre la espada y la pared ya que siempre supo que cuando consiguiera su armadura iba a tener problemas con su maestro que era seguro trataría de destriparle a la menos oportunidad y ahora mismo estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared mientras que Kempachi le miraba como una presa muy suculenta –lamento romper tu burbuja de alegría Kempachi pero Naruto debe regresar al santuario cuanto antes por ordenes de Athena_sama- dijo Shaina salvando el pellejo de su nieto al tiempo que este solo agradecía a su madre adoptiva por tal indicación y claro que el ansiaba salir de ahí en cuanto tuviese la menor oportunidad de hacerlo –bah a quien le importa eso el mocoso me debe una buena lucha y me la dará –miraba a Naruto fijamente y ahora mismo el rubio solo podía sentirse mas que incomodo al parecer este hombre ni a las palabras de la diosa encarnada parecía prestarles importancia o atención y por ello mismo el rubio estaba a puno de encarar un gran combate de despedida de la isla de la reina de la muerte –Kempachi tienes que dejarlo ir o si no tu y yo nos arreglaremos después me oyes- Retsu esbozo esa "dulce sonrisa" que contrastaba con el aura demencial e intimidante de su marido que le sostenía la mirada al tiempo que solo bufaba molesto aceptando esas palabras de su mujer al tiempo que una idea aterradora pasaba por la mente del rubio si Yachiru había heredado eso de ambos entonces cuando se molestara ella… oh eso en verdad que deseaba no verlo nunca en su vida y mas considerando lo adorable que ella siempre le pareció al crecer juntos, y ahora que lo pensaba bien no entendía donde estaba la chica ya que desde que se había levantado ella no aparecía por ningún lado, en ese momento Yachiru estaba en su recamara tirada sobre la cama mirando al techo con ideas no muy alentadoras en mente al enterarse de la inminente partida del rubio de aquella isla donde ella pensaba que llegaría a ocupar el lugar de su padre como su celador nunca pensó que de hecho el se iría algún día –(si Naruto_kun se va voy a perderlo… no quiero que se valla per no puedo atarlo aquí solo porque quiero)- pensaba la abatida chica sin saber que en ese momento otra mujer estaba en circunstancias parecidas

-Ola azul- y la mano de Harribel se movía de un lado a otro mientras una onda de cosmos se movía asemejando una ola marina mientras avanzaba sobre el mar golpeando las olas que se dejaban caer sobre la costa con gran fuerza deteniéndoles en el acto mientras las destrozaba en un mar de espuma y agua revuelta al tiempo que su viejo mentor la miraba desde las rocas, ella siempre que se sentía abatida se ponía a entrenar como loca y ahora ese parecía ser el caso –(necesitabas saber que el se iría Harribel, aunque creo que quizá es tiempo de que yo te deje ir también)- pensaba el viejo Yamamoto mientras la mujer de nuevo atacaba con fuerza el agua pensando solo en una cosa cierto rubio ojiazul que recientemente había ganado su armadura y que por eso mismo su partida era mas que inminente y si lo mas seguro era que nunca volvería a esa isla o al menos no por algún tiempo; -una fiesta de despedida?- preguntaba Naruto en casa a la sonriente Retsu que solo asentía a las palabras del rubio que solo escuchaba sus palabras al parecer la mujer pretendía organizarle una pequeña celebración al rubio por ganar su armadura y por su graduación y posterior viaje fuera de esa isla, el rubio sonrió agradeciendo ese detalle mientras salía de la casa dirigiéndose a caminar un poco y meditar sobre lo que estaba por dejar atrás en especial en dos lidas mujeres que se habían llegado a convertir en gran parte de su vida.  
De regreso en los 5 antiguos picos un sonriente Shiryu miraba como Lee se quedaba por completo embobado al ver como la flamante armadura verde aparecía ante el casi como si emergiera de las profundidades de la cascada al saberse en propiedad del singular pelinegro –esta armadura alguna vez fue mía Lee, espero que la cuides y honres- recito el hombre de cabellos negros y largos al tiempo que el chico de verde asentía a sus palabras con cascadas de lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos al tiempo que miraba la flamante armadura del dragón alzándose frente a el mientras una feliz Sunrei empezaba a alejarse del dueto alumno maestro –muy bien les cocinare una gran cena para celebrar que Lee es el nuevo caballero dragón- hablo la feliz mujer mientras caminaba hacia la cas ay el chico de cabellos negros agradecia su oferta y amable gesto al tiempo que Shiryu solo le miraba con calma antes de tomar un cierto aire serio mientras que Lee lo miraba fijamente al tiempo que su maestro se alzaba de la roca en la que siempre estaba posado  
-escúchame Lee aun te quedan unos días antes de tener que volver al santuario y puesto que ya dominas el ataque mas básico del caballero dragón te mostrare otro mucho mas poderoso, quiero que lo veas bien y lo memorices para que puedas ejecutarlo- decía Shiryu al tiempo que Lee asentía antes de ver como los poderosos dragones ascendían al cielo como volando hacia el firmamento mientras se perdían a la distancia si ese ataque lucia en verdad poderoso y valla que se moría de ganas de aprender a usarlo como era debido.

Volviendo a la isla de la reina de la muerte nuestro rubio caballero del fénix caminaba muy tranquilo por los alrededores de la casa un meditando en las posibilidades de lo que estaba por dejar atrás –no deberías sonreír Naruto_kun- dijo la alegre voz de Yachiru a su espalda haciendo voltear al rubio, usaba como siempre un short prenda que la verdad le gustaba mucho y una camisa de mangas cortas a color celeste mientras se sentaba en una roca mirando al horizonte mientras que el rubio tomaba asiento a su lado –mucha suerte cuando te vallas Naruto_kun… voy a extrañarte mucho- dijo ella conteniendo sus lagrimas al tiempo que el rubio solo la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que se recargaba en sus manos y tocaba suavemente una de las manos de la pelirrosada chica que solo se sonrojaba tenuemente por el roce de la mano del rubio, -sabes Yachiru_chan, yo no descartaría el que vuelva de visita- dijo el rubio mirando al frente mientras la chica le miraba con ojos llenos de esperanza pensando que quizá el rubio al salir de aquella isla no se olvidaría de ella y que volvería al menos una vez a verla, Naruto giro su rostro y se perdió en sus ojos oscuros y hermosos con ese brillo tan semejante al de su madre al tiempo que le sonreía –como no volver aquí si… si hay algo muy hermoso que no quiero que salga de mi vida- las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un rojo mas fuerte al tiempo que el rubio le sostenía la mirada, se acercaron despacio uno a la otra con algo de miedo mientras sus labios se rozaban suavemente y e rubio besaba a Yachiru por primera vez en su vida aunque era mas que claro que no iba a ser la ultima; lejos de ahí en la isla donde cierta chica amante de las armas se liberaba de los locos métodos de adiestramiento de su mentora se sentí extraña, un momento estaba feliz contemplando la caja abierta donde se contenía la hermosa armadura de color rojo con largas cadenas brillantes que casi parecían hechas de plata y al siguiente se sentía molesta y ciertamente celosa casi como si alguien estuviese tomando algo que se suponía era de ella en ese momento y por alguna razón sentía que se relacionaba con el color rosa –Tenten regresa para acá aun queda el asunto de tu atuendo para tu primera vez- decía la voz de aquella mujer de látigo al tiempo que la chica de cabellos castaños solo suspiraba antes de caminar hacia ella ya se había resignado a sufrir de esto al menos una semana mas; volviendo a la isla de la reina de la muerte el rubio estaba azul y muy asustado mientras el hombre del parche le miraba como si hubiese cometido un sacrilegio –NARUTO ALEJA TUS MANOS DE MI BEBE!- y el rubio corrió por su vida todo porque Kempachi apareció cuando empezó a abrazar ala chica que besaba y seguía perdida en un mundo de fantasía soñándose casada y con hermosos hijos rubios por completo ignorante del rubio volador que se perdía a la distancia en las líneas aéreas Kempachi.

En un punto distante y congelado una mujer amazona de la ventisca estaba cocinando un gran pastel para celebrar la victoria de Haku y su obtención de la armadura del cisne al tiempo que un fuerte estornudo resonaba en dicha zona –salud Haku_chan, aun no comprendo porque te resfriaste- balbuceaba la mujer mientras Haku con la nariz mas roja que cierto reno de navidad se la sonaba con un trozo de papel higiénico al tiempo que la miraba con incredulidad aun se preguntaba como fue que se dejo convencer de que eso de nadar sin ropa en el agua congelada a modo de celebración era una tradición en aquellos lares por eso mismo era que se acabo resfriando y para colmo cuando pregunto sobre eso ella le dijo que si era una tradición… una tradición que Haku iba a empezar y claro por eso mismo fue que se resfrió y valla que si lo estaba –ACHUUUUUU!- estornudo con fuerza mientras el sonido resonaba en las afueras de la cabaña haciendo que algo de la nieve del techo se desplomara al suelo; de nuevo con el rubio en este mismo momento estaba callado escuchando la platica frente a el, había aterrizado fiel a su costumbre en la playa de aquella isla topándose con la siempre celebre "sirena" rubia como el le decía a la amazona del tiburón que se mostro algo triste de saber que el partiría de la isla aunque cuando su maestro apareció diciéndole que debía de viajar con el rubio nunca lo espero  
-pero maestro porque quieres que me valla- preguntaba ella con duda en su voz al tiempo que el viejo Yamamoto le miraba con un rostro serio  
-Harribel, ya te he enseñado todo lo que podía es tiempo de que conozcas el santuario y busques tu lugar en el mundo además estoy seguro de que te ira bien y que serás feliz junto a Naruto-las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo al igual que las de la mujer que con algo de duda se aproximo a su mentor  
-te extrañare mucho maestro- lo abrazo suavemente mientras el viejo hombre correspondía al gesto antes de que ella sonriéndole al rubio le preguntase si podía ir con el a lo que Naruto accedió de inmediato mientras ella se alejaba a paso lento en busca de algunas cosas  
-Naruto, cuídala mucho y hazla muy feliz que Athena sabe que ella lo merece y espero que no hagas cosas pervertidas con ellas dos por las noches eh- el rubio se puso mucho mas rojo que una manzana al tiempo que el viejo hombre se reía del rostro del rubio como iba a extrañar ponerlo de ese modo.

Esa misma noche el rubio llego a casa acompañado de una siempre serena Harribel que tras presentarse fue acaparada por Yachiru, ella no se iba a poder ir de la isla no hasta que su madre hiciera entrar en razón a su padre claro esta por eso mismo le estaba encargando al rubio a la amazona que sonriente asentía a sus palabras –cuídalo bien y por favor no lo ahogues en medio de esas cosas si?- las mejillas de la amazona se tiñeron de rojo al tiempo que murmuraba cosas sobre pelirrosadas mocosas celosas de su físico aunque algo era my cierto en ese momento, Shaina y pandora miraban a la rubia de piel morena con ojos mas que desorbitados al tiempo que se miraban a ellas mismas y luego a la mujer en cuestión al tiempo que solo podían pensar en una cosa –esas no pueden ser reales- murmuraba Shaina al tiempo que Harribel subía las escaleras con Yachiru a regañadientes acompañándola a su recamara mientras que veían como sus encantos se bamboleaban al ritmo de sus pasos y si ella llegaba a una sola conclusión –si son de verdad… no puede ser no debe tener mas de 20 años y tiene semejantes cosas- si las dos mujeres estaban por completo en shock mientras que Ikki solo miraba a Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por el cuello de su tan mencionado y ahora popular descendiente –así se hace Naruto no cabe duda que tienes mi sangre jejejeje, hazla pedazos en las noches- decía el hombre al tiempo que el rubio se sonrojaba tenuemente y claro Kempachi sonreía al notar como el rubio tenia intereses románticos en una mujer que no era su pequeña princesa –valla pensaba que Yachiru_chan exageraba cuando decía que la chica con la que iba a compartirte tenia pechos mas grandes que los míos pero por lo visto era la verdad- Retsu se preguntaba como fue que consiguió algo así aunque en este momento el rubio estaba mas que aterrado por lo que estaba pasando justo frente a su cara mientras que la mujer siempre amable había hablado de mas –que ella y mi bebe van a compartirte…Naruto…tu….OLVIDATE DEL BARCO VOY A MANDARTE AL SANTUARIO VIA AEREA!- y el rubio comenzó a correr por su vida… de nuevo al tiempo que las carcajadas del demonio de las nueve colas resonaban en su mente mientras no dejaba de alabar sus dotes de conquistador y estaba seguro de claro que a este paso el rubio pondría en practica eso de resucitar con fuego antes de lo previsto.

Un día nuevo llego al mundo y el rubio inicio su marcha al santuario acompañado de su abuela Shaina, su compañera…amiga… novia bueno no estaba seguro de que eran en ese momento pero el caso es que Harribel estaba con el en ese momento y ahora emprendían el viaje sin escalas directo al continente antes de empezar un trayecto breve vía portal espacio tiempo que ya les aguardaba en cuanto llegasen al puerto y claro en el santuario las cosas estaban bastante normales –**vamos muévanse coloquen esas serpentinas por allá y tu no te quedes ahi parado mueve esas mesas andando chicos que mi hijo y sus amigos van a regresar pronto**- ok quizá no estaban tan normales como uno podría esperar pero considerando que la mujer de cabellos violáceos estaba mas que emocionada de que su amado hijo adoptivo fuese a regresar al santuario en próximos días eso indicaba que claro estaba mas que emocionada y por eso estaba planeando esta gran fiesta de celebración solo esperaba que los amigos de su hijo llegaran antes que el aunque no estaba segura ya que se suponía que sus entrenamientos acababan en plazos fijos todo dependía de si se adelantaban o atrasaban en la obtención de su armadura, por eso mismo los caballeros de plata presentes estaban siendo usados como viles cargadores pero bueno eso era mucho mejor que la otra tarea que su diosa le había encomendando al caballero de medusa, si el antes herido vía embestida humana, Rigel estaba corriendo por su vida, su amado escudo había sido arrancado de sus manos por una amazona furiosa y ahora mismo estaba huyendo como su no hubiera un mañana mientras que la horda de mujeres colericas le perseguían como perros de presa sobre una indefensa victima –con un demonio que no fue mi idea sino de Athena_sama ya dejen eso!- gritaba el hombre eludiendo la lluvia de agresiones armas y uno que otro ataque que buscaba herirle al tiempo que corría a toda velocidad por el santuario todo porque a la diosa se le ocurrió la flamante idea de prohibir los ahora celebres peluches rubios para que su hijo no se sintiera incomodo con ellos y claro fue labor del caballero recuperarlos todos y convertirlos en piedra por eso mismo estaba corriendo y pensar que solo había conseguido unos 15 cuando las amazonas le cayeron encima y todo porque esa tal Marin lo atrapo cuando se colaba en su dormitorio para revisar si tenia alguno de esos muñecos dando inicio a su cacería humana.

-aun no entiendo el porque todas adoran esos muñecos, si son tiernos y suaves pero con uno basta verdad Marin_san- decía una chica de cabellos castaños claros atados en una larga coleta que caía por su espalda hasta casi su trasero redondo y firme de nalgas carnosas enfundando en un pantalón gris bastante ajustado que se metía debajo de sus botas de tacón corto, usaba una armadura de color grisáceo de relieves suaves y redondeados en las protecciones de las piernas que terminaban en rodilleras redondas que reflejaban ligeros grabados semejantes a ondas muy suaves, mas arriba en su torso la armadura se abría en dos piezas de metal que se abrían revelando un escote mientras se ceñían a sus pechos redondos quizá de una copa c mediana quizá grande redondos y firmes, la armadura estaba tapizada de líneas suaves y calmadas que casi parecieran emular plumas o escamas no se sabia bien mientras que una hombrera lisa y delgada se acomodaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, en sus brazos los protectores eran suaves y perfectos llegando hasta sus codos mientras una especie de broche gris y alargado de dos piezas sujetaba su coleta, -bueno eso no te lo discutiré Azuza- le respondió Marin a la joven amazona producto del intenso entrenamiento de Shaina, ciertamente a la mujer del águila no le gustaba reconocerlo pero ella misma dentro de su cuarto escondía una pequeña colección de peluches rubios que claro no iba a dejar que una sola alma llegara a conocer en su vida, -bueno creo que daré un paseo aprovechando que mi maestra no esta nos vemos Marin_san- y la chica se alejo a paso lento mientras que a la distancia en las puertas del santuario en un destello dorado aparecían las figuras recién llegadas  
-bien Harribel… este es el santuario- dijo Shaina mientras le presentaba el enorme sitio a la mujer de piel oscura  
-es enorme no sabia que lo era tanto- decía ella maravillada al tiempo que Shaina asentía y claro el rubio seguía a espaldas de las platicadoras mujeres  
-claro ignoren al sujeto que carga las 2 enormes cajas- y el rubio paso a un lado de ellas mientras se enfilaba hacia el templo de su madre adoptiva.

Llego con cansancio antes de soltar las cajas en el recibidor y de que la puerta del fondo se abriera dejando entrar a la hermosa diosa, de inmediato Harrible se inclino ante ella antes de que la diosa notase al rubio sonriente –**Naru_chan eres tu**?- pregunto con algo de duda al ver al hombre en el que es inocente y travieso niño se había vuelto –claro que soy yo kasan- y sin decir mas la diosa le abrazo con fuerza mientras el rubio se dejaba consentir sintiendo el cálido abrazo de su madre mientras su corazón sonreía… estaba al fin en casa y ahora mismo ella lo miraba de pies a cabeza –**mírate como has crecido si que te has vuelto un hombre apuesto creo que no vas a quitarte a las amazonas de encima jejejeje**- las mejillas del rubio se colorearon de rojo mientras que la mujer le sonreía antes de notar con claridad a una ligeramente molesta Harribel ante la mención de que as amazonas andarían correteando al rubio detalle que claro no pasaba desapercibido por Shaina –anda Naruto porque no le presentas a tu novia a Athena_sama- decía ella con cierta maldad en su voz al tiempo que la diosa miraba a Harribel, luego a Naruto de nuevo a Harribel fijándose con claridad en cierta parte de su cuerpo que si que saltaba a la vista mas con esa camisa celeste tan apretada que usaba en ese momento, entonces la diosa suspiro ella había tomado una decisión en cuanto a la candidata a novia de su hijo pero se le paso por alto el detalle de que el podría elegir a una pero bueno eso lo resolvería después por ahora tenia una idea que necesitaba expresarse  
-**eres muy hermosa Harribel_chan, pero Naru_chan no sabia que te había pasado algo así**- dijo la diosa con una cara algo triste en ella al tiempo que el rubio le miraba con duda  
-de que hablas kasan?- pregunto el rubio al tiempo que la diosa de nuevo miraba los encantos de la ahora cohibida Harribel  
- **de ese trauma, no sabia que nunca te amamantaron y ahora buscabas compensar eso mi pequeño**- Naruto se puso mas rojo que una señal de alto, Harribel casi se desmaya y Shaina se partía de la risa a un costado de la singular escena.

Lejos del santuario en algún punto indeterminado del mundo una presencia poderosa y maligna yacía resplandeciente en una estatua cuyos ojos brillaban con fuerza mientras se dejaba sentir en ese sitio al tiempo que las figuras se arrodillaban frente a el –**mis leales guerreros el momento es ahora busquen as piezas tráiganlas ante mi y permitan que todo mi ser sea a fin libre**- hablo con maldad y dominio al tiempo que sus hombres asentían a sus palabras comenzando a alejarse poco a poco de ahí con una dirección muy clara en mente… las naciones elementales marchaban con calma sabedores de que en aquellas tierras no existía alguien que en realidad pudiese se capaz de detenerlos o siquiera de intentar encararles; de regreso al templo de Athena y tras una buena explicación el rubio ahora mismo había salido de ahí a dar un paseo y respirar un poco para relajarse y no tener que lidiar con una madre mas que curiosa que no paraba de preguntarle sobre la chica de cabellos rosas, la verdad esperaba que pusiera el grito en el cielo cuando Harribel le dijo eso de que ella y Yachiru pensaban en compartir al rubio pero cuando le brillaron los ojos algo le dijo al rubio que iba a sufrir y por eso mismo salió a caminar y ahora mismo paseaba por el bosque mientras buscaba algo de agua que beber, llego hasta el riachuelo cercano y se agacho a recoger algo de agua cuando lo noto, eso de un lado parecía ropa y una armadura, el agua chapoteo y el rubio curioso como era alzo la vista solo para ser sorprendido por la visión de una preciosa mujer de largos cabellos castaños saliendo del agua mientras esta escurría por su cuerpo, no se movió y se quedo por completo idiotizado ante la belleza de esa mujer frente a el que sintiendo su mirada se dio la vuelta y todo fue silencio hasta que claro reacciono como era de esperarse  
-KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el grito resonó por todo el santuario con demasiada fuerza.

Pronto el rubio corría por su vida escapando de la ahora armada mujer que le correteaba por todos lados en busca de darle una lección por atreverse a espiarla mientras se daba un baño y si e rubio ponía en práctica sus mejores lecciones aprendidas de Kempachi, evasión y velocidad, corría a toda velocidad mientras los ataques de la chica brillaban con fuerza resultándole demasiado familiares al ver esos relámpagos eléctricos claros y poderosos inundando sus manos mientras destrozaba todo a su paso al tiempo que el rubio avanzaba como loco por el sitio huyendo a toda prisa mientras que ella lo correteaba por todos lados y claro los gritos e insultos resonaban por todos lados; -creo que alguien se metió en el santuario- murmuraba un flamante caballero de Pegaso mientras salía de su casa dejando a una madre molesta por no quedarse a comer mientras buscaba al responsable de tal escándalo, no tardo en encontrarlo saltando por su vida mientras eludía la mano eléctrica de la mujer de cabellos castaños y caro el mencionado hombre de ojos perlados reconoció al hombre rubio de inmediato, avanzo a toda velocidad metiéndose en medio de Azuza y su victima mientras que el rubio le miraba fijamente antes de sonreír  
-Neji_san no te metas que el tiene que pagar!- gritaba la molesta chica al tiempo que el Hyuuga se daba la vuelta para ver al rubio con calma enfundando n esos pantalones negros y su camisa si de color naranja  
-de nuevo acabaste viendo a una amazona desnuda verdad Naruto- hablo el Hyuuga con calma al tiempo que las mujeres presentes reaccionaban ante ese nombre y miraban al rubio con total shock  
-oye no es mi culpa que a donde valla este una chica y acabe siendo correteado por ella- se defendía el rubio al tiempo que el ojiperlado se aproximaba a el  
-que alegría verte Naruto- le extendió la mano al tiempo que el rubio le estrechaba la mano  
-lo mismo digo Neji- se abrazaron con cariño después de todo hacia años que no se miraban y sin darse realmente cuenta de cómo o cuando paso estaban ahora mismo al centro del coliseo donde Neji gano su armadura

En las gradas que se llenaron de personas a toda velocidad los espectadores miraban a los caballeros en el centro del sitio mientras clamaban por una demostración de poder al tiempo que una aun furica Azuza lanzaba miradas asesinas al rubio que solo sonrió tontamente antes de mirara a su viejo amigo en busca de una salida –Azuza sube a las gradas yo le daré una lección a este pervertido espía- dijo el ojiperlado chico al tiempo que la castaña clara fulminaba a Naruto con los ojos antes de alejarse a regañadientes –oye yo soy el pervertido si tu eres el que puede ver debajo de la ropa de las demás personas- todo fue silencio y las personas en especial las mujeres presentes le lanzaron a Neji miradas bastante acusadoras al tiempo que el Hyuuga se ponía bastante rojo de la pena nunca le dijo a nadie de eso y claro se le olvido que siempre que podía el rubio se lo echaba en cara –que cosas dices yo no soy el mirón pervertido Naruto!- se defendió el Hyuuga mientras el rubio solo negaba a sus palabras y claro lo de siempre pasaba, se colocaron en pose de lucha mientras el cosmos de Neji emperezaba a refulgir con fuerza mientras miraba al ojiazul frente a el firme y seguro  
-te mostrare cuanto he mejorado Naruto- las manos de Neji se movieron despacio en el aire emulando la constelación del pegaso mientras todo mundo incluida Azuza sabia bien lo que estaba por ocurrir  
-eso no me asusta Neji- y el rubio empezó a dejar que su cosmos arder casi como si fuese alguna clase de fuego extraño mientras mas de uno juraría ver la silueta de una gran ave de fuego a su espalda  
-aquí voy Naruto…estés listo o no!- y las palmas de Neji se movieron al frente mientras los espectadores miraban como se lanzaba contra el rubio recién llegado  
-no eres tan veloz como crees Neji!- el rubio ojiazul se precipito contra el Hyuga avanzando a toda velocidad al tiempo que todo mundo contenía la respiración el choque era mas que nminente

* * *

y se acabo el capitulo, como vimos harribel llego con naruto al santuario, y claro el rubio fue usado como mula de carga jejeje harribel ya conocio a sara y si naruto se avergonzo para salir de paseo y acabar como siempre viendo algo que todo hombre deseara ver aunque al parecer Azuza como se llama ella no lo quier en su cama sino en un ataud y claro el choque con neji se ha quedado en el aire  
_eso es tan crual (el autor sonrie)_  
_siempre haces eso (reclamando airada)_  
_es verdad te gusa dejar picados a tus lectores (el autor asiente)_  
_al menos maña pones la conti (las 4 lo miran)_  
eso si mañana sabremos que paso en la lucha

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que tal lo del "trauma" de naruto


	14. C13: Juntos de nuevo

y aqui estoy tl y como s elos prometi el dia de ayer para traerles otro capitulo de este trepidante y raro fic donde como hemos visto a naruto le pasa cada cosa y claro que eso nos divierte y mucho no es verdad?, bueno creo que como siempre segure con los reviews  
**  
**

**Josmanava1989:**que bueno que te gustara y lo de haku quien sabe a lo mejor aqui se resuelve  
**alex:**empezando por las dudas aun no decido que hare de kushina la verdad a marin si si la veo en el ahrem y en cuanto a la suerte de naruto en realidad no se si es buena o mala aunque si eso de ser mula de carga no se lo envidio  
**asler:**que bueno que te gusto el ca y si a lo mejor quesba amejor asi pero ya ves como lo hize aunque no descartes mas "trabajos" para los caballeros de plata  
**Kouteikuro:**que alegria que te gusto y espero que la pelea tambien  
**abelisaisanchez:**no es que ikki sea un pervertido solo le esta dando un buen consejo  
**BarrioJustus:**lo de anna lo considerare aunque no se como podria encajar en un fic de este estilo la verdad  
**xona potter namikaze:**tu lo has dicho solo falta tenten y sabes ese epitafio seria mas que perfecto para el  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**lo del caballero hibrido no lo se no seria mucho enredo, en cuanto a lo del contnente ninja si pronto van a comenzar losproblemas para ellos nada que los caballeros de athena no arreglen y con respecto al trauma creo que todos o la mayoria de los hombres lo tenemos  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM:**la verdad pienso lo mismo sobre lo del maestro por eso kempachi sigue vivo ademas de que quiero verlo intmidar a naruto otro poco,y no el caballero de aracne no sale, no salio y no saldra creeme  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover fan:**que bueno que te gsto porque aqui va otro  
**Alex-Flyppy:**que bueno que te guste el fic y la inclusion de esas dos en cuanto a lo del trio inohinasat quiza veamos un poco de ellas en el capitulo de hoy  
**ryuken85:**ya veras como es que traicionan a todo mundo solo es cosa de ser paciente y si hoy sabremos como se resolvio la pelea  
**X-Predator:**si yo tambien madigo a naruto por la suerte que tiene lo de la pelea sera bueno ver si las pobres de shaina y pandora ni lo creian y es cierto creo que a naruto lo van a consentir mucho

y con estos ya respondidos es tiempo de ir al cap  
_que bien ya quiero saber que paso (el autor sonrie)_  
_es verdad al menos no esperamoe una semana (el autor sonrie mas)_  
_me pregunto quien ganara( el autor sonrie mas)_  
_por como ries planeas algo (el autor calla)_  
yo no dire nada sobre eso, disfruten el cap

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Juntos de nuevo**

Tier Harribel siempre fue una mujer serena y pocas veces en su vida en realidad ella diría que estaba nerviosa o preocupada mas que nada se limitaría a recordar sus nada suaves entrenamientos con su mentor Yamamoto en aquella isla olvidada por la civilización donde se convirtió en amazona, fueron años de arduo entrenamiento cuando al final el viejo hombre la lanzo al mar atada a unas rocas pesadas en busca de que encontrase su armadura, su cosmo brillo y del abismo profundo la armadura del tiburón floto para ella desde ese día nunca mas volvió a sentirse débil y vulnerable aun a pesar de su maestro que gustaba de recordarle quien en ese hogar era el mas poderoso, por eso mismo el que ahora estuviera algo nerviosa y temerosa en realidad era algo que nunca espero , frente a ella en su trono la hermosa mujer y madre adoptiva del rubio yacía sentada mirándola de pies a cabeza, en cuanto Naruto salió del templo a recorrer el santuario y recordar sus andanzas de niño ella tomo asiento mientras la miraba de ese modo tan insistente mientras golpeaba sus dedos contra el descansador de su silla sin dejar de mirarla y si estaba algo asustada, era normal para una chica ponerse nerviosa en presencia de su futura suegra, ella casada con Naruto esa idea le causo un sonrojo tenue, pero si era normal que una chica se pusiera nerviosa en una situación así pero cuando tu posible suegra es una diosa las cosas son en verdad mucho pero mucho peores  
-**bueno, con solo verte se nota que eres hermosa y que de verdad quieres a mi Naru_chan-** dijo la diosa de cabellos violáceos mientras Harribel solo le miraba  
-si…lo quiero muchísimo Athena_sama- era honesta lo mas que podía y por eso mismo sabia que se ganaría la confianza de la diosa  
-**bien me gusta escucharte decir esas palabras pero tengo una duda que me gustaría me resolvieras**- Harribel suspiro algo aliviada mientras sus "encantos" se balanceaban al ritmo de sus respiración  
-lo que guste Athena_sama si esta en mi con gusto le responderé- estaba siendo lo mas honesta y dulce que podía y claro esperaba que eso le generara algunos puntos buenas en su favor  
**-¿Cómo diablos hiciste para tener semejantes cosas?-** pregunto la diosa mientras señalaba el pecho de Harribel y semiraba a si misma antes de mirarla de nuevo no podía creerlo pero ella le superaba algo que se suponía no debería ser pero bueno hay de todo en el mundo no  
-no hice nada mi señora son…bueno son solo cosa de la naturaleza crecieron de este tamaño solos- estaba apenada y mucho pero bueno estaba siendo honesta después de todo y eso debería ganarle alguna clase de cortesía de la diosa de ojos entrecerrados  
-**crecieron solo eh?... bien te creo (como son tan grandes me siento como una adolescente junto a ella)**- dijo y pensó la diosa reencarnada mientras que Harribel solo asentía a sus palabras al parecer se había salvado al menos por ahora.

Lejos de ahí en el camino que conducía al mencionado santuario una figura avanzaba a paso lento cargando en su espalda una caja de gran por no decir considerable tamaño mientras jalaba las correas por sobre sus hombros mientras caminaba maldiciendo en voz baja por la caja, después de todo se suponía que era una tradición no vestir la armadura a menos que se estuviera en "servicio" y por eso mismo tenia que transportare dentro de aquella caja y gracias a eso si que estaba sufriendo –lo juro esto debe ser cosa de sensei para seguir entrenándome- balbuceaba de mal humor mientras el viento sacudía su cabellera corta y larga que cubría por completo su cuello deteniéndose a la altura de sus hombros, respiraba algo con algo de cansancio quizá poseía acceso a una de las fuerzas mas grandiosas del mundo pero eso no significaba que tuviera la costumbre de cargar semejante caja en su espalda, solo por eso sabia que acabaría con un buen dolor de espalda y se preguntaba como era posible que la diosa no les llevara de regreso al santuario del mismo modo que les mando a sus sitios de entrenamiento,- quizá es parte del entrenamiento…si ha de ser eso y no pienso fallar- se dijo con convicción mientras aceleraba el paso enfilándose al santuario sin saber que de hecho la diosa no les llevo de regreso por el simple y sencillo hecho de que se le olvido ese detalle, bueno todo mundo comete errores no?; regresando al santuario nuestra hermosa deidad miraba a Harribel frente a ella mientras le preguntaba sobre el como conoció al rubio y claro el saber que el la llamo sirena cuando la conoció le hizo gracia y por eso mismo se preguntaba como se pondría el rubio de conocer a una sirena verdadera, bueno eso no importaba en este momento lo que importaba era la historia de Hallibel que claro tomo un giro inesperado  
-y entonces Yachiru y yo decidimos compartir a Naruto_kun- la diosa le interrumpió con amabilidad preguntado quien era esa tal Yachiru y a que se refería con "compartirlo" a lo que una apenada mujer rubia le explico todo con lujo de detalles  
-**me estas diciendo que la hija de Kempachi y tu van a compartir a mi Naru_chan como su novio**- preguntaba la incrédula diosa al tiempo que Harribel asentía algo apenada  
-en efecto Athena_sama no queremos que Naruto_kun elija el nunca heriría a una de nosotras prefiriendo a una sobre otra y con tal de evitarnos el dolor preferiría alejarse y no deseamos eso por ello decidimos compartirlo- eran palabras justas y directas y por eso mismo la diosa reencarnada solo parpadeaba mientras procesaba lo que acaba de escuchar  
**-¡mi Naru_chan es un conquistador! Ohhh me muero de ganas por conocer a mi otra nuera dime como es anda es bonita dulce cuenta cuenta**- Harribel parpadeo confundida, Yachiru en su casa estornudo con fuerza y la amazona del águila presente en ese momento se sentía bastante molesta e irritada

Regresando al estadio donde el brutal e impresionante encuentro se desenvolvía todo mundo estaba estupefacto ante lo que estaba ocurriendo ante ellos los dos caballeros se habían encarado Neji de pegaso contra Naruto de fénix sin duda dos de los caballeros mas prometedores después de todo uno derroto a su oponente con facilidad para ganar su armadura mientras que el otro estuvo bajo la tutela de uno de los mas violentos y poderosos caballeros plateados de todos los tiempos por eso mismo una batalla de proporciones épicas era lo que se esperaba en ese lugar no algo como eso –piedra papel o tijera! Resonó el grito con fuerza mientras el dueto de caballeros lanzaba sus palmas al frente y ganaba el rubio una vez mas –maldición Naruto de vuelta ganaste que nuca pierdes en estos juegos?- pregunto Neji al ver como su roca era cubierta por el pape del ojiazul – que puedo decirte Neji yo siempre gano, hasta ahora vamos mmm 96 a cero creo- balbuceaba el caballero rubio con su mano en el mentón mientras un aura algo depresiva rodeaba la cabeza del caballero del pegaso que solo murmuraba cosas inentendibles -¡quiero la revancha anda!- y de nuevo se colocaron en posición mostrando esa enorme determinación antes de empezar a jugar ora ronda de tres movimientos que de nuevo el rubio termino por ganar con un rotundo 3 a cero apuntándose otro flamante punto en su cuenta de victorias que ahora ascendía a noventa y siete, todo mundo parpadeo con gotas enormes en su nuca al verlos de ese modo mientras que cierta amazona hervía en una ira por demás destructora –PAR DE TARADOS!- y sin decir mas Azuza salto al campo de batalla lanzándose contra el par de caballeros donde Neji se movió a un lado y el rubio vio venir a la furiosa amazona de mano brillante que casi parecía resplandecer en electricidad mientras avanzaba con furia aplastando a cada pobre incauto que estuviera en su camino  
-mejor corre Naruto- dijo Neji con calma mientras el rubio emprendía lo que mejor aprendió de su maestro…correr por su vida  
-nos vemos Nejiiiiiiiiii- y el rubio se perdió a al distancia seguido de cerca por la furiosa mujer que clamaba por que se detuviera para recibir su merecido por la ofensa que cometió.

Regresando a la naciones elementales una figura avanzaba por la senda en dirección de uno de sus clientes, con el jaloneaba con cierta calma a su pequeña mercancía, se trataba de una hermosa chica rubia de largo cabello y ojos azules de hermosa figura la tenia atada de sus manos y la estaba conduciendo hacia su comprador –si que tuve suerte jejeje mi presa anterior se escapo pero encontrar a una aldeana como tu bien vale la pena creo que fácilmente podría venderte en el doble jejejejeje- se reía el perverso hombre al tiempo que jalaba a la chica mientras se aproximaban con su cita un hombre de aspecto muy malo y con toda la pinta de mafioso y lo que era peor con una mirada de pervertido que en definitiva no podía con ella y la mirada que le lanzaba a la chica amordazada no era nada buena –pero que hermosura de mercancía me trajiste Koba se nota que se puede confiar en ti- elogiaba el hombre mientras sujetaba las mejillas de la chica deleitándose con la suavidad de las mismas pese a la mirada de miedo de la hermosa chica que claro que estaba asustada cuando ese par de hombres comenzaron a hablar de negocios y con un sutil movimiento de mano se desato el ataque, un kunai voló por el aire pasando entre los dos tipos mientras el grupo descendía de los arboles lanzándose sobre ellos –Ninjas!- grito uno de los hombres mientras una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perlados se lanzaba contra el a todo poder, sus manos resplandecían en el chakra brillante mientras lanzaba sus poderosos golpes por el cuerpo entero del hombre que solo sintió la andanada de golpes que lo hicieron desplomarse al suelo bajo el dolor de sus huesos rotos -malditas no me agarraran con vida- y el captor se dio la vuelta corriendo a toda velocidad no sin que antes una bola de fuego cayera frente a su cara cortesía de una hermosa pelinegra que le miraba con ojos agresivos prometiendo una a su cuerpo si se movía –no se me acerquen o la mato- y alzo la soga para jalar a la rubia a el pero un shuriken paso a toda velocidad cortando la cuerda mientras la hermosa mujer de curiosos cuadrados pintados en las mejillas aparecía frente a el con una sonrisa antes de que sintiera un enorme dolor de cabeza y se desmayara en el suelo mientras la rubia le señalaba con sus manos, había empleado un jutusu de shock mental en el y ahora se quitaba la mordaza  
- no entiendo porque siempre soy yo la rehén!- se quejaba Ino mientras miraba a sus amigas y compañeras  
-quizá porque eres la mas dulce y desvalida Ino_chan- dijo una sonriente Rin mientras que su alumna solo le miraba molesta  
-además Ino cuando tratamos de reemplazarte las cosas no salieron bien- dijo Satsuki mientras recordaba como cuando ella fue la rehén acabo perdiendo la paciencia con el sujeto al que casi incinera  
-si claro porque tu te enojas con facilidad con esos pervertidos pero porque no usamos a Hinata ella puede verse aun mas indefensa que yo- y señalo a la Hyuuga que se sonrojo levemente antes de mirarla con enojo  
-oye yo no me veo indefensa…solo me da algo de pena tener que actuar eso es todo- se defendía la peliazul sonrojada, algunas viejas costumbres nunca morían  
-además Ino_chan por como se sonroja y por su físico siempre acaban tratando de violar a Hinata_chan y ella acaba medio castrándoles con sus golpes porque su virginidad es solo para un hombre, lo siento pero la que mejor funciona para el papel eres tu- la Hyuuga se puso aun mas roja ante esas palabras, Satsuki solo sonrió asintiendo a todo mientras que Ino pues  
-las odio a todas- si esta había sido otra exitosa misión rango b del escuadrón kunoichi el famoso y temido trió "InoHinaSat" dirigidos por la siempre dulce y amigable Rin_sensei

De nuevo en el santuario una joven y hermosa amazona corría por todos lados correteando sin descanso a cierto caballero –que nunca te cansas!- preguntaba Naruto mientras corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban alejándose de la brillante mano de la mujer que ciertamente parecía emular a su abuela sobre todo cuando casi lo agarra y el rubio solo atino a jalonear a un caballero plateado aquel del escudo de medusa que acabo con una garra eléctrico mucho mas poderosa que la de Shaina en… bueno digamos que quizá ya no iba a tener hijos dado lo que le paso, y por eso mismo el rubio estaba acelerando aun mas que antes mientras se enfilaba al único lugar donde sabia no podría ser herido, el templo de Athena aunque considerando que la chica a su espalda estaba pulverizando todo en su camino quizá no llegaría a su ansiado refugio pero bueno al menos trataría de lograrlo por eso mismo estaba corriendo como si su maestro estuviera a su espalda; por otra zona del santuario una figura enfundada en ropas chinas caminaba por la vereda montañosa vislumbrando al frente el sitio sagrado de morada de los caballeros y si estaba muy feliz de haber regresado a casa bueno eso era considerando que en cierta aldea ninja nunca se sintió como su hogar, con esa gran sonrisa siguió su camino adentrándose en dicho lugar mientras que en la entada del templo de Athena a figura de cabello suelto se posaba ante la sonriente diosa que le miraba mas que feliz  
-**pero mira como has crecido Tenten ya eres toda una amazona**- le elogio la diosa mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco

Y no eran para menos esas palabras había crecido mucho y su cuerpo había madurado un poco, sus pechos copa c redondos y firmes lucían bastante bien bajo la tela de la camisa celeste de mangas cortas que usaba mientras que sus pantalones grises de estilo chino dejaban ver a la perfección unas caderas redondas y un trasero carnoso muy bien formado seguramente se vería mas que hermosa con falda o un pantalón mas ajustado, su rostro igual de hermoso que siempre con sus ojos color chocolate lucia sonrojado y bastante bello mientras la diosa le sonreía mas que feliz de tenerla de regreso en casa aunque una idea se asomo en su mente –(**me pregunto si ella aun siente algo por Naru_chan )- **pensaba la diosa de cabellos violáceos que solo recordaba las reacciones nada discretas de la chica cuando el rubio estaba cerca de alguna chica solo entonces fue que Tenten noto la presencia de la otra mujer no mucho mayor que ella quizá solo un par de años -**ahh Tente déjame presentarte a Harribel, amazona del tiburón y novia de Naru_chan-** y ahí fue donde la pelicafe se quedo en shock al verla fijamente si era una mujer muy hermosa y claro ese tono de piel tan exótico sin duda le acarreaba algunos puntos extra en su favor pero nunca espero que ya fuera la novia de Naruto eso era algo que en definitiva no esperaba que fuera cierto –(no puede ser…Naruto es su novio tiene que ser un chiste me tarde años en aclarar lo que sentía como para perderlo con ella, si es bonita pero no me supera con eso …¡de donde demonios saco esas cosas son enormes!)- pensó a chica mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza quedándose quiera en cierta parte de su anatomía que con la camisa que usaba pues resaltaba mucho y si la intimidaba algo pero claro como le instruyo su maestra no se avergonzaría después de todo era una amazona y sabia bien lo que quería y por la diosa frente a ella que lo obtendría, fue en ese momento que el eco de la prosecución inundo el salón y nuestro mencionado y celebre caballero rubio apareció en escena corriendo a toda velocidad –a un ladooooooooo- y paso a todo lo que daba frente a las tres mujeres justo antes de que la furiosa chica pasara corriendo mas molesta que el mismo demonio –regresa pervertido!- y paso a toda velocidad mientras Tenten solo cerraba los ojos al tiempo que una vena pulsaba en su frente antes de salir corriendo detrás de aquel par mientras Harribel si, la imitaba y Sara solo sonreía  
-**como en los viejos tiempos verdad Marin**- dijo ella mientras miraba a la aun irritada amazona que si bien sabia el porque estaba molesta no era algo que fuera a expresar del todo.

Por otros lares una persona de cabellos negros y ropas holgadas caminaba por el santuario, había llegado hacia tan solo una hora atrás y se las paso recorriendo el sitio mientras caminaba hacia donde Athena para presentarse y mostrar sus respetos ante la diosa y mientras caminaba se topo con un serio y siempre tranquilo ojiperlado –Hola Neji- saludo con aquella voz baja y calmada tan característica mientras que el Hyuuag le miraba aun usaba el cabello negro suelto y largo y eso enmarcaba su rostro mientras le sonreía y claro el Hyuuga le reconoció de inmediato –Haku desde cuando llegaste!- y se estrecharon las manos mientras que el ojiperlado le recorría de pies a cabeza revisándole bien esos pantalones holgados esa camisa tan suelta y su cabello largo, pensaba que después de años finalmente su duda se resolvería y la verdad no era de ese modo es mas ahora estaba mas confundido que antes –Haku perdona que insista pero…que eres tu hombre o mujer?- pregunto el ojiperlado lleno de curiosidad mientras una enorme gota aparecía en la nuca de Haku la verdad no esperaba que lo primero que alguien le preguntara fuera eso pero bueno considerando que esa duda nunca se aclaro eso se entendía verdad, Haku esbozo una sonrisa mientras negaba a la situación y abría la boca para responder, -electrical fangs! (Colmillos eléctricos)- y el muro a su lado se despedazo mientras la mano de dedos extendidos al frente brillaban como si de colmillos se trataran brillando llenos de una violento electricidad azulada mientras trataban de destrozar a cierto rubio que daba un elegante salto en el aire cayendo a un costado –deja de correr- la chica quien fuera se dio un giro a toda velocidad lanzando una patada al rubio que con facilidad bloqueaba a misma mientras retrocedía por la gran fuerza antes de mirara como el cosmo de la chica brillaba y ahora ambas manos asumían aquella electrizante y espeluznante forma mientras miraba al rubio como si ella fuera una gata y el un poste de rasguñar, de nuevo Naruto empezó a correr a toda velocidad –hola Hakuuuuu- y se perdió a la distancia mientras la furiosa Azuza lo correteaba a toda velocidad seguidos de una molesta Tenten que solo dijo hola y una mujer desconocida de cabello rubio, piel oscura y pechos bastante grandes  
-Naruto siempre anima todo verdad- y Neji empezó a correr detrás del rubio al tiempo que Haku parpadeaba y sonreía de nuevo no pudo responder a la pregunta pero bueno empezó a correr de todos modos

Al mismo tiempo cierta diosa estaba muy calmada mientras caminaba por su palacio hacia no mucho tiempo que tomo esa decisión y la verdad no sabia cuando seria bueno informarlo después de todo no deseaba forzar las cosas pero considerando como se desarrollaba todo se requería de alguna clase de control y bueno ella tenia la solución para eso, camino con calma por el pasillo en dirección de aquella puerta donde su escolta personal se refugiaba a pensar, no era otra cosa que la recamara de Marin donde en ese momento la mencionada amazona del águila que estaba tratando de meditar para calmar sus ideas, en la mesa de centro su mascara yacía en su lugar cuando tocaron a la puerta, se la coloco de nuevo mientras abría y si frente a ella estaba la diosa con bastón y todo mirándola con cierta seriedad –Athena_sama que ocurre?- pregunto ella temiendo alguna clase de ataque porque el hecho de que ella fuera a ella y no al revés si que era extraño aunque la sonrisa ligera que se formo en el rostro de Sara era algo relajante –**mi querida Marin quiero informarte que ya tome mi decisión sobre a prometida de Naru_chan** algo dentro de la amazona se removió y claro sus molestias regresaron aunque claro si que sabia como disfrazarlas bien –**quiero alguie con experiencia y fuerza que pueda imponer el orden ya que pienso dejar que Naru_chan tenga todas las esposas que quiera ya que lo merece por todo el sufrimiento que paso…Marin quiero que tu te cases con Naru_chan- **y todo se detuvo para la amazona que se quedo petrificada en su sitio al escuchar las palabras de la diosa que mas que una petición parecía mas bien una orden y claro como buena amazona tendría que acatar eso aunque eso si era algo que nunca espero –Athena_sama que cosas dice soy muy vieja para el por mas revivida que este aun tengo mas de un milenio de edad- si eran buenas razones para desistir de semejante compromiso pero la sonrisa y el brillo dorado en la diosa le hacían guardar silencio mientras el báculo le tocaba la cabeza y el cosmo brillante de la pelivioleta le recorría a todo poder antes de que todo terminara y ella se diera la vuelta para salir de ahí a paso lento y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara –**ese problema ya se resolvió y me tome la libertad de ayudarte un poco ya que por lo visto Naru_chan tiene un gusto muy marcado-** y Sara salió de ahí mas que feliz mientras Marin se sentía bastante extraña, la curiosidad la hizo ir a un espejo donde tras retirar su mascara se vio a si misma –que! Como me veo de 20 años!- se dijo a si misma a verse mucho mas joven mientras que bajaba un poco la vista para ver como su blusa se apretaba bastante ante lo que la diosa le hizo –eeeehhhhh – fue todo lo que pudo decir sus pechos si bien no eran como los de la misma Harribel eran mas grandes de lo que solían ser a esa edad fácilmente llegaban a una copa d y si crecían junto con ella pues, no quiso pensar en eso mas bien se centro en las palabras de Sara sobre que deseaba que ella se casara con su hijo, imágenes de una gran ceremonia con un rubio vestido de smoking negro tomando de la mano a una hermosa Marin en un vestido de novia llegaron a su mente y algo que nunca hizo antes paso empezó a ponerse muy roja mientras se recargaba en la pared en completo shock –Naruto_kun- balbuceo antes de cubrirse la cara y empezar a reír como colegiala sin dejar de moverse sobre el muro yendo dando vueltas de un lado a otro, al parecer las hormonas se le habían descarriado con el pequeño cambio.

De nuevo en los bosques de las naciones elementales nuestro equipo de kunoichis caminaba mas que contento mientras arrastraban tras de si a sus capturas que si estaban maniatados como un par de animales y eran jalados por el lodo y el fango por sonrientes clones de Rin que caminaba al frente mientras sus alumnas aun discutían –enserio no quiero volver a ser la rehén porque siempre tienes que verte tan "violable" Hinata- protesto la rubia mientras que la Hyuuga un poco sonrojada le miraba algo enojada –oye no digas esas cosas además a ti se te da mas eso de la damisela en desgracia- dijo la ojiperla mientras que Ino le miraba fijamente y claro Satsuki se carcajeaba de la actitud de sus amigas –no te rías señorita incinero a quien me toque sin permiso- y la Uchiha solo inflo un poco las mejillas graciosamente antes de rebatirles eso solo había pasado con ese tipo de aquella villa, y con ese traficante, y con el esclavista aquel, y con ese ninja de la hierba y no olvidemos al tendero pervertido…si al parecer a Satsuki le encantaba intentar incinerar personas –oh dejen eso de una buena vez- si estaba algo molesta por los comentarios de sus amigas y en ese mismo momento Rin solo negaba ante las palabras de las chicas en definitiva ellas adoraban salir de misión pero odiaban la rutina de la indefensa chica –siempre dicen eso pero estoy segura de que les encantaría que cierto chico las "violara" sin parar día y noche verdad?- dijo Rin inocentemente mientras a la mente de las chicas imágenes no muy santeas de ellas atadas, con ropas desgarradas desnudas y tiradas sobre una cama con cierto caballero rubio haciéndoles muchas cosas les golpeaban la mente y paso, -creo que me pase con eso- murmuro Rin cuando vio a sus tres alumnas en el suelo con profusas hemorragias nasales mientras tenían sonrisas mas que pervertidas en el rostro.

De nuevo en el santuario nuestro caballero rubio finalmente había llegado al final del laberinto y ahora mismo estaba arrinconado mientras que Azuza le miraba mas que molesta al verlo contra el risco de roca sobre el cual un sendero dejaba ver a una figura de caja en la espalda usando ropas chicas un simple y sencillo pantalón negro completado con una camisa verde aunque lo mas llamativo eran esas cejas tan espesas sobre sus ojos –eh que estará pasando allá abajo?- se pregunto mientras la amazona miraba al rubio con cara de muy pocos amigos  
-oye deja a Naruto_kun de una buena vez- protesto Harribel mientras llamaba la atención de Azuza  
-nunca este pervertido tiene que pagar- le respondió molesta mientras su cosmo brillaba con mucha agresividad  
-escucha Naruto suele tener la suerte de estar donde no debe y no creo que lo que paso fuera ara tanto- dijo Neji con calma al tiempo que Haku asentía a sus palabras mientras que Azuza entrecerraba los ojos  
-¡el me vio por completo desnuda!- grito la amazona mientras Tenten miraba al rubio sonrojado y apenado  
-destrózalo- dijo con simpleza mientras los ojos de Naruto se volvían enormes y llorosos ante las palabras de la celosa mujer  
-con gusto… electrical fangs! (Colmillos eléctricos)- y u mano brillo mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio que solo la vio venir de frente.

El cosmo de Naruto resplandeció brillante e incandescente mientras alzaba una mano con cierta velocidad y aguantándose el dolor del shock desvió el golpe de Azuza a la montaña donde sus dedos se enterraron con fuerza en la roca que se despedazo ante el golpe llenándose de grietas por todos lados –lamento lo que paso, de verdad no sabia que estabas dándote un baño y lamento haberte visto por lo mismo deseo compensarte pero no por eso dejare que me aplastes asique dime como puedo arreglar ese accidente Azuza_chan- y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa mientras la miraba a los ojos las mejillas de a chica se tiñeron de un suave rosa mientras que el rubio sujetaba suavemente su brazo que ya no resentía el poder al tiempo que se desprendía de la roca y claro el rubio tomaba su mano con suavidad, se sentía muy rara, nunca pensó que estaría tan cerca de un hombre y que se sentiría tan cálida y extraña, en ese momento las palabras de su maestra cobraban sentido "escúchame Azuza, un día conocerás a un hombre que te hará sentir una rara calidez y que su cosmo te embriagara como nunca has pensado cuando eso ocurra olvida el orgullo y deja que sea tu corazón el que te guie de ese modo fue que yo conocí la felicidad" sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y casi se empezaba a mover hacia los labios de Naruto quien solo podía pensar en una cosa –(si que es bonita…y peligrosa pero aun así muy bonita)- si el rubio sentía como su cuerpo se movía despacio hacia ella cosa que solo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor a Tenten hasta que claro del cielo cayo la solución para evitar el estallido  
-CHICOS!- y todo mundo volteo hacia arriba a la figura que se dejo caer junto a ellos con gran velocidad con esa gran caja en su espalda y claro con su inconfundible rostro  
-LEE!- y el grupo se reunió muy animados al tiempo que la amazona quedaba un poco de lado eso si no sin recibir una sonrisa de parte de Harribel

Al mismo tiempo en algún sitio oscuro y olvidado un ser maligno y poderoso hablaba con calma mientras frente a el en el gigantesco salón de roca de columnas anchas y talladas a mano las figuras se mostraban ante el con respeto inclinados hasta el suelo con una rodilla en el mismo mientras que el ser hablaba con cala  
-**ya es momento de surgir mis caballeros del caos, es tiempo de ir y traer las llaves para liberarme a mi y a mis poderosos hijos, es tiempo de que el mundo sienta de nuevo la gloria de un verdadero dios- **sus palabas resonaban con fuerza mientras todo el recinto casi parecía retumbar ante el  
-como ordenes mi señor- le respondieron a coro sus hombres mientras su cosmo energía resplandecía maligna y poderosa  
-**confió en que harán lo mejor mis generales**…- y uno a uno a como fueron nombrados alzaron la cabeza  
-**Prean de Esfinge**- y el hombre se levanto mostrando sus ojos negros y cabello castaño enfundado en una armadura negruzca de hombreras anchas y rectas, con el protector de las piernas en una sola pieza hasta las rodillas mientras un par de pronunciadas líneas metálicas semejantes retazos de una falca caían a los costados de su cinturón, sobre su cabeza un casco que emulaba al rostro de las misma esfinge de Egipto se alzaba coronando su imagen  
-**Ursan de Kraken**- se trataba de un hombre alto de ojos grises y de armadura blancosa de protector que cubría solo la parte superior del pecho sin hombreras en su lugar largas líneas metálicas como cilindros caían por el asemejando tentáculos, dos a cada lado de su cuello y se enroscaban en su cintura a modo de cinturón mientras que los protectores de las piernas cubrían solo la pantorrilla separados de las rodilleras, en sus brazos los protectores casi parecían asemejar a los tentáculos de un calar mientras que sobre su cabeza un protector en su frente de forma triangulas era todo lo que cubría su esponjado cabello rojo  
-**Misdra de Arpía**- se trataba de un hombre delgado no tan alto como los otros dos de aburridos ojos verdes y cabello castaño, su armadura era lisa y perfecta cubriéndole todo el torso hasta la cintura con hombreras coronadas por garras semejantes a patas de ave en las puntas de las mismas y protectores en las piernas hasta las rodillas en su espalda parecía haber un par de alas replegadas mientras que en su cabeza se apreciaba un casco muy sencillo que cubría toda su cabeza con un borde al centro afilado como cuchilla  
-**Sakido de Minotauro**- era un hombre de ojos y cabello castaño muy simple en apariencia pero con una armadura robusta y de grandes hombreras de las que sobresalían grandes cuernos que se unían a su espalda, no usaba casco y su armadura revestía su torso con placas gruesas y solidas mientras que las protecciones de sus piernas eran lisas aunque asemejaban patas de toro  
-**Renku de Leviatán**- era el mas singular de todos con sus ojos morados y su cabello blanco mientras vestía una armadura celeste que parecía asemejar escamas mientras lo que parecía ser un cráneo de alguna serpiente marina se centraba a modo de hombrera derecha mientras que los protectores de sus brazos eran lisos y envolvían las extremidades por competo hasta el codo mientras que en sus piernas casi parecían sobresalir de sus talones escamas a alargadas a modo de espuelas  
-como ordenes amo- respondieron los 5 en conjunto, después de todo se trataban de los 5 signos de la destrucción

* * *

y se acabo, como vimos el rubio o tiene mucha suerte o de plano necesita una limpia aunque si me lo preguntan nuestro problema aqui es haku que nunca puede clararnos la duda que creo ya esta en un millon de millones esa respuesta, tambien vimos a las chicas en konoha y su singular manera de cumplir una mision sin contar claro con que nuestro4 caballeros y amazona ya e han reunido y el villano principa ha despachado a sus hombres al continente ninja y si hemos conocido a sus 5 signos de la destruccion  
valla no esperaba eso (mira al autor)  
es cierto se ven poderosos (el autor asiente)  
seran como los jueces de hades (el autor se pone pensativo)  
o como los generales de posidon (el autor lo medita)  
sabes que no les voy a decir eso verdad?

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: linda manera de definir una batalla la de naruto y neji verdad


	15. C14: A las naciones elementales

y tal como lo prometo aqui estoy de nuevo para traerles el tercer capitulo en linea de este fic y espero que les guste tanto como el anterio que por lo visto les gusto lo de Marin y eso me alegra ya que no estaba del todo seguro pero bueno para que me alargo mas mejor pasare directamente con los reviews

**alexandert cross:**primero gracias a ti y a tu hermano por leer el fic, segundo lo de marin se me ocurrio de pronto mis mejores ideas suelen venir asi, lo de los 5 signos de la destruccion pense que les iban bien, y cuando regresen a las naciones elementales bueno en konoha mas de uno se quedara en shock cuando los vean jeje para yachiru pensaba en no se quiza una armadura de plata pero no he decidio cual aun ya que no la veo como amazona dbronce, y de nuevo gracias por leer el fic  
**alex:**que beno que la pelea te gusto y este...espero que eso no haya sido literal, lo de yuna ya lo pensare en cuanto al trio ya las veremos en accion no te apures y cuando regresen creeme que a muchos los van a patear  
**BarrioJustus:**aun considero lo de ana y si otra mas a la bolsa  
**Dercein:**no se a lo mejor podria versele pero quiza mas adelante  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM:**como dije esta semana puro alas actualizaria y aqui esta el tercer cap, y no te apures que "el" no aparecera, y si la pelirroja puede llegara a se rpeligrosa pero alguien tiene que controalr al regimiento de novias celosasno crees?  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover fan:**que alegria que el cap te gusto y de caballeros dorados tengo ya una que otra posibilidad en mente  
**El angel de la oscuridad: **que bueno que te hizo gracia lo de neji y si tenten esta celosa azuza esta casi en la bolsa y a marin se le desquiciaron las hormonas si los signos de la destruccion no son faciles y es verdad esa tres tiene tan lindo sueños  
**Alex-Flyppy:**asi es como ellos arreglan sus diferencias, lo de ese trio si que cosas piensan verdad lo de yachiru es sorpres y en cuanto a lo de esos tres ya veras como acaban jejejeje  
**ryuken85**:lo de Kushina habra que esperar hasta que regresen lo de otros caballeros y amazons no se hasta ahora nos centramos mucho en elsantuario y estamos olvidando a cierto dios de los mares jejejeje y si a naruto en juegos de azar nunca le ganas  
**X-Predator:**si es verdad pobre haku nunca puede aclararnos eso, en cuanto a lo de harribel bueno si son naturales quien lo diria y al parecer a Marin le ayudaron un poco con esos era que alcanza a comperti con ella?

y con los reviews respondidos creo que podemos pasar al cap  
_que bien al fin sabremos que pasara con lo de azuza (el autor aseinte)_  
_me pregunto si mataa a naruto( el autor no responde)_  
_quien sabe parecia decidida (mira al autor sonreir)_  
_algo me dice que ella podria acabar igual que Shaina (el autor sonrie ma)_  
mejor lean y aceriguenlo por ustedes mismos

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 14: A las naciones elementales**

Todo fue risas y saludos mientras que Azuza parpadeaba sin comprender realmente que estaba pasando frente a ella, bueno por lo que veía era mas que obvio que se conocían y parecían ser buenos amigos y claro eso lo sabia por como se estaban saludando y estrechando las manos –caray Lee nunca pensé que te dejarías el cabello largo- dijo una sonriente Tenten mientras el choco de espesas cejas sonreía lo hizo como un homenaje a su maestro y no se veía tan mal en realidad considerando que alguna vez dijo que le gustaría usar el cabello como Gai_san la sola idea causo escalofríos en la chica de cabello castaño mientras que el rubio miraba a sus amigos –si es cierto Lee se ve bien con el cabello largo pero tu te ves preciosa con el cabello suelto Tenten_chan- la chica se puso bastante roja al tiempo que Harribel solo alzaba una ceja y claro en su sitio Azuza entrecerraba los ojos lanzándole una mirada mas que amenazante a la chica del cabello castaño que estaba ajena a esos ojos que prometían mas dolor del que cualquiera pudiera siquiera llegar a imaginar pero bueno ella estaba tan feliz que ni atención les ponía al parecer las palabras de su maestra si fueron correctas con el cabello suelto se veía mas hermosa y el rubio de inmediato lo noto.

Los chicos sonrieron y se empezaron a felicitar unos a otros por el ser ahora caballeros y amazona había que hacer esa distinción o la mirada de Tenten prometía dolor –y quienes son ellas?- pregunto Lee con su tono de cierta inocencia y curiosidad mientras que el rubio daba un paso al frente antes de tomar de la mano a la mujer de piel oscura que ciertamente atrajo las miradas delos chicos hacia sus…bueno se sabe que estaban mirando –ella es Tier Harribel, pero le gusta que le digan Harribel- la mencionada saludo cortes mientras que los chicos correspondían a eso y entonces llego el turno de la otra amazona que solo dio un paso al frente mirándoles fija y profundamente –mi nombre es Azuza amazona de la cobra real- dijo ella mientras que el rubio le miraba fijamente con una gran duda en sus ojos después de todo hasta donde el sabia ya existía alguien así  
-espera un segundo como que de la cobra no se supone que Shaina_obachan es la cobra- pregunto el rubio confundido mientras que la mujer le miraba con ojos molestos  
-Shaina_sensei es la amazona de ofiuco, si se parecen pero no es lo mismo además porque le dices así es una gran falta de respeto- le respondió la amazona dela cobra real cosa mas rara en opinión de Tenten que para ella eran lo mismo  
-ya veo y le digo obachan porque ella es mi abuela- y los ojos de Azuza se abrieron como platos cuando escucho esas palabras y entonces fue que se desconecto del mundo.

En una casa muy hermosa un mujer de cabellos verdes felicitaba a su joven alumna tras conseguir su meta, finalmente se había casado con el y ahora vivían felices mientras la mujer enmascarada la felicitaba de todas ella siempre la considero la mas poderosa y por ende la única merecedora de su nieto, el hombre rubio que en ese momento abrazaba a Azuza al tiempo que Shaina salía de la casa encomendándoles un nuevo nieto pronto, y al cerrarse la puerta los gemidos no se hicieron esperar; Naruto y compañía parpadeaban algo confundidos después de todo de pronto la chica se quedo toda ida y sin decir nada y de eso ya habían pasado mas de 5 minutos inclusive el rubio pasaba su mano frente al rostro de la chica y esta seguía toda ida y sin dar señales de querer responder –creo que se trabo – murmuro el rubio al tiempo que sus amigos asentían a sus palabras y miraban al rubio de pie frente a la amazona que parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar a Naruto con un sonrojo mas que marcado en sus mejillas al tiempo que una de las cejas de Tenten se alzaba con curiosidad por esa reacción tan inesperada y claro la chica solo miraba al rubio con una gran y enorme sonrisa que por alguna razón lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso mientras ella lo miraba de pies a cabeza  
-ya se como puedes compensarme lo del rio Naruto_kun- le dijo con ese sufijo cariñoso y la ceja de Tenten comenzó a temblar mientras Naruto parpadeaba  
-enserio y como te lo compenso Azuza_chan- pregunto con calma mientras la chica le sonreía con mucha felicidad  
-tu vas a ser mi esposo!- dijo con decisión mientras Naruto parpadeaba y claro Tenten no se quedo callada  
-tu no puedes decidir eso víbora blanca y flacucha!- grito la portadora de Andrómeda al tiempo que el rubio solo sonreía algo asustado  
-a quien llamas flacucha no se si lo has notado pero tu y yo tenemos el mismo físico- dijo Azuza mientras daba un paso al frente y claro Tenten no se dejo intimidar  
-cierra el pico tu no te vas a casar con Naruto solo para que te compense un accidente- protesto la pelicastaña al tiempo que le lazaba ojos furiosos a Azuza  
-ahh casarnos no pero cuando quería destrozarlo no tenían problemas verdad- le rebatió la amazona mientras que el cosmos de Tenten empezaba a brillar con fuerza y los espectadores retrocedían suavemente  
-no es lo mismo víbora ofrecida- y el cosmo de Azuza brillo mientras los mencionados espectadores retrocedían aun mas y Naruto trataba de remediar todo  
-esperen chicas no tienen que pelear- y ese fue el mas grande error que pudo haber llegado a cometer en su vida  
-TU CALLATE!- y el rubio vio venir el poder sobre el antes de poder pensar en una ultima cosa  
-mami- y el golpe fue brutal y poderoso que brillo casi como si una estrella estallara mientras todo el santuario escuchaba el resonar de los puños golpeando el suelo mientras aplastaban todo a su paso

De regreso con los malos, las fuerzas del dios maligno avanzaban con calma mientras que discutían sus planes a futuro, la verdad no sabían mucho sobre el mencionado continente elemental solo que los residentes eran relativamente normales a excepción de los celebres ninjas que podían realizar ataques diversos algunos algo devastadores basados en los elementos pero claro eso no parecía importarles mucho ya que se sentían tan seguros de sus capacidades y la verdad tenían que estarlo no por nada eran comparables a poderosos caballeros dorados pero claro eso era algo que no se podía comprobar ya que no había muchos caballeros de ese nivel en estos días –entonces que haremos en ese sitio eh- preguntaba el caballero de la esfinge al tiempo que los otros le miraban con algo de aburrimiento la verdad no entendían como alguien con tan poco cerebro representaba a un ser supuestamente muy inteligente –no olvide que nuestro dios necesita esas llaves para poder ser libre por completo y están en dicho conteniente eso es lo que vamos a buscar- le respondió el hombre de la arpía al tiempo que el caballero en cuestión asentía a sus palabras la verdad sabia bien lo que tenían que buscar solo le gustaba molestarlos fingiendo ser algo torpe después de todo así era como mas podía aprender del enemigo ya que si lo creían tonto se confiarían quizá no era la estrategia mas honesta pero si la mas útil  
-bueno si me lo preguntan yo creo que solo deberíamos llegar y matar a todo mundo y se acabo así de fácil arreglamos todo- dijo Sakido el gran minotauro al tiempo que sus compañeros le miraban con algo de incredulidad  
-y hablo el sr discreción, nada como un genocidio para ser discreto verdad- Ursan del kraken miraba a su compañero que le fulminaba con la mirada al tiempo que el mencionado solo sonreía  
-déjense de payasadas, y caminen que nuestro señor no se va a hacer mas joven mientras esta encerrado y ustedes hacen bromas tontas- los mencionados caballeros del caos se quedaron callados mientras el líder del grupo Renku les miraba fijamente al tiempo que caminaba despacio a la salida  
-enserio a veces el me asusta- dijo el caballero de la esfinge mientras todo el grupo empezaba a caminar detrás de su siempre serio y a veces algo gruñón líder al cual ciertamente todos le tenían bastante miedo no por nada portaba el signo del leviatán y era el mas poderoso de los 5 caballeros mayores que marcharían a las naciones elementales.

Y hablando de las naciones elementales en ese mismo momento un sonriente sandaime le pagaba al flamante equipo de la siempre alegre Rin por una misión hecha mas que bien, no solo habían capturado a su blanco sino que además consiguieron atrapar a uno de los traficantes mas buscados de todo hi no kuni y eso ameritaba un gordo bono que con gusto las chicas aceptaban antes de salir de ahí y dirigirse de nuevo a la calle al menos por el día de hoy no iban a tener mas misiones que atender a menos claro que desearan corretear de nuevo a cierto gato que para variar se había escapado, en cuanto escucharon de Tora se retiraron en el acto para no acabar enfrascadas en una persecución inútil que no iba a traerles nada bueno, salieron de la torre muy animadas mientras caminaban por la calle y por supuesto como era ya una costumbre fueron abordadas por un siempre molesto equipo numero 7 –valla las chicas ya volvieron de su misión…entonces que Satsuki si vas a salir conmigo- dijo el sonriente pelirrojo que se aproximaba a la heredera Uchiha que solo hacia una clara señal de asco ante las insinuaciones del chico pelirrojo –deja en paz a mi hermana Arashi- dijo Sasuke entrando en la conversación ganándose una mirada de enojo de parte del pelirrojo y claro como siempre empezaron a intercambiar miradas bastante agresivas mientras las chicas se alejaban discretamente del grupo –oigan no se pueden largar dejando a Sasuke_kun así- dijo Sakura apareciendo como siempre fiel y absolutamente devota del Uchiha que reaccionaba ante su nombre solo para ver como su hermana comenzaba a alejarse con sus amigas  
-enserio Sakura no se que le ves a ese pervertido incestuoso no vs que solo desea acostarse con Satsuki- le dijo Ino con cara de asco al tiempo que si la pelirrosa defendía a Sasuke a capa y espada  
-mejor cierra a boca Sakura que vas a hacer enojar a Sasuke porque no lo dejas defenderse solo ni que no tuviera…sabes que mejor si defiéndelo es tan pequeño que dudo le sirva- si Hinata había adquirido la tendencia a realizar interesantes comentarios de su peculiar maestra en autoconfianza, si Anko había hecho un trabajo sensacional con ella quizá demasiado bueno

Mientras los genin se peleaban en plena calle Rin estaba callada mirando la discusión tratando de entender como alguien de la manera de ser de Sakuar era una kunoichi, si tenia talento eso no lo negaría pero entrenaba tan poco que a veces pensaba que solo estaba ene se equipo para ser el chivo expiatorio de los pleitos y fiascos de esos dos que según se rumoreaba eran muchos y sus misiones casi siempre las terminaba salvando su maestro –hola Rin- y la mujer suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta para ver al peligris enmascarado a su espada como siempre sosteniendo ese libro de pastas naranjas que como siempre no lo abandonaba nunca –hola Kakashi- saludo secamente como era su costumbre después de todo su relación se volvió meramente profesional por los actos que Kakashi realizo después de aquella noche en que su maestro se sacrifico por la aldea y claro eso no le gustaba mucho al ninja copia –vamos Rin cuando vas a comprender que solo hacia lo correcto- la mujer le miro con ojos agresivos al escuchar esas palabras, después de todo Kakashi siempre fue e encargado de velar por la seguridad de los niños y el siempre se desvivió por Arashi al punto de que se volvió casi su sombra mientras que al rubio lo dejaba siempre a su suerte y claro por eso mismo su relación se termino de romper y su amistad se volvió cosa del pasado  
-lo correcto?, Kakashi si Minato_sensei viviera estaría tan decepcionado de ti por descuidarlo y cegarte por Arashi en verdad me das asco- le espeto la chica al tiempo que el ninja peligros solo mostraba enojo en su ojo  
-no se porque dices eso, el era solo un estorbo y una encarnación demoniaca no se como nunca lo has entendido- si Kakashi podría ser un genio pero a veces en verdad era bastante torpe e iluso y ahora mismo eso solo estaba haciendo enojar aun mas a Rin  
-estas loco, Naruto fue una bendición un segundo hijo de Kushina, no puedo creer que digas estas estupideces, sabes siempre pensé que habría sido mejor que te murieras tu en lugar de Obito- y la mujer se dio la vuelta mas que dispuesta a largarse mientras que el ninja copia dibujaba una mueca de enojo en su cara antes de sujetarla con fuerza del brazo  
-como te atreves a decir eso Rin yo todo lo hacia por la memoria de Minato_sensei- y entonces paso, la discusión de los genin se detuvo de golpe cuando el resonar de la bofetada inundo el aire y el rostro de Kakashi se giro  
-no uses el nombre de sensei, perdiste ese derecho cuando decidiste ignorar a Naruto a favor de tu pequeño saco de aire caliente, enserio Kakashi no tienes idea de cómo puedes llegar a ser mas que estúpido- y Rin se dio la vuelta alejándose de ahí dejando al ninja copia congelado y con el coraje a flor de piel mientras que las alumnas de Rin marchaban detrás de su maestra.

Kakashi siempre lo supo detestaba la manera de ser de Rin desde siempre ella le había gustado y claro cuando se volvieron equipo pensó que a lo mejor podría tener una oportunidad con ella pero se endioso con su maestro y al final acabo atrapada en un amor platónico que nunca le permitió al ninja copia lograr acercarse a ella un poco mas y fue aun pero tras la muerte de Obito, aun recordaba ese día y le dolía el pensar en eso después de todo el ninja fue su amigo algo atolondrado y todo pero era su amigo y gracias a el fue que obtuvo el regalo en su cara que le llevo a volverse un poderoso y en verdad temido ninja y nunca pudo agradecérselo por eso mismo fue que se centro en Sasuke y Arashi de ese modo le mostraba a sus dos figuras de amistad ausentes que quería mantener vivo sus legados aunque por como se desenvolvían las cosas al parecer no se podía del todo pero bueno al menos no estaba entrenando amenazas como la chica decía verdad?, sus genin le miraban con cierta curiosidad después de todo no estaban habituados a verlo tan serio y pensativo pero reaccionando de nuevo el ninja copia esbozo su clásica sonrisa antes de alzar su libro y caminar hacia la torre después de todo su equipo necesitaba una buena misión.

-**bien explíquenme como es que paso esto**?- pregunto la molesta diosa de nuevo en el santuario cuando los jóvenes caballeros entraron a su salón con un rubio a medio armar, pero lo mas llamativo era la venda improvisada que usaba en su cabeza golpeada mientras caminaba un poco mareado y confundido mientras caminaba detrás de sus amigos de los cuales Neji le sostenía hasta que lo sentó en una silla para que descansara un poco mientras que la diosa veía fijamente a su hijo golpeado a la espera de una buena explicación del porque estaba de ese modo –muy simple Ahena _sama vera- y antes de que Azuza pudiera decir algo fue Tenten la que le tapo la boca –cierra el pico conociéndote le contaras todo a tu favor mire esto paso- y si Tenten acabo con la boca atapada mientras comenzaba a forcejear un poco con la mencionada amazona generando gotas en las nucas de todo mundo al tiempo que Sara solo parpadeaba con mucha duda después de todo se suponía que estas eran las nuevas amazonas y no parecían ni actuaban como se esperaría –**prefiero que alguien imparcial me lo cuente todo gracias…Harribel podrías por favor**- y la mujer rubia relato el singular encuentro, la persecución del rubio a manos de Azuza, el como conoció a Tenten y los demás, como Lee cayo de un risco a decir hola y como al final la amazona termino exigiéndole al rubio ser su esposo para compensarle una falta cual era de eso no tenia ni idea y ahora mismo la diosa reencarnada miraba a la amazona en espera de una respuesta a dicha pregunta mientras todos la miraban  
-el me vio desnuda- dijo ella con las mejillas todas rojas mientras todo mundo volteaba a ver al rubio que al fin reaccionaba  
-eehhh no me vena asi- dijo el rubio ante los ojos acusadores de los presentes aunque claro Sara no le miraba de ese modo  
-**mi pobre Naru_chan es un pervertido- **se lamentaba la diosa de cabellos violáceos cuando el rubio reacciono ante sus palabras  
-¡fue un accidente!- grito mas que desesperado mientras todo mundo le miraba con duda esos accidentes le pasaban demasiado seguido.

Tras una muy detalla explicación de cómo fue que el rubio acabo viendo a Azuza desnuda pasaron al tema importante, -**tu quieres que Naru_chan se case contigo para compensar eso?- **pregunto la diosa con curiosidad mientras que la chica asentía algo roja, Sara no era tonta podía percibir la atracción de ella por su hijo y bueno quizá lo del compromiso era algo extremo en lo que a ella respectaba deberían conocerse primero antes de dar semejante paso y bueno al menos no era el momento de pensar en prometidas menos cuando Naruto tenia una que aun no conocía –**no se porque te pones asi cachorro, con tantas novias podrías pasar grandiosas noches jajajaja**- y e rubio de nuevo recibió las imágenes mentales corregidas y mejoradas del cierto zorro que hablo en su cabeza y su se puso bastante rojo antes de empezar a agitar la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la mente cosa que en realidad no ayudaba de nada pero era eso o quedarse con las ideas el tiempo que fueran a durar en su cerebro –**el Kyubi aun te molesta Naru_chan**- pregunto la diosa de cabellos morados mientras el rubio asentía a sus palabras y todo mundo lo sentía, el cosmo intenso y cálido que opacaba toda presencia en ese lugar, fue como si todo se desvaneciera a su alrededor mientras un paisaje galáctico lleno de estrellas y galaxias flotantes se alzara alrededor delos presentes al tiempo que el destello dorado de Sara resplandecía con fuerza mientras tocaba al rubio con suavidad –**ya es momento de que ambos sean libres Naru_chan se que el en realidad no es malo mas bien es algo agresivo y deseoso de destrucción pero en realidad eso no es maldad la he sentido antes y el no la tiene ahora déjenme volverlos libres a ambos-** y el calor lo rodeo por completo.

Dentro del rubio en aquella jaula Kurama estaba callado, de pronto dejo de escuchar y sentir todo en el exterior y eso no le daba buena espina después de todo eso nunca le había pasado, solo entonces en medio de la oscuridad todo comenzó a volverse cálido mientras un inadvertido destello dorado aparecía ante el y una calidez que en su vida sintió llegaba a el, era hipnotizante y muy bello al tiempo que la silueta femenina se alzaba ante el demonio acompañada del joven caballero –**con que tu eres Kyubi…Naru_chan tiene razón pareces un peluche gigante jejeje-** se rio la bella deidad al tiempo que el rubio a su lado la miraba con una mirada interrogante en su cara mientras que el cosmo de la diosa brillaba fluyendo al sello que se desgarraba lentamente ante los ojos de los implicados -¡ALTO!- y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos cuando el hombre apareció, era tan parecido a el solo que mucho mayor y estaba ahí ahora mismo frente a ellos interponiéndose en el camino de la diosa por llegar al sello a su espalda –**así que tu eres el alma que esta ligada a ese sello, ya sabia yo que te relacionabas con Naru_chan pero no pensaba que fueran tan parecidos, debes ser su padre no es así- **hablo Sara con calma y cordialidad al tiempo que el invocado hombre la miraba con total duda, no tenia idea de quien era ella pero de algo si sabia su poder era inmenso algo que en su vida había sentido tanto que inclusive opacaba a la presencia del zorro a su espalda y eso en verdad era decir demasiado  
-espera…tu eres mi padre?- pregunto Naruto dándose a notar en ese momento haciendo que el hombre le mirase y le sonriera  
-Naruto, mírate cuanto has crecido- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras el rubio se aproximaba a el con un gran shock y si pasaba lo que ya se esperaba  
-TARADO!- le dio un derechazo mas que fuerte al centro de la cara mandando al hombre directo a la inconsciencia, al parecer Naruto nunca se tomo bien el hecho de tener la mente de un zorro pervertido en su cabeza  
-**jajajajajajajajaja que buen golpe jajajaja otro, otro anda cachorro dale de nuevo jajajajaja- **si Kurama disfrutaba del show con mucha alegría en ese momento

Minato despertó después de un buen rato solo para escuchar como el rubio fue rechazado y despreciado por su madre y hermano, odiado por la aldea y orillado casi a la orfandad a pesar de tener madre, nunca como en ese momento el rubio mayor se sintió decepcionado de su esposa aunque las palabras de Naruto fueron aun mas extrañas considerando la situación –estoy feliz por todo eso- si Minato no comprendió esas palabras pero cuando el rubio le dijo que gracias a eso fue que encontró amigos verdaderos y a la mejor madre del mundo el hombre invocado solo sonrió tristemente, esa mujer no solo era hermosa casi podía sentir el inmenso amor que le profesaba al rubio y eso lo ponía bastante alegre –**si claro sigan ignorando al pobre zorrito prisionero detrás de ustedes**- dijo Kurama con dolor en su voz al saberse ignorado a pesar de tener el tamaño que tenia, fue una larga platica la que el rubio sostuvo con su padre invocado que no cabía en la sorpresa mientras escuchaba las historias del rubio sus andanzas en la isla de la reina de la muerte y claro su estatus actual como caballero del fénix e hijo adoptivo de una diosa, decir que Minato estaba asombrado era poco estaba en shock como sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder y su quijada colgando casi hasta el suelo lo denotaban, -lamento todo lo que tuviste que sufrir Naruto, pero no puedes liberar la mente de Kyubi, no tiene un cuerpo ni poder y soltarla podría ser peligroso a pesar de que regenerara poca fuerza podría ir por tu hermano y tratar de robarle el poder en el y eso no puedo permitirlo- el rubio mayor dijo esas palabras con dolor en voz mientras que la diosa daba un paso al frente mirándole con calma  
-**no tienes de que preocuparte, yo me encargare de todo el zorro nunca mas volverá a fungir como un demonio y en cuanto al poder lamento decirte que por derecho es suyo no de tu otro hijo, pero lo purificare para que pierda esa perversidad y pueda ser usado como es no se si lo sepas pero la maldad del Kyubi en realidad no es de el sino de las personas que ha devorado y a quienes se ha enfrentado**- esa fue una gran revelación para e yondaime quien apenas creía esas palabras mientras le lanzaba una mirada de incredulidad al zorro  
-eso es verdad Kyubi- pregunto con curiosidad mientras el kitsune solo lo miraba con cierta molestia  
-**si pobre de mi de saber que el comerme a esa gente me desquiciaría nada mas los hubiera masticado**- quizá no era un ser demoniaco del todo pero de que no era un santo pues era mas que claro que no lo era y esa clase de bromas lo demostraban  
-otosan te desvaneces- señalo Naruto mientras que Minato poco a poco comenzaba a volverse transparente  
-creo que mi tiempo se acabo, lamento no haber estado ahí para ti hijo pero se que serás alguien imponente y legendario, no te llenes de rencores y se muy feliz ahhh si que tengas muchos hijos eh- y se desvaneció en el aire mientras el rubio sonrojado le miraba partir al mas allá  
-** bien donde nos quedamos- **y el cosmos de Sara de nuevo comenzó a brillar con fuerza mientras marchaba a la celda del zorro.

Lejos del santuario en un sitio indeterminado del mundo un hombre sangraba con fuerza mientras se sujetaba las heridas de su cuerpo, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando el un jounin de elite de la aldea de la roca estaba siendo destrozado por ese extraño tipo frente a el, aparecieron de la nada en las costas por las que el estaba de misión inspeccionando en busca de un desertor de su aldea cuando los sujetos aparecieron, parecían una especie de ejercito aunque usaban ropas de metal semejantes a armaduras de formas muy raras y por eso mismo se decidió a aparecer ante ellos -¿Quién diablos son ustedes?- pregunto el ninja mientras los hombres le miraban con caras aburridas al tiempo que lo examinaban de pies a cabeza –con que eso es un ninja eh? Menuda basura y se supone que es un guerrero- dijo el raro sujeto de la armadura con semejanza a un pulpo mientras que el jounin molesto exigía una respuesta de nuevo y claro los personajes solo lo miraron con aburrimiento, pero ese tipo era muy raro, una de sus hombreras parecía la cabeza de una especie de serpiente y esos ojos fijos y fríos en realidad le daba mucho miedo y escozor en la espalda cuando le miraba con fastidio antes de hablar –este tipo es una molestia…Kan mátalo de una buena vez- y el aludido dio un paso al frente; se trataba de un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos cafés que vestía con una armadura de color negra de protectores en las piernas un peto recto que cubría en forma de "V" desde su cintura a sus hombros donde una hombrera curiosa de forma circular con crestas alzadas sobre ellas se dejaban ver eran 3 líneas de crestas fluyendo desde el brazo hasta la parte superior de sus hombros, su brazo derecho estaba enfundado en una manga negra que se metía bajo el protector del mismo con un borde al centro mientras que e izquierdo solo portaba el mencionado protector, su cabeza estaba escondida debajo de un casco con púas metálicas en el mismo mientras que una mascara incluida en el casco solo dejaba ver sus ojos al tiempo que daba un paso al frente mientras el jounin de Iwa le miraba con cierta curiosidad  
-y quien diablos se supone que eres tu fenómeno- pregunto el ninja molesto por ver como la mandaban a alguien como el considerando que de seguro el jefe era el que lo llamo molestia  
-soy Kan de abismo y seré quien te asesine- dijo el hombre con confianza mientras que el jounin solo alzaba una ceja ante esa rara presentación

Lo que siguió fue lo mas increíble que hubiera creído que pasaría, no quiso perder tiempo y ataco con un jutsu de estacas de roca que botaron del suelo a toda velocidad pero ante sus ojos el sujeto se desvaneció en el aire solo para aparecer a su lado a una velocidad que no creía posible –solo puedes hacer eso- y le conecto una poderosa patada giratoria al rostro que lo mando directo al suelo mientras la sangre volaba por todos lados, de un solo golpe le rompió la nariz no era tonto y podía decir que ese hombre era de hecho mas fuerte que el, no sabia porque pero algo en ese tal Kan en verdad no le gustaba nada, no perdió tiempo y ataco con todo su poder –Doton: doryundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- y los caballeros del caos alzaron las cejas el dragón de roca que se alzo era enorme e imponente y se lanzo contra Kan quien con cierta sorpresa recibió el golpe de frente o eso parecía, quizá el sujeto no estaba a la altura de uno de los 5 grandes símbolos de la destrucción pero un simple peón no era, de hecho se trataba de uno de los mas eficientes caballeros del caos y por eso mismo eludió el ataque con facilidad –no esta mal pero es muy lento como para tocarme ahora si me permites es tiempo de morir- su cuerpo se rodeo de un poder oscuro y peligroso al tiempo que daba un salto y caía al suelo con el puño en el mismo – dark pressure (presión oscura)- el golpe fue poderoso y todo el suelo se cimbro mientras una onda negra aparecía con fuerza presionando el suelo y estallando con fuerza como una explosión sónica que le dio de lleno mandándolo al aire mientras el golpe poderoso cimbraba todo su cuerpo, cayo al suelo incrédulo de un solo golpe sus piernas estaban rotas y eso que no lo toco, así fue como llego a esa situación, sus heridas no le permitían escapar y ahora mismo ese hombre estaba de nuevo ante el rodeado de ese poder maligno –sigues vivo si que eres una mosca terca pero bueno a esta distancia dudo que lo aguantes no… Dark pressure (presión oscura)- y con la misma fuerza lo golpeo en el suelo, el grito no se hizo esperar mientras su caja torácica era despedazada y la sangre volaba por el aire al tiempo que el ninja quedaba reducido a una mancha roja en el suelo, los mas poderosos enemigos habían llegado a las naciones elementales.

De regreso al santuario nuestro grupo de caballeros miraba con asombro como el brillo dorado de su diosa poco a poco se extinguía al tiempo que el rubio parecía extraño un poco borroso mientras algo se desprendía de el y las marcas de sus mejillas se desvanecían en el aire al tiempo que los brillantes ojos se apreciaban entre a bruma con una sonrisa enorme y amenazante –**AL FIN LIBRE, LIBRE PARA DESTRUIR Y CAZAR LIBRE PARA DESQUITARME POR MI ENCIERRO LIBRE PARA BUSCAR VENGANZA**- rugió la demoniaca y poderosa voz al tiempo que la neblina se despejaba y la diosa hablaba con una gran sonrisa –**busca toda la venganza que desees, con los conejos y ratones de los prados Kyubi_chan**- y los ojos de todo mundo fueron al suelo donde el rojo y pequeño animal se veía de pie con sus ojos rojos de pupila rasgada y 9 colas rizadas y esponjosas al final de su espalda (por razones técnicas imaginarse un vulpix), todo mundo lo miro mientras que el zorro miraba hacia arriba antes de mirar a un espejo a la distancia –**QUE DIABLOS PORQUE SOY UN CACHORRRO**!- protesto con furia antes de que Sara avanzara hacia el mirándole con ojos fijos mientras que todo mundo esperaba alguna reacción de imponencia o algo relacionado con su estatus de diosa no eso –**ahora si pareces un adorable peluche**- y lo abrazo con fuerza apretándolo contra sus pechos mientras el Zorro forcejeaba con fuerza por ser libre eso si que era humillante aunque cuando reconsidero donde estaba pues dejo de forcejear; Kurama se sentía mas que humillado que nunca en esa forma no tenia mucho poder y eso de la purificación de la que hablaba la diosa lo condeno a crecer de nuevo pero quedo reducido a una forma demasiado infantil para su gusto aunque el ser el centro de atención de todas las amazonas que deseaban abrazarlo y apretarlo contra sus pechos tenia su ventaja eso no lo negaría pero el casi morir de tanto abrazo no era algo que le atrajera y por alguna razón sentía que esa forma le iba a traer muchas complicaciones aunque no estaba seguro del como o porque

-**bueno ahora que Kyubi_chan es libre solo me resta decir esto…¡felicidades por haber ganado sus armaduras!- **y al instante la lona detrás de Sara cayo al suelo revelando un gran salón decorado y adornado para una fiesta donde de inmediato el shock comenzó con una horda de amazonas que forcejeaban por bailar con los flamantes caballeros aunque eso si por alguna razón todas evitaban a Lee, las chicas reían los caballeros de plata la hacían de meseros so "convencimiento" de Saray el rubio solo sonreía en estos momentos en verdad se sentía en familia –hola Naruto- saludo la amigable voz a su espalda y el rubio se dio la vuelta para toparse con Marin quien enfundada en su tradicional armadura le saludaba aunque por orden de cierta diosa la mascara era ahora opcional y por eso mismo no la usaba dejando al rubio en shock ante la joven y hermosa mujer que era ahora –M…M…Marin?- fue todo lo que pudo decir al notar como sus pantalones rojo y entallados se ceñían en sus bellas piernas y como su armadura resaltaba sus pechos que a su manera de verlo estaban quizá un poco mas grandes que antes y claro lo mas significativo era su estatura que bajo un par de centímetros y a como la veía al rubio sin esa mascara pues –eres mas hermosa delo que imaginaba- y las mejillas de la amazona se tiñeron de rojo al tiempo que Naruto se tapaba la boca por completo avergonzado mientras que Sara sonreía mientras se aproximaba a la pareja  
-**Oh que alegría que ya te estés familiarizando con tu futura esposa Naru_chan**- dijo alegre mientras que el rubio se quedaba en shock y todo mundo reaccionaba al unisonó  
-¡ESPOSA!- si la vida de Naruto estaba lejos de ser relativamente tranquila

* * *

y se acabo el capitulo que como vimos naruto consiguio una manera no mortal de restituir a azuza el verla desnuda cosa que no le agrada nada a tenten, los caballeros del caos marchan a las naciones elementales eso no puede ser bueno, a Naruto ya lo tachan de pervertido `para despues conocer a su padre y que al fin el poderoso kurama sea libre...en una forma mas que singular no lo creen  
_ohhh que dulce es Kurama_chan (el autor sonrie)_  
_ya qusiera yo tenerlo de mascota (el autor sonrie mas)_  
_ha de verse tan inocente (el autor solo nega con una sonrisa)_  
_de seguro se ve tan adorable como un vulix (las 4 se ponen soñadoras)_  
algo me dice que tengo problemas...nah ha de ser mi iamginacion (en algun lugar un demonio de 9 colas clama venganza por lo que le hicieron)

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: les gusto lo que le paso a Kurama?


	16. C15: Dorado

si aqui estoy una vez mas ante ustedes trayendoles el nuevo y flamante captulo de este fic que espero les guete mucho porque creo que puede que despeje una dudas de color dorado pero bueno no quiero decir mucho mejor voy a los reviews

**NamikazeArmand:**si es muy suertudo naruto y no desesperes pronto kushina sufrira bastante todo es cosa de ser paciente  
**Dercein: **queria que luciera tierno  
**BlackAuraWolf: **si un vulpix jejeje el como reaccionara kushina es lo que nos interesa saber a todos y si dudo que duerma solo el suertudo rubio  
**motogro: **siempre pasa asi creeme jejeje  
**abelisaisanchez:**lo de la formalo queria tierno y ninne tiles no aplicaba quiza cuando tenga todo su poder si lo sea por ahora no, en cuanto a lo del cuerpo humano lo pensare  
**josmanava1989:**no lo he escrito la interrogante de haku sigue, lo de kurama si pobre como sufre  
**Loquin:**buen modo de arreglar todo no piedra papel o tijera y es verdad ya tiene muchas chicas y aun no visitan el continente ninja jejejeje  
**xona potter namikaze:**si sara dejo caer la bomba, naruto sufrira, a kakashi y a sasuke los ponen donde deben ir y Kurama conocera las ventajas y desventajas de su estado actual  
**BlueXtreme: **no olvides que el cosmo y su poder nunca se exinguen por energia nunca sufrira jejeje  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan:**que bueno que te gusto lo de Kurama  
**Alex-Flyppy:**que bueno que lo de kuraama te gustase jejeje  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**si lo de kurama fue buana pntada y es verdad o aclara lo de tener varias esposas o o del ave inmosrtal se acabo  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM:**sabes lo del fantasma minato no lo descarto y es verdad por comer porquerias como acabo kurama  
**kouteikuro:**si la reaccion de yachiru al entrarse de eso va a ser mas que interesante en cuanto a lo de kurama bueno aun es un cachorro dejalo crecer un poquito al menos  
**ryuken85:**ya veremos como akatsuki se entera de nuestros caballeros malignos lo de arashi ya veras que le pasa poco a poco y si lo de kurama fue buena puntada no?  
**Narutokurai:**es verdad hay mas tipos de zorros ero por ahora kurama es lo que sera al menos por ahora lo del poder del fenix de revivir algo me dice que si se le usara y es verdad naruto debe saber algo de haku digo el nunca le pregunta si es chica o chico  
**alexandert croos:**seguire escribiendo no te apures en cuanto a lo otro sobre lo de marin si asi nacen las ideas y la verdad la forma d ekurama siempre quise verlo asi en cuanto a la eleccion de armadura para yachiru gracias por el consejo quiza si le de esa armadura aunque considerando como ha crecido le va a quedar mmuy interesnate  
**elchan-sempai:**nunca dije que el vinculo estuviera roto o si?  
**darkdan-sama:**ya veras que pasara cuando el "lindo" kurama recobre todo su poder jejeje  
**Luis Yagami:**se las daran a esos dos creeme en cuanto a lo de naruto es verdad dificil decidir si lo odias o respetas  
**alex:**si fue un capitulo de locos y eso que aun no lees este cap, y dime quien dijo que Kurama ya no puede manadarle esas visiones a naruto eh jejeje  
**Wbaez93:**jajaja es verdad los lemon son ev nverdad orgasmicos en cuanto al nuevo cap aqui lo tienes  
**Alex-flyppy:**aqui esta la conti no te apure en cuanto a lo que dijo athena ya veras que es lo que ella tiene planeado

y con los reviews respondidos ya sabemos que sigue  
_si el capitulo (el autor asiente)_  
_ya quiero saber quienes son (el autor sonrie)_  
_es cierto la duda me mata (mira la pantalla)_  
_espero que sean buenas elecciones (mira al autor)_  
eso lo decidiran ustedes espero les guste

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Dorado**

Todo el recinto se quedo en un total y abismal silencio al tiempo que el rubio miraba fijamente a la rejuvenecida y sonrojada Marin mientras sentía por alguna razón como si su vida estuviera en gran peligro y no era para menos en ese mismo momento Azuza y Tenten le estaban lanzando las miradas mas amenazantes que alguien pudiera llegar a sentir en su vida y claro todo era por las palabras de la diosa que solo obraba de la mejor manera posible sin sospechar las cosas que le estaba causando a su hijo adoptivo que solo sonreía algo nervioso sin dejar de mirarla –pero kasan no crees que es muy pronto como para que tu decidas algo que debería elegir yo- Tenten y Azuza asentían al unisonó mientras que la diosa solo se colocaba uno de los dedos en su mentón mientras procesaba las cosas que su hijo decía al tiempo que une pequeña bola de pelo rojo saltaba sobre la mesa y se aclaraba la garganta –**si me permiten creo que se como arreglar esto**- todo mundo incluida la diosa volteo a ver al pequeño zorro que solo sonreía y parecía casi iluminado por la luz de la sabiduría en ese mismo momento mientras abría el hocico–**Naruto no ha tenido una vida fácil y dudo que sea capaz de asimilar una decisión como esa tan fácil, debe dársele tiempo para que aclare sus ideas y tome una decisión**- todo mundo incluido el rubio vio al animal con una mirada que en su vida esperaron ver lo miraban con un aire de sabiduría digno de un ser mítico y de gran experiencia al parecer eso de vivir por quien sabe cuantos años si que le ayudaba al pequeño zorro –**lo mejor que pueden hacer es permitirle al rubio tener un harem de mujeres que lo amen para compensarle su abandono**- y ahí fue que toda la atmosfera de conocimiento se fue al diablo, y de inmediato mas de uno tacho al pequeño kitsune de pervertido al tiempo que el rubio se tapaba el rostro ante esas palabras después de todo el zorro no dejaba de recordarle a cada rato cierta promesa y solo faltaba que se lo recordara en este instante –**además el me prometió que tendría un harem y tiene que cumplir**- el rubio solo se puso mucho mas rojo que antes  
-cierra el pico Kurama!- le grito molesto y avergonzado mientras todo mundo le lanzaba miradas acusadoras  
-**oye yo solo digo la verdad o que negaras que lo prometiste-** era muy extraño ver al zorro con ojos cerrados alzando una pata en un gesto de desinterés muy pintoresco  
-pero fue por una ridícula broma tuya zorro de pacotilla- Naruto estaba bastante nervioso por las miradas que estaba recibiendo de Tenten y Azuza y claro eso solo lo hacia enojarse mas con el mencionado zorro  
-**oye no me insultes des cebrado creo que tanto golpe te arruino la memoria tu me lo prometiste que tendrías en tu cama a cuanta mujer que amaras se te cruzara por el frente**- y de nuevo todas las miradas acusadoras pasaron al rubio mas que rojo y aterrado  
-**de hecho yo había pensado en lo mismo Kyubi_chan, si Naru_chan lo desea puede tener varias mujeres siempre y cuando las ame- **hablo la diosa al tiempo que el rubio le miraba en shock y el zorro solo sonreía al ver como sus ideas al aparecer eran secundadas por ella aunque no en el mismo sentido que las suyas pero se entendía que ella no lo vería de ese modo.

La tarde apenas comenzaba a caer en el santuario cuando en medio de la fiesta una fila de mas de 15 amazonas se alineaban frente a la diosa de cabello violáceo que solo parpadeaba algo confundida mientras las mencionadas mujeres le pedían una oportunidad para conquistar el corazón de hijo y ser merecedoras de estar en su compañía, y si en ese momento los caballeros de plata a función de meseros solo fulminaban al rubio deseándole la mas dolorosa de las muertes mientras que Tenten y Azuza cerraban los ojos al tiempo que apretaban las manos y pues…-NARUTO- si estallaron en celos asumiendo que el rubio era el responsable de eso y terminaron correteándolo fieles a su costumbre mientras que la diosa sonreía antes de ver que el rubio corría hacia ciertas 12 casa y solo parpadeo –**espero que no causen problemas después de todo algunas ya están ocupadas**- se dijo a si misma aun preguntándose el porque no habían querido asistir a la fiesta peo al parecer eran demasiado responsables como para dejar su puesto aun en momentos donde nadie atacaba y bueno solo quedaba esperar que nada malo fuera a ocurrir, Naruto corría a toda velocidad alejándose de las chicas que reclamaban su sangre cuando llego a las escalinatas, por un segundo se sintió tentado a repetir lo del escudo pero lo desestimo de inmediato y al escuchar los gritos de las mujeres a su espalda empezó a correr, llego a la casa ce piscis casi de inmediato pasando de largo a toda velocidad enfilándose a acuario mientras las chicas corrían tras el mientras apretaba el paso perdiéndose a la distancia por las escaleras.

De nuevo en las naciones elementales el caballero del caos sonreía tras cumplir con las ordenes de su líder que solo asintió con la cabeza, era su modo de elogiar el buen trabajo e sus hombre y la verdad lograr que el hiciera ese gesto era mucho por eso mismo bajo su mascara Kan sonreía complacido de obtener el reconocimiento de su jefe, -bien aquí parados no lograremos nada lo mejor será enviar a los exploradores que busquen indicios mientras buscamos donde instalarnos- hablo el hombre del leviatán con voz de mando al tiempo que sus compañeros asentían y los mencionados cabellos salían despedidos a toda velocidad corriendo en múltiples direcciones al tiempo que el caballero de la arpía miraba en una dirección –por allá parece haber una ciudad costera podríamos usarla solo es cosa de "desalojarla"- y comenzaron a caminar hacia la mencionada ciudad al tiempo que los caballeros marchaban sobre la costa adelantándose a sus lideres después de todo había que ver si dicho sitio valía la pena o tendrían que mejor buscar otro sitio para usarle de base; de nuevo en la aldea oculta entre las hojas nuestro celebre equipo femenil estaba como cada día en su reunión tranquila en casa de su sensei, la verdad siempre se reunían ahí después de realizar con éxito una buena misión y ahora mismo estaban todas disfrutando de tiempo de calidad maestra /alumnas y por eso mismo lo pasaban juntas, la verdad antes salían reunirse en algún restauran pero cuando cierto par de molestos chicos comenzaron a acosarlas en todo momento fue cuando Rin decidió llevarlas a su departamento, un sitio elegante y sobrio de paredes beige, muebles sencillos y funcionales con una sala mullida y suave un televisor de buen tamaño la verdad Rin era una mujer de gustos simples y por eso mismo su casa era tan sencilla aunque ahora mismo cuando ella estaba en la cocina era cuando Ino curioseaba pese a las quejas de sus amigas que la acusaban de chismosa  
-ehhh Naruto_kun- pregunto Ino llamando la atención de sus compañeras que de inmediato se alzaron de su asiento.

Estaban las 3 chicas mirando la fotografía donde se podía ver a una sonriente Rin en medio de dos chicos de los cuales uno era pelinegro y el otro peligris pero lo mas llamativo era el hombre rubio a sus espaldas que sin duda era tan pareció al rubio excepto claro por las marcas de sus mejillas y por el hecho de que en esa foto lucha mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era y claro Rin se veía muy joven tanto como ellas y caro eso no era posible si Naruto se suponía tenia su edad –que están viendo eh?- pregunto Rin apareciendo a espalda de las chicas asustándolas por su repentina aparición a la espalda de las chicas que solo miraban la foto sobre el estante cosa que de inmediato noto Rin antes de suspirar y tomar la imagen, cientos de recuerdos inundaron su mente en ese momento al tiempo que sus alumnas la miraban con algo de duda después de todo ese hombre se les hacia conocido de alguna parte –sensei quien es el?- pregunto Satsuki al tiempo que señalaba la imagen en manos de la suspirante mujer que solo la giro para mostrarles la foto con claridad mientras señalaba a cada persona, dijo Obito con cierto dolor antes de decir Kakashi con algo de desprecio antes de señalar al hombre y hablar con orgullo –este es Minato_sensei- si la voz de Rin estaba por completo llena de orgullo y las chicas lo miraban ese hombre en definitiva les parecía conocido pero lo que mas les causaba curiosidad era el saber porque se veía tan parecido a Naruto –oh bueno debe ser porque Minato_sensei es el padre de Naruto- y las chicas se quedaron heladas ese hombre era el progenitor de la razón de sus suspiros era algo que en definitiva no esperaban y menos lo que Rin dijo después -oh vamos no puedo creer que de verdad no conocieran al padre de Naruto digo si esta esculpido en una montaña- y señalo a la ventana que tena una vista perfecta del monumento hokage y claro las tres chicas reaccionaron como era de esperarse en alguien que no conoce el árbol genealógico de Naruto  
-NARUTO_KUN ES HIJO DEL YONDAIME!- y las chicas se desmayaron mientras Rin parpadeaba ella suponía que lo sabían inclusive pensaba que solo fingían ante la aldea pero al parecer no era así  
-o son buenas actrices o de verdad creo que hable de mas- se dijo a si misma Rin mientras las veía inconscientes en el suelo.

De regreso al santuario Naruto solo podía pensar en una cosa –tengo que correr mas rápido!- y si aceleraba aun mas mientras dejaba atrás las escaleras que lo conducían a la casa de Acuario y comenzaba a adentrarse en la casa de Capricornio, la verdad no esperaba algo como eso pero bueno el siempre terminaba llevándose muchas sorpresas, solo dio unos pasos dentro de la casa cuando la sensación lo invadió, era una calidez asombrosa y abrumadora nunca en su vida había sentido tal poder amistoso e imponente sin duda era alguien increíble quien estaba en esa casa en ese momento, ni su maestro proyectaba algo semejante, los pasos resonaron a la distancia y entre las sombras el brillo dorado le hizo notarse y los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos, usaba una armadura dorada que casi parecía de oro, sus piernas enfundadas en botas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas mientras usaba una especia de protector muy semejante a una especie de falda y el peto corto que cubría el torso femenino de redondos pechos copa c, con hombreras circulares de grabados como ondas en espirales en sus brazos los protectores lisos con líneas delgadas y brillantes como si estuvieran hechos de varias partes y claro sus guantes negros en las manos, su rostro hermoso y serio dejaba a entender que era alguien de carácter mientras que su protector solo cubría la frente como dejando salir una especie de cuernos como los de una cabra y su cabello azul y esponjoso yacía atado en una cola de desparramada a su nuca mientras que miraba al rubio fijamente con sus ojos oscuros y algo fríos al tiempo que lo miraba de pies a cabeza  
-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto la mujer con algo de rudeza mientras el rubio le miraba algo destanteado nunca espero ver a una mujer en este sitio…la verdad no esperaba ver a nadie en ese lugar  
-yo..este yo… yo soy Naruto caballero del fénix- dijo con orgullo cuando al fin logro salir de su pequeño shock y ella lo miro bien de pies a cabeza una vez mas  
- eres el hijo adoptivo de Athena_sama eh… no eres como imaginaba, yo soy Leona amazona dorada de capricornio- dijo la mujer con orgullo en su voz al tiempo que el rubio la miraba fijamente

Ninguno dijo nada cuando a la distancia los gritos resonaron y las chicas aparecieron corriendo a toda velocidad –regresa pervertido!- gritaron a la distancia mientras el ceño de Leona se fruncía y miraba al rubio mas nervioso que nunca por la mirada que ella le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento mientras el rubio solo esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa al ver como el aura dorada en la mujer brillaba con fuerza –el hijo de Athena_sama no pude ser un pervertido- alzo la mano izquierda con sus dedos extendidos y rectos antes de soltar el corte, el rubio se agacho mientras una línea dorada volaba por el aire cortando en dos una vieja columna que se desplomo al suelo revelando el corte liso y perfecto mientras Naruto corría por su vida…de nuevo, las chicas pasaron a toda velocidad mientras que Leona solo miraba en la dirección en que habían partido –no quería lastimarlo en realidad pero que me eludiera es algo muy interesante- murmuro Leona mientras veía como a la distancia las figuras a toda velocidad se perdían lejos de ella y del alcance de su vista; de regreso en el templo principal nuestra diosa reencarnada estaba en medio de una extraña e interminable audiencia mientras que una molesta Marin solo bufaba debajo de su mascara por el enojo al ver a tanta oportunista detrás de su futuro esposo, nunca se vio a si misma como una mujer casada aunque la idea le atraía y eso no lo iba a negar por mas que lo quisiera hacer aunque claro aun faltaba arreglar un pequeño detalle con ese compromiso, un detalle llamado Shaina que sin duda no se iba a tomar precisamente bien que ella se casara con el rubio pero bueno ya sabría como lidiar con eso cuando el momento llegara, por su lado cierto demonio zorro en forma miniatura estaba atrincherado en la recamara del rubio a piedra y lodo la razón era muy simple con su forma actual y su fuerza tan diezmada pues no se podía defender y aunque al principio pasar el día entre abrazos mientras lo frotaban contra los pechos de las amazonas le gustaba eso ultimo si que era un insulto a su ser  
-aquí estas pequeño zorro travieso anda ven aquí- dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños mientras jaloneaba la pata del zorro que trataba de esconderse bajo la cama  
-**suéltame mortal no tienes idea de con quien te metes**- y el zorro se revolvía en un vano intento por escapar a la libertad mientras ella caminaba con el en brazos  
-ya no seas tan gruñón zorrito que bien que lo necesitas- y alegremente entro en aquel cuarto que se cerro a su espalda dejando leer en letras grandes "baño" si al gran Kyubi no youko lo iban a bañar.

Regresando con el rubio escapista este corría lo mas rápido que podía alejándose de sus perseguidoras que simplemente aceleraban a su espalda mientras el pasaba de largo por la casa de libra enfilándose a virgo, no se topo con nadie en as otras 3 casas cosa rara ya que el habría esperado al menos toparse con otra persona pero al parecer no fue de ese modo y quizá gracias a eso era que podía escapar ya que no se detenía a platicar poniendo muchos escalones entre el y sus perseguidoras, bajo los escalones lo mas rápido que pudo antes de adentrarse en la mencionada sexta casa donde claro todo era my diferente, estaba bastante limpia y ordenada y sobre un pedestal la armadura dorada de virgo yacía en su forma ensamblada casi como si asemejara a un ángel orando cosa muy extraña hasta donde el sabia las armaduras siempre estaban en sus cajas selladas a menos que la llevara su caballero, era algo raro en efecto pero no imposible, entonces lo escucho suavemente en el aire sonando como una melodía dulce e invitante cosa que el rubio no pudo ignorar mientras el silbido resonaba con mas fuerza al tiempo que se aproximaba a una puerta, era de madera y estaba bastante vieja pero aun así la abrió con curiosidad quedándose maravillado con el hermoso jardín que se abría ante el repleto de flores de todos tipos y coles con arboles frondosos al fondo bailando en la suave brisa mientras que el rubio veía al fin a la fuente de ese silbido regando las plantas,

Estaba de espalda pero por su cabello largo podía decir que era una chica rubia, usaba un vestido de color celeste muy claro casi blanco con una abertura muy larga a un lado dejando salir la hermosa pierna de muslo bellamente torneado mientras que su trasero carnoso y redondo que atraía la mirada del rubio quisiera o no, ella coloco en el suelo la regadera que usaba antes de darse la vuelta y poner a Naruto aun mas rojo que antes, su vestido tenia un escote bastante pronunciado que dejaba ver como sus redondos pechos copa d casi salían del mismo mientras los hilos de la tela se entrelazaban a la espalda del cuello de la mujer, los ojos de Naruto subieron a su rostro hermoso de facciones delicadas mientras ella abría sus ojos curiosa revelando un azul claro y pálido muy hermoso y seductor –INO_CHAN!- y Naruto corrió a ella abrazadora con fuerza mientras las manos de la mujer eran atrapadas bajo la opresión del rubio no estaba acostumbrada a ser tocada de ese modo, siempre fue alegre y tenia muchos amigos pero la verdad la mayoría de las personas del santuario le respetaban al punto de no querer tocarle o molestarle en sus momentos de meditación o relajación como el que era ese hasta que el rubio apareció abrazándola con fuerza, sus pechos se oprimían contra el torso del rubio mientras el color rojo invadía sus mejillas y se sentía tan rara –(porque me esta abrazando y porque su cosmos se siente tan cálido… yo…yo no quisiera que me soltara)- pensó algo apenada cuando al fi Naruto se movió enfocando su rostro y lo supo –ahh lo siento te confundí con alguien mas jejejejeje- se reía nervioso Naruto al tiempo que la miraba bien y si se parecía a Ino pero era sin duda mayor que ella y por eso se disculpaba por su parte la mujer rubia solo sonreía algo apenada por el abrazo y cerraba los ojos con dulzura  
-no te apures… soy Jenet, amazona de virgo un placer- y le estrecho la mano al tiempo que Naruto solo asentía a sus palabras  
-el gusto es mío Jenet_chan yo soy Naruto de fénix y será mejor que corra o moriré nos vemos después- y el rubio salió de su jardín corriendo a toda velocidad mientras la amazona veía como las dos chicas pasaban a toda velocidad corriendo tras el  
-(porque me siento así, porque me puso tan nerviosa su abrazo)- se preguntaba ella antes de volver a sus quehaceres cotidianos.

En las naciones elementales todo era como siempre algo sereno y tranquilo con los ninjas realizando y atendiendo sus quehaceres al tiempo que en un pueblo costero todo era silencio y muerte, los cuerpos yacían regados por todos lados mientras que los hombres de armaduras extrañas miraban la zona y ciertamente no era lo que esperaban –esto fue una perdida de tiempo solo nos serviría para pasar la noche ni casas respetables hay aquí- se quejaba el caballero del minotauro al tiempo que sus compañeros le miraba con cierta incredulidad, después de todo el siempre se quejaba de eso y la excusa ya había perdido algo de validez a la vista de todos ellos y claro eso no era lo que en verdad importaba en ese momento –déjense de tonterías, esta noche dormiremos aquí y esperaremos a los exploradores después veremos a donde vamos- nadie protesto a las ordenes de Renku mientras que este caminaba en dirección de un risco a contemplar el mar a la espera de recibir información y cumplir con los deseos de su amo, no hablaba mucho de su vida pero por lo que pudieron averiguar de rumores y cosas así al parecer el era originario de ese continente aunque nunca fue un ninja pero eso si parecía tener una fijación personal con las naciones elementales, cosa que no le deprava nada bueno a dicho sitio si el permanecía mucho en el lugar; volviendo una vez mas a las doce casas en el santuario el rubio recién había dejado atrás la casa de Leo mientras apretaba el paso y entonces llegaba a ese sitio, la casa de cáncer, de inmediato se detuvo mientras percibía el aire frio y congelante con un penetrante aroma a muerte, se adentro en la oscura casa mientras el eco de sus pasos resonaba y la ligera bruma inundaba el suelo, no veía casi nada a su alrededor y para colmo los escasos rayos de sol que entraban no iluminaban mucho los muros donde el juraría haber visto un rostro de sufrimiento en el mismo  
-este lugar me da muy mala espina- murmuro Naruto cuando se dio vuelta prefería enfrentar a las amazonas furiosas que ese sitio

-ya te vas?- pregunto la burlona y cruel voz en las sombras mientras el pelo de la nuca del rubio se erizaba mientras el brillo dorado resplandecía y lo confirmaba, en los muros rostros de sufrimiento y dolor se podían ver por todos lados mientras la figura avanzaba con pasos lentos y firmes, usaba una armadura dorada con protecciones en las piernas que llegaban hasta el muslo y un cinturón para proteger su entrepierna, el torso y estomago estaban cubiertos por completo por la armadura que tenia vivos inusuales en un tono azuloso claro, sus brazos revestidos de los protectores amarillos mientras que las hombreras repletas de bordes acerrados coronaban la armadura mientras el inusual protector como con cuernos o mas bien patas de algún crustáceo a los costados de la cara enmarcaban su rostro de sonrisa larga y espeluznante de colmillos afilados, y esos penetrantes ojos rojos mientras su cabello negro como la noche completaba el fantasmal cuadro, su cosmo dorado se dejaba sentir poderoso e intimidante y el rubio juraría repleto de deseos de combate y sangre, -y bien quien se supone que eres tu eh rubio- hablo el sujeto con una voz perversa y malevolente que claro que solo puso mas nervioso al rubio que increíblemente comenzó a extrañar a su maestro Kempachi en el momento en que el hombre se poso ante el  
-…Soy…Soy Naruto de fénix- dijo con algo de nerviosismo al tiempo que el caballero frente a el solo esbozaba una sonrisa  
-ahhh el hijo de la diosa Athena… bueno no eres la decepción que esperaba al menos no te has desmayado, bien déjame darte la bienvenida a mi hermosa casa de cáncer yo soy Alucard- si el estaba mas que orgullos del sitio donde vivía mientras que el rubio solo sonreía nervioso juraría que esas caras en las paredes lo estaban mirando  
-este…muchas gracias Alucard_san pero…me tengo que ir jejejeje- y se dispuso a salir de ahí a toda prisa cuando el hombre coloco una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio nervioso que solo le miro algo asustado  
-oh no te quedaras a jugar un poco quisiera mostrarte mis hermosa casa, podríamos empezar en el cuarto de las osamentas donde guardo los cráneos de mis enemigos derrotados- y antes de darse cuenta el rubio ya había salido corriendo a todo vapor mientras el solo pudo hacer una cosa  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - se reía como demente mientras a las afueras de su casa dos amazonas furiosas se detenían en seco y rodeaban la mencionada casa por ninguna razón iban a meterse en ese sitio.

Naruto corrió y corrió y siguió corriendo hasta que no pudo mas y termino en la casa de géminis, era un sitio bastante amplio y muy simétrico con todo igual por todos lados y en juegos de dos –supongo que por eso es géminis- balbuceo el rubio mientras caminaba solo para toparse con el centro de la casa a la rara armadura geminiana con sus cuatro brazos y su casco con dos rostros en definitiva era quizá la armadura mas rara que hubiera visto en su vida y bueno si estaba fuera de su caja eso implicaba que tenia un caballero y ahora mismo debería estar observándole con calma –hola- saludo una voz simple y calmada a su espalda haciendo que al rubio casi le diera un infarto cuando se giro a toda prisa para ver a la hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro suelto en su espalda, usaba una especie de yukata blanca corta y un pantalón negro algo ceñido a su esbelta y atlética figura, le miraba fijamente al tiempo que el rubio solo parpadeaba mientras la mujer le miraba como analizándole –este…hola- saludo el rubio después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio, era una mujer serena y calmada muy seria y bastante educada cosa rara para as rarezas que el rubio acababa de ver en la casa de cáncer, aun se estremecía de solo recordar eso –soy Chizuru Kagura amazona de geminis es un gusto conocer al hijo de Athena_sama- y ahí fue cuando el rubio se quedo sin saber nada el aun no se presentaba y ella ya sabia quien era el eso si que no lo vio venir por ningún lado cosa que solo hizo sonreír a la mujer que negaba ante su cara de desconcierto –cuantos caballeros rubios con ojos azules y playera que dice "hola soy Naruto" conoces- y el rubio se puso bastante rojo había olvidado por completo la pequeña broma que Lee le jugo con su camisa escribiéndole eso cuando estaba medio inconsciente por el golpecito de las chicas que curiosamente no aparecían en ese momento de mediana relajación, a lo lejos lo pasos resonaron y el rubio se dio la vuelta mas que listo para irse despidiéndose de la amazona, se giro solo para verla de nuevo frente a el  
-ehhh, wow sabia que los dorados eran veloces pero no tanto- y el rubio volteo al otro lado solo para volver a verla frente a el sonriéndole –es increíble casi parecen dos!- exclamo mas que emocionado mientras Chizuru daba un paso y la segunda mujer se acomodaba a su lado dejando al rubio con cara de no entender nada  
-mucho gusto Naruto soy Maki Kagura, la hermana gemela de Chizuru y amazona de géminis- saludo la segunda pelinegra antes de que el rubio le estrechara la mano algo confundido después de todo no sabía que dos personas podían portar la misma armadura al mismo tiempo  
-ohh con razón parecía que se movían tan rápido jejejeje bueno me voy o me van a terminar agarrando- y el rubio empezó a caminar para salir de ahí cuando en la puerta vio a las dos mujeres sonrientes diciéndole adiós y el solo pudo parpadear al parecer si eran tan veloces como el supuso  
-NARUTO!- y si Azuza y Tenten aparecieron de nuevo en escena corriendo tras el rubio prófugo que emprendió de nuevo la graciosa huida.

De nuevo con nuestra diosa de cabellos violáceos ella estaba algo casada ya había pasado casi toda la tarde en esas disque audiencias rechazando muy cortésmente a todas las chicas después de todo ella ya había tomado su decisión y esa era Marin quien a su lado solo platicaba con Harribel sobre el rubio después de todo ella lo conocía mas y así fue como ella supo de la pelirrosa que no estaba ahí en ese momento y la verdad no le resultaba nada agradable saber que el rubio dejaba amores en cada sitio donde estaba y el ni cuenta se daba de ello cosa que solo lo metía en cada lio, -**AAAAHHH DEJAME EN PAZ MALDITA SEA**- y todo mundo volteo a la puerta donde una amazona muy cariñosa trataba de terminar lo que hacia, en el suelo yacía el demonio en miniatura con sus colas esponjosas, su pelo brillante y varios listones de color rojo en las colas mientras que un collar café con una placa que decía "kyubi_chan" colgaba de su cuello y si todo mundo hizo lo mas obvio, se partieron de la risa mientras que el demonio solo bufaba molesto por tal humillación –jajajajaja quien viera al poderoso Kyubi de esa forma tan dulce- dijo Marin mientras acariciaba el copete del pequeño Kurama que solo la fulminaba con la mirada al tiempo que cierta amazona de ofiuco aparecía en escena y una sonrisa perversa y vengativa adornaba el rostro del zorrito –**si claro soy tan dulce que le diré a Shaina que vas a casarte con su nieto porque te mueres por encamarte con el-** y el zorro emprendió la retirada a toda velocidad perseguido ahora por una pequeña multitud de amazonas que trataban de completar el aseo del adorable zorrito mientras Marin se daba la vuelta despacio solo para ver a su vieja amiga rodeada de un cosmo brillante y agresivo –te vas a casar con Naruto Marin?!- pregunto / grito la amazona peliverde mientras el dolor se presagiaba para la amazona del águila; al mismo tiempo nuestro caballero de fénix corría a todo lo que daba sus chicas casi lo agarraban en la casa de Tauro y ahora mismo estaba corriendo por la casa de Aries mientras miraba la libertad al frente y antes de poder escapar termino chocando con un muro invisible y transparente que le detuvo -pero que es eso- pregunto al viento hasta conseguir su respuesta.

Frente a el por fuera del muro apareció aquel hombre de cabellos verde pálidos y ojos negros que vestía la armadura dorada con ese par de pronunciados cuernos sobre las hombreras mientras le miraba con cierta curiosidad – asique tu eres el hijo de Athena_sama es un placer conocerte soy Erick de Aries- saludo el caballero mientras que el rubio le miraba con terror suplicándole que retirase el muro pero fue demasiado tarde las amazonas llegaron y Naruto estaba atrapado al fin y su castigo llegaba quizá algo tarde…pero al final había llegado a el.

* * *

y se acabo el capitulo que como vimos nos dejo ver un poco mas de nuestros caballeros malignos, un poco mas de konoha y claro vimos a naruto conocer a los flamantes caballeros y amazonas doradas de las cuales fue muy interesante su encuentro con aquella rubia no creen?, en cuanto a lo de nuestro poderoso Kurama es un verdadero demonio ya que metio a marin en un gran lio aunque no tan grande como el de naruto eso si  
_y que lo digas (mira al autor)_  
_el pobre acabo muy mal (el autor asiente)_  
_me pregunto si ira a seguir con vida (mira al autor con duda)aunque no fuera asi por algo es el feniz no (el autor sonrie)_  
en eso ella tiene toda la razon apoco no?

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
Pd: quiero mencionarles esto, por causas de fuerza mayor me he de retirar de mis actualizaciones diarias no y repito NO estoy abandonando mis fics solo que me tomara algo mas de tiempo colocar actualización pero aun asi andaré por aquí cada que pueda para dar señales de vida eso se los prometo


	17. C16: Problemas que resolver

**y aqui ando despues de no se cuanto tiempo para traerles la esperada continuacion de este fic que con tan pocos capitulos valla que tiene muchos reviews eso me indica que o es muy bueno o la serie que elegi para el cruces es popular...seguramente es lo segundo jejeje bueno basta de chistes vamos a los reviews**

Kouteikuro:erick es un oc y de donde es ya veremos ams adelante de donde es que salio porque si su nombre no es muy comun que digamos  
**BlueXtreme: **la verdad ni yo tengo idea de como le hago tu cres  
**Loquin:**cierto kyubi no deberia quejarse con tanto mimo y si ellas son amazonas a que no lo veias venir no?  
**darkdan-sama:**si el pobre rubio no se salvo y sabes dudo que a kurama le guste el agua recuerda es un demonio de fuego  
**Narutokurai:**lo de habilidades nijas a un caballero ya seria demasiado en cuanto a las reacciones de las chicas esas son muy esperadas y por lo de la armadura pues eso...es un secreto jejeje  
**elchan-sempai**:si kurama esta en lios y creeme las luchas de allucard van a ser tan..."entretenidas"  
**Gajeel Redfox Crossover fan:**jeje si el caballero de aries y mucho personaje de kof genial no?  
**Kuro Tamashi:**ya tengo cosas decididas para kakashi y su hermano de kushina ya dije al harem no entrara no te apures por lo de los caballeros dorados ellos no se alocaran creeme y pronto naruto ira de visita al continente elemental en cuanto a lo de ser ninja lo dudo en verdad  
**Alex-Flyppy:**que bueno que te gusto y te hizo reir el cap  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM:**si marin deberia aplicar ese dicho y en cuanto a lo del fantasma de minato quien dice que no podria salir jejeje  
**alex:**lo de las amazonas doradas al harem no es definitivo y en cuanto a lo de alucard es verdad imaginarlo da pesadillas brrrr  
**Luis Yagami:**y recibira mas el suertudo rubio y creeme estas amazonas no saldrán chafas menos con lo que planeo jejeje  
**josmanava1989:**que bueno que te gusto en cuanto a lo de las amazonas doradas al harem eso no es seguro creeme  
**anonimo: **gracias por leer y me alegra que te gusten mis locuras  
**El angel de la oscuridad:**si se estan poniendo interesantes y se lo pondran aun mas creeme  
**xona potter namikaze:**comprendiste muy bien las sutiles señales de atraccion del rubio hacia las chicas y sabes quiza ahora kyu es un animnal de compañia aunque a la larga dejara de serlo creeme  
**uzumaki d. luffy:**gracias por el consejo tratare de ponerlo en practica gracias por leer  
**nose:**gracias por la felicitacion y no sufras aqui esta la conti del fic  
**POCHO102: **que bueno que el fic te guste aqui esta ya la conti  
**leknyn:**si verdad muy buena promesa jejeje y creo que sara quiere que el rubio la cumpla aun si saber de ella

_ya con los reviews acabados (sonrie a los lectores)_  
_es hora de lo estelar (el autor sonrie)_  
_que se diviertan (el autor asiente)_  
_con el capitulo de hoy (el autor mira a la pantalla)_  
pueden ser útiles cuando quieren no lo creen?

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Problemas que resolver**

La situación en las naciones elementales era por demás bastante extraña en este momento los rumores sobre extraños atacantes proliferaban en las calles y claro eso solo contribuía a aumentar las preocupaciones de los lideres de la aldeas ninja, no era un secreto para ellos que la referencia de criminales rango s estaba mucho mas alto que la media tradicional y para empeorar las cosas estaban los rumores sobre esa nueva y flamante organización criminal que se decía se estaba formando en los bajos barrios no se sabia mucho de ellos solo que al parecer estaba conformada en su totalidad por ninjas de rango s de los mas temidos y peligrosos y eso solo aumentaba las dudas, el colmo llego cuando claro esos rumores sobre poderosos enemigos empezaron a correr por todos lados y solo aumentaron los murmullos en las aldeas cosa que no servía para la vocación de ninja después de todo si estos desconocidos podían derrotar a jounins con cierta facilidad no salía mas fácil mejor contratarles a ellos que a los ninjas de alguna aldea dado que al parecer ofrecían muchos mejores resultados y por eso mismo la crisis de las aldeas ninja parecía acentuarse con cierta fuerza, era por eso mismo que en su oficina un viejo Sarutobi atendía sus pendientes a la espera de que su solicitud fuese atendida y de que apareciera de una buena vez  
-hola sensei!- saludo aquel hombre de cabellos blancos y ropa kabuki apareciendo en la ventana del kage como era su eterna costumbre  
-Jiraiya ya era hora de que aparecieras te mande llamar hace como 2 meses-protesto el sandaime mientras que el hombre peliblanco solo se reía  
-lo siento sensei estaba reuniendo información-se justifico como siempre mientras que Sarutobi se preguntaba si alguna vez al dejaría de excusarse con ese argumento

El hombre llamado Jiraiya uno de los 3 sanin de Konoha estaba frente a su maestro mientras este le mencionaba los constantes rumores que llegaban a la aldea y la verdad sea dicha el estaba al tanto de todo eso y si había estado investigando lo de esos sus puestos mercenarios pero no había encontrado mucho sobre ellos – te lo digo sensei, son como fantasmas, es mas creo que nadie los ha contratado- le dijo el sanin peliblanco al tiempo que el hokage se tornaba pensativo eso si que era algo intrigante ya que si eran mercenarios en busca de destronar a los ninjas como fuente principal de índole militar entonces porque no buscarían clientes adinerados o algo por el estilo si ese hecho era en verdad extraño –y no es todo según he escuchado no es un grupo pequeño y parece que todos usan extrañas armaduras de colores oscuros pero lo mas extraño es que en su mayoría son armaduras diferentes no son un uniforme estándar como se esperaría de un grupo- otro dato mas para sumarse a la lista de cosas raras sobre esos extraños hombres de los rumores que sin duda ahora resultaban mucho mas sospechosos que antes aunque por la cara que tenia el sanin de cabellos blancos las cosas eran de hecho mucho mas preocupantes de lo que había revelado hasta el momento  
-que otra cosa ocurre Jiraiya- pregunto Sarutobi a su alumno que solo le devolvió una mirada algo pensativa antes de responderle con cierta calma  
-que no solo están ellos he investigado y parece haber una organización de criminales rango s llamada Akatsuki- dijo el sanin peliblanco al tiempo que su maestro prestaba mas atención a sus palabras después de todo sobre eso el no estaba enterado al menos no sabia que ellos tenían un nombre  
-con que Akatsuki…sabes cual es su finalidad- pregunto con cierta curiosidad mientras que el sanin solo le miraba fijamente  
-no he podido averiguar mucho de ellos solo que están buscando información sobre los jinchurikis- esa sola palabra dejo a los dos hombres por completo callados

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por casi 20 minutos mientras procesaban las palabras recién dichas por el sanin, ese grupo de miembros desconocidos buscaba a los jinchurikis con algún propósito indefinido, era algo preocupante mas porque en la aldea tenían al contenedor del mas poderoso biju sin duda era algo que causaba cierto grado de estrés entre los dos hombre pero el que mas preocupado se mostraba era el sanin peliblanco que agitando la cabeza alejaba de su mente esas ideas preocupantes antes de sonreír a su maestro –y dime sensei, ¿Cómo es que le va a mi ahijado es tan grandioso como su padre a su edad verdad?- preguntaba Jiraiya mientras que Sarutobi solo suspiraba ya sabia que en algún momento el le iba a preguntar por su ahijado y la verdad preferiría dejar ese tema de lado pero el lo sacaba a colación en la primera oportunidad que tuvo –es un genin ya, y esta en el mismo equipo que Sasuke Uchiha los entrena Kakashi Hatake y si es muy capaz aunque su actitud deja mucho que desear- Jiraiya asintió a cada palabra, lo de ser genin era obvio, el compañero pelinegro bueno no le agrava mucho ese clan pero mientras no fuera un vengador sediento de poder, lejos de ahí Sasuke estornudo con fuerza, en cuanto a lo de la actitud de su ahijado en verdad no entendía el sentido de ese comentario después de todo siendo criado por una madre tan estricta como Kushina se esperaría que fuera alguien bien portado que siempre actuara como se debía o bueno eso era lo que el sanin peliblanco suponía – es enserio Jiraiya es un mocoso mimado y caprichoso que solo quiere que todo se haga en su favor no entiendo como puedes no saber eso considerando que tu ayudaste a volverlo así- le reprendió el sandaime y era verdad, no solía estar mucho en la aldea pero cuando lo estaba se la vivía con el joven pelirrojo consintiéndole, comprándole cuanto deseaba y sobre todo instruyéndole para que lograse llegar a ser un ninja del mismo nivel que su padre y siempre dispuesto a morir por su hogar cosa que en verdad Sarutobi dudaba que hiciera  
-y no me vas a preguntar por Naruto?- pregunto el viejo kage mientras miraba a su alumno con cierto enojo  
-oh es verdad….jejeje se me olvido- respondió el hombre mientras se reía cómicamente y Sarutobi solo suspiraba antes de empezar a masajear su barba  
-para que sepas Naruto aun no aparece y dudo que lo haga porque donde esta de seguro esta mejor que con Kushina- Jiraija le miro con duda mientras que su mentor se ponía de pie mirando por la ventana con melancolía mientras pensaba en el mencionado ninja rubio.

De regreso al santuario el rubio estaba vendado de nuevo mientras el caballero peliverde de la casa de Aries le miraba con algo de pena, cuando lo vio en primera instancia no le reconoció a la distancia y asumiendo que era un enemigo alzo su muro invisible, solo hasta que el rubio lo golpeaba le reconoció pero en ese momento fue demasiado tarde ya que ahí fue donde las dos amazonas lo agarraron y bueno lo que le hicieron el caballero dorado no se lo deseaba ni al mas cruel espectro de Hades, -de nuevo te ofrezco mis disculpas Naruto_san de no haber alzado el muro no te habrían agarrado- dijo el hombre de cabellos averdezados mientras miraba al rubio, Naruto lo miraba rodeado de esa tibia y singular aura de poder que caracterizaba a los caballeros de su nivel mientras esos como lunares gemelos en su frente llamaban su atención y ciertamente su amabilidad no parecía muy propia de un caballero dorado, inclusive aquella hermosa rubia de la casa de Virgo destilaba algo de hostilidad cuando el rubio se coló en su jardín aunque si se desvaneció de inmediato por eso mismo este sujeto le parecía muy raro –no te apures tarde o temprano me iban a agarrar solo adelantaste lo inevitable- se lamentaba el rubio mientras terminaba de vendar su brazo y suspiraba las chicas se desquitaron con el antes de dejarlo explicar la situación del compromiso del cual el estaba por completo ignorante y disculpándose por su reacción tan violenta emprendieron la graciosa huida dejando al rubio molido en el suelo  
-por cierto Naruto_san mi nombre es Erick caballero dorado de Aries, aprendiz de Kiki_sensei y Mu_samase presento el sujeto lemuriano al tiempo que el rubio se alzaba del suelo  
-mucho gusto Erick_san soy Naruto de fénix, por cierto si no es indiscreción porque te llamas así no es un nombre muy común por acá- pregunto con curiosidad mientras el caballero asentía a sus palabras en eso el ojiazul tenia mucha razón  
-me criaron en un orfanato en tierras muy al occidente antes de ser encontrado por mi maestro por eso llevo este nombre y me siento orgulloso creo que me distingue- si el caballero dorado estaba mas que feliz de tener el nombre que portaba

Una sensación familiar inundo el aire mientras que el rubio y el peliverde volteaban a la cima de las escalinatas donde provenía esa calidez tan distintiva –parece que Athena_sama nos llama, andando Naruto_san no querrás hacer esperar a tu madre- dijo el caballero con una sonrisa mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso al templo de la diosa que esperaba con paciencia a que sus caballeros llegasen para su importante anuncio que iba a exponer en cuanto todos estuvieran ahí, no tardaron demasiado en reunirse y los caballeros de bronce miraban con cierta admiración a las personas que entraron por aquella puerta, usaban ahora armaduras doradas siendo de las mas llamativas aquella mujer de capricornio de nombre Leona o las gemelas de géminis de las cuales ninguna traia armadura para no sobresalir una por sobre la otra, la mujer de cabellos rubio apareció después de ellas y por un segundo los nativos de Konoha la confundieron con Ino en verdad que se le parecía mucho a la Yamanaka aunque sin duda tenia dos grandes razones que la distinguían de ella y lucían demasiado bien con esa ropa que portaba, a su espalda entro el hombre mas espeluznante que alguien hubiese visto en su vida, ese sujeto de nombre Alucard en verdad resultaba aterrador mas con esa sonrisa digna de un asesino psicópata a punto de destrozar a su nueva victima y al final el rubio apareció caminando con sus vendas a lado del caballero de Aries, de inmediato los caballeros voltearon a ver a Tenten y Azuza quienes se sonrojaban y miraban al suelo al tiempo que Sara en su silla cómoda y elegante solo negaba a sus acciones en definitiva ellas necesitaban aprenderá controlarse mas o acabarían matando al rubio  
**-bueno me alegre que estén todos aquí, primero a mis caballeros de bronce me gustaría presentarles a sus superiores los caballeros y amazonas de oro-** y señalo a los mencionados que sonreían con orgullo al tiempo que la diosa les miraba llena de felicidad por tener de nuevo alguien digno de esa armadura  
-YOSH CABALLEROS DORADOS SU JUVENIL COSMO ARDE TANTO COMO EL SOL!- grito Lee causando que sus amigos se alejaran de el discretamente al tiempo que las gotas se formaban en las nucas de los mencionados caballeros que solo volteaban a ver al rubio que estaba junto a Aries  
-no me vean el ya venia descompuesto de nacimiento- dijo Naruto defendiéndose de las miradas acusadoras al tiempo que Lee seguía perdido en sus cosas de la juventud

Sara se aclaro la garganta al tiempo que el zorro de nueve colas entraba en escena escapando aun de aquella loca amazona que no terminaba de arreglarlo, patino por el suelo y acabo en medio de todo aquello ganándose las miradas de todo mundo en especial las del rubio –JAJAJAJAJAJA KURAMA QUE LINDO TE VES CON ESOS MOÑITOS JAJAJAJAJAJA- su risa resonaba escandalosa al tiempo que el demonio solo entrecerraba sus ojos y saltaba al aire para reprender al rubio por faltarle al respeto, tras una dolorosa sesión de mordidas, golpes e intentos de ahorcamiento con colas el zorro perezoso estaba tendido sobre la cabeza del rubio descansando cómodamente mientras sus patas colgaban a los costados de la cara del rubio que aun se preguntaba como fue que termino debajo del zorro perezoso sobre su cabeza aunque lo que mas se preguntaba era como algo tan pequeño mordía tan fuerte –**bueno como decía mi anuncio es muy importante y trascendental para el destino del santuario, dado que Naru_chan no se da cuenta de cómo hace las cosas y ha conseguido mas de una candidata a ser su espósame veo en la obligación de actuar-** su seriedad era enorme y mas de una de las chicas se preguntaba si no iban a ser alejadas del rubio caballero por ordenes de la diosa que se veía muy decidida en ese momento –**Naru_chan podrá casarse con cuanta chica ame y lo acepte!-** dijo la alegre deidad encarnada mientras que el rubio parpadeaba, Kurama sonreía ante la sabia decisión y los caballeros de plata presentes maldecían por lo bajo al rubio que sin saber como se había conseguido ya claras candidatas a dicha extraña locura –**y puesto que esto puede generar algunas dudas o inconformidad la regla se aplica a todo caballero que logre convencer y enamorar a sus candidatas-** declaro la diosa mientras los presentes le miraba con serias dudas o ella era muy inteligente por tal disposición o de plano en el fondo era una pervertida reprimida que deseaba expresar todo eso en su hijo adoptivo, nadie tenia idea y la verdad no deseaban cuestionárselo o acabarían como cierto par de caballeros plateados que aun seguían castigados.

Regresando a las naciones elementales un ninja de la hierba corría a toda velocidad, su grupo se había topado con lo mas raro que hubiese visto en su vida, estaban a la caza de un par de renegados recién fugados de su aldea y mientras los rastreaban sintieron aquella extraña presencia que les llamo mucho la atención y le s atrajo a ese sitio, era el lugar mas raro que hubiese visto en su vida, parecía una especie de templo a medio sepultar en la roca de grandes columnas blancas viejas y agrietadas mientras el techo alto y solido se hundía en la tierra al tiempo que extraños dibujos grabados en la roca se podían ver con toda claridad, el polvo estaba por todos lados y la tierra yacía removida dando a entender que ese sitio había sido recién desenterrado y eso parecía no haber sucedido hacia mucho tiempo cosa bastante extraña ya que muchas veces se paso por ahí y n las ruinas vieron menos un equipo de trabajadores que lo desenterrasen, solo entonces sintieron de nuevo aquel enigmático poder fluyendo del interior del raro templo mientras los pasos resonaban así como las voces  
-con que estas son las cosas que tenemos que reunir, diablos si no tuvieran la barrera de Zeus seria mucho mas fácil conseguirles- se quejaba una voz mientras que los ninjas escuchaban ese nombre sin reconocerle en lo mas mínimo  
-deja de quejarte que al menos ya tenemos la clave de Era o de otro modo no podríamos abrir esa barreras- le respondió una voz mas gruesa al tiempo que las figuras se miraban al fondo del pasillo  
-tenemos intrusos, como detesto a esas basuras… demonic fury (furia demoniaca)- y todo el infierno se desató sobre los ninjas de la hierba.

No supieron como paso o a ciencia cierta que fue, solo vieron como si dos grandes ojos rojos brillasen en la oscuridad antes de que el extraño poder les golpeara, fue como ver una energía oscura surgir con fuerza asemejando una quijada enorme y maligna de alguna clase de ser demoniaco que se lanzo contra ellos aplastándoles con sus quijadas poderosas al tiempo que el suelo mismo se destrozaba u las columnas se cimbraban con fuerza mientras los ninjas un grupo de búsqueda de nivel jounin era masacrado de un solo golpe, 5 ninjas murieron en el acto mientras el ultimo de ellos el encargado de cuidar la retaguardia salió volando hasta caer contra el suelo donde reboto antes de poder alzarse del suelo y ver los cuerpos despedazados de sus compañeros, estaban desperdigados por ahí con sus extremidades en ángulos raros señal clara de que tenían rotos todos los huesos, no quiso saber nada mas del asunto ahora mismo la misión importaba menos que nada solo se levanto del suelo y empezó a correr lo mas rápido que podía alejándose de la zona mientras las figuras emergían del extraño templo –se te escapo uno no te apures, Craago aplástalo-ordeno uno de aquellos hombre a su seguidor que se alzaba del suelo, usaba el cabello gris corto y peinado de punta mientras un fragmento de casco cubría por completo el costado derecho de su cabeza a diferencia del izquierdo donde solo había una línea de metal sujetando el raro casco, el resto de su armadura no era menos rara, en su espalda varias protuberancias afiladas como dientes sobresalían mientras sus hombreras largas y anchas lucían pesadas al tiempo que sus piernas solo portaban protecciones hasta las rodillas usaba un cinturón de metal delgado mientras que en su pecho dos colmillos alargados le sobresalían de la parte baja del peto, todo el conjunto estaba hecho de color negro mate muy siniestro y curioso –enseguida mi señor-le respondió el mencionado hombre antes de esfumarse en el aire moviéndose a toda velocidad.

Así fue como el jounin de la hierba llego a esa situación, ahora mismo estaba quiero en su lugar viendo como salido de quien sabe donde ese sujeto de rara armadura se posaba ante el con una gran sonrisa mientras lo revisaba de pies a cabeza al tiempo que sopesaba su aspecto como si le evaluase y eso la verdad lo hacia sentir bastante incomodo en ese momento  
-con que tu eres un ninja dime de que nivel res he oído que hay 3 niveles regulares en cual estas tu?- pregunto Craago con curiosidad mientras que el ninja desenfundaba un kunai  
-soy un jounin de la aldea de la hierba maldito fenómeno- le respondió de mala manera al tiempo que el hombre asentía a sus palabras  
-ya veo un jounin, es una pena pensaba que su nivel era mas elevado pero oye siéntete honrado de que morirás a manos del gran Craago de viuda negra- hablo con crueldad en su voz mientras que el jounin solo lo miraba con temor algo en ese sujeto en verdad lo asustaba

No quiso esperar mas y se lanzo al ataque, los kunais volaron por el aire mientras que el caballero maligno solo sonreía moviéndose de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques del ninja que perdiendo la paciencia trazaba sellos a toda velocidad, los ojos del caballeo del caos se abrieron cuando vio la enorme bola de fuego abalanzándose contra el al tiempo que se movía eludiendo el mortal ataque, la bola de fuego de gran tamaño golpeo el suelo pero para lastima del ninja el enemigo ya no estaba ahí sino a su lado brillando en esa oscura y perversa energía al tiempo que atacaba con fuerza –jomyaku senshi (punción venenosa)- y su mano izquierda brillo poderosa mientras asemejaba un gran colmillo que se lanzaba contra el ninja, fue un golpe directo a su pecho que rego todo el poder dentro de el con fuerza mientras se desperdigaba en su interior, voló por el aire tras recibir el golpe mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a quemar mientras que caía despacio al suelo al tiempo que sus venas se destrozaban dentro de su cuerpo y las manchas moradas adornaban su piel denotando los capilares reventados, azoto con fuerza contra el suelo mientras que el caballero maligno solo miraba a su oponente en el suelo con la camisa destrozada y un punto negro enorme y pulsante justo donde le había golpeado, se dio la vuelta sonriente al tiempo que los ojos sin vida del ninja miraban al cielo mientras la sangre escurría de cada orificio de su cuerpo; -felicidades- dijeron en conjunto las chicas en la aldea de la hoja, estaban reunidas en ichuraku no eran otras que el ahora famoso escuadrón femenino que de nuevo celebraba de la mejor manera que conocían otra misión exitosa que les llevo a ganar un buen bono de parte del contratante que estaba francamente feliz con su trabajo de escolta ya que gracias a eso había realizado su viaje seguro y en muy buen tiempo, -donde estará Ino ya se tardo- preguntaba al viento Satsuki mientras buscaba a su amiga rubia que aun no aparecía, les dijo algo sobre un regalo y se fue y desde ese momento no la habían visto cosa que las preocupaba no se hubiera topado con alguien indeseable que le fastidiase el día pero al aparecer ese no fue el caso porque a la distancia se le podía ver caminando muy sonriente hacia el mencionado restaurante con una bolsa de buen tamaño en sus manos mientras avanzaba hacia el mencionado restaurante donde sus compañeras ya le esperaban.

Llego y de inmediato la típica convivencia entre ellas dio inicio, el ramen no se hizo esperar y las chicas comenzaron a devorar el mencionado alimento con hambre, al principio se mantenían algo retidicentes al mencionado ramen aunque a la larga como cierto caballero de bronce acabaron por caer ante los encantos del mencionado alimento que si era delicioso o al menos lo era ahora que estaban devorándolo con un apetito que bien valía la pena mencionar era todo producto de su sensei, por las afueras del restaurant un cierto ninja perliplateado paso caminando despacio con su mente perdia en su libro y claro se gano una mirada de enojo y desaprobación de parte de Rin quien dejo su ramen de lado un momento para ver a su ex compañero cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus alumnas curiosas y bastante deseosas de saber que le ocurría a su mentora –sensei, porque es tan agresiva con kakashi_san- pregunto Satsuki a la mujer ce cabellos oscuros mientras esta solo suspiraba sabia que en alguien momento tendría que contarles sobre eso pero nunca espero que fuera tan pronto aunque bueno al mal paso darle prisa , las acomodo a su alrededor mientras con una sonrisa amistosa y amorosa comenzaba a relatarles la historia de su vida, y de cómo fue que se graduó de la academia ninja siendo colocada en el mismo equipo que el mencionado ninja de la mascara y con un buen compañero de nombre Obito, el siempre fue algo atolondrado y se la pasaba llegando tarde pero fue en definitiva un gran amigo, les relato de sus aventuras sus misiones y su aprendizaje bajo la tutela de Minato Namikaze quien a la postre se convertiría en el yondaime hokage, si sus tres alumnas estaban mas que fascinadas con la historia de la mujer que les relataba todo hasta aquel día, durante aquella misión e la que su compañero de equipo cayo presa de un error del mismo ninja copia, le causo la muerte por su descuido y el acabo herido y perdiendo un ojo, ese mismo ojo rojo de comas negras, el sharingan el poderoso doujutsu del clan Uchiha estaba en el rostro de Kakashi como un regalo del difunto Obito, su vida y misiones siguieron ahora como un equipo anbu que fue emboscado aquella vez por esos ninjas de la niebla, la verdad no tenia idea de cómo sobrevivió solo recordaba que de nuevo Kakashi se descuido y tras cansarse demasiado por el uso de su sharingan uso el afamado chidori y acabo hiriéndola, tenia la cicatriz para probarlo pero en realidad nunca supo como fue que logro sobrevivir y nadie se los pudo explicar nunca pero eso era cosa del pasado, les relato el como fue que se enteraron del embarazo de Kushina y de cómo esperaron mas que emocionados a sus protegidos, pero claro todo se fue al carajo cuando el poderoso demonio de las nueve colas se salió de control y arraso con la aldea acabando con la muerte de Minato, después de ese día el ninja peligris comenzó a actuar bastante extraño.

Lejos de ahí en medio de la nada un grupo de hombres ataviados con armaduras metálicas solidas y duras se miraban unos a otros mientras que inspeccionaban el sitio elegido, era un cañón bastante profundo que sin duda era bastante inexplorado o al menos eso indicaban los restos humanos en el fondo con sus huesos rotos, sin duda quien osaba entrar ahí corría el riesgo de morir aunque para ellos eso no parecía aplicarse ni importar y por eso mismo estaban en ese sitio ahora mismo – este lugar es encantador, creo que ya encontramos nuestra base no?- decia de buen humor el caballero de arpía mientras que sus compañeros asentían a sus palabras y el acaballero líder el leviatán miraba a sus compañeros con esa seriedad tan suya y sin duda intimidante –muy bien aquí nos instalaremos, necesitamos recursos asique salgan de aquí y consigan material y mano de obra para construir nuestro santuario del abismo, y cuando reúnan suficiente gente empiecen a buscar los templos necesitamos eso cuanto antes- ordenó con dominio mientras los caballeros del caos se dispersaban desapareciendo de ahí a toda velocidad mientras que el hombre tomaba asiento sobre una gran roca y esperaba a que sus instalaciones estuvieran terminadas de acuerdo a como ellos lo deseaban –jejejeje eso de conseguir mano de obra…hablabas de esclavos no?- dijo con una sonrisa mordaz el caballero del kraken mientras que su colega permanecía callado estableciendo un vinculo mental con su amo habilidad que solo el poseía de los 5 signos de la destrucción –(pronto conseguiremos las llaves y de nuevo será libre mi señor)- pensaba el hombre mientras su cosmo brillaba perverso solo un segundo y en su santuario cierta diosa se quedaba callada y seria en medio de todo el murmullo que su anuncio causo  
-Athena_sama se encuentra bien?- pregunto Leona como siempre la mujer mas leal a la diosa que solo alzo una mirada preocupada hacia la amazona dorada  
-**no lo se Leona… no lo se sentí… sentí un poder maligno muy poderoso lejos de aquí-** dijo la diosa mientras que todo mundo guardaba silencio y la amazona dorada se colocaba de rodillas frente a ella  
-déjeme ir mi señora, acabare con esos seres malignos y me asegurare de que nada perturbe su cosmo- si ella estaba decidida a ayudar y socorrer a la diosa que solo le devolvía una amistosa sonrisa a la amazona dorada  
-** no hace falta todo…estará… aaaahhhh-** y todo mundo grito de preocupación cuando la diosa se desmayo en medio de aquella sala siendo de inmediato atrapada por sus caballeros que le miraban con preocupación

La diosa fue colocada en su recama mientras que el caballero de Aries la revisaba con calma al ser antes de un caballero un aprendiz de medico cosa que ayudo mucho cuando alguien en el santuario se enfermaba, salió de inmediato de la recamara de la diosa tras un exhaustivo examen con un veredicto mas que preocupante –no tengo idea de que le pasa es como si su cosmo hubiera resentido algo enorme que la estrujo, quiere vernos- los caballeros entraron a la recamara de la diosa, donde esta descansaba recostada sobre la enorme cama de sabanas sedosas y detalles dignos de su jerarquía, su rostro hermoso estaba bastante serio en ese momento mientras les miraba con cierta preocupación y hablaba con su solemnidad acostumbrada- **mis caballeros, he sentido como un poderoso mal trata de despertar alcanzando antiguos fragmentos de una llave que le encierra, quiero que los detengan y que por todos los medios se les pare no podemos permitir que el de nuevo este suelto, por favor quiero que mis caballeros de bronce se hagan cargo de esto-** y todo mundo volteo a ver al grupo del rubio que asentía a las palabras de su madre adoptiva mientras que cierta amazona de capricornio protestaba, ellos los dorados eran mucho mas poderosos una misión así debería corresponderles y era verdad pero cuando se escucho el nombre del sitio al cual irían de inmediato supieron que los mencionados caballeros de bronce eran la mejor elección los fragmentos mencionados estaban…en las naciones elementales.

De regreso al mencionado sitio las chicas terminaban de escuchar la historia de Rin sobre el como kakashi había descuidado por completo sus obligaciones de guardian a favor del eterno consentido Arashi, si estaban molestas y se puso peor cuando la mujer les dijo que el ninja de cabellos plateados como Kushina consideraba al joven rubio un demonio si esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y secretamente ellas se prometían darle un escarmiento al mencionado hombre, quien sabe quizá golpearlo en su amado icha icha, a la distancia Kakashi sintió mucho miedo en ese momento, las chicas dejaron para otro momento sus planes de justicia que claro iban a perjudicar mucho al ninja copia y fue entonces cuando Ino saco su regalo, eran chalecos bordados a mano por ella misma cada uno muy parecido al chaleco regular de un jounin aunque eso si eran negros y tenían el nombre de cada una bordado en la solapa, fue un buen presente y las chicas se los colocaron antes de despedirse de su maestra que las veía salir a la calle con una mirada de total incredulidad después de todo ni Hinata o Satsuki leyeron lo que decían en la espalda en letras enormes lo siguiente Ino "propiedad" Satsuki " de" Hinata "Naruto_kun", Rin no pudo evitar reír al verlas con eso y ellas ni enteradas sin duda no se lo iban a tomar bien cuando supieran lo que Ino las había hecho usar sin siquiera avisarles, en otro lado de la aldea una mujer pelirroja sonriente y feliz despedía a su consentido e idolatrado hijo que salía de paseo a entrenar con su pervertido padrino al tempo que ella entraba a su casa, una vez dentro suspiro mientras la ilusión caía, su rostro se volvió borroso un segundo antes de mostrar un rostro algo pálido con ojeras marcadas en el mismo, no dormía bien a causa de aquella pesadilla del ave de fuego que se alejaba de ella con alguien en su interior, nunca supo el porque pero eso valla que le dolía y el distanciamiento de su hijo no ayudaba, si Arashi adoraba sentirse libre y sin ataduras por eso mismo casi no pasaba tiempo con la mujer que sentía un enorme hueco dentro de ella como si un pedazo de su corazón le hubiese sido arrancado, lo cierto era que nunca se lo arrancaron ella misma fue la que lo desprecio, suspiro mientras se enfilaba a su recamara deseaba dormir un poco al menos y por eso mismo estaba caminando despacio con deseos de descansar cosa que no podría volver a hacer en mucho tiempo.

Lejos de ahí en un sitio repleto de hermosas construcciones las figuras de los jóvenes caballeros de bronce se alistaban para dar inicio al fin a su travesía y a su gran aventura que estaría repleta de sangre acción y momentos por demás…interesantes, guiados por el rubio con el perezoso zorro sobre su gran caja caminaban alejándose del santuario después de todo con el problema que le sucedió a la diosa el uso de la transportación estaba descartada pero bueno para eso existían los barcos y unos días en el mar les ayudarían a todos menos al rubio que sin duda acabaría mas que mareado pero eso parecía no importarle en ese momento.

* * *

y se acabo, como vimos nuestros caballeros del caos ya tienen nueva base de operaciones aunque esta en construccion y claro vimos y nos enteramos un poco mas sobre el porque rin detesta a kakashi y ni se diga de las cosas que pasan en el santuario y si parece que el fin Sara ya sintio el poder de nuestro villano algo que tardo demasiado si me lo preguntan pero creo que el estar encerrado ayuda a pasar desapercibido...creo  
_quiza es por lo mismo de donde esta encerrado (el autor le mira con duda)_  
_si poder esta tan contenido que no se siente (todos consideran eso)_  
_es verdad quiza por eso no lo notaba (las optras asienten a eso)_  
_solo nos queda esperar que se sepa quien es el villano (el autor sonrie)_  
creo que mas de uno puede tratar de adivinar eso

hasta la proxima  
atte:Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: que ira a pasar en las naciones elementales cuando Naruto se reencuentre con cierto trio de kunoichis?


	18. C17: Dividir y conquistar

hola gente como les va espero que bien porque si estan leyendo esto eso quiere decir que estan leyendo la conti del fic que como vemos llego muy rapido no? l verdad y tenia una parte escrita por eso es que se termino tan pronto de redactar pero bueno como se que lo que mas desean es leer el fic y no leer sobre mis peripecias al escribirlo pasare de una vez a los reviews

**VAMPIREPRINCESSM**: le tengo algo deparado a Kuchina creeme y lo de las chicas con mas de un esposo todo es cosa de que los susodichos quieran los hombre son el detalle siempre  
**Gajeel redfox Crossover Fan**: que bueno que te gusto tanto  
**Kouteikuro**: creo que kushina y jiriya no le tomaran importancia a naruto en cuanto a lo de los chalecos buena la puntada de ino no? ademas de que un no sabemos si azuza y tenten fueron cstigads espero que si y algo me dice que ciertas kunoichis van tener problemas cuando sepan que cierto rubio y tiene un miniharem y ni cuenta se daba  
**alex**: cuando el trio inosatsuhina conozca a las amazonas ahí van a volar chispas creeme y si el grupo del rubio va a las naciones elementales al fin  
abelisaisanchez: no desesperes que la accion ya se acerca  
**DBGZ**: y llegaran no comas ansias todo a su tiempo  
**alexandert cross**:que bueno que te guste tanto el fic y creeme yo tambien quiero que llegue a konoha pronto pero aun hay cosas que atender primero  
**leknyn**: si es cierto las chicas ni se enteraron y esperemos que lleguen pronto a konoha  
**NarutoKurai**: si es verdad al rubio le deparan muchas cosas y dudo que regrese con kushina eso que ni que aunque algo es seguro ella sufrirá para ganar su perdón y cuando dices amazona de armadura dorada de cual hablas?  
**Alex-Flyppy**: no dijo nada por el shock y aquí esta la actulizacion para que sepamos que mas pasa  
**barriojustus**: si explicare ese detalle y en cuanto a si las usaran todo depende de que tan poderosos sean los enemigos  
**El angel de la oscuridad**:el siguiente fic que se actualiza es demonio y es verdad si lo meten un cuarto nadie lo vera en un mes minino  
**Loquin**: quien sabe recuerda que una cosa es que ellas lo digan y otra presumirlo y si ya regresan a las naciones ninja a causar caos  
**Guest 1**: aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y gracias por pensar que soy un gran escritor  
**Guest2:** es verdad el pobre arashi esta enfermito necesita una dosis de su medicina especial  
**Luigi yagami**: si es cierto siempre los desestima y se viene lo bueno como dijiste  
**Red**: no la abandonare solo que tardo en actualizar eso es todo  
**sebastian**: en este fic es un el y los cballeros del caos ya estan ahi y no estoy seguro de cuanto me tomara reasumir el ritmo de ntes la verdad  
**Guest 3**:gracias por incitar a que me dejen reviews  
**Pablo**: como dije Kyubi es un el  
**metlic-dragon-angel**: jejeje tu lo has dicho ellos son demasiado para ellos y pronto lo sabran  
**Naruto-Namikze17**: que bueno que te guste aquí esta el nuevo cap

y aqui con los reviews respondidos pasemos a la presentación estelar  
_el capitulo llego (el autor asiente)_  
_que bien (el autor sonríe)_  
_y urgía leerlo (mir al autor que asiente)_  
_espero que este muy bueno (el autor mira a los lectores)_  
si quieren saber eso tendran que leer el cap

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Dividir y conquistar**

Todo era caos y confusión en ese momento, en la pequeña aldea o mas bien en lo que quedaba de ella no se apreciaban casi a ninguna persona con vida fuera de los ancianos heridos que apenas habían sobrevivido al brutal ataque el día anterior, esos sujetos de armaduras extrañas habían aparecido de la nada y los atacaron sin piedad mientras clamaban por una especie de tablilla que se suponía estaba en ese sitio cuando la aldea se fundo, la verdad nadie tenia idea de que estaban hablando y eso genero que su brutalidad fuese aun mayor, sus ataques poderosos causaron muertes al por mayor mientras toda la aldea era consumida por su poder maligno y violento, usaban armaduras extrañas que les protegían de sus flechas y espadas aunque por lo visto aun sin esas armaduras ellos no habrían podido defenderse de ellos, su velocidad y poder eran asombrosos sin duda fuesen quienes fuesen deberían de tener mucho mas poder que el de un ninja regular o eso era lo que pensaban algunos delos sobrevivientes, los ancianos en su mayoría eran quienes seguían con vida acompañados por los heridos de mayor gravedad mientras que las mujeres y hombres habían sido secuestrados por ellos mientras argumentaban una especie de gran honor al ser convertidos en sus servidores, seguramente eran esclavistas de alguna clase eso era algo que los pocos sobrevivientes murmuraban entre si, fueron momentos de total caos y muerte mientras el enemigo ataco hasta que al final el dirigente de la aldea abrió la boca alzando su voz, no estaba seguro de que buscaban pero supo cuando tomo el cargo en esa aldea que una reliquia de piedra antigua había sido encontrada en la aldea y llevada a un sitio seguro para que se le estudiase al parecer estaba en una aldea de mayor tamaño de nombre Shinto en las provincias mas al norte cerca de la costa donde se le estudiaba en una de las mas prestigiadas escuelas de lenguas antiguas del mundo, no era un objeto shinobi y por eso mismo no se considero necesario que se le custodiase en la aldea de kumo y por ello estaba en dicho sitio, en cuanto supieron eso el grupo de sujetos extraños comenzó a marchar mientras uno mas se quedaba atrás y terminaba con la vida de su líder dejándolos a todos en la mas absoluta depresión.

No se quedaron del todo solos uno de aquellos sujetos de armadura relativamente sencilla y muy simple de piezas negras y casco cerrado con una mascara de grandes ojos rojos les vigilaba a la espera de requerir de mas "trabajadores" por eso mismo aguardaba a que los heridos sanasen para llevárselos junto con el resto de los habitantes que fueron reclutados por ellos, todo estaba calmado en esos momentos mientras esperaban ayuda y socorro de alguien en algún momento claro que la esperanza no era precisamente su mayor aliciente en ese momento pero sin que alguno lo supiera su ayuda ya estaba en camino en ese momento; no muy lejos de ahí en un campamento provisional un grupo de jóvenes caballeros de bronce acampaban mientras una fogata cocinaba la comida que esperaban ansiosos para saciar su apetito, habían arribado ese mismo día a las naciones elementales tras un muy pintoresco viaje en barco de varios días, viaje que si que estuvo lleno de revelaciones inesperadas; en cuanto el navío zarpo de los muelles los caballeros se encontraron atrapados en un barco sin nada que hacer algo muy peligroso si se consideraba la tendencia de cierto caballero de alas de fuego a meterse en líos cuando no tenia nada que hacer, por fortuna o desgracia para ellos dependiendo de cómo se le viese el rubio no estaba muy hiperactivo esos días al parecer el pasar la mitad del tiempo mareado resultaba demasiado para el, se la paso el primer día sujeto del barandal de uno de los costados del barco devolviendo sin parara sus alimentos mientras sus amigos sentían pena por el pero a la larga se acostumbraría o acabaría por devolver hasta el estomago aunque si eso pasaba seria mas que interesante ver como pasaba, cuando al fin Naruto se sintió mejor y mas liberado decidió acompañar a sus amigos en la cubierta del barco donde Neji jugaba algo de ajedrez con cierto ninja de espesas cejas que no paraba de alabar su gran maestría y su brillante y juvenil cosmo, de nuevo una gota enorme apareció en la nuca de todo mundo ante sus palabras, un poco mas allá un perezoso zorro de pequeño tamaño yacía echado bajo la sombra de una mesa roncando como si no hubiese un mañana, la verdad ese mencionado y temido biju pasaba mas tiempo dormido que despierto y por eso mismo Naruto se preguntaba si en verdad era tan temible como todos decían quizá era peligroso cuando estaba despierto porque no le dejaban dormir el ya había conocido a alguien que se ponía de muy mal humor cuando lo despertaba de su siesta, en la isla de la reina de la muerte un anciano caballero de nombre Yamamoto estornudaba con fuerza siendo despertado de su sueño reparador no supo el porque paso eso pero tenia la rara sensación de que un conocido ojiazul estaba involucrado en eso.

Fue en ese momento que todo para Naruto dejo de importar –hola Naruto_kun- los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos cuando Tenten apareció en escena enfundada en un traje de baño en color verde de una sola pieza que se ceñía a la perfección a su figura dejando ver las largas y hermosas piernas de la amazona de Andrómeda mientras el escote contenía sus hermosos pechos con su cabello atado en sus clásicos rodetes sobre su cabeza coronaba la imagen de la bella amazona, -Tenten_chan te ves muy hermosa!- hablo el rubio sin pensar haciendo a sus amigos mirar a la amazona y Neji asintió a las palabras del rubio era verdad ella lucia muy bella mientras que Lee solo se puso algo rojo y no pudo moverse ante la visión de la bella amazona –Ja si eso te gusta deberías verme a mi Naruto_kun- y el rubio fijo su vista en Azuza quien aparecía en ese momento su cabello atado en una sola coleta mientras usaba un traje de baño a dos piezas en color celeste que se ajustaba perfecto a sus figura luciendo sus pechos ligeramente mas grandes que los de Tenten quien en ese momento la fulminaba con la mirada al tiempo que los ojos de Naruto se abrían aun mas que antes y por su lado Neji se quedaba sin palabras y Lee bueno el se ponía otro poco mas rojo, el rubio solo pudo balbucear algo sobre lo hermosa que lucia Azuza mientras Tenten reprimía las ganas de matar a la amazona que se les pego sin siquiera pedirles permiso y que ahora mismo estaba repegandosele mucho al rubio que se ponía algo rojo al sentir el roce de la tersa piel de Azuza contra si mismo, -HAKU!- fue el grito de asombro de Neji cuando vio a Haku aparecer en cubierta ella usaba un traje de baño igual a dos piezas solo que de tejido delgado dejando al descubierto su gran secreto , si era una chica, con un cuerpo hermoso de piel blanca y tersa a la vista de grandes pechos copa c redondos casi a punto de ser copa d dejando a Tenten y Azuza algo opacadas ante la figura de la bella mujer de cabellos negros que se posaba ante ellos, su traje de baño de dos piezas tenia solo un hilo ara sostener la parte superior que se envolvía apretando sus pechos realzándolos aun mas mientras que ella caminaba por la cubierta y el rubio la miraba fijamente – eres preciosa Haku_chan no se porque te resistes a mostrar tu belleza - las mejillas de Haku enrojecieron y todo mundo volteo a ver al rubio con una sola duda en sus mentes desde cuando el sabia que era chica?, entonces a la mente les vino el hecho de que Naruto nunca preguntaba por el sexo de Haku es mas el nunca pareció interesado en conocerle detalle muy curioso si se pensaba bien y cuando le inquirieron sobre eso el respondió con sencillez que desde el principio supo que Haku era una chica y no se los dijo por la simple razón de que nunca nadie se lo pregunto a el, si todos tuvieron de nuevo una gota de sudor en sus nucas aunque cuando Haku sonrió caminando hacia su silla para tomar el sol al rubio casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo, el trasero de Haku estaba por completo expuesto debajo de su traje de baño…de hilo dental Tenten y Azuza la miraron con asombro al notar como la siempre seria Haku usaba algo tan revelador y que al parecer si que atraía la atención de su rubio caballero que no le quitaba la mirada ni un solo segundo, Haku sonreía por su lado hasta que una ola golpeo el barco por sorpresa y los caballeros acabaron en el suelo, curiosamente Naruto sentía algo suave y redondo contra su cara y cuando abrió los ojos se vio a si mismo con su rostro pegado a uno de los glúteos de Haku quien estaba mas roja que un jitomate mientras el tiempo parecía alentarse y un segundo se sentía casi como 5 minutos  
-¡cuando se supone que te vas a mover Naruto ya tienes mas de 5 minutos con tu cara pegada al trasero de Haku!- hablaron en sincronía Tenten y Azuza mientras que el rubio reaccionaba separándose y pidiéndole perdón a la amazona roja que aceptaba sus disculpas  
-(me pregunto si a Naruto_kun le gusto sentir mi trasero?)- al parecer Haku no era tan seria como parecía al menos no lo era dentro de su mente.

Todo volvió relativamente a la calma mientras que el rubio rojo y aterrado estaba ahora contra la barandilla del barco contemplando seriamente la idea de saltar por la borda, frente a el Tenten y Azuza lo acorralaban mientras la incitaban a responder a una muy importante cuestión, cual de las tres era la mas hermosa, y si el rubio estaba aterrado, sabia bien que fuera cual fuera su respuesta iba a sufrir por la maño de alguna de ellas de eso el estaba bien seguro en ese momento, solo entonces ocurrió la puerta de los camarotes se abrió y los ojos de Naruto casi se salen de sus órbitas cuando Hallibel apareció usando un traje de baño blanco que contrastaba a la perfección con su piel ligeramente oscura, sus pechos grandes por mucho mas que los des las demás chicas eran contenidos por un pedazo de tela horizontal que apenas y lograba quedarse en su lugar mientras sus senos casi parecían luchar contra la tela, abajo una pieza del traje de baño corta y pequeña daba a entender que era del mismo tipo de traje de baño que el de Haku, caminaba despacio con su cabello rubio atado en su peinado clásico mientras su cuerpo era devorado con la mirada del rubio que casi como un zombi la miraba fijamente hasta que al final abrió la boca –Harribel_chan…¡estas preciosa!- exclamo con sus ojos brillantes mientras la seria amazona sonreía ligeramente desviando sus ojos un poco a un costado mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y las otras dos amazonas miraban sus encantos cubriéndolos levemente, no podían creer las "dimensiones " de esa mujer y dudaban de verdad que existiese alguien con encantos parecidos; en las naciones elementales en ese momento una rubia de ojos color miel estornudaba con fuerza en el interior de un casino sin saber el porque de ello; Naruto admiro a Harribel fijamente mientras que Neji se preguntaba como esa tela lograba mantenerse en su sitio y Lee bueno el en ese momento estaba en el suelo inconsciente, se desmayo cuando vio a la amazona del tiburón aparecer por el pasillo, uno pensaría que la simple aparición de Harribel fue el fin de los pleitos pero no fue así mas bien su aparición incito a las demás a usar trajes de baño mas cortos y ajustados pero eso claro fue otra historia.

De regreso al presente el grupo de caballeros y amazonas estaba acampando tranquilamente mientras la comida humeante y deliciosa estaba finalmente lista –huele delicioso Haku_chan se nota que eres una gran cocinera- elogiaba el rubio a la apenada chica mientras esta servía una especie de caldo de res con algunas verduras en tazones que pasaba a cada caballero, Naruto no estaba exagerando en cuanto dieron los primeros bocados los guerreros quedaron maravillados con el sazón de Haku sin duda de retirarse de sus labores de amazona tendría un gran futuro en la industria alimenticia, no tardaron mas de 5 minutos en devorar toda la comida de la joven amazona que solo sonreía sonrojada por los halagos incesantes de todos sus amigos, ya con el estomago lleno el grupo de caballeros se alzo del suelo cargando sobre sus espaldas las cajas de sus respectivas armaduras mientras caminaban despacio por el sendero en dirección del poblado cercano, se suponía que estaba bastante cerca en palabras del capitán del barco del que habían bajando estaba a mas de unas 4 horas a pie y por eso mismo caminaban a paso lento en dirección de aquel sitio que ya les esperaba para abastecerse de algunas provisiones y dar inicio a la misión asignada por su diosa –**huele a muerte- **hablo con su voz infantil el siempre animado Kurama desde la caja en la espalda del rubio que se detuvo en el acto al igual que sus compañeros mientras tomaban algo de aire y percibían el aroma en el viento sin notar nada demasiado raro en el mismo –Kurama tiene razón, huele a muerte lo se porque ciertas partes de la isla de la reina de la muerte olían de ese modo- todos se quedaron callados ante esas palabras al tiempo que caminaban por la pequeña loma y frente a ellos se alzaba la aldea devastada con ruinas por todos lados y personas heridas casi arrastrándose por el suelo en busca de ayuda o salvación, de inmediato apretaron el paso aproximándose a la entrada de la aldea donde fueron recibidos por un hombre anciano de unos 70 años de cabello blanco y barba corta y canosa que se apoyaba en un b Aston, usaba ropas humildes y los miraba con algo de preocupación mientras ellos le regresaban ojos amigables aunque con algo de duda en ellos.  
-jóvenes mejor retírense de aquí antes de que sea muy tarde- hablo el hombre con genuina preocupación mientras los viajeros lo miraban con duda  
-¿Qué ocurre porque nos dice eso venerable anciano?- si Neji fue educado a la perfección en su manera de hablar a los mayores y por eso mismo fue quien tomo la palabra.

No hubo necesidad de responder cuando por la calle la figura enmascarada de aquel sujeto se vislumbro avanzando a paso lento mientras llamaba la atención de los presentes, el anciano maldijo por lo bajo al tiempo que el caballero maligno se posaba de pie ante los enviados del santuario que le miraban fijamente y con serias dudas –pero que tenemos aquí son nuevos "trabajadores" jejeje, sean buenos y no se opongan demasiado no quisiera tener que matar a alguno de ustedes- el hombre entonces comenzó a emitir un poder maligno muy singular que helo la sangre de los pocos sobrevivientes y heridos ocultos entre las ruinas de los edificios al tiempo que los caballeros le miraban con serias dudas y eso si con molestia en sus ojos –con que tu fuiste quien ataco a estas personas eh? Hagamos un trato si nos dices quien es tu jefe y que busca perdonaremos tu vida- esta ves fue el rubio el que abrió la boca para dar su ultimátum al caballero maligno que solo se carcajeo ante las palabras de Naruto quien bajaba la gran caja de su espalda que con un sonoro golpe metálico llamo la atención del enemigo, sus risas se acallaron mientras miraba con detenimiento el objeto cubico sobre el que estaba recostado el pequeño zorro que le miraba con ojos aburridos y juraría que estaba sonriendo burlonamente, no tardo en prestar atención a las demás cajas que todos portaban y de inmediato comprendió quien estaba frente a el –caballeros de Athena!- grito con fuerza mientras daba un salto hacia atrás envolviéndose en su poder maligno que asemejaba una especie de tornado en miniatura negro y fuerte que desprendiéndose de el giro como trompo sobre el suelo dejando una zanja destruida a su paso mientras se abalanzaba contra los caballeros que con velocidad y agilidad eludían su ataque que pasaba de largo destruyendo todo en su camino antes de golpear un tronco que envolvía en su viento energizado reduciéndolo a astillas –malditos caballeros de Athena voy a matarlos a todos!- si el enemigo los reconoció de inmediato y ahora mismo estaba listo para pelear hasta el final mientras que los caballeros de bronce le miraban con algo de preocupación  
-es un demente, si ataca de ese modo a la aldea acabara por derrumbar lo que ya esta dañado y hay gente dentro de los edificios- hablo Neji con seriedad mientras sus ojos blancos veían a las personas heridas en los edificios dañados a su alrededor  
-permítanme hacerme cargo- todo mundo miro a la amazona rubia del tiburón que daba un paso al frente.

El hombre se quedo firme y calmado mientras veía como Harribel se posaba de pie ante el mirándole con sus ojos serios y calmados al tiempo que su cuerpo casi parecía envolverse en un aura poderosa, azulosa, brillante y resplandeciente la envolvía y el sujeto se paralizaba ante la sensación que la mujer despedía; era como si todo a su alrededor se volviera tan denso casi como si fuera agua y el se estuviese hundiendo en el océano mientras un enorme escualo aparecía frente a el mirándole con sus ojos negros al tiempo que le dejaba ver sus blancos y afilados dientes poco a poco la figura del tiburón se materializaba tras Harribel al tiempo que el mismo anciano del principio veía a la mujer incrédulo ante la sensación que inundaba todo el sitio; -eso no me asusta- se lanzo contra ella en un ataque frontal al tiempo que ella solo le dirigía unos ojos calmados mientras su cosmo brillaba y alzaba su brazo derecho a un lado con la palma extendida y los dedos unidos como si tratase de asemejar una espada que alzo sobre su hombro al tiempo que el poder se reunía en su mano el caballero maligno salto al aire para eludir el ataque mientras su poder se reunía a su alrededor pero fue demasiado tarde -¡ola azul!- y la rubia lanzo su brazo al frente, el poder brillo mientras una gran ola marina parecía formarse a su alrededor y el cosmo salía desprendido como una onda de corte y poder envuelta en el mar, se aproximo al enemigo a toda velocidad mientras este notaba su error estaba indefenso en el aire, toda el agua le golpeo con fuerza mientras entre la misma el cosmo en forma de una especie de misil cortante le golpeaba con fuerza alzándolo al aire, fue como si el mar chocase con toda su furia contra una roca y el estuviese atrapado en medio del golpe –AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- su armadura se destrozo bajo la presión mientras el agua lo estrellaba contra el suelo arrastrándolo sin piedad alguna por el mismo hasta que se disperso por toda la calle principal quedando el enemigo en el suelo derrotado y sin vida mientras que los restos del agua quedaban dispersos por todo el suelo junto al enemigo que ahora tenía su armadura estrellada por completo del pecho y la máscara partida con un buen fragmento del costado derecho faltante –fantástico Harribel_chan eres muy poderosa- le felicito el rubio mientras que la mujer esbozaba de nuevo una sonrisa breve con el sonrojo leve en sus mejillas al tiempo que con el grupo Tenten y Azuza la miraban bajo una nueva luz-(creo que ella es mas que solo esas dos enormes cosas)- fue lo que pensó la amazona de la cobra mientras que la pelicastaña de Andrómeda tenia sus propias ideas –(mi cadena es la mejor defensa pero si ataca con agua se colaría por los eslabones y no la detendría… es peligrosa)- fue lo que ella medito al tiempo que el anciano que les recibió les miraba fijamente al tiempo que se reunían frente a el  
-quienes son ustedes?- fue todo lo que pudo preguntar mientras los miraba con serias dudas después de todo habían acabado con mucha facilidad a uno de los hombres que ataco su hogar.

Lejos de ahí en un sitio sereno y oscuro una figura yacía en pose de meditación mientras respiraba con calma en busca de encontrar algo de paz cuando los matorrales a su alrededor se movieron suavemente, una sonrisa tenue y pequeña apareció en su rostro mientras sabia la razón de ese sonido que si era muy pequeño y discreto pero nada que no pudiese percibir, de pronto los matorrales se movieron mientras las figuras saltaban al aire, la luz les ilumino mientras las armas afiladas salían volando en dirección de ella, con se movió para asombro de ellas dejando que las armas se hundiesen en su cuerpo, la sangre voló por el aire antes de que se desvaneciera en una bola de humo dejándoles en shock -¿Qué cuando se reemplazo por ese clon?- pregunto la pelinegra incrédula al tiempo que el suelo se movía, grito con asombro cuando fue envuelta en la fuete red de hilos metálicos que la mantenía suspendida en el aire mientras maldecía sin parar su suerte de acabar en esa red que le imposibilitaba el seguir luchando, sus compañeras de inmediato se colocaron espalda contra espalda en busca de ver en todas direcciones posibles para no caer en la ofensiva de su maestra el suelo se hundió levemente y dieron un gran salto para escapar del foso que se abría bajo sus pies casi a punto de atraparles pero por fortuna lograron huir del ataque de su maestra, Hinata activo de inmediato sus ojos viendo en todas direcciones mientras buscaba a su maestra que no parecía estar por ningún lado cosa demasiado extraña, un brillo plateado llamo su atención y abriendo los ojos alarmada volteo en aquella dirección, no alcanzo a alertar a Ino quien ahora mismo estaba cayendo al suelo con una aguja senbon clavada en su trasero inyectándole un paralizante relativamente suave pero que bastaba para tirarla y tenerla fuera de combate por lo que ahora la ojiperla era la única que quedaba para luchar  
-como siempre eres la ultima no Hinata?- pregunto con algo de buen humor Rin mientras aparecía en escena saltando del interior del foso, al parecer Hinata nunca reviso ese lugar al considerarlo solo una trampa y por eso Ino había caído  
-es porque soy la mas cuidadosa sensei- la sonrisa de Hinata era enorme y llena de confianza al tiempo que Rin la miraba y asentía a sus palabras  
-bueno creo que es hora de que pierdas- hablo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras se lanzaba contra la Hyuuga que ya estaba en su pose clásica de taijutsu

Las palmas de Hinata brillaron en chakra mientras se lanzaba al frente sus manos se desplazaron a toda velocidad tratando de golpear a la mujer frente a ella, sus ojos veían todos sus movimientos y Rin se limitaba a eludirla, sus manos apenas tocaban los brazos y muñecas de la Hyuuga para no entrar en contacto con sus palmas brillantes al tiempo que se movían una contra la otra casi bailando en el claro ante la mirada de Satsuki en la red y los ojos casi cerrados de Ino en el suelo no perdían detalle de la lucha entre maestra y alumna que parecía prolongarse indefinidamente al tiempo que la mujer de marcas cuadradas en las mejillas daba un gran salto para alejarse de su alumna –que pasa sensei, si corre no podre golpearla – Hinata esbozo una sonrisa algo arrogante y perversa, cosa aprendida de Anko_sama como le decía ella ya que fue esta misma quien le instruyo sobre intimidación y le ayudo a su confianza, Rin sintió un ligero escalofrió al igual que sus compañeras inmovilizadas, y pensar que a Anko solo le bastaron 2 meses para volver a la tímida Hyuuga en lo que era ahora no querían pensar en que habría pasado de haber podido entrenarla todo un año como ella deseaba, Rin sacudió su cabeza mientras miraba a su nueva alumna en definitiva ese cambio de forma de ser le sentó bien pero aun así la Hinata original aun estaba dentro de ella y sabia como sacarle provecho, Hinata se lanzo contra Rin con deseos de acabar la lucha conocía a su maestra y si le daba suficiente tiempo acabaría ideando una estrategia para vencerla sin pelear mano a mano cosa que no le convenía, se lanzo contra Rin a toda velocidad mientras ella le miraba aproximarse y hablo con una gran sonrisa –dime Hinata aun tienes esos sueños con Naruto?- la Hyuuga se detuvo en el acto mientras sus mejillas se ponían bastante rojas y recordaba a que clase de sueños se refería su maestra que sin perder el tiempo se lanzo contra ella, un golpe al estomago trajo a Hinata a la realidad y lanzo su palma al frente pero Rin giro sobre si misma para eludir el ataque mientras volvía a abrir la boca –seguro que lo conquistas con lo mucho que has crecido de ciertas "cosas"- las mejillas de Hinata de nuevo se pusieron rojas al tiempo que trastabillaba un poco y Rin completaba el giro lanzando algo contra ella, reacciono tarde cuando la pequeña pelota estaba ya frente a ella brillando al estallar y se quedo ciega por completo, cuando su vista regreso poco a poco estaba atada en una soga mientras Rin le sonreía de pie frente a sus alumnas  
-son buenas pero aun necesitan mas experiencia y limar algunos defectos, Satsuki eres impulsiva y no mides consecuencias, Ino te distraes muy fácilmente y pierdes noción de tu entorno y Hinata tu byakugan es una gran ventaja pero una gran debilidad si te enfrentas a algo brillante, por lo demás fue un buen ejercicio, las veo en 1 hora en la oficina de hokage_sama para tomar una misión- y se desvaneció en una bola de humo mientras las chicas se miraban entre si, de nuevo las había dejado atadas y derrotadas en medio del bosque y tendrían que soltarse por sus propios medios.

Al mismo tiempo en aquel acantilado solitario los ecos de dolor resonaban mientras los "trabajadores" eran obligados a acarrear grandes y pesadas columnas de oca recién talladas para la elaboración de los edificios que los cuatro malvados caballeros principales deseaban para instalase, todo era relativamente normal y común mientras la sangre botaba de las espaldas latigueadas de los esclavos al tiempo que los caballeros malignos se reunían al tiempo que permanecían callados, no eran tontos habían sentido ese cosmo poderoso que elimino a su pequeño vigía en aquel pueblo y claro que sabían a quien pertenecía –parece que el santuario mando algunos caballeros, ya se habían tardado en darse cuenta de nuestra presencia no creen- dijo con algo de bula el caballeo del kraken mientras miraba a sus compañeros que asentían a sus palabras, miraron al hombre callado del leviatán que como siempre permanecía sereno y rodeado de un aire algo espeluznante, lo que mas deseaban ellos en ese momento era salir y pelear contra esos caballeros, la idea de luchar y matarles resultaba muy atractiva considerando que de ese modo podrían darle un gusto a su amo pero como siempre su líder abría los ojos con una gran seriedad para arruinar sus deseos  
-no iremos por ellos, no aun tenemos que preparar este sitio y alistar la liberación de nuestro amo, ellos no representan ningún inconveniente por ahora, son simples moscas ni son caballeros de oro de eso estoy mas que seguro- si el caballero del leviatán era muy hábil y experimentado en cuestiones de percibir el poder de un enemigo y por eso mismo les restaba importancia aunque como en épocas antiguas simples caballeros de bronce habían logrado lo imposible en este caso las cosas podrían repetirse aunque a su manera de ver las cosas ellos no iban a ser una verdadera amenaza para ellos, no por lo pronto al menos.

De nuevo con el grupo de caballeros estos recién escuchaban la historia de aquel hombre y ahora mismo estaban callados mientras meditaban en lo que les había contado hacia tan solo unos instantes al parecer las fuerzas del enemigo eran mucho mas extensas de lo que ellos mismos esperaban y eso les iba a complicar demasiado las cosas cuando el momento de encararles llegase por lo mismo tenían que elaborar una estrategia de acción lo mas pronto posible y gracias a los años de entrenamiento bajo un tutor que en realidad se dedico a nutrir su mente tanto como su cuerpo y fortaleza fue Neji de nuevo quien ofreció una estrategia mas que optima para encarar al enemigo quien en esos momentos estaba a la distancia avanzando hacia el destino que se habían fijado en ese mismo momento , -por lo que nos cuenta parecerá que están buscando algo y ahora que lo pienso bien no sienten como si hubiese una fuerza maligna dispersa en el continente- fue todo lo que el chico de ojos blancos dijo para motivar a sus compañeros a concentrarse un poco, tenia razón los cosmos malignos estaban dispersos aunque se mantenían en grupos relativamente pequeños vagando por el mundo en los alrededores, eso sumado a las historias que el viejo hombre les relataba sobre hombres de armaduras que vagaban por los países elementales en busca de algo destruyendo todo a su paso motivo la idea de Neji –creo que no podemos permanecer juntos si deseamos obtener respuestas sobre lo que buscan y detenerlos, hay que sepáranos para poder cubrir mas terreno- fueron las palabras sencillas y simples del Hyuuga que hicieron a sus compañeros caballeros guardar silencio mientras se miraban los unos a los otros asumiendo la idea, era verdad si se quedaban juntos tardarían mucho en ubicar al enemigo si bien lograrían abatirles con facilidad al estar reunidos el costo en tiempo era demasiado grande y por ello mismo estaba mas que claro que tenían que escucha la sugerencia del ojiperlado caballeo del Pegaso  
-Neji tiene razón tenemos que separarnos o no lograremos detener al enemigo antes de que destruya algún sitio importante o hiera a personas inocentes-Nauto hablo con calma y serenidad algo muy inusual en el aunque un hablo bien aprendido de Unohana la esposa de su "peculiar" maestro  
-Naruto_kun y Neji_san están en lo correcto por mas que deseemos estar juntos eso jugara en nuestra contra a largo plazo tenemos que dividirnos o nunca podremos cubrir el suficiente espacio- las palabas serenas y centradas de Harribel resonaron con calma mientras todo mundo atendía a sus palabras con cuidado.

El grupo de caballeros se miraron uno a otro con calma mientras asentían a las apalabras, la decisión estaba tomada se tendrían que separar les gustara o no y por eso mismo se desato una singular y muy esperada confrontación que el ojiperlado ya estaba esperando se desatase en cualquier segundo -¡yo voy con Naruto_kun!- hablaron a la vez Tenten y Azuza antes de mirarse la una a la otra mientras se lanzaban miradas de furia, si era definitivo que esto tendría que pasar en algún momento –ni loca dejare que el este a solas contigo!- se recriminaron a la vez mientras se po0nian de pie y se lanzaban ojos mas que peligrosos, se miraban fijamente mientras de sus ojos casi parecían salían disparados pequeños relámpagos que volaban por el aire hasta choca contra los relámpagos provenientes de la otra, golpeaban con fuera dándoles un aspecto aun mas atemorizante y por seguridad Neji, Lee, Harribel y Haku retrocedían discretamente de ellas para no meterse en líos, lástima que Naruto no estuviese haciendo lo mismo que ellos, -tu no viajaras sola con el víbora ofrecida de seguro que trataras de violarlo en la primera oportunidad que tengas!- el rubio escucho la acusación de Tenten y un sonrojo abordo sus mejillas mientras imágenes de el "desvalido y cautivo" en algún sitio en el bosque yacía desnudo mientras las bella amazona cabalgaba sobre el al tiempo ambos gemían con fuerza hasta que no se podía mas y estallaban en un violento y suculento orgasmo simultaneo, -yo nunca lo violaría, estoy segura que el desea hace el amor conmigo mas que con una masoquista amante de las ataduras!- respondió gritando Azuza haciendo que la vivida imaginación de Naruto viajara ahora a un cuarto de una solitaria cabaña donde Tenten estaba desnuda y atada con correas de piel ciñéndose a su cuerpo desnudo resaltando sus encantos aun en desarrollo mientras con un sonrojo suplicaba al rubio por ser "atendida" como se merecía, si Nauto estaba imaginándose cada cosa mientras trataba de volver a la realidad, agito su cabeza con violencia moliéndola de un lado a otro mientras las chicas se lanzaban una contra la otra con claras intenciones de hacerse daño solo que el ojiazul se interpuso en su camino

-no!, no tengo idea de porque pelean tanto peo no voy a permitir que se hagan daño no comprenden que las dos son importantes para mi por igual no veo porque tienen que agredirse todo el tiempo- hablo el ubio haciendo que las chicas se detuvieran en el acto mientras sonreía si que tenía el don para detener esa clase de conflictos.

Lo que Naruto no notaba era lo que había pasado, si ellas se detuvieron pero no fue por sus palabras, el rubio había extendido sus manos tratando de detener a las chicas de una pelea que se saldría de toda proporción y que sin duda acabaría con alguna de ellas muy mal herida, solo cuando todo fue silencio el ubio lo noto, en sus manos algo redondo y suave de altiva similitud en tamaño estaba en sus palmas, con algo de nerviosismo miro sus manos y se sorprendió de ver como estas sujetaban suavemente los pechos de ambas chicas que ahora tenían los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras venas pulsaban con fuera en la frente de ambas amazonas al tiempo que el color del rostro de Naruto se desvanecía por completo haciéndolo ver tan pálido que hasta un fantasma sentiría envida de el, nadie dijo nada por un momento al tiempo que ambas chicas abrían sus ojos furiosas mirando al caballeo sentenciando –PERVETIDO!- gritaron con una furia asombrosa y se le dejaron caer con fuerza y crueldad sobre el al tiempo que los gritos la sangre y el ruido de huesos rompiéndose resonaban en el viento mientras sus amigos veían todo con algo de temor por la integridad de Nauto aunque claro no se iban a meter en eso para ayudarlo  
- creo que a Naruto_kun le va a doler eso mañana- dijo Haku con algo de preocupación mientras veía al ubio siendo doblado como un rizo de cabello  
-yo creo que le esta doliendo ahora- las palabras serenas y algo asustadas de Harribel se escucharon cuando el rubio fue "extendido" por las chicas… a casi el doble de su estatura  
-wow Naruto si que tiene un juvenil cosmo que le permite vivir ante todo ese dolor- de los ojos de Lee caían lagrimas mientras contemplaba la masacre eso si no se sabía si de pena o de miedo  
-con razón Naruto es el fénix, después de eso va a tener que revivir- Neji miraba todo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras las chicas tiraban al rubio al suelo y empezaban a pisotearlo con fuerza alzando una nube de polvo ante los golpes inmisericordes de las chicas  
-**jajajajajaja cachorro estupido jajajajaja cada dia me cae mejor jajajajaja-** voltearon a ver al risueño y carcajeante zorro que se revolcaba en el suelo mientras Naruto era apaleado como cuando entrenaba con su maestro, si ese zorro quizá parecía tierno pero en definitiva era…era muy raro

Una vez mas en el santuario en la recamara personal de cierta diosa de cabellos violáceos esta yacía sentada con sus ropas ligeras y claras sobre su cómoda y confortable silla mientras veía por la gran ventana abierta de su hogar, al fondo se veía el santuario y los campos de las colinas que lo circundaban ella contemplaba todo con la preocupación insistente de ese poderoso cosmo maligno nunca en toda su vida percibió algo semejante y la verdad le resultaba algo preocupante, -no se apure Athena_sama Naruto_kun y los demás solucionaran esto- dijo la rejuvenecida amazona del águila a su espalda mientras ella asentía, le habría gustado enviar a Marin con ellos pero al ser su amazona de mayor experiencia y confianza su puesto como guardiana de la diosa era demasiado importante, estaba mas que segura de que la presencia maligna que se percibió no era para nada algo bueno y por eso mismo se sentía tan preocupada aunque en ese momento ella no era la única en esa situación; lejos de ahí en una tierra sumergida una vasija brillaba con fuerza sellada mientras el poder de la misma se filtraba en los grandes mares atrayendo a sus elegidos después de todo el mal que amenazaba al mundo afectaba no solo a la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, -**solo espero que Naru_chan y los demás estén bien, después de todo yo aun quiero ser abuela Marin_chan-** la diosa sonreía con algo de burla mientras veía algo de vapor salir de atrás de la máscara de la amazona cosa que le resultaba muy divertido, ella abolió esa regla de la máscara pero Marin estaba muy encariñada a ella quizá por eso era que se sonrojaba tanto cuando la diosa le nombraba esa clase de situaciones relacionadas con su hijo adoptivo cosas que le alegraban mucho la estancia en el solitario santuario –(**espero que estés bien Naru_chan)- ** oraba la diosa mientras contemplaba el horizonte sin sospechar las batallas que se vislumbraban para sus jóvenes caballeros: de regreso en las naciones elementales los equipos se dispersaban por los caminos diferentes a la espera de realizar un buen trabajo en búsqueda de sus enemigos, por un lado Haku avanzaba tranquila y serena acompañada de una experimentada Harribel quien guiaba al par, por el otro lado una molesta y gruñona Tenten avanzaba a un lado de Azuza quien a regañadientes accedió en acompañar a la amazona de Andrómeda, era ella o viajar con Lee, ellas se perdían por un sendero entre los arboles al tiempo que un serio Neji se preguntaba si iba a soportar las palabrarías de Lee sobre su juvenil cosmo, sobre una loma con una dirección firme en su mente el rubio veía a sus amigos alejándose de el al tiempo que se preguntaba solo una cosa  
-porque diablos me toca ir contigo- miro a su lado al suelo donde el pequeño zorro alzaba la vista  
-**porque me caes bien y conozco mas estas naciones que tu, aunque comprendo que preferirías viajar con alguna de tus novias no?- **las cejas del kitsune se movieron insinuantes mientras las mejillas del rubio se coloreaban de un rojo muy intenso  
-¡oh cierra el pico zorro degenerado!- grito Naruto antes de empezar a caminar solo recibiendo en respuesta las carcajadas del zorro que para variar saltaba sobre su cabeza antes de acomodarse sobre la caja a su espalda y si, empezar a roncar solo en ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta de algo –(este viaje va a ser taaaaaaan largo)- suspiro finalmente mientras caminaba en aquella dirección seguro de que de alguna manera por culpa de Kurama las cosas se le iban a complicar y mucho

* * *

el capitulo ha terminado y como vimos el rubio y sus amigos ya han llegado las naciones elementales tras un interesante viajecito en barco que nos revelo al fin que era Haku y que tuvo un incidente muy interesante con Naruto aunque en cuanto Harribel aprecio mas de uno se quedo en shock y las chicas se sintieron opacadas con justa razon no creen?, ahora los caballeros de athena se separan para alistar su lucha mientras que en konoh hinta entren siendo sobresaliente con su equipo que interesante no creen y claro también vimos algo sobre cierta vasija en el mar sera quien creo que es?  
_no inventes es el (el autor no dice nada)_  
_no puede ser el (mira al autor)_  
_eso seria el acabose (el autor siente)_  
_espero que no sea (el autor sonrie)_  
eso no lo sabremos hasta mas adelante no creen

hasta la próxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: sera que veremos de nuevo al dios de los mares


	19. C18: Lucha en la costa

hola a todo el que lee este fic, si soy yo su amigo Kurai-sho y he regresado para traerles otro buen capitulo de este cross que parece puede llegar a ser el mas exitoso de los 3 que tengo actualmente pero no quiero adelantarme mejor pasare de una buena vez con los reviews

**El angel de la oscuridad**: pues tenias razon en lo de Haku y que guardadito s elo tenia todo eso pero tienes razon comparada con la rubia se queda corta y no solo ella tal y como dijiste solo tsunade y unas cuantas podrian darle pelea y el si estan o no al nivel de los caballeros del caos pues pronto lo sabremos  
**josmanava1989**: que bueno que te gusto la conti, y si Haku es mujer misterio revelado el de si estara o no en el harem pues eso aun no lo dire jejeje  
**Alex-Flyppy**: la verdad creo que quienes han leido mis fics sabian de mi gusto por Haku_chan jejeje, y tienes razon la escena del barco quedo mas que perfecta como deteste a naruto por terminar en tan agradable posicion y con respecto a lo de poseidon ya veremos si regresa o no  
**Alex**: con lo de poseidon no sabemos que se trae entre manos, en cuanto a lo de haku y harribel me agrada que te gustara esa secuencia de escenas y lo del cross con to love ru aun lo estoy evaluando  
**Loquin**: es verdad tal y como dijo Neji que bueno que es el fenix que si no ya estaria mas que muerto  
**darkdan-sama**: si nunca has visto Saint seiya la saga del rey de los mares no sabras nunca que es la vasija en cuanto a lo de kurama y naruto de viajeros pues jejeje ya veras que pasa con ese par  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM**: bien lo de neji tratando de ser gracioso ya veras que tengo reservado para eso, con respecto a lo del continente elemental y demas paises pues va a ser muy interesante cuando los malos los comienzen a poner en su triste realidad creeme solo hay que tener paciencia  
**ryuken85**: pues si hay muchas cosas por ver y siendo honestos los caballeros son por mucho mas fuertes el punto es que claro entre ninjas del mismo rango hay niveles el punto es que tanto se comparan con ellos no crees? pero eso ya lo sabremos mas adelante  
**leknyn**: si ya se supo lo de haku, en cuanto a lo de azuza y tenten peor sera el que acabe en medio de uno de sus pleitos y sobre lo de Naruto si sera un viaje inolvidable  
**Guest**: eso aun esta por averiguarse creeme antes de llegar tendremos que ver algo de accion el fic la necesita  
**NarutoKurai**: jeje que bueno que ustedes ya se lleven mejor y se comporten y si haku fue chica y lo de alguna chica ninja pues...ya veremos ya veremos jejeje todo es cosa de ver como avanza el fic ese es elmeoyo del asunto  
**metalic-dragon-angel**: y que lo digas se pondran mas interesantes poco a poco  
**Naruto-Namikaze17**: que bueno que te gustara el cap aqui esta el nuevo  
**Kyle Cross Mors**: gracias por leer este fic y por decirle maravilloso si ya se veia a leguas que haku era chica y en cuanto a lo de yachiru le tengo un regreso inesperado y muy singular ya veras jejeje  
**Luigi Yagami**: es verdad si fuera el pegaso habria acabado mas que muerto  
**Pedro172**: si verdad y aun faltan mas locuras  
**Juan 164**: gracias por leer lo seguire no te apures  
**Darkphantom**: no comas ansias aqui esta el nuevo capitulo  
**Phantom-Phoenix**: gracias por leer esto va a seguir creeme  
**yanami**: no me olvidare no te apures y esto continua  
**kamen rider onix**: gracias por leer la seguire no te apures

y con estos ya respondidos vamos a lo bueno  
_al fin el capitulo (el autor asiente)_  
_ya quiero ver accion (el autor sonrie)_  
_espero que lleguen pronto a konoha (mira al autor callado)_  
_primero van a explorar el mundo ninja no? (el autor sonrie )_  
eso lo sabran cuando lean

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Lucha en la costa**

Era un día casi como cualquier otro en las naciones elementales y el dueto de amazonas avanzaba a paso lento por el bosque mientras un tenso silencio se mantenía entre las dos, por un lado la callada Azuza avanzaba sin dirigirle la palabra a la amazona de las cadenas, por el otro extremo del camino Tenten seguía caminando callada pero eso si lanzando miradas ocasionales y no muy amigables a la amazona de la cobra quien seguía caminando frente a ella como si nada le importase mucho en realidad aunque claro la mente de cada una era un lio propio en ese momento, -(esa resbalosa esta tras mi Naruto_kun como puede ser primero lo quiere matar y luego lo quiere como esposo en definitiva tiene que estar por completo loca)- era la línea de pensamientos de Tenten quien a decir verdad no se había percatado de en que momento fue que empezó a considerar al rubio como suyo no era que en realidad le molestara la idea de poder entablar alguna clase de relación con el ya que siempre le gusto pero nunca se lo llego a decir y ahora mismo ante ella estaba caminando una de las mujeres mas irritantes que hubiese conocido en su vida y claro lo que la ponía de tan mal humor con respecto a Azuza era su actitud para con el rubio que por lo que ella había visto y aprendido de su sensei cuando una amazona elige a su compañero hacen lo que este en sus manos para que el las acepte incluyendo meterse en su cama, la sola idea de la chica metiéndose en las sabanas del rubio sin ropa solo para encontrar una respuesta afirmativa de el a ese acercamiento hacían hervir la sangre de Tenten quien dejaba que un poco de su cosmos se encendiese solo al pensarlo  
-NADA DE ESO LA PRIMERA EN SU VIDA DEBO SER YO!- grito la pelicastaña a los cuatro vientos haciendo que la amazona de la cobra detuviese su camino y le mirase con serias dudas

-(esta esta loca porque grito de ese modo)- pensaba Azuza al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada llena de dudas a la chica de cabellos castaños que solo le sostenía la mirada al tiempo que un tenue color rojo inundaba sus mejillas y con una isa nerviosa se rascaba la nuca para darse disculparse por su pequeño exabrupto y empezar a caminar a paso veloz adelantándose a Azuza quien se quedo ahí fija en su sitio mientras la miraba caminar al frente todo sin dejar de pensar en una sola cosa –(es muy extraña solo espero que no interfiera cuando me meta a la cama de Nauto_kun)- pensó la amazona con una enorme sonrisa pervertida en su rostro que paso por completo desapercibida para Tenten quien seguía caminando mientras negaba a sus propios pensamientos sin saber claro esta que su pequeña alucinación no estaba del todo alejada de lo que esa amazona planeaba en realidad, aunque claro no se lo iba a andar contando a la chica de las cadenas ya que una cosa entre ellas era mas que clara, tenían una rivalidad seria y definitiva que tendían que llevar hasta el punto mas álgido y aclarar pero eso sería cuando el momento fuera mas propicio ya que en ese momento tenían que atender su pequeña misión.

Se habían separado hacia poco mas de dos días en los cuales Tenten y Azuza usando su cosmo para avanzar a una velocidad que los ninjas incluso lo mas poderosos tendrían dificultades para mantener mas de una hora se internaban en un punto en las naciones elementales mientras avanzaban hacia una aldea costera al parecer al enemigo le gustaba atacar dichas ciudades parra capturar la mayor cantidad de personas, el para que las secuestraban en realidad no ten en idea aunque conociéndoles no podría se para nada bueno y ahora mismo las dos amazonas avanzaban a paso firme y constante hacia la aldea a la distancia sin sabe o sospecha que por la dirección opuesta y a una distancia aun mas cercana de la misma aldea un grupo de figuras enfundadas en singulares armaduras oscuras avanzaban con molestia tratando de orientase con una especie de brújula muy antigua de grabados en latín e inscripciones muy extrañas que señalaba a la aldea en cuestión al tiempo que avanzaban –insisto porque esa cosa nos guía hacia allá, dudo que ahí encontremos alguno de los pedazos- murmuro uno de los extraños individuos al tiempo que el que empuñaba la brújula le miraba con algo de molestia en sus ojos naranjosos y fríos –no cuestiones y camina por algo nos lleva siente un cosmo latente en esa dicción asique no te quejes- le reprendió con algo de molestia al tiempo que el regañado caballero asentía y seguían su caminar lento en la dirección indicada, al parecer el aparato les indicaba la proximidad del poder en cuestión poder que no detonaba peo por lo que se veía el singular artefacto no parecía distinguir ente cosmo antiguo y mas nuevo, ya que sin duda los guiaba en esa dirección peo no hacia el poblado sino hacia las amazonas que se mantenían caminando despacio con su cosmo adormecido y a la espera de rugir poderoso y listo para luchar; al mismo tiempo en otro punto de las naciones elementales un ninja de cabellos plateados regañaba a sus pupilos por su arrogancia ya que gracias a ella habían descuidado de sobremanera a su cliente el tan celebre constructor de puentes que casi se muer al igual q ue su compañera de cabellos osados con el furioso ataque del renegado de la espada, solo por eso mismo ahora estaban entrenando como locos para poder trepar un árbol sin las manos y era un hecho que Arashi y Sasuke estaban muy avanzados ya que con sus reservas mayores de chakra ahora mismo reñían saltando de rama en rama mientras Sakura les miraba endiosada y el ninja copia solo negaba con una sonrisa en su rostro oculta po su mascara, quizá se molesto con la actitud de sus protegidos peo no podía esta molesto con ellos mucho tiempo después de todo ambos eran brillantes ninjas y el futuro de konoha aunque en palabras de su ex compañera Rin el estaba entrenando a un riesgo pero claro ella estaba equivocada o eso pensaba Kakashi.

Regresando con las amazonas estas caminaban a paso lento y seguro en dirección del poblado donde los habitantes miraban con serias dudas a los extraños a la entrada de su hogar era un grupo de cerca de 15 hombres enfundados la mayoría en armaduras negras idénticas de afiladas hombreras y cascos que cubrirán sus rostros al tiempo que un par de vigías de la aldea en cuestión se aproximaban a los viajeros alzando sus lanzas a la espera de alguna agresión de su parte mientras los arrinconaban a la entrada de la ciudad con sus armas afiladas –quienes son ustedes y que buscan aquí?- pregunto uno de aquellos centinelas acobardados al tiempo que uno de los caballeros malignos le miraba, su cabello lago y gris colgaba en una cola de caballo por su nuca mientras el protector de su frente con un par de protuberancias lo miraba, sobre los hombros hombreras rectas con un par de extraños cuernos bastante lagos sobe los mismos, el pecho cubierto hasta medio abdomen por placas negras y sus piernas revestidas de metal hasta las rodillas, el hombre fijo sus ojos en el centinela asustado al tiempo que daba un paso hacia el y le sonreía con total arrogancia  
-quienes somos, no te importa que queremos pues matarte seria un buen inicio- hablo con una sonrisa desquiciada mientras se movía como el viento.

Ponto el segundo guardia veía con terror como la figura de su7 compañero caía al suelo sin vida y con el rostro girado a un costado de una manera exagerada dando a entender que su cuello estaba destazado, el cuerpo de desplomo al suelo con un ruido sordo al tiempo que la pierna del agresor volvía al suelo y su sonrisa solo se hacia aun mas grande al ver a su víctima muerta –bien quieres seguir tu?- pregunto con malicia al vigía que aun quedaba de pie y este aterrado a mas no pode solo lanzo su lanza al aire peo no a ellos, voló y golpeo con fuera una campana que resonó con estridente replicar haciendo a todo mundo empezaba a correr por todos lados en busca de un refugio –ya he avisado a la aldea que nos atacan ahora puedes matarme- le dijo con resignación mientras el caballero maligno sonreía y de igual modo destrozaba el cuello de su oponente que se desplomaba al suelo mientras su compañero solo negaba al parece el no conocía el termino discreción o lo conocía y en realidad le importaba muy poco fuera cual fuera la razón el ya había dado aviso de su presencia en la ciudad, a la distancia aun ente el pequeño bosque al rededor de la montaña cercana el replicar de las campañas resonaba haciendo a las amazonas mirarse la una a la otra con cara de duda –dime que notaste ese cosmo?- pregunto la amazona de la cobra a su compañera de viaje que asintiendo a sus palabras empezó a correr a toda velocidad el enemigo estaba demasiado ceca y tenían que llega a el antes de que inocentes fuesen lastimados por ellos, de nuevo en la pequeña ciudad el caos ya había comenzado a surgir mientras las personas corrían de un lado a otro y las figuras marchaban en las calles de la ciudad con gestos algo desencajados –espera esa baratija dice que tenemos que seguir avanzando tiene que se un chiste- se quejo de nuevo el hombre de la cornamenta en sus hombros al tiempo que su compañero miraba la brújula con cierta curiosidad era extraño pero por como vibraba la aguja parecía que el poder que percibía se estaba aproximando a ellos algo que no debería de ser posible si lo que estaban buscando se encontraba contenido en una bóveda a menos claro que lo que detecto fuesen, los ojos del caballeo maligno se abrieron un segundo mientras contemplaba el horizonte y entrecerraba los ojos sabiendo lo que se avecinaba hacia ellos en ese momento –hay caballeros de Athena viniendo para acá eso señala la brújula- dijo con un gesto serio a lo que su compañero sonreía al parecer ponto conocía a los nuevos guerreros sagrados de la siempre celebre diosa del santuario, los caballeros negros comenzaron a desperdigarse por el poblado al tiempo que destrozaban casas y volcaban caretas, en sus escondites las personas miraban con miedo como su hogar estaba siendo reducido a escombros al tiempo que en el bosque cercano las dos figuras avanzaban a toda velocidad un brillo resplandeció a la distancia al tiempo que una figura saltaba al aire cayendo justo frente al enemigo enfundad en su armadura blanca Azuza hacia acto de aparición con su rosto al fin descubierto mientras que los caballeros malignos la miraban con división –valla una amazona jajaja quien lo diría, acábenla- ordeno el hombre de la cornamenta en los hombros.

Los caballeros malignos avanzaron corriendo contra Azuza quien cruzada de brazos permanecía serena y con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que 5 de los enemigos se lanzaban contra ella a toda velocidad, un grito resonó proveniente del bosque haciendo a todo mundo quedarse quieto y en shock cuando apareció -¡cadena de Andrómeda!- las líneas metálicas plateadas y brillantes aparecieron de la nada viajando por el suelo a una velocidad asombrosa pronto los soldados de baja categoría volaban por el aire mientras sus armaduras se destazaban ante el arremeter de la poderosa cadena que ponto se retrajo de nuevo al bosque mientras la figura numero dos aparecía caminando a paso lento dejándoles vele, usaba un pantalón vede entallado que se podía aprecian atraves de la armadura que revestía sus piernas y se separaba en rodilleras, usaba un cinturón con un par de proyecciones a los costados dando la ilusión de una falda mientras que el peto corto de la armadura dibujaba a la perfección los pechos de buen tamaño mientras dejaba el vientre bajo a la vista, las hombreras grandes y curvas se alzaban hacia arriba mientras que los protectores de los brazos brillaban con las cadenas envueltos en ellos, en la frente una protección con una especie de decorado en forma de tridente de color plateado , el cabello castaño lucia suelto y se mecía en el viento mientras Tenten llegaba lista para luchar y los enemigos le miraban con duda al tiempo que los cuerpos sin vida se desplomaban al suelo –ya te estabas tardando- dijo la sonriente Azuza a la mujer de la armadura roja que solo la miro con una sonrisa algo forzada al tiempo que las amazonas comenzaban a avanzar hacia la batalla, en sus casas los pobladores mraban a las mujees recién llegadas con una luz de esperanza al tiempo que los caballeros del caos solo se miraban  
-quien diablos es esa y como acabo a cinco de nuestros hombres de un golpe- pregunto el hombre de los cuernos mientras su compañero solo miraba a Tenten con ojos fijos e inquietantes  
-no se quien es peo se que armadura es esa…es Andrómeda y esa cadena es muy peligrosa- exclamo el compañero haciendo que las amazonas tomaran nota de el.

Era un hombre de aspecto calmado con un casco que asemejaba una especie de reptil de gran protuberancia al centro y con dos enormes ojos a los costados mientras un protector pectoral le cubría y se extendía hasta la cintura antes de detenerse y dejar ver sus piernas enfundadas en una armadura que llegaba hasta sus odillas mientras que sus brazos cubiertos por antebrazos metálicos y coderas colgaban a los costados del hombre y sus hombreras cortas y rectas completaban la singular armadura de color verde oscuro que al parecer sabia tanto de Tenten –yo me encargo de la amazona de Andrómeda- dijo con su vos tranquila y calmada al tiempo que su compañero asentía enfocando su mirada en Azuza que de inmediato se colocaba en posición de pelea –saben lindas se les olvida algo- dijo el caballeo de los cuernos al tiempo que una casa se derrumbaba por la acción de otro de los caballeros de bajo poder, de inmediato Azuza y Tenten se separaron lanzándose contra ellos al tiempo que los enemigos principales las evaluaban , con agilidad y fuerza la amazona de la cobra aplastaba a sus oponentes con facilidad, los restos de las armaduras quebradas volaban por el aire al tiempo que sus piernas poderosas aplastaban los cráneos de sus oponentes y estos salían volando por el aire, por el otro lado Tenten los estaba sujetando con su cadena circula para alzarles en el aire y usándoles como un enorme martillo golpeaba a los otros caballeros que acabaron aplastados con el improvisado marro al tiempo que las amazonas quedaban separadas a los costados del poblado –fueron fáciles de dividir no?- pregunto el hombre de la armadura aderezada a su compañero que asentía con una enorme sonrisa –son amazonas que esperabas ahora matémoslas- dijo el con una sonrisa demente al tiempo que se dividían listos para encarar sus propias batallas contra las amazonas de Athena.

De inmediato el hombre llego ante Azuza quien al sentirle aparecer se coloco mirándole frente a frente su armadura de grandes cuernos era muy singular mas porque no estaban en su cabeza pero algo le decía que el problema no serian esos cuernos –siente honrada amazona tu morirías ante el gran Trayo de toro- dijo el hombre presentándose al fin, su signo era el toro algo muy extraño ya que ella asumía que el toro solo podía ser la armadura dorada de tauro pero al parecer no tenia la exclusividad del animal referencia no era que eso fuera a representar mucho problema en realidad pensaba que el sujeto de los cuernos estaba sobrevaluándose a si mismo y ella lo iba a colocar en su sitio no por nada había sido la pupila de la gran Shaina y era temida en todo el santuario como una de las amazonas mas poderosas del mismo, el enemigo se mantuvo en su sitio con sus brazos cruzados mientras esperaba a que la amazona de la cobra reaccionara, el viento soplaba suavemente entre los dos al tiempo que Azuza se sentía molesta como detestaba que alguien la hiciera esperar cuando se trataba de combatir y solo por eso este enemigo iba a conoce r la terrible mordida de la cobra banca –ya me harte si no atacas tu atacare yo!- exclamo la amazona al tiempo que se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra su enemigo corrió con fuerza mientras alzaba una de sus manos en una pose de batalla que trataba de emular a una cobra alzándose amenazante ante un peligro, con un brillo poderoso el cosmos de Azuza se encendió rodeando su mano aumentando la fuerza y dureza de la misma al tiempo que dejaba caer su golpe, como si fuera la mordida de una venenosa serpiente cayo sobre Trayo a todo poder, en el ultimo segundo el caballero del caos con un movimiento veloz la evadió, dio un salto a un costado al tiempo que la mano de Azuza caia al suelo hundiéndose en el mismo destrozando la roca dejando las marcas de sus dedos al tiempo que se hundían en la firme superficie y que el enemigo la enfocaba con una sonrisa –nada mal amazona pero no es suficiente- salto contra ella a todo poder y alzando una de sus piernas conecto una poderosa patada frontal al rostro de Azuza que sacudida por la fuerza se vio elevada al aire al tiempo que se alejaba una cierta distancia, con su gran habilidad la amazona dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo sobre sus pies colocando una rodilla en el suelo, alzo el rostro despacio para dejar ver el ligero moretón en su mejilla asi como el pequeño hilo de sangre que ya escurría de la comisura de su boca, le limpio con suavidad al tiempo que su enemigo sonreía con arrogancia –(este tipo si que patea duro)- pensó Azuza al tiempo que se levantaba por completo y reasumía pose de pelea separando un poco las piernas mientras de nuevo alzaba una de sus manos emulando aquella posición y Trayo solamente sonreía aun mas al verla lista para seguir la lucha –parece que no entiendes que no puedes derrotarme no es así- pregunto el hombre con una gran sonrisa mientras abría las piernas colocando sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo con los puños cerrados y flexionados sobre sus costillas mientras su cosmo maligno empezaba a brillar ante Azuza.

Al otro extremo del poblado Tenten estaba calmada con sus brazos ligeramente en alto, desde hacia un momento que su cadena plateada había comenzado a moverse ligeramente en una fija dirección como señalándole la presencia del enemigo y sabia por lo que aprendió de su maestra que de hecho la cadena le indicaba eso, no tardo en aparecer el hombre de la armadura verdosa plantándose frente a Tenten con sus brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria y fija en su rostro –parece que la poderosa cadena de Andrómeda es un arma formidable después de todo solo basta ver como dejaste a los demás- dijo el sujeto mientras miraba a los soldados caídos y sin vida desperdigados por todos lados con sus armaduras hechas jirones por la poderosa cadena de la pelicastaña que se mantenía seria a la espera del movimiento del enemigo que solamente estaba ahí viéndola como si no fuese la gran cosa –te recomiendo que te rindas a menos que desees acabar como ellos- ofreció la chica de ojos color chocolate al agresor que solo le devolvió una mirada incrédula y algo fastidiada se podría decir todo mientras daba un par de pasos a un costado evaluando a Tenten quien simplemente no dejaba de mirarlo con detenimiento cuando el sujeto finalmente se detuvo y se planto frente a ella con una mirada seria y firme en sus ojos mientras alzaba las manos alargando sus dedos y alistándose para combatir –lo siento hermosa amazona pero no me rendiré es mas…tu serás quien muera hoy- se lanzo contra la ojichocolate a toda velocidad casi como un borrón verde oscuro haciendo que la chica de la armadura rojiza reaccionara de inmediato alzo uno de sus brazos al frente y de inmediato la cadena salió volando en contra de su enemigo, se dirigió por el aire a toda velocidad haciendo que el enemigo se detuviese en el acto y diera un salto para escapar de la ofensiva , la cadena destrozo el suelo mientras giraba sobre el mismo en una espiral demoledora antes de retraerse de nuevo al brazo de Tenten quien sonreía al ver la cara de su enemigo al casi se rebanado por su poderoso ataque que ciertamente fue algo que el ya esperaba –te recomiendo que no ataques de ese modo o acabare muy pronto contigo, no por nada mi cadena es la mejor arma de todas las que existen- hablo con orgullo la amazona de Andrómeda al tiempo que el caballero maligno esbozaba una gran sonrisa y asentí a cada una de sus palabras ya que el conocía un poco sobre la mencionada arma a la que se estaba enfrentando en ese momento –la cadena de Andrómeda, es tal y como la imaginaba jeje, me pregunto si es rival para mi el formidable Yago del camaleón- , su cosmo brillo con fuerza en ese momento y la cadena en los brazos de Tenten comenzó a agitarse mientras el poder maligno resplandecía al igual que la armadura de Yago la cual emitía un brillo propio muy singular en ese momento –(no me agrada nada como se ve este tipo)- pensó Tenten cuando noto como la armadura empezaba casi casi a pulsar como si estuviese latiendo y cobrando vida eso sin duda era algo imposible o al menos eso era lo que ella estaba pensando hasta que los ojos del casco de la misma brillaron y Yago esbozo una enorme sonrisa que presagiaba su ataque –dime puede atacar lo que no vez- dijo el hombre con una seguridad en su voz que nadie creería posible y entonces ocurrió todo su cuerpo pareció rodearse de un desconcertante brillo verdoso al tiempo que este disminuía y su cuerpo se volvía transparente cada segundo un poco mas hasta que al fin termino –que rayos este desapareció!- exclamo la amazona cuando las risas de Yago empezaron a resonar como si vinieran de todos lados sin duda no iba a ser una lucha sencilla.

Justo en ese momento en un pequeño camino en medio del bosque un par de caballeros de cabellos oscuros y disparidad mas que evidente seguían su camino a su destino el cual para uno de ellos estaba demasiado lejos aun y eso solo significaba mas de esa cruel e inusual tortura –por dios Lee cuando vas a dejar eso- protesto Neji al tiempo que detenía su caminar y miraba a su compañero de travesía caminando a sus espadas casi en cuclillas con la gran caja con el grabado del dragón en un costado siendo cargada sobre su cabeza al tiempo que trataba de avanzar sin caer o quedarse demasiado atrás del caballero del Pegaso –no puedo detenerme Neji… tengo que mantener mi cosmo joven y poderoso como dicen las enseñanzas de Shiryu_sensei y Gai_san- hablo el pelinegro de cabellos alargados mientras pasaba a un lado del caballero ojiblanco que solo negaba a su actitud preguntándose una vez mas para variar porque habían ido a aquella demostración ninja hacia años desde ese día el caballero de ropas verdes se quedo obsesionado con esa idea de la juventud y por eso mismo entrenaba como loco aun y a pesar de que dicho entrenamiento solo servía para su cuerpo ya que el cosmo como Neji aprendió de su madre era infinito e inagotable pero bueno al menos no usaba ropas verdes entalladas, tembló solo de imaginarse algo si y agradeció a la diosa Athena por no hacer que su compañero y amigo hubiera terminado de ese modo –aaaaahhhhh- Neji suspiro cuando lo vio desplomarse a la distancia tras tropezarse con un pequeño guijarro del camino y se aproximo despacio hasta que verlo con claridad –creo que descansaremos un rato i re a buscar algo de agua Lee no te muevas- dijo el ojiblanco sin recibir respuesta de su amigo que si no se iba a mover no era que pudiera hacerlo mucho con la cabeza aplastada por la caja de su armadura que se mantenía algo inclinada al tiempo que una de las manos de Lee temblaba dando a entender el dolor que le inundaba aun en su inconsciencia.

Por otro lado en un pequeño barco mercante con una dirección muy sencilla en su camino los marinos y uno que otro de los pasajeros no dejaban de ver a las mujeres en la barandilla del barco eran por mucho dos de las mas bellas chicas que alguien hubiese visto una de ellas de piel blanca y cabellos negros mientras que la otra de piel ligeramente oscura y cabellos rubios sin mencionar las dos grandes razones que hacían a mas de uno babear por ellas pero claro nadie se les acercaba por un una sencilla razón las enormes cajas que con facilidad cargaron al subir al barco y que ahora mismo estaban a sus lados cosa que indicaba una cierta fuerza física en ellas que lo mas seguro le acarrearía problemas a los marinos o a cualquiera que tratase de propasarse con ellas que ahora mismo estaban ensimismadas en una platica muy interesante –asi fue como Naruto_kun y yo nos conocimos y como nos volvimos amigos aunque a la larga se podría decir que terminamos volviéndonos novios y por lo que he visto se nota que el te gusta demasiado eh Haku_san- decía Harribel a su compañera amazona que solo se sonrojaba tímidamente al tiempo que desviaba la mirada para evitar encontrarse en una situación incomoda q pero el hacer eso solo hacia que la rubio asintiera sin duda alguna ella sentía algo por el caballero del fénix no era que le molestara es mas le parecía agradable tener una …digámosle "hermana de causa" con la que pudiese platicar y no tuviera que separar de su pleito (Tenten y Azuza) o con la que terminase peleando (Yachiru) por un momento su memoria trajo al presente a la alegre y bella pelirrosa cosa que la hacia preguntarse en que momento la volverían a ver y claro también se preguntaba si debería o no decirle a las demás chicas de ella o mejor debía dejarle esa tarea al rubio no estaba segura pero cuando se reencontraran se lo consultaría –a todos los pasajeros se les informa que llegaremos a nami no kuni mañana favor de preparar sus cosas para el desembarco- hablo una voz por el altavoz indicando el destino al cual ellas se dirigían sin sospechar siquiera en donde era que iban a caer pero claro eso no representaría demasiado problema de no ser porque caballeros oscuros rondaban esas tierras donde ninjas engreídos no tenían idea de los líos en que estaban a punto de meterse por sus egos inflados; -con un demonio Kurama porque me traes por aquí!- gritaba cierto caballero rubio a su acompañante kitsune que desde la seguridad de un árbol sonreía al ver al rubio sepultado hasta las rodillas en un fango lodoso del pantano en el que habían caído todo gracias a las indicaciones del zorro que le miraba con aburrimiento –**no te quejes querías un atajo para llegar cerca de nuestra meta o no? –** dijo el zorro al tiempo que daba un gran salto alejándose un poco mas del rubio que con torpeza avanzaba tratando de mover sus piernas en el fango pegajoso y repugnante que casi parecía negarse a dejarlo ir sin duda había caído en un sitio muy desagradable –esto es una pesadilla maldito zorro lo hiciste a propósito- protesto el rubio al kitsune que a uno 5 metros le miraba fijamente con dolor y enormes ojos brillantes con algunas lagrimas formándose en la comisura de los mismos mientras respondía con una adolorida voz –**insinúas que yo te traje aquí a propósito para atormentarse Naruto como puedes pensar eso de mi-** decía Kurama con esa voz tan honesta y creíble haciendo a Naruto mirarle con ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que el zorrito solo le sonreía con una mirada traviesa y una expresión burlista en su cara  
-…**jajajajajaja que esperabas del paso del pantano jajajajaja un camino lleno de flores jajajaja si eso esperabas eres un imbécil aun mas grande del que creía cachorro jajajaja-** se arranco el zorro en una serie de carcajadas estridentes haciendo que Naruto en su ira encolerizada lograra salir del fango saltando al aire  
-ven aquí maldito zorro de pacotilla!- y le cayo encima haciendo que ambos se hundieran en el fango forcejeando y peleando mientras una gigantesca gota parecía deslizarse por la caja de la armadura del rubio justo sobre el grabado de la mítica ave que resucitaba.

(para la ambientación: youtube . com watch?v=19KWVdvCjww )

De regreso con las amazonas en aquel poblado bajo taque Azuza estaba calmada mientras contemplaba a su adversario brillando rodeado de su cosmo maligno que parecía brillar a cada segundo un poco mas al tiempo que la amazona de la cobra se mantenía en su sitio a la espera del ataque del oponente que con esa sonrisa enorme y perversa se alistaba para arremeter contra ella –lista o no niña aquí va el toro- dijo con confianza en su voz mientras se lanzaba contra ella, el suelo retumbo a cada paso como si una bestia enorme se abalanzara contra Azuza que reaccionando dio un gran salto en el aire para esquivar la embestida del enemigo que con una gran sonrisa atacaba a la amazona que caía al suelo a su espalda –Kick bull (patada toro)- y alzo su pierna derecha mientras el cosmo brillaba y una silueta muy semejante a la de un enorme toro rabioso se parecía materializar, su pie golpeo con fuerza la espalda baja de Azuza quien solo pudo abrir los ojos enormes ante el dolor que le inundo al recibir el formidable impacto –aaaahhhhhh- la amazona se quejo de dolor cuando el poderoso impacto la alzo en el aire al tiempo que todo su cuerpo resentía la formidable patada del enemigo que sonriendo la vio elevarse en el aire antes de desplomarse al suelo con fuerza, reboto del mismo antes de volver a caer y quedarse en el piso como si fuera un pesado costal de ladrillos pesado y desparramado en el suelo, su espalda le dolía bastante y poco a poco se levantaba sin dejar de sujetarse la espalda baja al tiempo que el oponente le dirigía una sonrisa soberbia y arrogante la joven amazona se reincorporo algo tambaleante mientras se sujetaba la zona que fue golpeada por el enemigo que se mantenía sonriente la distancia  
-que pasa niña te dolió el golpe jajajajaja- sus carcajadas histéricas resonaron por todos lados l tiempo que la amazona le dirigía una mirada mas que mortal  
-obvio esa clase de ataque solo pudo venir de un animal como tu- fue la respuesta tranquila y serena de Azuza al tiempo que su oponente de nuevo se colocaba en la misma posición resplandeciendo listo para atacarla una vez mas al tiempo que la amazona le miraba fijamente

Del otro lado de la aldea Tenten se mantenía firme en su posición a la espera de escuchar o sentir algún movimiento del enemigo pero para sus dudas el no se movía es mas parecía como si no estuviera como si valiéndose de su invisibilidad se hubiese escapado cosa que aunque era posible le parecía poco probable –vamos sal de una vez cobarde- grito l chica de las cadenas a lo que recibió por respuesta solo una cosa – demonic wave! (onda demoniaca)- el grito del enemigo resonó con fuerza mientras ondas de poder extraño aparecían de l nada volando contra Tenten que solo alcanzo a velas venir, salieron de la nada y volaron contra ella, la primer la golpeo con fuerza en el vientre haciéndola escupir algo de aire cuando la segunda llego, esta ascendió al aire tras golpearla elevándola junto con sus cadenas mientras la tercer onda de cosmo maligno la golpeaba con fuerza, fue arrojada al suelo mientras los efectos del poder se agolpaban en ella sacándole todo el aire y haciéndola caer al suelo, sus cadenas resonaron metálicas mientras quedaban desperdigadas por todo el suelo al tiempo que el enemigo reía desde su refugio intangible –que te pasa amazona de Andrómeda nos e supone que tus cadenas son grandes armas jjjajaja- sus risas resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que Tenten se alzaba del suelo retomando algo del aire que abandono su estomago y le miro con ojos fieros mientras su cosmo de un tono violeta claro brillante resplandecía rodeándola por completo mientras las cadenas brillaban como si cobrasen vida, poco a poco comenzaron a caer de sus manos mientras reptaban por el suelo con sonidos metálicos del roce de los eslabones al formar círculos alrededor de ella sobre el suelo uno y otro hasta que Tenten quedo envuelta en un serie de circunferencias que brillaban casi como si emulasen un galaxia a su alrededor y el enemigo solo le miraba con duda- no creo que eso pueda detenerme, es un pena esperaba mas de ti amazona- dijo Yago desde el anonimato y con seguridad en sus palabras antes de arremeter contra ella de nuevo, -demonic wave! (onda demoniaca)- y su poder broto de la nada lanzándose contra Tenten desde tres flancos diferentes.

De nuevo con Azuza esta estaba mirando como el enemigo resplandecía con su maligno cosmo al tiempo que de nuevo se lanzaba contra ella de nuevo, el suelo una vez mas retumbo al tiempo que se resquebrajaba a cada poderoso paso del enemigo era casi como si un gran y violento toro estuviera embistiendo a la amazona un vez mas, como en l ocasión anterior Azuza dio un gran salto eludiéndole con facilidad y aterrizo a espaldas del enemigo que sonriendo repitió su poderoso taque –kick bull (ptda toro)- su pierna de nuevo se extendió hacia atrás con fuerza listo para golpear a la amazona una vez mas, fue un movimiento poderoso que sacudió el suelo pero para su sorpresa no logro el impacto, giro como pudo el rostro solo para ver a Azuza de pie sosteniendo su pierna contra su espalda de lado era un garre con gran fuerza mientras se mantenía mirándole con un gran sonrisa en su cara – eres muy débil lo sabias además el mismo ataque no funciona dos veces contra un caballero u amazona de Athena!- y Azuza jalo con fuerza su pierna alzando a Trayo del suelo mientras daba vueltas con facilidad con el gran hombre antes de lanzarlo a l distancia haciéndolo caer al suelo y rebotar un poco antes de que se detuviera, y alzara l cabeza del mismo con un gesto irritado –maldita mujer voy a despedazarte- de nuevo resumió su posición evocando su poder al tiempo que los ojos de Azuza se entrecerraban peligrosos al tiempo que su cuerpo resplandecía en su propio cosmo brillante de tonos plateados mientras sus dedos se endurecían extendidos y el cosmo convergía en ellos, alzo un poco la mano como la ocasión anterior mientras el cosmo se concentraba era casi como si desprendiera electricidad de su mano en alto l tiempo que el enemigo atacaba de nuevo.

El suelo un vez mas se requebrajo con fuerza mientras las pisadas violentas de Trayo resonaban lanzándose contra l amazona que brillo con ms fuerza aun mientras la electricidad resplandecía y rugía en su mano, la silueta de una cobra gigantesca pareció envolver a Azuza al tiempo que ella misma se lanzaba contra su oponente a toda velocidad, se movió de un modo que el no pudo verla venir hasta que estuvo planta frente el algo agachada y con sus piernas separadas –quizá son una cobra pero muerdo con mucha fuerza… electrical fangs! (colmillos eléctricos)- y soltó el golpe mientras Trayo un corría contra ella sus dedos poderosos y eléctricos perforaron con facilidad su armadura mientras la electricidad hacia hervir las terminales nervios del oponente que gritaba con fuerza –AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- su alarido resonó con fuerza mientras era alzado al aire con su armadura resquebrajada y las líneas rojas destilando sangre mientras daba un giro en el viento y se desplomaba al suelo quedando tendido con sus ojos en blanco y su armadura resquebrajada –patético si todos ustedes tienen tu nivel ganaremos sin problemas- dijo la amazona con seguridad mientras sentía el cosmo de Tenten en el aire y sonreía al parecer ella era mas poderosa de lo que creía.

Las ondas de poder maligno se abalanzaron contra Tenten mientras su cosmo brillaba con fuerza al tiempo que el ataque del enemigo se aproximaba, de inmediato ls cadenas reaccionaron alzándose al aire en una espiral poderosa que envolvió a Tenten la que alza una de sus manos al viento mientras las cadenas giraban, el poder del enemigo las golpeo con fuerza mientras estas soltaban chispas rechazando el poderoso ataque que se disolvía en el aire ante la mirada atónita de Yago que un escondido contemplaba las cadenas que se dejaban caer de nuevo al suelo mientras Tenten le sonreía –ese taque no servirá de nuevo , mi cadena es una defensa tan formidable como un muro de hierro!- exclamo la segura amazona mientras que su enemigo tenia que reconocer que nunca espero eso de ella, se quedo callado mientras consideraba una forma de llegar a Tenten y con una sonrisa lo supo ella no podía verlo solo tenia que aproximársele por la espalda y atacarla de cerca a esa distancia no podría bloquear su ataque , se dispuso a hacerlo caminando alrededor de ella sin hacer ruido alguno y entonces lo hizo, se lanzo contra ella corriendo a toda velocidad pero en cuanto puso un pie sobre la cadena ocurrió –aaaahhhhh- la corriente eléctrica lo golpeo con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder mientras que Tenten sonreía mirando en la dirección de las chispas eléctricas –olvide decirte que si tocas la cadena recibirás una descarga – dijo ella con esa sonrisa segura mientras que Yago maldecía la suerte que tenia en ese momento mientras pensaba en como tacar l amazona lo bueno era que aun tenia la ventaja de ser invisible  
-sabes ya me canse de que no te dejes ver y tener que esperar a que te muevas ahora atacare yo!- dijo l amazona mientras atacaba con fuerza.

Lanzo el brazo al frente y la cadena de la punta triangular voló al frente al tiempo que Yago sonreía era un hecho que no lograría tocarlo al no verlo o eso era lo que el pensaba, la cadena voló gran velocidad al frente antes de dar un giro en el aire y moviéndose como si fuese un onda en forma de rayo avanzo, su zigzag fue veloz y preciso mientras el contemplaba a la cadena lanzándose contra el, penas logro evadirla saliendo con un buen golpe, el metal resonó dejando un arañazo mas que palpable en el peto de su armadura que por poco y era arrancado de el, de inmediato la cadena volvió a la mano de Tenten quien se mantenía calmada y serena ante la batalla –como diablos me encontraste?- pregunto con voz molesta Yago a la amazona que de nuevo escuchaba su voz resonando por todos lados antes de mirar en la dirección en la que su cadena ataco pero claro el ya no estaba en ese sitio –no importa donde estés mi cadena siempre te encontrara aunque estés en el extremo mas alejado de la galaxia- le respondió la chica de cabello castaño a lo que el solo entrecerró sus ojos sabedor de que tenia que empezar a tacar en serio o terminaría por ser destrozado, todo era cosa de tiempo y de que ella se decidiera a rematarle -(como puedo vencerla si piso esa maldita cadena me electrocuto y si no ataco ella me encontrara)- pensaba el caballero del caos cuando el viento soplo y unas hojas cayeron de un árbol un lado de la amazona haciéndole sonreír al parecer la cadena no podía electrocutarle si el caía sobre la chica de un solo movimiento, salto al aire con una sonrisa sabiendo que ella no lo veía pero entonces comprendió su error aunque muy tarde, l cadena se agito en el suelo y sin una orden de l amazona se alzo del mismo lanzándose al viento con fuerza mientras el caballero solo la miraba ir contra el para defender a la amazona –AAAAAAHHH- sus gritos resonaron con fuerza mientras su armadura era destrozada y la sangre caía por todos lados haciéndolo visible de nuevo, golpeo el suelo con fuerza entre sangre y restos rotos de armadura su ojos miraban en shock a la amazona que solo negaba a sus acciones al tiempo que el agonizaba  
-el punto ms peligroso de la cadena es por arriba- fue todo lo que la amazona le dijo cuando la vida abandono sus ojos y la victoria fue por completo para Azuza y Tenten.

Lejos de ahí en un recinto sagrado oculto de la vista de todo mundo y sepultado bajo los mares una figura femenina de hermoso cuerpo curvilíneo y de piel blanca y tersa al tacto, avanzaba enfundada en una armadura roja cuyo casco dejaba ver un poco de su cabello y sus piernas largas y torneadas se ajustaban la perfección a su armadura mientras el peto contenía sus pechos redondos copa d firmes bajo las escamas marinas, caminaba despacio mientras el cosmo verde resplandeciente le llamaba y a la vez restauraba lentamente el sitio sagrado, entro en un gran salón lleno de singulares armaduras, 7 para ser exactos con un jarrón al fondo que brillaba con fuerza mientras la estatua tras el precia reaccionar a su poder, -**prepara todo mi sirena que mis nuevos generales pronto acudirán-** dijo una voz gruesa y firme resonando de la estatua mientras ella se quitaba el casco inclinándose humilde y sonreía con sus ojos oscuros dejándole ver su rostro hermoso y fino al tiempo que asentía –se hará como ordenes Poseidon_sama- fueron las palabras de la hermosa sirena al tiempo que el cosmo seguía resplandeciendo y el resurgir del dios de los mares se aproximaba.

* * *

y el capitulo ha finalizado como vimos Tenten y Azusa han demostrado sus capacidades luego de un viaje calmado entre ellas aunque eso si cada una esta planeando sus cosas jejejeje, los enemigos fueron superados vimos tambien las peripecias de Naruto con su flamante guia de muchas colas y dudo que ese sea el fin de su tortura, y si nuestro dios de los mares parece ser que pronto volvera a las andadas ya que su sirena ha llegado a su templo aunque me pregunto quien es ella y si estara del lado de los malos o con athena  
gran duda (el autor asiente)  
para mi que es muy facil de resolver (el autor la mira)  
si el debe estar con athena no le conviene que gane el malo (el autor asiente a eso)  
bromeas la detesta para mi que se une a nuestro enemigo (empieza la riña entre puntos de vista)  
este... (esquivando un zapato)... los veo luego (eludiendo una patada)...si no me acaban matando

hasta la proxima...espero  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañía...si no se matan entre ellas  
pd: quien sera la sirena?


	20. C19: Ola de cosmos

hola a todo mundo y a quien lea este fic por primerra vez, si estoy de regreso para traerles una nueva continuación de primera cross over que al parece es muy exitoso considerando el numero de reviews y el de capítulos podriallegar a ser mi fic mas productivo si se mantiene la racha pero bueno como podrida ya me estoy productivo a pone fantasioso con las posibilidades a futuro mejor pasemos a los reviews

**Alex-flyppy**: para responder diré esto ponto veremos que ha pasado en konoha, lo de sasuke y arashi tengo algo planeado para ellos jeje y sobre lo de la sirena de hecho aquí se sabrá quien es planeado  
**alex**: ya pasara lo de la posdata creeme en cuanto a lo de tenten de hecho esa era mi idea y para el trio de tontos del equipo 7 pues algo habra de pasarles ceeme  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM**: no podria estar mas de acuedo contigo de lo que estoy ahora  
**leknyn**: ya les tocara algo de su merecido a ese par y es verdad Azuza es muy agradable no?  
**El angel de la oscuridad**: poseidon no se sabe de que lado esta con suerte esta del suyo y con respecto a lo de arashi sabes eso suena bastante bien  
**WarhawkPs3**: ya llegara el momento de ir a Konoha ten paciencia  
**Loquin**: bueno la verdad los caballeros de nivel inferior hasta en la serie original se morian a la primera estos tipos no llegan ni al nivel de un caballeo plateado no así sus jefes creeme la diferencia entre ellos es tremenda  
**NarutoKurai**: ya veremos que le pasa al duo de topes cuando hablen de mas ten paciencia y si naruto va a ser tan entretenido en su viajecito y sobre la plantita pues...suerte no valla a salirte al reves la jugada y lo aloques mas de lo que ya esta  
**Naruto-Namikaze17**: pues aqui esta el cap  
strikerzerosv: gracias por leer el fic y por el review  
**chuk norris**: numero uno no s eporque preguntas tanto, dos y dos es pes porque ocho menos gato es cuatro, aun no decido si entran a los examenes, el consejo claro que buscara su poder, y no deberias regalar cosas que no son tuyas  
**Guest1**: de hecho el puño fantasma tenia pensado usarlo en alguien no dire quien, lo del lemon ten paciencia y cuando regrese ya veremos como se pone no solo hinata jejeje y es cierto el malo no e shades  
**Guest2**: técnicamente la armadura se adapta a su portador, numero dos hay pocos caballeros dorados porque no muchos alcanzan ese nivel sin motivacion el signo dorado de nauto esta por decidirse y no me basare en la fecha de nacimiento y el lemon ya llegara en algun momento  
**Guest3**: es verdad no tiene apellido y si lo tuvbiera tomaia el de su pade que por lo visto a pesar de esta muerto es el unco que de vedad lo quiso aparte de athena claro esta  
**Kouteikuro**: si huele a alianza tier haku y que lo digas kurama se la esta pasando muy bien fastidiando a Naruto jejeje  
**Guest4**: creeme cuando vena al zorro alguien cof cof cof kushina conf cof cof se arrepentira demasiado y en cuando llegaran ya veremos  
**Guest5**: bueno se los saque parar que se pareciera mas a minato y el shock fuera mas tremendo al verlo de regreso  
**Luigi Yagami**: creeme kurama lo hara sufrir enserio, y si esos dos merecian morir  
**Guest6**: tratyare de no alargarlo pero es algo que ya tengo de vicio y actualio una historia a la vez mas o menos una por semana a menos que sea semana poductiva y se actualizen dos  
**Guest7**: no habia pensado en ese fic sabes en cuanto a lo de cuando se actualiza este es hoy y sobre lo del lemon jejeje eso suena muy biien eh  
y con esto respondido pasemos a la acción

_oh si mas peleas (el autor asiente)  
ya quiero saber quien pelea hoy (mirra al autor que sonríe)_  
_entonces leyamos (miran la pantalla)_  
_oigan aquí están las palomitas (colocando el tazón frente a todo mundo)_  
...bueno...disfruten de esto jejeje

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadore y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y tecnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Ola de cosmos.**

Las cosas no marchaban precisamente bien en el equipo número siete: desde su enfrentamiento contra el shinobigatana de nombre Zabuza, el Ninja Copia había puesto varios ejercicios a sus alumnos; algunos de control y otros de trabajo en equipo, pero ahora comenzaba a pensar que sería mejor entrenarles individualmente ya que por lo que podía ver la relación de sus alumnos no era precisamente la mejor del mundo.

–¡Oh cierra el maldito hocico Sasuke, fue todo tu culpa, tu fuste quien se tropezó!- gritaba Arashi mientras señalaba acusadoramente al pelinegro que solo le regresaba una mirada llena de enojo, y se podía decir que incluso llena de odio al tiempo que se alzaba de su lugar.

–¡Oh cállate Uzumaki, tu fuste el que se metió en mi camino y por eso nos caímos!- aún estaba fresco el dolor del golpe contra el suelo de ambos genins, había sido un ejercicio sencillo: solo atapar a un perro que Kakashi saco de quien sabe dónde, y para mala fortuna de ellos terminaron no solo fallando, sino también cayéndose por una pequeña ladera repleta de arbustos espinosos de ahí que estuvieran llenos de heridas menores y que Sakura les curaba como podía con alcohol y algunas gasas al tiempo que los ninjas se desafiaban con la mirada.

-¡Auch, fíjate lo que haces tonta!- ladro Arashi cuando las manos de Sakura tocaron una herida bañándola de alcohol

-Esto y más te mereces por herir a mi Sasuke_kun- y la molesta peli-rosa restregó un algodón repleto de alcohol contra la herida del ninja pelirrojo.

-Aaaahhh maldita sea, Sasuke dile a tu mascota que deje de atormentarme- protestaba el pelirrojo al tiempo que el Uchiha sonreía ahogantemente.

-Primero que nada no es mi mascota, no tengo tan malos gustos, y segundo ¿qué paso con tu valor, es acaso que una pequeña curación te duele tanto Uzumaki?- Sasuke se burlaba de las quejas de Arashi al tiempo que el pelirrojo tomaba el frasco de alcohol.

-Cierra tu estúpida boca Uchiha- y arrojo el alcohol sobre Sasuke quien de inmediato comenzó a gritar ante el ardor que se producía en su cuerpo.

De inmediato el pelinegro salto sobre el pelirrojo y como antes comenzaron a reñir en el suelo al tiempo que Sakura trataba por todos los medios de detener su pleito y claro Kakashi solo suspiraba al verlos trenzados de semejante manera.

– (Bueno tienen mucha energía, eso se los puedo conceder)- pensaba el ninja copia mientras veía como sus alumnos casi se despellejaban vivos a la salida de aquella casa mientas la mujer de cabellos oscuros egresaba acompañada de su padre del mercado

–¿Aún están peleando? Esos niños no están hechos para ser un buen equipo- murmuraba el viejo hombre que no era otro que quien les contrato y ahora empezaba a pensar en que quizá había sido mejor ir a Kusa en busca de la ayuda ya que por lo visto ellos acabarían matándose en lugar de rematar al enemigo

–Creo que ellos no se simpatizan nada- hablo la mujer con una voz cordial y algo preocupada mientras su pequeño veía la escena descorazonado y sin esperanzas desde su balcón preguntándose por qué mejor ellos no se rendían de una buena vez, ya que al final acabarían muertos, de eso estaba seguro, y más al ver la actitud de los ninjas de la hoja.

No muy lejos de ahí en oscuro recinto un hombre de una gran espada contemplaba su cuerpo que recobraba toda su salud y sonreía; al fin había llegado la hora de saldar cuentas con el Ninja Copia, después de todo, de no haber sido por la oportuna llegada de los hermanos demonio el habría acabado muriendo a manos del hombre de cabellos plateados y eso ameritaba una revancha que debería de llegar lo más pronto posible, de eso el hombre estaba bien seguro y ya comenzaba a trazar sus movimientos para el día siguiente, lo que ninguno de los dos bandos suponía y menos esperaba eran las figuras que se avecinaban a la distancia: no eran más de 10 pero aun así eran muy singulares, enfundados todos en esas extrañas armaduras tan parecidas.

Pero lo más extraño era esa aura malévola y peligrosa que les rodeaba al tiempo que avanzaban, a la distancia podían ya ver el puente a medio terminar y con sonrisas en sus rostros decidían acampar después de todo no esperaban toparse con verdaderos adversarios en un país indeterminado y tan simple como lo era Nami no Kuni, ajeno a todo mundo en una pequeña barcaza dos hermosas mujeres surcaban el mar en dirección el mencionado país costero donde esperaban recabar algo de información, su trayecto era lento y seguramente llegarían hasta el día siguiente por lo que apenas podan esperar el momento de atacar y poder internarse en tierra firme de nueva cuenta.

Mientras tanto en un recinto submarino, una gran edificación parecía estirase poco a poco mientras la hermosa mujer portadora de las escamas de la sirena esperaba pacientemente: hacía poco más de 10 minutos que ese hombre apareció, en realidad el sujeto no supo en vedad por qué pero sintió una extraña necesidad de sumergirse en el mar mientras navegaba sobre la zona y así fue como llego a ese sitio, en cuanto vio a la mujer una extraña sensación de pertenencia le abordo y así fue como guiado por ella arribaron hasta ese sitio donde se introdujo y donde ella espero pacientemente a que el hombre abandonase el gran salón donde las armaduras de los generales marinos aguardaban pacientes, tardo algo de tiempo en su interior hasta que se sintió.

–(Es un cosmos poderoso, creo que finalmente su poder despertó)- pensaba para sí misma al tiempo que las grandes puertas se abrían despacio y el hombre emergía en una armadura singular de hombreras rectas que cubría casi por completo su cuerpo, su casco con dos pequeños ojos y aletas a los costados cubría su cabeza por completo al tiempo que daba pasos lentos y seguros al frente

–Es un gusto pode ser yo al fin, ahora sé quién soy…soy Sid de dragón marino- hablo con decisión al tiempo que la hermosa sirena de cabellos naranjas se arrodillaba humilde ante el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro –será un gusto ayudarle general, puede llamarme Nami- se presentó la sirena al tiempo que el general asentía, aun tenia cosas que hacer y era mejor moverse, después de todo, los demás generales pronto comenzarían a arribar al santuario de su dios.

El tiempo avanzo despacio e inmisericorde como era de esperarse hasta que pronto un nuevo día había llegado al mundo y cierto caballero de ojos azules avanzaba maldiciendo a su guía.

-¡Kurama, dime de nuevo porque diablos te dejo guiarme!- protestaba el rubio ojiazul mientras trataba de caminar por la delgada saliente de roca sin caer al abismo que se alzaba ante él.

-**Número uno, porque no conoces esta geografía tan bien como yo, numero dos porque este es un gran atajo y número tres porque no quisiste regresarte por el pantano cuando te dije que lo que seguía era un camino entre las rocas-** fue la sencilla respuesta del pequeño zoo que caminaba frente al rubio con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Me habría regresado con gusto si me hubieras dicho que las rocas que decías eran montañas y que había un abismo de 100 metros con rocas afiliadas al fondo!- grito el ubio con un tic en una de sus cejas al tiempo que el kitsune sentado frente a él solo negaba a sus palabas.

-N**ah, meros tecnicismos, ahora deja de parlotear y camina que aquí los derrumbes son muy comunes-**tardo más en decirlo el zorro cuando un deslave de rocas arrastro al rubio hasta el fondo del barranco, como sobrevivo era un misterio.

-Te…odio… Kurama- dijo Naruto al brotar despacio de entre las rocas y claro el zorro solo hacia una cosa.

-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE DIVETIDO ES ESTE VIAJE JAJAJAJAJAJA- **revolcase de la isa en el camino ante la desgracia del rubio caballero que solo maldecía en voz baja al zorro de las nueve colas.

De regreso en Nami no Kuni las cosas marchaban con algo de dificultad, sobre el puente el constructor estaba siendo resguardado por la chica de cabellos rosados al tiempo que, frente a ella, el rechinido del metal chocando no dejaba de zona, Zabuza haba aparecido de pronto en la zona y ataco sin piedad de inmediato el Ninja Copia salto a la defensa de su cliente mientras los prófugos hermanos demonio encaraban a los peleados Sasuke y Arashi quienes se defendían con habilidad de los ataques de los hombres de las garras metálicas.

–Ríndete Kakashi, esta vez no podrás tomarme por sorpresa con ese ojo tuyo- hablo el renegado de la niebla al tiempo que empujaba al ninja copia que dando un salto se alejaba de el con facilidad empuñando su ama listo para seguir la lucha, toda la acción de pronto se calló cuando los pasos resonaron, ente la niebla figuras extrañas aparecían aproximándose despacio por el puente atrayendo la atención de todo mundo.

–¿Pero de dónde vienen? el puente aún no está acabado- murmuro Tazuna al tiempo que las figuras de singulares armaduras se volvían visibles siendo más llamativos los dos sujetos del frente, uno de ellos de cabellos negros y ojos verdes con una armadura muy sencilla en color verde oscuro pero con un escudo enorme en el brazo izquierdo así como un casco redondo liso que cubría su cabeza, el sujeto del otro lado usaba una armadura verde oscuro de aspecto singular, su costado izquierdo parecía cubierto por completo por una sola pieza de metal que rodeaba su cuerpo mientras la pierna derecha apenas estaba abrazado por una protección pero traía lo que parecía ser una especie de cabeza animal sobre el hombro derecho con su quijada abierta cubriéndole el hombro, los sujetos caminaban al frente del grupo mientras todo mundo los miraba con atención.

–Valla, parece que hay ninjas en este sitio, no sabía – dijo el hombre de la armadura rara al tiempo que los ninjas les miraban de pies a cabeza con atención.

-Valla Kakashi no sabía que habas pedido apoyo de semejantes payasos- dijo el shinobigatana con algo de burla al tiempo que el ninja copia les miraba con detenimiento.

- (¿Estos tipos quienes son? hay algo en ellos que no me agrada nada)- pensaba Kakashi con algo de nerviosismo detalle que no paso por alto su adversario.

-Con que no vienen contigo eh Kakashi, entonces son más enemigos, hermanos demonio maten a esos cretinos- ordeno el hombre de la espada al tiempo que sus hombres obedecían de inmediato y sin protestar.

Saltaron al aire, lanzándose contra el enemigo recién aparecido; sus garras brillaron al tiempo que caían contra los hombres, con facilidad se movieron a un lado dejándoles pasa de largo al tiempo que se abalanzaban contra sus subordinados, los ojos de todo mundo se abrieron enormes cuando esos hombres atacaron a los hermanos demonio sin compasión, las heridas aparecieron en cuestión de un parpadeo y pronto el dueto de ninjas chunin salían volando de regreso hacia Sasuke y Arashi heridos y casi muertos con huesos otros y sangre saliendo de sus heridas mientras gemían dolosamente y los enemigos les miraban con sonrisas malévolas.

–Parece que los ninjas no entienden la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros verdad- murmuro el hombre del escudo a su compañero que asentía con una sonrisa perversa mientras que Arashi daba un paso hacia atrás.

-(¿Quiénes son esos tipos? los aplastaron muy fácil si son más pero deberían haber tenido problemas con su velocidad y los hicieron ve como tortugas)- si quizá Arashi era un engreído pero eso no demeritaba sus capacidades y su entrenamiento y por eso mismo era que esos sujetos no le agradaban en lo más mínimo.

–Bah solo tuvieron suerte veamos como lo hacen contra un shinobigatana!- y sin medir consecuencias Zabuza se lanzó contra ellos, su enorme espada brillo en el aire mientras la alzaba dejándola cae sobe uno de los sujetos del frente, su arma golpeo con fuerza el enorme escudo que se alzó hacia adelante, de manera asombrosa el metal de la espada pareció resonar mientras las grietas aparecían en la hoja que de pronto estallo partiéndose a la mitad bajo la mirada incrédula de Zabuza que retrocedía despacio con el mango y media espada en sus manos –no puede ser…que clase de escudo es ese!- peguntaba el hombre mientas miraba al mencionado escudo ileso y brillando a la luz del sol, perfecto y sin un solo rasguño.

–Este es el escudo de tortuga y yo soy Danku, caballeo del caos- dijo el hombre del escudo haciendo que todos los ninjas tomaran nota de su nombre y del hecho de autonombrarse caballero algo muy extraño más en la era de los ninjas pero estaba claro que era alguien de temer dada esa gran arma

– ¡No me importa quién seas pagaras por haber roto mi espada!- grito Zabuza al borde de un arranque de ira enfilándose de nuevo contra el hombre del escudo.

-No me olvides a mí, Zanga de baracuda- hablo el otro sujeto interponiéndose en el camino de Zabuza mientras un brillo tenue y maligno le rodeaba antes de ataca con fuerza al hombre de Kiri- chishi kama (bocado letal)- dijo el hombre mientras lanzaba ambas manos al frente, su energía pareció invocar una gran barracuda que abriendo su boca enorme engullo a Zabuza alzándolo en el aire mientras lo trituraba con su boca hundiendo sus dientes en él.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito el shinobi renegado mientras se desplomaba al suelo al disiparse el ataque, su cuerpo estaba lleno de perforaciones profundas y sangrantes mientras sus huesos rotos apenas le permitían espirar, sus ojos llenos de dolor enfocaron al ninja copia que le miraba incrédulo y en total shock mientras el ninja trataba de hablar.

–Ka…Kakashi…ustedes…ustedes van…van a morir- y el shinobigantana dejo de respira mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo dejando a los ninjas de Konoha en shock ¡¿Cómo era posible que alguien que les daba tantos problemas hubiese caído tan fácil?! no podía ser verdad, sí, todo tenía que ser solo un muy mal sueño.

-Bah ese sujeto no servía para nada mejor vamos por los otros- hablo el hombre de baracuda al tiempo que su compañero asentía.

-Claro, pero no los mates de inmediato, hay que divertirnos un poco al menos- dijo el hombre de tortuga a lo que su compañero asentía, mientras que los ninjas de la hoja sentían el peligro cayendo sobre ellos con la forma de estos poderosos adversarios.

Casi al mismo tiempo en otro punto del país marítimo una barcaza no muy grande atracaba y un par de bellas figuras femeninas bajaban del barco a paso lento mientras la mayoría de los marinos devoraba con la mirada a amabas mujeres en especial a la de piel oscura.

–Oh vamos preciosas, no se vallan, mejor quédense y viajemos juntos por el mundo, no se arrepentirán- dijo uno de los marinos tratando de lograr que ambas amazonas permanecieran en el navío al tiempo que Haku solo negaba respetuosa a su nada santa oferta pero claro por su parte Harribel se daba la vuelta dirigiéndoles una de sus acostumbradas miradas antes de abrir la boca.

–Lo siento, pero esa clase de ofertas no nos agradan, además, no deseamos que nuestro novio se ponga triste- y no dijo más mientras se daba la vuelta con su bufanda de seda ondeando al viento ocultando la sonrisa de su cara que solo aumentaba de tamaño cuando escuchaba a los marinos maldiciendo la suerte del afortunado hombre que era la pareja de ambas mujeres, claro Haku solo se sonrojo ella nunca se consideró en realidad nada más que una amiga de Naruto pero siendo honesta con ella misma la idea de ser considerada su novia le agradaba y mucho, además era muy posible se trataba bien con Tenten y además tenían la autorización de la misma Athena para compartir al rubio todo era cosa de que las demás mujeres estuvieran de acuerdo y esa era la cuestión a tratar.

–Harribel_san yo…- ni siquiera tuvo que terminar su oración pues la mirada de la rubia estaba clavada en su persona era fija y amistosa incluso podría jurar que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa debajo de esa mascada o bufanda tan singular que portaba por qué le gustaba usar esa clase de atuendo en realidad nunca lo dijo pero había que admitir que le daba cierto estilo.

-Sé que sientes algo por Naruto_kun Haku, no intentes mentirme, se nota también que el siente algo por ti, más parte no habría ningún problema en que también fueras su pareja,- la mujer rubia le sonrió y siguió su camino al tiempo que una sonrisa amistosa aparecía en el rostro de Haku mientras caminaba a un lado de ella sin duda alguna Harribel era una mujer muy madura que sabía cómo afrontar esas situaciones y claro no perdía el juicio ante los celos como otro par de chicas amazonas que ella recordaba muy bien en ese momento y que a la distancia detenían su pequeña riña ya que ambas estornudaban con fuerza a la vez sin saber por qué

-¿Haku sientes eso?- pregunto Harribel tornándose seria y callada mientras miraba al frente directo hacia una niebla que a la distancia se disipaba poco a poco hasta perderse en el viento; la amazona del cisne solo asintió a sus palabras en cuanto sintieron esa fuerza maligna no pudieron dejar de mirar su meta al frente estaba más que claro que el enemigo había llegado a ese país mucho antes que ellas.

-Parece que luchan con alguien ¿no crees? puedo sentir presencias mucho menos poderosas- las palabras de Haku denotaban un gran entrenamiento sensorias que sufrió y que le genero dicho talento para sentir el cosmos mínimo de una persona que no le podía emplear como ellas.

-Seguramente son aldeanos o alguna clase de policía, será mejor ayudarles antes de que los maten a todos- las grandes cajas cayeron al suelo justo en aquel camino que comunicaba el atracadero con la ciudad principal y entre los arboles los destellos resplandecieron mientras eran abiertas.

Una vez más en la zona de la batalla todo era calma y tensa tranquilidad, el enemigo continuaba en su sitio mirando a los ninjas sobrevivientes como meros estorbos a tiempo que su presencia maligna y rodeada de muerte calaba hondo en el lugar, ninguno de los ninjas de la hoja movía un solo musculo a tiempo que los caballeros del caos es miraban con diversión en sus ojos mientras planeaban su golpe, -que no van a venir acaso son cobardees- les reto el hombre de la barracuda con una gran sonrisa confiada en su rostro a tiempo que los miraba uno a la vez como buscando a pieza más débil de aquel grupo de ninjas y claro la "pieza" no tardo en abrir su bocota.

-¡¿A quién llamas cobarde? imbécil enlatado!- respondió un molesto Arashi a tiempo que daba un paso a frente listo para demostrar su valor.

-Oh, él bebe tiene agallas ¿por qué mejor no corres a las fadas de mami y te escondes, bebe?- volvió a habar hombre de la singular armadura haciendo que los ojos del pelirrojo destilaran mucha ira.

-Oye Arashi, este sujeto te conoce- Sasuke dirigió una sonrisa arrogante a Uzumaki que solo miro ahora al pelinegro con el mismo enojo

-Valla el emo del cabello negro habla, pensaba que eras mudo- ahora fue Sasuke quien lanzo a hombre una mirada molesta mientras desenfundaba un kunai

Por su lado Kakashi seguía callado como si evaluara a los dos hombres frente a él; estaban acompañados por un saquito de aliados, seguramente sus subordinados no eran muchos y con algo de buna estrategia seguramente podrían derrotarlos aunque el dúo a frente era el problema, habían acabado con Zabuza con mucha facilidad y para colmo, el Ninja Copia estaba más que seguro de que no habían usado todo su poder y luego estaba ese raro ataque, en la vida había visto algo semejante y por más que o pensaba solo podía gar a una concusión al respecto.

-(Eso no fue un jutsu, estoy seguro de eso ¿qué clase de poder usan estos hombres?)- se preguntaba e hombre de ojo sharingan a tiempo que sus ojos seguían fijos en el portador del gran escudo que solo sonreía malvadamente mientras sostenía su gran defensa a un lado de su persona.

-¡Ya basta vamos por ser imbécil Sasuke!- ordeno más que irritado Arashi mientras saltaba en dirección de Zanga, pasaron a toda velocidad a un lado del caballero de la tortuga cuando finamente Kakashi reaccionaba, trato de detenerlos pero para su sorpresa hombre del pesado escudo estaba ya frente a él , no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando arma defensiva le golpeó de frente como si se tratase de un enorme marro de hierro que sacudió todo su cuerpo haciéndolo salir volando hacia atrás al tiempo que daba un giro en el aire para caer de pie con dolor en cuerpo mientras miraba a su enemigo.

–(Este tipo…es tan rápido como Gai)- sudor nervioso caía por la cien del ninja copia a tiempo que su enemigo le lanzaba una gran sonrisa –tu no vas a ningún lado, si quieres pasar tendrás que atravesar mi escudo primero- dijo como un desafío Danku mientras señalaba su brillante escudo y Kakashi miraba, a niebla a su alrededor casi se había disipado por completo y la ninja copia miraba a defensa de su enemigo.

Arashi y Sasuke estaban saltando con velocidad, en sus manos las armas metálicas brillaban ante la luz del sol, sus golpes no lograban tocarlo por más que atacaban, cada vez que se aproximaban un poco esquivaba con una facilidad que era demasiado frustrante –oh, ya se cansaron los bebes- les reto con arrogancia mientras daba un paso al frente y ambos ninjas respiraban agitados, no cavia duda que a velocidad del enemigo era muy superior y ahora os dos compendian la desventaja en la que estaban ante enemigo.

-Este tipo es muy escurridizo Sasuke hora de unir fuerzas- dijo el pelirrojo hacia su arrogante compañero que se limitó a asentir a sus palabras mientras ambos trazaban sellos haciendo que Zanga azara as cejas ante las poses de sus manos a toda velocidad, ambos atacaron con fuerza de frente y sin medir consecuencias, el Uchiha abrió la boca disparando una gran bola de fuego que fue potenciada por el disparo de air procedente de pelirrojo, ambos ataques se combinaron de inmediato volviendo a llamarada enorme y quemante mientras se enfilaba contra caballero de la barracuda, el golpe fue frontal y poderoso, las llamas quemaban todo a su paso mientras el fuego soplaba en dirección a mar, e fuego se extinguió poco a poco mientras la figura aparecía en medio d as lamas como si nada hubiese pasado dirigiéndoles una enorme sonrisa a los jóvenes ninjas que abrían sus ojos enormes ante la visión del enemigo ileso y sonriente frente a sus ojos  
-nada mal, recuérdenme llamaros cuando necesité una estufa para cocinar a cena- dijo el hombre antes de estallar en una carcajada malévola que hizo a os ninjas tener dudas sobre su obvia victoria que al pareces se les había escapado de las manos.  
-cállate tu no vas a vencernos- le respondió un molesto Arashi al hombre de la armadura singular haciéndole esbozar una gran sonrisa mientras se aproximaba más a ellos con esa sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-Bien, si quieres demuéstrenlo ¿por qué retroceden, me tienen miedo acaso?- pregunto con crueldad antes de moverse.

Fue demasiado veloz para dos simples genin por muy genios que fueran, estaba a sus espaldas y con su aura resplandeciente, sus manos cayeron sobre ellos como colmillos letales aplastándoles contra el suelo con gran fuerza, la sangre voló de sus bocas mientras eran aplastados contra la dura roca del puente y Zanga sonreía aún más, -vamos luchen pequeños tontos- les desafiaba al tiempo que los sujeto de la cabeza, los alzo del suelo elevándoles al aire mientras apretaba sus cráneos y los sostenía con facilidad, con una sonrisa en su cara los golpeo azotándoles uno contra el otro al tiempo que la sangre volaba por el aire, la nariz de Arashi se había roto al golpea la frente de Sasuke haciendo que el dolor inundara a ambos ninjas.

Kakashi por su lado atendía a los gritos de la peli-rosa que clamaba al enemigo por liberar a su adorado Uchiha mientras que el ninja copia veía a sus alumnos, necesitaban su ayuda eso era más que claro y él tenía que atravesar al enemigo fuera como fuera –bien si debo atravesar ese escudo lo hare- dijo el ninja peli-plateado con decisión al tiempo que alzaba su mano al frente de el con la palma viendo al cielo de inmediato el chacra empezó a concentrarse sobre ella a toda velocidad mientras el chirrido electrificarte se dejaba escucha, Sakura y Tazuna no pudieron dejar de mirar a Kakashi cuando su brillante esfera eléctrica aparecía en sus manos con poder y fuera –aquí voy…te atravesaré de un solo golpe, ¡Raikiri!- y se lanzó contra el a toda velocidad.

El escudo pesado se alzó al frente mientras la brillante electricidad en la mano dl ninja le golpeaba de frente, fue un golpe asombroso que empujo al enemigo un poco mientras Kakashi empujaba su ataque, la electricidad corría por todo su cuerpo mientras golpeaba el escudo que de manera asombrosa soportaba, los ojos del ninja copia se abrían como platos cuando su chacra comenzaba a menguar y su raikiri se disipaba en el aire dejando ver a un escudo ileso quizá algo sucio pero estaba ileso y brillante ante el –es…imposible- fue todo lo que el ninja copia pudo decir antes de que el enemigo emitiera un leve resplandor poderoso que le alerto pero era ya demasiado tarde.

–Marine push (empuje marino)- el cosmos del enemigo brillo como si se tratase de una ola que graba a su alrededor formando un cilindro peligroso donde su escudo estaba al final, fue un golpe directo y frontal contra Kakashi quien solo `pudo guitar de dolor cuando fue abordado con el poderoso ataque, salió volando al aire mientras el cosmos se disipaba y el caía pesadamente al suelo con varias costillas rotas, paso un par de segundos en el suelo antes de moverse con lentitud, la sangre teñía de rojo su máscara al tiempo que trataba de levantarse del suelo

-¿Aun vives? Sí que eres fuerte, eh, pero no creo que puedas pelear más conmigo, no sin la motivación adecuada jejejeje- una sonrisa malévola adorno su cara al tiempo que los cuerpos de Sasuke y Arashi eran arrojados cerca del ninja copia, ambos estaban heridos y sangrantes pero aún se podían poner de pie o al menos eso intentaban tambaleándose torpemente.

-Esa sonrisa ¿tienes una buena idea verdad?- pregunto su compañero colocándose a su lado mientras el asentía mirando a la ciudad

-Vallan y destrocen todo quizá eso motive a nuestros oponentes a seguir luchando- la sonrisa del hombre era enorme y con aliados de apoyo sus subordinados corrieron hacia la ciudad mientras la niebla aun envolvía ese costado del puente.

Tazuna miro impotente y temeroso como esos fuertes adversarios pasaban a toda velocidad, los adversarios pasaban corriendo hasta que pronto se perdieron en la bruma al tiempo que los caballeros malévolos se miraban con sonrisas crueles al tiempo que Kakashi trataba de enderezarse y ayudar pero con 3 costillas rotas el respirar ya era un problema más aun el luchar, sus sonrisas eran malévolas y entonces paso, sus rostros se tornaron serios al tiempo que todo mundo lo sentía eran fuerzas considerables las que se estaban dejando sentir proveniente de la ciudad, los gritos resonaron con fuera y pronto volando por el aire los hombres comenzaron a caer

Los hombres, ese par de villanos, caían uno tras otro con sus armaduras rotas y pedazos de helo sobre ellos al tiempo que los pasos resonaban con fuera entre la niebla mientras las figuras se podían ver a toda macha corriendo

(venga la música que claro es de youtube  
watch?v=k4p-lrj40iw)

Las dos figuras dieron grandes saltos cayendo ante la vista de todo mundo, por un lado la exuberante rubia de senos enormes mirando al enemigo envuelta en su reveladora armadura mientras su hermoso rostro serio contemplaba a todo mundo, por el otro lado una hermosa mujer de figura esbelta y cabello negro largo, ella usaba una armadura blanca de hombreras cortas y semi-ovaladas, con un peto que se ceñía perfecto sobre sus pechos copa c dejando descubierto su abdomen cubierto por una camisa celeste claro, más abajo una falda del mismo color sobre un short de lycra negro completaban su ropa al tiempo que el cinturón de la blanca armadura se sujetaba a ella con detalles alagados a los costados, sus piernas envueltas en protecciones hasta las rodillas y los protectores de sus brazos siendo uno semejante a un escudo pequeño, sobre su cabeza una especie de tiara con alas a los costados y lo que parecía ser un adorno en forma de cisne en el centro de su tiara, toda era de color blanco brillante y parecía refulgir con el sol mientras miraba al enemigo.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? si son dos amazonas de Athena- dijo el hombre del escudo al tiempo que los ninjas heridos tomaban nota de sus palabras.

–Y son dos bellezas, lástima que deban morir- dijo el hombre de la barracuda mientras miraba fijamente a la seria Harribel que sostenía su mirada fijamente.

-Ustedes nunca podan derrotarnos, gente tan cruel como su persona solo merece un destino- hablo la rubia mientras alzaba uno de sus brazos y su cosmos brillaba, solo fue un movimiento delgado como una cuchilla de agua la que voló contra Zanga

El agua le golpeo con fuerza y todo mundo vio como el suelo se agrieto por el impacto tan sencillo a simple vista, los ojos de Harribel vieron con algo de asombro como el hombre con brazos cruzados permanecía en su sitio bajando despacio sus brazos mientras le dirigía una enorme sonrisa a la rubia –no será tan fácil linda jejejeje- se rio el malvado oponente al tiempo que a toda velocidad se lanzaba contra la amazona del tiburón quien de nuevo se movía a todo lo que daba.

-Creo que tu pelearas contra mí, Cisne- hablo el hombre del escudo al tiempo que Haku asentía a sus apalabras-

-Sería mejor que te rindieras, no quiero tener que matate- dijo la siempre dulce mujer de cabellos negó al tiempo que el caballero malvado resplandecía

-Eso nunca pasara mujer- su poderoso ataque detono directo embistiendo a Haku quien alzo sus bazos para cubrirse mientras era abordada por el formidable impacto que la lanzo al aire con facilidad.

Harribel luchaba a toda velocidad, eludiendo los fuertes golpes de Zanga al tiempo que el villano trataba de herirla, sus manos se movían con velocidad y lucían casi como colmillos peligrosos mientras trataban de clavarse en su persona.

-¡No eres para nada lenta!- le elogio el enemigo al tiempo que daba un veloz giro, su pierna voló directo al estómago de Harribel pero ella no lo esquivo, sus manos se cerraron en tono a su tobillo mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza apretándole contra su abdomen y le miraba con decisión y seguridad.

–Nunca te acerques tanto a un tiburón- dijo la rubia al tiempo que su armadura se movía, del cuello su colla se desprendió ascendiendo para cubrir la mitad inferior de su rostro con unas quijadas repletas de colmillos al tiempo que la rubia brillaba con fuera, su cuerpo aumento su fuerza mientras atacaba con fuerza, a su alrededor pareció aparecer agua que burbujeaba mientras Zanga forcejeaba por ser liberado, –¡Hirviendo!- grito la rubia de grandes pechos mientras las burbujas de agua hirviente repletas de cosmos aparecían, fluyeron desde el suelo calentándose aún más mientras reventaban en una serie de explosiones brillantes que alzaban al enemigo en el aire mientras su número aumentaba, las manos de Harribel lo señalaban al tiempo que Zanga gritaba de dolor atrapado en el candente y mojado ataque que pronto lo arrojaba al suelo donde las burbujas de agua terminaban de estallar y el cosmos de Harribel se extinguía quedando ella aun en posición de batalla.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso, esa mujer lo aplasto de un golpe?!- preguntaba el incrédulo Sasuke mientras veía como a la distancia Harribel parecía alzarse con la victoria.

-No tengo idea, pero es la clase de mujer que tiene que ser la madre de mis hijos- hablo Arashi mientras contemplaba a la amazona del tiburón con una mirada nada santa.

-Eres un imbécil, solo te fijas en esas cosas enormes, yo preferiría a la lindura de cabello negro si no estuviera muerta ya- balbuceo el Uchiha haciendo que su admiradora frunciera el ceño pero algo que desconocían era que de hecho Haku aún seguía con vida

La brisa suave y helada llego a todos ellos haciéndoles mirara al mar donde estaba eso – ¡¿De dónde diablos salió ese iceberg!?- grito Tazuna sin creerlo sobre la punta del mismo una calmada Haku yacía con sus ojos cerrados mirando la pequeña planicie de helo que recién había creado, era de buen tamaño y en el borde del puente el caballero de la tortuga la miraba con calma y una sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que asentía.

–¡Así que es verdad, el cisne puede congelar casi cualquier cosa, veamos qué tan resistente eres cara a cara!- y el enemigo dio un gran salto, voló por el aire cayó sobre el islote de hielo con facilidad sintiendo la firmeza del mismo al tiempo que su escudo de nuevo pasaba al frente y Haku avanzaba despacio caminando sobre su pequeña zona de acción recién creada -Marine push (empuje marino)- de nuevo su poderoso ataque apareció fluyendo contra Haku quien solo le miro con calma.

Fue un golpe que de nuevo se suscitó con fuerza demoledora derribando una pequeña estalactita de hielo que se destrozó al tiempo que la figura del hombre con su escudo al frente se aclaraba con duda en sus ojos estaba seguro de haber centrado bien a la amazona pelinegra entonces como había fallado en su ataque.

–Ningún ataque funciona dos veces contra nosotras- dijo Haku respondiendo a su duda antes de alzar su mano y concentras su cosmos, de su dedo índice al aire anillos de hielo volaron flotando a toda velocidad mientras se enroscaban al rededor del caballeo maligno que pronto se sentía atrapado bajo la presión de la pelinegra –lo reitero, mejor ríndete- hablo la pelinegra con decisión al tiempo que en puente todo mundo miraba como Haku sometía al enemigo con facilidad.

–Eso es poder- murmuro Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras contemplaba como la amazona del cisne sometía a su adversario que forcejeaba mientras los anillos de hielo se apretaban sobre su cuerpo con suavidad comprimiéndole al tiempo que dejaba salir quejidos y gritos suaves de dolor ante la presión del ataque enemigo.

–Eres una maldita…nunca me rendiré…tú serás la única…que perderá aquí- y su cosmos brilló, su escudo pareció resplandecer mientras empujaba el mismo, los anillos de hielo no soportaron la presión y se destrozaron al tiempo que el caballero de la tortuga saltaba alejándose del alcance de Haku quien solo le miraba con tristeza en verdad no le agradaba matar pero al parecer no tenía muchas opciones cuando se trataba de este sujeto, le gustara o no él tendría que morir en sus manos –maldita amazona te mostrare de que estoy hecho!- grito el furioso enemigo al tiempo que su cosmos brillaba aún más que antes dejando a todo mundo asombrado, el brillo oscuro y maligno lo envolvía cada segundo un poco más sin duda iba a atacar con fuerza.

-¡Yo aún no pierdo!- la atención de todos se enfilo al puente de nuevo donde el poder maligno se sentía con fuerza, Zanga se había levantado y su poder resplandecía mientras lanzaba sus manos al frente en un ataque que ya habían visco, la figura de la enorme baracuda apareció gritando con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra la amazona del tiburón que solo alzo sus brazos para defenderse.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhh- el grito de Harribel se escuchó con fuerza mientras era alzada en la quijada del poderoso animal que brillaba antes de caer con fuerza golpeándola contra el suelo disipándose tras soltar a su pesa herida, gotas rojas caían a la roca producto de la herida ceca del hombro de la amazona de piel oscura que de inmediato se sujetó la zona sangrante.

–Ohhh la belleza de los enormes melones está sangrando si quieres te curo aunque te cobrare con dos enormes cosas jajajajaja- su risa resonó en el sitio mientras Harribel le miraba con enojo alzándose despacio sacudiéndose el polvo mientras la herida dejaba de sangra gracias a un poco de cosmos usado para sanarle, dio un paso al frente y de nuevo la mujer rubia se colocó en posición para luchar mientras el brillo tenue le envolvía suavemente y ella hablaba de nuevo.

– ¡Quizá son enormes, pero ya le pertenecen a alguien!- y ataco.

Al mismo tiempo saliendo de cierta cañada repleta de rocas un caballeo de ojos azules caminaba por el sendero ya más seguro, aunque no entendía por qué su nariz estaba sangrando tanto si no se la había golpeado, era algo que nunca entendería.

Harribel ataco con velocidad a su enemigo que apenas lograba bloquear sus golpes, sus puños estaban cargados de enojo mientras lanzaba los golpes al frente, bloqueo un par de golpes antes de terminar siendo impactado, un golpe directo al rostro le giro la cara antes de que otro más le despegara del suelo al clavarse en su abdomen, de inmediato la amazona le conecto una formidable patada al ostro haciéndolo retrocede por el impacto mientas la sango salía de su boca, Harribel detuvo su ataque cuando el enemigo bajo la mirada al suelo, poco a poco alzo la cara y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a la amazona que solo le mío con duda al tiempo que él se limpiaba la sangre.

–¡No está mal eres bastante fuerte, y eso me divierte más!- se lanzó al frente ahora rodeado del maligno brillo, se lanzó ahora el contra a la amazona lanzando una feroz patada que en esa ocasión Harribel si eludió antes de responder, ella lanzo un codazo que el enemigo sostuvo con algo de apuro a cm de su cara mientras le dirigía una enorme sonrisa a la amazona, -eres muy buena, lástima que debas de morir- dijo de nuevo el enemigo mientras su poder resplandecía con más fuerza que antes, golpeo con fuerza con su odilla el estómago de la rubia antes de colocarse en posición y atacar con fiereza –Chishi kama (bocado letal)- y la gran baracuda apareció de nuevo abriendo su enorme quijada directo sobe la mujer de rostro enmascarado que le miro aproximarse con sus colmillos letales y poderosos.

-¡Muere maldita!- el grito del caballero de la tortuga resonó mientras hacía girar su escudo, lo lanzo al aire como si se tratase de un boomerang, el arma brillo mientras giraba como una sierra cortando el hielo a su paso antes de dar un arco enorme y volver al brazo de su portado, fue una recepción algo forzada que lo movió un poco de su sitio pero aun así lo tenía en sus manos y miraba a Haku con cara de muy pocos amigos, de nuevo salto al frente lanzando el escudo como arma tratando de aplastar a la usuaria del helo que dando un gran y elegante salto lo esquivo cayendo a una distancia segura.

–Si tanto deseas lucha, te complaceré- dijo ella con una mirada llena de decisión sus manos comenzaron a moverse a los costados de su cuerpo como si imitaran las alas de un ave al moverse, su cosmos brillaba claro y poderoso mientras un aire helado comenzaba a dejarse sentir y la amazona juntaba sus manos al frente de su cuerpo cerrando los puños, retrajo uno hacia atrás mientras este parecía cubrirse de hielo que lanzaba al frente con un formidable golpe, –¡Diamond dust!- y el golpe fue al frente, de su puño cientos de cristales de hielo salieron disparados al frente como si fuera un ventisca al tiempo que realizaba el mismo golpe con el otro puño la ventisca aumentaba de intensidad lanzándose contra el enemigo que alzaba su escudo a modo de defensa, el golpe de la helada ventisca fue directo al tiempo que su escudo repelía el golpe del viento refugiándose el detrás el mismo antes de que Haku dejase de mover sus brazos y él se asomara desde atrás de su gran defensa.

–Tu vientecito nunca me golpeara mientras tenga mi escudo!- dijo con arrogancia al tiempo que su escudo yacía cubierto por una fina capa de helo que tras azotarle contra el suelo se desprendía del mismo haciendo que Haku le mirase con dudas en sus ojos.

-Ya veo, es un escudo muy fuerte, en ese caso tendré que destruirlo para vencerte- hablo con decisión la mujer de cabellos negros mientras el enemigo sonería al escuchar sus palabras.

-Jajajajajaja, no digas sandeces, tu nunca podrás rompe mi formidable escudo jajajajaja- su risa resonó con fuerza al tiempo que el cansado y herido ninja copia veía todo desde el puente.

-Ya lo veras tu grandioso escudo será destruido en esta lucha te lo aseguro- dijo de nuevo la pelinegra mirándole con decisión al tiempo que sus risas seguían resonando.

-Él tiene razón….mi raikiri puede atravesar lo que sea y a ese escudo no le hizo un solo rasguño- se sujetaba las costillas heridas al tiempo que Tazuna miraba con preocupación a la joven pelinegra.

-Sin un arma ni un jutsu como ese ¿de qué modo podría ella destruir ese escudo?- pregunto al viento el viejo constructor al tiempo que Haku miraba al frente dejando sentir su cosmos de hielo

(otro tema jejeje  
watch?v=bf1UjVUqoRA)

El viento soplo suavemente mientras el frio se dejaba sentí aún más que antes y Haku volvía a moverse de aquella manera tan singular, ahora lanzaba sus golpes al viento haciendo que una nube de hielo cubriera todo el sitio mientras una nevada imprevista se dejaba sentir en todo el sitio.

–Rayos el aire esta helado ¡achu!- estornudo la peli-rosada mientras Haku de nuevo atacaba al frente, de sus puños ráfagas heladas salían volando en dirección del hombre del escudo, de nuevo cada golpe era repelido con fuerza al tiempo que Haku seguía lanzando andana tas andanada de frio viento.

– ¡Diamond dust!- gritaba de nuevo la pelinegra mientras continuaba lanzando su frio y helado viento contra el enemigo que resistía como podía al tiempo que era empujado por el ataque de la pelinegra.

-Aaaahhhhhhh- de nuevo los ninjas tuvieron que mirar, para su asombro Harribel estaba de pie ilesa en aquel sitio donde Zanga había lanzado su mortal ataque que estaba siendo sostenido por las manos de la amazona del escualo, con fuerza y envuelta en su brillante cosmos que le ayudaba a sostener el violento ataque, Zanga estaba incrédulo mientras presionaba con más fuerza y Harribel seguía en si sitio firme sosteniendo su poder que la empujaba sobre el suelo con fuerza.

–¡Maldita porque no puedo matarte!- grito el furioso hombre al tiempo que su gran baracuda se disipaba quedando sus manos expuestas que eran sujetadas por la amazona que las separo a los costados antes de dar un giro, lo uso como punto de apoyo antes de conectar la formidable patada a su mentón haciéndolo volar por el aire cayendo a la distancia mientras que los pechos de Harribel rebotaban en su armadura al tocar el piso mientras miraba a Zanga que de nuevo se levantaba furioso y listo para atacar.

–Ningún ataque funciona dos veces contra un santo de Athena- dijo la amazona al tiempo que su cosmos resplandecía, la silueta de un enorme tiburón aprecio materializarse detrás de ella al tiempo que un remolino de agua envolviera todo el sitio y Zanga atacara.

–No funciona dos veces, entonces te arrancare el corazón!- grito el hombre mientras se lanzaba contra ella a todo poder pero era demasiado tarde; el ataque de Harribel estaba ya listo para ser usado.

–Ola azul- la ola, enorme como un tsunami, apareció lanzándose contra Zanga quien solo atino a gritar, pronto su cuerpo estaba siendo aplastado por el masivo ataque de Haribel quien lo alzaba al aire mientras el agua fluía con furia azotándolo contra todo lo que se metía en su camino hasta que al final termino estrellándose contra una enorme grúa de acero, fue un golpe que cimbro todo el sitio haciendo a la grúa desprenderse y caer al mar helado, salpicando con fuerza, el agua dejo de moverse y el cosmos de Harribel se apagó al tiempo que la gran grua flotaba un par de segundos antes de hundirse con el cuerpo sin vida de Zanga sobre ella, su armadura y todos sus huesos estaban rotos y poco a poco se hundían en el mar al tiempo que los ninjas miraban a la amazona con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Esa mujer…es tremenda ¡tiene que ser mi esposa!- dijo Arashi por completo endiosado con el poder de Harribel al tiempo que el viento frio soplaba de nuevo pues Haku aún seguía luchando.

El hielo seguía volando por todos lados al tiempo que el enemigo seguía firme en su lugar soportando lo embates de Haku quien se detenía, ahora la mujer alzaba sus manos al cielo juntas concentrando el hielo antes de apuntar ambos puños al hombre que le sonreía con arrogancia.

–Ahora serán juntas, será lo mismo ¡no servirá de nada!-dijo con crueldad al tiempo que Haku reunía aún más poder en sus puños mientras lo miraba fijamente.

–Veamos si aguantas esto…¡Rayo de aurora!- y el pilar de frio viento soplo al frente con una fuerza devastadora que congelo todo a su paso, el golpe fue aún más poderoso que antes, haciendo que el caballero maligno fuera empujado con facilidad, casi cayó al agua al llegar a los límites del islote de hielo sobre el que peleaban, el viento ceso de nuevo y se asomó por sobre su escudo con esa enorme sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que Haku solo le dirigía una mirada serena y pasiva.

-¿Ya comprendiste que no sirve de nada tu esfuerzo?- pregunto con seguridad al tiempo que la amazona le miraba con serenidad.

-Ya no tengo que romperlo, ya está hecho- hablo la pelinegra con una sonrisa al tiempo que pasaba lo que nadie creía el metal crujir mientras las grietas aparecían en él y el escudo de la tortuga se desmoronaba en pedazos congelados de metal que se desplomaban al suelo.

-¡Noooo, mi escudo, maldita perra ¿cómo lo hiciste?!- gritaba fuera de sí al tiempo que los espectadores miraban la lucha con la misma enorme duda en sus ojos después de todo la pelinegra ni lo había golpeado con algún arma.

-Solo lo congele hasta que el metal no pudo más y se quebró al cristalizarse y no solo fue el escudo- la sonrisa de Haku era de una ganadora.

El metal volvió a crujir mientras los brazos y las piernas de su armadura se destrozaban ante el frio cayendo al suelo hechas trizas quedando solo con el casco y peto sobre su persona, los ojos del hombre estaban llenos de asombro ante el poder de Haku quien daba pasos tranquilos hacia el aterrado hombre.

-No, no te me acerque maldita!- gritaba el hombre al tiempo que retrocedía alejándose despacio de la serena amazona del cisne que con esa mirada amistosa y serena solo le miraba fijamente, estaba más que claro que él estaba derrotado pero aún se resistía un poco a la idea de liquidarle por completo, su compasión era algo que según su mentora era una de las mayores cualidades y defectos de Haku quien como ella decía tenia de nuevo dudas serias en si debía o no terminar con la vida de su oponente no era que deseara matarle solo porque si pero necesitaba una razón para matarlo y estaba dispuesta a concederle una última oportunidad.

–Admite que has perdido y quizá te deje vivir si prometes que te habrás de portar bien de ahora en adelante- si la compasión de la pelinegra era en verdad asombrosa y en el puente los ninjas espectadores aún se preguntaban si esa mujer en verdad hablaba enserio o solo estaba bromeando.

–¡Nunca, tu no me puedes vencer solo rompiste mi escudo eso es todo en cuanto consiga uno nuevo volveré y me las pagaras todas!- grito en respuesta Danku aun negándose a admitir que había sido superado y peor para él, estaba jurando regresar por otra batalla cosa que hacía ver a la pelinegra que el enemigo en verdad carecía de una esperanza de redención por más que ella le ofreciera una salida, suspiro al fin poco antes de que su cosmos volviera a brillar y Danku se colocara en guardia sabía bien que sin su escudo no sería rival para la amazona pero no estaba dispuesto a morir como un cobarde.

–Si deseas morir entonces morirás de una manera piadosa por haber luchado sin trampas contra mí- la pelinegra alzo su mano al aire y el viento frio y suave comenzó a rodear su brazo en lo alto al tiempo que el hielo se arremolinaba casi como si empezaran a formarse cientos , no miles de cristales delgados de hielo que rotaban atrapados en el viento asemejándose a pétalos cristalinos y brillantes – ¡Ice Petals! (pétalos de hielo)- el viento resoplo golpeando al caballero de la tortuga quien gritando con fuerza pronto se veía a si mismo volando en el aire atrapado en la suave y fuerte ventisca que lo azotaba contra una de las columnas del puente, fueron instantes eternos e intensos los que sufrió mientras los delgados pétalos de hielo lo cubrían por completo presionándole contra el concreto hasta que pronto todo el soporte del puente quedo envuelto en el hielo hermoso y blanco donde el cuerpo sepultado de Danku yacía con sus ojos cerrados y una misteriosa expresión de paz en sus rostro –muere y desaparece en el viento- y Haku trono los dedos de su mano en alto, los pétalos se desgarraron en millones de pedazos arrastrando consigo el cuerpo del caballero maligno que se desvaneció en el agua junto con los pétalos rotos que se hundían para no ser vistos de nuevo.

Harribel y Haku se reunieron sobre el puente y de inmediato la amazona del tiburón comenzó a elogiar a la joven amazona del cisne al tiempo que los ninjas les miraban con total incredulidad.

–Este, sensei ¿lo que acaba de pasar fue real?- preguntaba una Sakura dudosa de que lo que había visto fuera la verdad y no solo un genjutsu del que fue víctima, el asentimiento de Kakashi indico que de hecho todo había transcurrido de verdad ante ellos y que si la batalla fue por completo real.

–¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda!- la voz agradecida de Tazuna trajo a los ninjas a la realidad y vieron al constructor felicitando a las amazonas que asentían con amabilidad a sus palabras de gratitud, en realidad no estaban acostumbradas a tener público en sus peleas y siendo honestos estaban algo cohibidas aunque lo ocultaban bastante bien.

–Eso es poder preciosa se nota que estas hecha solo para mí- si Arashi se había decidido a hacer su movimiento hacia la rubia que le miro alzando una ceja, era interesante como él se parecía tanto a cierto rubio claro exceptuando el color del cabello.

-(Se parece a Naruto_kun, pero es un engreído y como me mira casi me siento desnuda)- pensaba la rubia de grandes encantos no era que su armadura cubriera mucho de su cuerpo pero aun así es como le miraba el pelirrojo no le agradaba nada y su mirada daba clara señal de eso aunque él no parecía entenderlo.

–Espera a que lleguemos a Konoha hermosura la boda será la más grande que haya habido en la aldea y tendremos una gran luna de miel- dijo de nuevo el pelirrojo engreído al tiempo que Harribel solo cerraba los ojos tratando de contar hasta 1000 para no romperle el cuello al burdo intento de Casanova que era Arashi aunque Haku no estaba en una mejor situación.

–Mi hermosa guerrera siéntete honrada de ser la futura madre del renacido clan Uchiha- si para Sasuke eso era un halago, bueno estaba en verdad perdido porque con toda dulzura Haku hizo lo que se suponía haría.

–Lo siento pero no me interesa eso- lo rechazo aliviando un poco los celos asesinos de Sakura quien comenzaba a desear matar a la pelinegra aunque el rechazo a su adorado Uchiha no fue del todo bien recibido.

-¡Oye zorra quien te crees para engatusar a mi Sasuke_kun y luego rechazarlo, tú y la siliconuda de tu amiga son unas mujerzuelas!- si la pelirrosa no tenía idea de con quien estaba peleando y la mirada molesta de Haku era una clara señal de que estaba molesta con ella.

-Escúchame Banshee_san, no me interesa tu… "ídolo", y el que él se fije en mí no es razón para que nos agredas no somos mujerzuelas ni suplicamos atención de alguien que claramente no nos quiere- Kakashi miro a Haku preguntándose cómo era que sabía de los ruegos incesantes de Sakura quizá los espiaba no estaba seguro.

-Espera, me rechazas a mí, a Sasuke Uchiha el último hijo del más grandioso clan de Konoha- al parecer el shock había trabado a Sasuke quien al fin reacciono y su mirada de pocos amigos no indicaba nada bueno.

-Por favor no insistas, eres un arrogante engreído y no me agradan las personas como tú- si Haku lo estaba rechazando y ahora mismo le daba la espalda más que lista para irse de ahí

Arashi no entendió nunca que el bailar de las cejas de Harribel indicaba su enojo ante sus comentarios cada vez más subidos de tono sobre sus encantos de gran tamaño y claro estaba jugando con un pez muy peligroso –¿por qué una belleza como tu usa el tiburón de símbolo? deberías mejor usar a una sirena, te queda mucho mejor preciosa- si algo no toleraba Harribel era que alguien se metiera con su signo guardián y este chico no solo se metía con eso sino también con su aspecto y eso solo ameritaba una cosa.

–Estúpido pervertido, preferiría casarme con un pulpo antes que siquiera darte un beso- y soltó el golpe, fue una cachetada como pocas se hubieran visto en el mundo, resonó con fuerza y Arashi dio un giro en el aire antes de desplomarse al agua helada del mar.

-¡Aaahhh maldita, no tienes idea de a quien rechazas!- gritaba vociferando el molesto e indignado pelirrojo pero claro a Harribel eso no le interesaba por su lado Haku estaba ahora mirando fijamente al Uchiha que tratando de demostrarle que debía obedecerle como su futura esposa trato de besarla a la fuerza y bueno, Haku opto por un buen escarmiento.

– ¡Aaaaaahhhhh esta helado!- gritaba Sasuke mientras trataba desesperadamente de retirarse el short de hielo que la amazona le había confeccionado con un movimiento de su mano y ahora mismo se golpeaba el hielo tratando de desprenderlo de su hombría congelada.

-Haku ¿me harías un favor?- pidió la rubia y de inmediato la pelinegra entendió solo un movimiento vasto y en el agua Arashi ahora flotaba en una boya de hielo congelado hasta los hombros sin poder moverse y mirando a las mujeres con gran enojo, habría gritado más de no ser por la mordaza de hielo.

-Gracias, te debo una, sus idioteces eran una tortura- dijo la mujer rubia y claro fue en ese momento que Sakura decidió volver a meterse.

-No es justo par de mujerzuelas como se atreven a lastimar a mi Sasuke_kun- Sakura estaba al frete de las amazonas más que lista a iniciar un pleito mientras Kakashi solo negaba a la actitud de su alumna.

-Ese tal Sasuke es un estúpido que no sabe de caballerosidad- hablo Haku con ojos molestos mientras el frio viento soplaba.

-Y no somos mujerzuelas, y para que lo sepas estas son por completo reales no hay nada de silicón en ellas- la pelirrosa al final fue quien pero la llevo había terminado en un bloque de hielo después de recibir un buen par de golpes de Harribel y ahora flotaba sobre una plancha helada en el mar alejándose despacio del puente.

Una despedida veloz fue todo lo que las amazonas hicieron antes de avanzar a toda velocidad perdiéndose a la distancia mientras Kakashi se preguntaba de donde habían salido esas mujeres, a su espalda unos clones de él trataban de subir a Arashi enredado en cadenas mientras el hielo era alzado del mar y Sasuke…bueno estaba tan desesperado que se golpeaba la entrepierna congelada con un kunai

–Athena, me gusta cómo suena, dicen ser sus guerreras, creo que el gran puente de Athena sonara bien- dijo Tazuna mientras ideaba un buen nombre para su puente y claro Sakura seguía flotando en su barco de hielo alejándose cada vez más del puente.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- al final al parecer a Sasuke si se le fue un poco la mano con el kunai.

* * *

el capitulo de hoy a concluido y como vimos Harribel y haku han demostrado su poder, que les pareció la nueva técnica de la pelinegra del cisne muy interesante no? también claro vimos a Naruto sufrir y sufrir con Kurama , un nuevo general marino se ha alzado y por supuesto a Arashi y a Sasuke los pusieron en su lugar que mas se puede pedir, por si se lo preguntan o les parece que Zabuza murió muy fácil eso fue porque ya estaba algo cansado y porque ataco sin pensar a un enemigo del que no sabia nada creo que el perder su espada le afecto demasiado  
_bueno el pobre murió luchando (el autor asiente)_  
_es verdad al menos murió así (todo mundo asiente)_  
_aaahhh ya quiero saber quien peleara después (el autor sonríe)_  
_si dinos quienes erran (las cuatro se le acercan demasiado)_  
lo siento pero lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo

hasta la proxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañía  
pd: de nuevo gracias por la corrección al beta de este capitulo crazy james


	21. C20: Confrontacion

hola mis queridos lectores aqui esta de nuevo su autor kurai para traerles otro flamante capitulo del fic, que como sabemos esta estancado en luchas incesantes de los caballeros de bronce por las naciones elementales pero pronto este arco habra de quedar en el pasado para dar principio a algo que muchos esperan con ansias pero bueno no deseo adelantarme demasiado asi que vallamos a los reviews

**NarutoKurai**: es verdad fue un buen capitulo y si harribel es muy seria y fuerte igual que haku en cuanto a lo del rubio tienes razon caer de 100 metros sobre rocas afiladas no es nada comparado con el entrenamiento de kempachi y eso que solo vimos lo que si se puede mostrar en pantalla  
**Loquin**: si pobre naruto con ese guia mejor estar perdido y en cuanto a las luchas que bueno que te gustaron en especial el escarmiento a ese par de creidos  
**VAMPIREPRINCESSM**: muy cierta la frase de enistein y sobre eso creo que si conocio a algun pariente de ese par y sobre lo de sakura pues si hace cuak, camina como pato se ve como pato obvio e sun pato no?  
**WarhawkPs3**: que bueno que la pelea te gustase y si kurama es un genial instrumento de tortura no?  
**mat321**: creeme cuando lo ven no solo con ellas van a detestarlo muchisimo aunque dudo que logren hacerle nada  
**Alex_Flyppy**: sabes no creo que alguien notara a sakura lo del escarmiento a ese par ya se lo merecian y sobre lo de sasuke quien sabe con lo diminuto que dijo hinata que era no creo que se hiriera demasiado  
**alex**: los apodos me agradan mucho eh jeje y si con amigos como kurama para que necesitas enemigos en cuanto a lo de sasuke y el kunai quien sabe si se hirio ya vez lo que dijo hinata de el jejeje  
**El angel de la oscuridad**: pronto habra reencuentros creeme en cuanto a lo de naruto y su trio de fans hay que ser politicamente correctos no creo que esas tres lo violen, con suerte organizan una violación/orgia con sus amazonas incluidas no crees  
**leknyn**: cuando llegan a konoha es secreto, lo del poder del rubio pronto lo veremos creeme y de que forma tengo algo muy bueno planeado  
**dani1361**: de nada ya quería que ellos sufrieran al menos un poco  
**ryuken85**: akatsuki pronto saldrá los ataques d ehaku seran muy especiales mas con su tendencia a dar la elección de rendirte y sobre lo del cambio de sexo seria interesante si eso le pasara de verdad al emo de sasuke jejeje  
**Kouteikuro**: me alegra que te gustara el cap y si uno esperaría que aprendieran algo pero dudo que eso pase  
**Death demon98**: de hecho kyubi es un el en esta historia y creeme pagara por tanta broma jejejeje  
**dardan-sama**: si lo de los errores es normal últimamente pasa mucho en cuanto a lo del equipo 7 creo que ya merecían algo así apoco no?  
**Guest**: de hecho las armaduras son la version de la saga de hades incluyendo la de naruto que si es la mas poderosa de todas, pronto iran a konoha lo de kushina tengo algo bueno para ella cuando vea a kurama y lo del yuri no se aun trato de decidirme quienes podrían hacerlo jejeje claro todo como motivación para su adorado naruto (como lo odio a veces)  
**cefiro101**: ya veras que les depara el destino a todos ellos jeje lo de cuando llegan a konoha hay unos asuntos aun por definir y sobre lo del yuri caray que todo mundo quiere que lo escriba? y sobre su armadura ya habia pensado en algo  
**Naruto-namikaze17**: me alegra que el cap y el castigo de ese par te gustasen jejeje  
**adiepholmartrusfreire**: que bueno que la parte de la congelada te gustara  
**zanka no tachi**: usan las armaduras de la saga de hades, segundo el momento de regresar a konoha sera genial creeme y si pareciera que el uchiha ahora es una ella sera?  
**RAIDEQUEN 0710:** nop naruto no va a kumo aunque algo habra de kumo en este fc ya sabras que  
**DBGZ**: naruto es fuerte como sus amigos comparados con los ninjas aun no se enfrentan a alguien que valga la pena eh recuerda eso y si esa técnica de haku si es de temer  
**buty**: las considerare la verdad me han surgido muchas ideas sobe eso en cuanto a las amazonas de oro algo hay por ahí no diré que claro esta y si no se quien es mas pervertido el que lee un fic con un enorme harem, el que lo escribe o el que pide que se alargue mas el harem jejejeje  
**Cefro101:** aquí esta la ansiada contii y sobre que pasara tienes que leer para sabelo jejejeje  
**Luigi yagami**: si al fin esos tres recibieron lo que merecían

y con los reviews respondidos creo que podemos pasar a la acción  
_si mas luchas (el autor sonríe)_  
_ya quiero leer las luchas de hoy (mira la pantalla)_  
_me pregunto quienes pelean (mira al autor con duda)_  
_creo que sabemos quienes van (el autor asiente)_  
bueno no les quiero arruinar la sorpresa que se diviertan

_Saldo al capitulo 20_: mas de 34 mil palabras, **89** aletas **108** favoritos y **392** reviews que felicidad

Renuncia de derechos_: _todo lo escrito aqui pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y yo no tengo nada de nada as que personajes y técnicas originales lo demas no es mio para nada y eso me deprime TT_TT

-mmmmm- hablando  
-(mmmmm)- pensando  
-**mmmmm**- ser sobrenatural hablando  
-(**mmmmm**)- ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Confrontación**

Las cosas eran tranquilas y muy calmadas en la ciudad, no era un sitio tan enorme como una gran aldea ninja o una de las capitales pero aun así se trataba de una buena ciudad de buen tamaño en la cual se hospedaban las personas, en su mayoría buscadores de conocimiento que ansiaban explorar los museos del sitio, no por nada era considerada como una de las ciudades más arqueológicas de las naciones elementales, y hoy en día una de sus principales adquisiciones era ese objeto traído de aquella aldea costera.

Los estudiosos de esa academia de lenguas estaban más que fascinados con el hallazgo: se trataba de una especie de piedra extraña con forma de cristal recta con palabras grabadas en ella en un idioma que todos desconocían, por eso mismo este era el sitio ideal para su estudio o al menos eso era lo que las personas que le encontraron pensaban.

Todo mundo la revisaba una y otra vez tratando de encontrar algún indicio de lo que era pero hasta el momento solo sabían una cosa de la mencionada roca: era muy antigua, más que las mismas naciones elementales, cosa que todos pensaban imposible, ya que hasta donde ellos tenían conocimiento no existía una cultura tan antigua como esa, por lo que buscaban una explicación más acorde con lo que ellos pensaban, se trataba de hechos comprobados pero claro, todo estaba mal ya que no tenían idea de la existencia de la antigua Grecia ni mucho menos de lo que esa singular y relativamente pequeña piedra significaba.

-¿Y bien, está ahí?- preguntaba un sujeto de armadura escondido entre los árboles del bosque cercano a la ciudad.

-Desde luego, ese anciano no mintió, aquí está pero eso sí; esta ciudad es mucho más grande y tiene más fuerzas de seguridad- respondió el soldado inclinado ante su jefe que asentía a sus palabras con una sonrisa.

-Solo son basura, nadie se compara a nuestro poder, ahora andando, que nuestro amo ansia esa piedra- y sin decir más los caballeros oscuros comenzaron a moverse en dirección a la ciudad cercana a paso lento y seguro.

A la distancia, lejos de la zona donde pronto la muerte comenzaría a correr por todos lados, un grupo de ninjas conformado solo por mujeres avanzaban a toda velocidad saltando de árbol en árbol, su misión era relativamente sencilla; tenían que alcanzar a unos ladrones que se habían robado un mensaje ente las aldeas de Kanto y Shibura, nada difícil o al menos eso pensaban las chicas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que a quien perseguían se desplazaba sobre una invocación, aparentemente una especie de animal volador que según las descripciones de los testigos era un enorme búho que ululaba cuando el hombre subió a él y por eso mismo ahora estaban muy lejos de el  
–¡Maldita sea ¿por qué ninguna de nosotras tiene una invocación?!- se quejaba la molesta y algo cansada Ino al tiempo que saltaba de rama en rama tratando de acelerar el paso para no quedase atrás ya que era un hecho que la Hyuuga y la Uchiha estaban en mejor condición física que ella, pero aun así ninguna de las tres se podía comparar con Rin, quien avanzaba a toda velocidad al frente del grupo dejando ver su más avanzado nivel, sin duda las chicas aún estaban lejos de poder decir que eran dignas de un ascenso, pero claro estaban encaminadas de la mejor manera y por una de las mejores maestras de todas las disponibles en la aldea de la hoja, Rin continuaba su camino a toda velocidad saltando de árbol en árbol aun recordando lo que había ocurrido en la oficina del Sandaime poco antes de que su grupo saliera de la aldea.

Flash back inicia

Rin llegaba a la oficina de Sarutobi a recibir la misión pertinente del día, estaba de muy buen humor ya que había tenido una buena noche de festejos con sus alumnas, aunque eso sí aún se reía cuando recordaba como las chicas habían recriminado a la rubia Yamanaka sobre sus chalecos regalados, al parecer no les cayó del todo en gracia lo que decían por la espalda pero claro esa era la idea del obsequio, con todo y sus quejas al final decidieron usarlos de vez en cuando cosa que solo hacía a Rin pensar en una cosa, ellas iban a tener problemas cuando el rubio volviera y eligiera como novia a una de las chicas, a menos claro de que las tres decidieran compartirlo, cosa que sería el sueño para todo hombre, aunque claro eso sería extralimitarse demasiado en predicciones a futuro.

La castaña llego a la oficina con una sonrisa mientras tocaba a la puerta y como siempre entraba antes de escuchar la respuesta, un hábito adquirido de cierta Uchiha impaciente que actuaba igual cuando llegaban a algún sitio cerrado –buenos días Hokage_sama… ah, hola Kakashi- saludo la mujer al ninja copia que se encontraba en la oficina acompañando al viejo líder de la aldea, el enmascarado alzo una de sus manos a modo de saludo mientras que la mujer solo rodaba los ojos a un lado su buen día de pronto se había complicado un poco, -señor si desea puedo volver después- dijo la joven jounin mientras que se disponía a salir de la oficina y claro eso habría sido lo que Kakashi deseara pero el Hokage no tenía eso en mente.

-No Rin no te apures, Kakashi ya se iba- dijo el hombre de edad mientras que el ninja del cabello plateado le miraba fijamente.

-Pero Hokage_sama nuestro asunto aún no ha terminado, ellas son peligrosas tenemos que despachar a un grupo de búsqueda- protestaba el ninja de cabellos plateados mientras que el Sandaime negaba a sus palabras.

-Olvídalo Kakashi, no parecen ser enemigas, de serlo los habrían asesinado, lo mejor será no adelantar conclusiones y ahora retírate- el ninja copia no estaba del todo feliz con esa orden pero asintiendo salió de la oficina del Hokage dejando a Rin a solas con él.

-¿Enemigas? puedo saber que se trae entre manos ese señor- el tono de Rin no era precisamente el mejor cuando se refería al ninja copia y era algo que el Sandaime entendía por completo.

-Nada Rin, algo que ocurrió en su misión, fueron derrotados por hombres extraños en armadura que fueron vencidos por mujeres que usaban armaduras parecidas- fue la respuesta del Kage de edad mientras le contaba a la joven jounin el relato de Kakashi.

Flashback fin

De nuevo en el presente la mujer de cabellos castaños aceleraba el paso con esa historia aun en su mente, agito un poco la cabeza para sacar eso de su mente después de todo estaba en una misión y tenía que centrarse en eso, las extrañas cosas ocurridas en la misión del equipo 7 ya se podrían atender en otro momento.

De nuevo en la ciudad costera en aquel país el grupo de enemigos avanzaba a paso lento por el camino a la ciudad, en las puertas de la misma los turistas y viajeros les miraban aproximándose a paso lento con sus singulares vestimentas y más de uno se reía al suponerlos mal de la cabeza, -Oigan, en esta ciudad no hay festivales de disfraces, montón de estúpidos, jajajaja- se burló uno de los hombres que les miraba avanzar, a su lado sus amigos sonreían ante su broma y pronto sus ojos estaban abiertos de terror, de pronto uno de esos raros sujetos se había movido a toda velocidad para alcanzarlos y alzando al bromista con facilidad le rompía el cuello, movió su mano a un costado y el cuello trono con fuerza y facilidad al tiempo que dejaba caer el cuerpo al suelo ya sin vida, de inmediato los vigas de las puertas les miraron cometer aquel asesinato y empezaron a murmurar entre sí, sin duda ellos no auguraban nada bueno, uno de ellos se alejó para informar de la presencia enemiga a los guardias de la aldea al tiempo que los extraños llegaban a las puertas.

-Alto…¿Quiénes son ustedes y que buscan aquí?- pregunto uno de los guardias mientras que el hombre de la armadura le miraba con irritación.

-Somos los fieles sirvientes de nuestro amo y lo que buscamos no es asunto tuyo estúpido- su cuerpo se rodeó de un extraño brillo antes de que detonase su ataque.

El puesto de vigilancia voló en pedazos mientras los dos centinelas azotaban contra el suelo ya sin vida, de inmediato las personas comenzaron a gritar y correr por el artero ataque mientras que los hombres se miraban unos a otros –parece que llamamos la atención ¿no?- pregunto uno de ellos con una sonrisa arrogante al tiempo que hombres enfundados en armaduras de batalla de corte tradicional aparecían empuñando lanzas y espadas en contra de ellos.

-¡Alto, ustedes quedan consignados por atentar contra nuestra aldea!- dijo uno de aquellos guardias mientras los caballeros malignos se miraban unos a otros un par de veces.

De pronto las carcajadas estallaron con fuerza procedentes del grupo de malévolos agresores que se carcajeaban ante las palabras de sus adversarios- ustedes no tiene idea de con quien están luchando- y el hombre dio un paso al frente, vestía una armadura un tanto diferente a las de los demás y se dirigía una sonrisa peligrosa al tiempo que les miraba como si fueran menos que basuras, aunque para el eran de hecho eso, basuras, dada la diferencia de poder que se manejaba entre ellos y claro estaba que el enemigo tenía todas las cartas a su favor cosa que los protectores de la aldea no sabían y que les costaría muy caro, los guardias miraban a su oponente con cierto recelo sin duda era alguien de aspecto distinto a los demás, viéndolos bien sus armaduras eran de colores semejantes y diseños parecidos, exceptuando claro está a este guerrero que avanzaba al frente, una armadura de color negra de protectores en las piernas un peto recto que cubría en forma de "V" desde su cintura a sus hombros donde una hombrera curiosa de forma circular con crestas alzadas sobre ellas se dejaban ver eran 3 líneas de crestas fluyendo desde el brazo hasta la parte superior de sus hombros, su brazo derecho estaba enfundado en una manga negra que se metía bajo el protector del mismo con un borde al centro mientras que el izquierdo solo portaba el mencionado protector, su cabeza estaba escondida debajo de un casco con púas metálicas en el mismo mientras que una máscara incluida en el casco solo dejaba ver sus ojos, no estaban del todo seguros de que era pero algo en ese sujeto en verdad les ponía los nervios de punta cosa que sin duda no auguraba nada bueno para ellos en ese momento

-No se quien seas, pero detente ahora mismo o acabaremos contigo- dijo el líder de los guardias mientras a su alrededor las personas aún avanzaban en busca de refugio aunque algunos curiosos se quedaban a ver como sus guardias detenían a sus agresores.

-Mi nombre es Khan caballero del caos del abismo y ustedes no vivirán más allá de hoy- y sin decir más todo mundo pudo sentirlo

El cuerpo del hombre se rodeó de una extraña aura maligna que resplandecía con fuerza al tiempo que avanzaba contra los guardias, su cuerpo entero destilaba poder mientras que todo mundo se llenaba de miedo en sus vidas habían sentido semejante poder oscuro –¡basta de esto. ataquen!- ordeno el líder de los guardias tratando de alejar el medo de él y de sus compañeros, los 15 hombres se lanzaron al frente, alzando sus armas mientras que el maligno enemigo esbozaba una sonrisa debajo de su máscara, los guardias se lanzaron contra el sin medir consecuencias mientras que el daba un gran salto, de inmediato los hombres alzaron la mirada al cielo para velo dar un giro en el aire mientras caía con fuerza sobre el suelo casi como un meteoro agresivo -¡Dark pressure! (presión oscura)- cayo contra el suelo dejando que su puño le golpeara con fuerza mientras el ataque detonaba, una onda oscura apareció de la nada presionando el suelo con una fuerza devastadora antes de estallar con una poderosa onda de destrucción sónica que llego de golpe a los guardias del poblado que solo pudieron gritar, el dolor fue inmenso al tiempo que eran aplastados por el tremendo poder del enemigo, en menos de un minuto todos los cuerpos caían al suelo sin vida y molidos por dentro, los ojos de los civiles estaban abiertos del terror al tiempo que los hombres esbozaban sonrisas perversas todo al tiempo que el asesino se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo de su puño sucio.

-Bien no fueron la gran cosa, todo mundo busquen la pieza que trajeron a este basurero y despedacen todo si es necesario!- ordeno con don de mando haciendo que los caballeros negros empezaran a moverse en todas direcciones , el caos había iniciado

-No conoces la discreción ¿no es así?- dijo el caballero que le miraba con una sonrisa algo burlona en su rostro.

-Oh, no me regañes Craago, que me la estoy pasando bien- fue la respuesta sencilla del caballero del abismo mientras veía como sus subordinados arrasaban con el poblado poco a poco.

No muy lejos de ahí un par de caballeros avanzaban despacio deambulando por el bosque mientras que el de ojos perlados seguía negando –en serio Lee ya deja de decir eso o alguien va a aprensar que estás loco- dijo el joven caballero del Pegaso a su colega del dragón que seguía parloteando una y otra vez sobre el juvenil y ardiente cosmo del dragón que su mentor le había instruido a siempre portar con orgullo, en definitiva algo estaba muy mal en la cabeza del pelinegro de cabello suelto aunque claro uno no sabía que era ya que en el todo parecía estar fuera de lugar

–¿Neji, sentiste eso?- dijo Lee mientras tomaba un extraño aire sereno haciendo que su amigo se tornara serio aún más de lo que ya acostumbraba estar, asintió a las palabras del pelinegro de verde mientras miraba al frente.

–Parece que llegamos a tiempo- fue todo lo que Neji dijo antes de colocar la gran caja en su espalda en el suelo, a su vez Lee imito a su compañero mientras colocaba su carga y ambos tomaban las cadenas en los extremos de estas, jalaron de ellas con fuerza haciendo que las mismas se abrieran de golpe con un resplandor que presagiaba lo que estaba en su interior.

De regreso con el equipo de genins de la hoja su persecución había rendido frutos y tras una loca corretiza finalmente tenían frente a ellas a los ladrones que tanto buscaban, en realidad no eran alguien de consideración fuera de su invocación que si en efecto se trataba de un Búho que ahora mismo miraba todo desde un árbol ciertamente alto contemplando como las chicas avanzaban a ellos –chicas son todos suyos- dijo Rin mientras sus gens saltaban a la ofensiva, de inmediato uno de los enemigos cayó al suelo por el shock mental que Ino le produjo mientras que el otro confiado en que estar armado serviría para sus fines atacaba a Satsuki con fuerza fue un gran error porque pronto estaba envuelto en llamas carmesí que le quemaban el cuerpo mientras que el último de ellos encaraba a la Hyuuga que con sus byakugan activo se alzaba frente a él con sus palmas brillando en poder.

–Bueno creo que perdimos pero al menos una de ustedes se muere conmigo- y sin decir más el hombre se lanzó al ataque con un kunai en la mano, lanzo el cote asesino a la garganta de Hinata quien con un giro elegante bloqueo su ataque mientras clavaba dos palmas fuertes en su estómago y otra más en su mentón alzándolo en el aire, el hombre estaba suspendido en el aire mientras caía despacio al suelo cuando Hinata ataco de nuevo, su palma se cerró y con fuerza y ahora como un puño clavo el formidable golpe en su estómago haciéndolo volar por el aire con fuerza hasta que golpeo un árbol a la distancia

–Auch, recuérdenme nunca hacer enoja a Hinata- dijo Ino a sus compañeras que asentían, en definitiva la influencia de Anko había traído serios cambios a la Hyuuga que en el fondo seguía siendo tan dulce y tímida, aunque eso si, no lo mostraba casi nunca a nadie cosa que hasta a su padre le resultaba algo intimidante.

–Muy bien hecho niñas ahora podemos llevar a estos tontos al primer puesto de vigilancia para que los castiguen como merecen- decía Rin mientras felicitaba a sus alumnas, a la distancia el semi-noqueado sujeto que golpeo la peli-azul reaccionaba con sangre escurriendo de su boca, estaba en verdad ofendido por la forma en que fue derrotado , tenía que al menos matar a una de ellas, saco un kunai de entre sus ropas y con fuerza lo lanzo, solo los ojos de Hinata que seguían activos lo notaron y de inmediato se movió para proteger a Satsuki, el arma de metal se clavó con fuerza en el hombro de Hinata que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar mientras que la mirada furiosa de Rin prometía mucho dolor, no le dio tiempo a sus alumnas a reaccionar cuando ella ya estaba atacando el suelo se removía al tiempo que las estacas de piedra ascendían del piso empalando al hombre que gritando de dolor dejaba su vida atrás, las chicas socorrieron a la Hyuuga sacando el arma mientras que Rin vertía todo su chacra curativo en la herida sangrante de la Hyuuga con ayuda de Ino, en cosa de minutos la herida ya no sangraba y la cicatrización había comenzado con algo de suerte no quedaría marca, fue en ese momento que el aleteo llamo la atención de todas las chicas que mirando hacia un lado vieron como el animal emplumado se posaba ante ellas.

-_**E**__l_ clan del Búho siempre ha sido un servidor de su familia, pero el perdió nuestro respeto dadas sus acciones y solo le servíamos por tradición pero con su muerte su clan se ha acabado y somos libres de su yugo muchas gracias- hablo la invocación amable y cortes mientras las chicas parpadeaban y el animal hacia una reverencia.

-No tiene nada que agradecer ,Búho_san, es un placer poder ayudarles a no estar bajo el dominio de ese- el tono de voz tan despectiva que uso Satsuki fue muy singular mientras que el animal alado miraba fijamente a Hinata.

-_**Eres valiente para dar tu vida por tu amiga…¿dime cómo te llamas?**_- pregunto el animal curioso sin dejar de mirar a la Hyuuga todo al tiempo que Rin esbozaba una ligera sonrisa algo le decía que eso iba a terminar muy bien para su alumna ojiperlada.

El grupo de caballeros negros seguía con su operación destrozando todo el poblado mientras que las personas suplicaban ayuda y clamaban por piedad algo que al parecer ellos no conocían ya que asesinaban a cuanta persona se metía en su camino para tratar de detenerlos, los muertos seguían aumentando al tiempo que los gritos seguían resonando en el viento mientras que los hombres marchaban a sus blancos, los edificios caían uno a la vez mientras que las personas morían bajo los escombros hasta que paso.

Un grupo de caballeros negros dieron vuelta por una esquina y entonces se dejó sentir, un cosmo nuevo rugió con fuera justo antes de que los caballeros malignos salieran volando por el aire con sus armaduras deshechas mientras que el poder de su atacante se sentía con claridad, era una presencia diferente a las de ellos, si bien se sentía poderosa estaba llena de bondad y carecía de esa firma maligna y perversa que los caracterizaba a todos ellos poco a poco los pasos dejaban notar que alguien se aproximaba saliendo de aquella calle mientras todo mundo se detenía a ver, surgió a paso lento caminando con seguridad, usaba un pantalón negro que contrastaba con su armadura blanca y pura, sus protectores en las piernas abrazaban estas hasta las rodillas mientras que espolones dorados sobresalían de los costados de sus tobillos, usaba un cinturón con detalles metálicos a los costados de su cadera con una especie de "v" dorada en la hebilla del cinturón su protector pectoral era de una sola pieza protegiendo su pecho y con hombreras lisas y grandes unidas al mismo sus brazos estaban envueltos en protectores sencillos de color blanco mientras que sobre su cabeza una especie de protector para su frente de color dorado y blanco con singulares vistas a los costados de su cara asemejando una especie de ala de punta retorcida y semi circular su cabello castaño oscuro era removido por la suave brisa mientras que sus ojos perlados se posaban sobre el enemigo con ojos duros e implacables.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? parece ser un caballero de Athena- dijo el hombre del abismo al tiempo que el caballero de armadura blanca daba un paso hacia ellos.

-Esa armadura…¿Eres el Pegaso no es así?- cuestiono el segundo hombre mientras que Neji solo asentía a sus palabras.

-En efecto, soy Neji de Pegaso y ustedes pagaran con sus vidas por haber atacado a estas personas- dijo el caballero de armadura blanca mientras avanzaba hacia el enemigo que sonreía con arrogancia.

-No sé si lo notas pero nosotros somos muchos más que tu- dijo el caballero del abismo con una sonrisa maligna haciendo referencia a los guerreros que estaban destruyendo parte de la aldea

El cosmo resplandeció y un rugido poderoso se escuchó cuando los dos caballeros del caos voltearon hacia aquel lado, solo alcanzaron a ver un destello verde que aplastaba a sus hombres que quedaban desperdigados por el suelo mientras el avanzaba, usaba un pantalón gris que hacia resaltar su armadura verde, sus piernas estaban envueltas en protectores mientras su cinturón con una hebilla verde enorme con dos vivos en dorado que ascendían como cuernos singulares coronaban el centro ya que a los costados dos proyecciones de metal flanqueaban al caballero, arriba el protector cubría las cortillas con dos placas de metal y una pequeña vista triangular al fondo, sus hombreras de filos pronunciados cubrían los hombros mientras que sus brazos yacían cubiertos sobre el izquierdo un escudo circular no muy grande pero si brillante sobre el brazo derecho los vivos ojos que casi asemejaban ojos rojos y vivos sobre su cabeza un protector frontal con cuernos amarillos delgados y alagados sobresaliendo del centro de su frente mientras los protectores cubrían sus oídos, su cabello aún más largo que el de Neji se movía con la suave bisa mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa

-¡Ustedes malignos caballeros están a punto de ser derrotados por el juvenil y candente cosmos de mí, Rock Lee del dragón!- dijo Lee con una sonrisa enorme y casi gritándolo al tiempo que todo mundo se quedaba callado y el viento soplaba con fuerza pasando entre él y todo mundo alzando algo de polvo del suelo

-Este tipo es el caballero más raro que he visto en mi vida, entre su actitud y esas cejas es una ridiculez jajajaja- se burlaba Craago mientras que su compañero asentía a sus palabras.

-Es cierto jajajajaja Athena está dejando a sus caballeros sin atención y cualquiera se vuelve uno ya jajajaja- se burlaban los dos hombres al tiempo que Lee solo les miraba con el ceño fruncido por sus descarados comentarios

-¡Ya no se burlen de mí!- y soltó el poderoso golpe al suelo.

Todo retumbo con fuera mientras las grietas llenaban el piso y los caballeros del caos se quedaban callados si en efecto él era algo…extraño pero eso no demeritaba para nada la gran fuerza que recién había demostrado sin duda era alguien poderoso y de eso no les cavia la menor duda.

-Yo me encargo de la lagartija- hablo Craago mientras daba un paso hacia Lee quien le miraba fijamente al tiempo que su compañero se enfilaba hacia Neji.

–Bien eso quiere decir que tú eres todo mío- y la sonrisa de Khan se volvió enorme al tiempo que Neji alaba uno de sus puños al aire tomando una pose de batalla más que listo para dar inicio a la pelea, nadie se movió un solo musculo mientras el viento de nuevo soplaba entre ellos y los pocos espectadores miraban desde sus escondites como los caballeros se alistaba a dar inicio a la pelea, por casi 5 minutos todo fue calma y silencio al tiempo que nadie movía un solo musculo cosa que empezaba a resaltar la tensión en demasía cosa que no le estaba gustando para nada a los espectadores que se sentían al borde de un ataque cardiaco dado que nadie se movía de su lugar, la sonrisas de los caballeros malignos solo se acrecentó mientras que se lanzaban una mirada de reojo asintiendo a la señal de su compañero –¡basta de esperar pasemos a la acción!- hablo Khan mientras saltaba al ataque lanzándose contra Neji a toda velocidad.

Su cuerpo por un segundo pareció brillar en el poder maligno de su signo al tiempo que se aproximaba al caballero del Pegaso, su cuerpo avanzo a toda velocidad mientras que Neji permaneció impávido a su espera, un fuerte golpe fue lanzado por el aire a máxima velocidad mientras que el caballero de Athena se disponía bloquear, fue en verdad poderoso, tanto que fue empujado por el suelo, el metal de las armaduras al chocar resonó con fuerza mientras ligeras chispas volaban por el aire y Neji sostenía el puño de su enemigo desviando el furioso golpe a un costado de su cuerpo mientras que se trenzaban en la posición.

–Nada mal caballito pero no me ganaras con eso- hablo Khan mientras jalaba su brazo sujetando al ojiperlado que era atraído hacia él, la rodilla del enemigo ascendió golpeándole con fuerza en el estómago al tiempo que Khan lo alaba al aire , no se elevó demasiado pero fue suficiente, el caballero del caos dio un gran salto en el aire mientras daba un giro, su pierna fue hacia el celo golpeando a Neji en el rostro haciéndole volar por el aire aún más mientras que el enemigo aterrizaba sobre sus pies, con un brillo maligno a su alrededor salió disparado moviéndose a una velocidad indescriptible el caballero del Pegaso aterrizo de pie sobe el suelo mientras que el enemigo reaparecía frente a él.

-¡Te tengo!- dijo Khan mientras lanzaba otra patada lanzando todo su cuerpo, de nueva cuenta le dio en el rostro a Neji mientras el daba el giro completo haciéndole volar otro poco por el aire hasta que cayó al suelo con fuerza mientras que el caballero del abismo se carcajeaba ante la aparente desventaja del Hyuuga ante su velocidad, poco a poco las risas de Khan se fueron callando al ver como el Hyuuga se alzaba del suelo sujetándose el rostro como si se reacomodara la mandíbula aunque su rostro serio daba señales de que ese no era el caso.

–No está mal eres muy veloz pero no bastara eso para que me derrotes- fueron las palabras de Neji una vez que estuvo de pie mirando a su oponente con ojos serios, ahora era su tuno él también se rodeó de un aura blancosa y poderosa mientras atacaba, ponto sus manos estaban curiosamente extendidas rectas a los costados de su cuerpo mientras corría contra el enemigo, llego de inmediato ante el lanzando el primer golpe, lo bloqueo con facilidad peo para su sorpresa el cosmo de Neji lo empujo sorpresivamente, le siguió otro golpe que también bloqueo aunque el tercero no lo pudo detener y apenas lo eludió, el cuarto le dio de lleno en el estómago haciéndolo escupir algo de saliva mientras que el quinto le daba en el rosto haciéndole dar una vuelta a su cara solo para que Neji moviéndose a toda velocidad le conectase una patada giratoria que lo mando al suelo a una buena distancia, Neji dejo de atacar al tiempo que el enemigo se alzaba de inmediato escupiendo algo de sangre solo para alzar la mirada y ver a Neji con ojos asesinos.

-Esta me la pagas caballero de Athena- dijo el furioso hombre mientras se alzaba del suelo rodeado de su poder estaba listo para atacar con toda su fuerza

Por su lado, Lee estaba de pie frente a su oponerte que le miraba con división al tiempo que el caballero del dragón lo examinaba de pies a cabeza, como su maestro le dijo al entrenarle, su armadura tenía que ser un indicativo probable de sus habilidades y por eso mismo lo miraba tan insistentemente, como tratando de adivina de que signo era ya que tenía una forma muy peculiar con un fragmento de casco cubriendo por completo el costado derecho de su cabeza a diferencia del izquierdo donde solo había una línea de metal sujetando el raro casco, el resto de su armadura no era menos rara, en su espalda varias protuberancias afiladas como dientes sobresalían mientras sus hombreras largas y anchas lucían pesadas al tiempo que sus piernas solo portaban protecciones hasta las rodillas usaba un cinturón de metal delgado mientras que en su pecho dos colmillos alargados le sobresalían de la parte baja del peto, todo el conjunto estaba hecho de color negro mate muy siniestro que por alguna razón resultaba si raro y a la vez inspiraba cierto miedo,– ¡Bueno, si no bienes tu entonces iré yo!- dijo el hombre mientras se lañaba a la ofensiva a toda velocidad, lanzo el golpe frontal con fuerza al tiempo que Lee alzaba su brazo izquierdo para cubrirse pero el golpe nunca llego, en lugar de eso recibió una patada por la espalda que lo lanzo al suelo mientras que su enemigo le sonreía desde atas al tiempo que bajaba la pierna con la que le golpeo.

–¿En verdad me crees tan estúpido como para no saber qué clase de escudo es ese?- dijo Craago con esa sonrisa en su rosto al tiempo que su cuerpo se rodeaba de su poder malévolo y atacaba, Lee alzo su brazo derecho a un costado de su cara para detener el golpe, sujeto con fuerza la pierna de su enemigo que sonrió mientras que Lee lanzaba el izquierdazo al frente, dio un salto ágil en el aire para eludir el golpe mientras daba un giro y cayendo a la espalda del caballero de verde y lanzaba el rodillazo.

Lee de nuevo reacciono alzando su escudo al frente, esta vez el enemigo no pudo detener el golpe en lugar de eso impulso más cosmo en el rodillazo que golpeo con fuerza haciendo que Lee fuera empujado por el suelo mientras que Craago se sostenía la rodilla.

-Aaaaaggggg maldito escudo eso me dolió muchísimo- decía el hombre mientras contemplaba como las grietas aparecían despacio en su rodillera mientras que Lee se alzaba.

-¡Ja, eso es lo que te mereces por ataca de ese modo a un juvenil y noble caballero de Athena!- dijo el chico de las cejas espesas mientras que el caballeo del caos entrecerraba los ojos.

-Detesto esa actitud tuya- su aura maligna resplandeció mientras los testigos lo sentían no tenían idea de que era peo de algo estaban seguros el poder que estaban sintiendo era asombroso y se iba a dejar caer sobre Lee.

Lejos de ahí, en un sitio algo desolado, un sonriente rubio avanzaba despacio y con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, se trataba de Naruto quien ahora mismo estaba caminando por la campiña a paso lento y feliz ya que al fin había salido de aquel sinuoso valle donde sufrió tantos deslaves que le aplastaron incontables veces, pero la razón de su felicidad no era esa, en este momento el rubio sonreía solo por una razón, al salir de aquel paso peligroso se toparon con unos ninjas de la nube que le dijeron al rubio sobre un grupo de contrabandistas de especies animales y le advirtieron que mejor le pusiera una correa a su mascota, por eso mismo el rubio estaba tan feliz: a su lado, atado por una correa, obsequio de la amazona de ofiuco, avanzaba un molesto zorro de nueve colas que murmuraba cosas sobe torpes rubios que le trataban como una mascota siendo el quien era.

–Oh vamos Kurama, no te pongas así, después de todo, es por tu seguridad jejejeje- se burlaba el caballero del fénix recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del biju que era en este momento tratado como un vil perro casero cosa que no le caía para nada en gracia.

– (**Paciencia Kurama paciencia, que esa sonrisa de estúpido se le borrara de la cara cuando lleguemos al sendero de las sanguijuelas, paciencia calma y paciencia y ponto lo veras perder su sangre hasta la inconsciencia**)- la sonrisa del biju de pequeño tamaño no le inspiraba nada de confianza al rubio que por alguna razón se sentía en verdadero peligro, caminaron despacio hasta que llegaron a la encrucijada donde había solo dos caminos a seguir.

-Bien derecha o izquierda zorro cual es- pregunto el caballeo rubio al biju molesto que miro los caminos antes de señalar a la derecha.

-**Es por aquí cachorro el otro está lleno de sanguijuelas chupa sangre**- dijo el biiju con una sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que el rubio caminaba por el sendero de la izquierda.

-Ni creas que voy a caer de nuevo en tus trampas si dices que esas sanguijuelas están a la izquierda entonces vamos por la izquierda no caeré en tus juegos mentales- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de triunfo sin percatarse de que de hecho si había caído redondito en la emboscada que el biju le preparo y que ahora reprimía una enorme y demencial carcajada dentro de él.

Volviendo a la zona de la batalla nuestros caballeros de bronce estaban esperando el ataque del enemigo al tiempo que los aldeanos sentían como el poder maligno de los agresores se multiplicaba aún más que antes al tiempo que sus auras oscuras y poderosa se dejaban sentir con fuerza en el sitio de la batalla, el primero en atacar fue el hombre del abismo –Dark pressure! (presión oscura) y soltó el golpe al suelo destanteando a Neji quien solo sintió el estremecimiento de la zona poco antes de la onda sonda de destrucción, fue un golpe invisible el que recibió y que lo sacudió con fuera mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía por dentro con una fuerza indescriptible que lo hacía volar por el aire, azoto con fuerza contra el piso mientras que su adversario sonreía alzándose del suelo desclavando su puño de la roca con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro mientras que el Hyuuga se alzaba despacio del suelo con todo dándole vueltas

–¿Qué…qué clase de ataque fue ese? no lo vi venir- preguntaba Neji mientras se enderezaba por completo ante la mirada divertida del enemigo que solo le miraba con burla en sus ojos perversos.

–Mi dark pressure es un ataque que no puedes ver pero si sentir y tu morirás cuando lo sientas contra tu cabeza!- hablo el hombre mientras se rodeaba de un aura maligna y poderosa lanzándose contra el caballero del Pegaso que solo el vio venir, su cuerpo se rodeó de nuevo de poder maligno al tiempo que lanzaba el poderos golpe al frente con toda su fuerza.

Neji de nuevo brillo con su cosmo encendido al tiempo que alzaba sus puños lanzando un fuerte derechazo al frente, colisiono con el puño de su enemigo con fuerza haciendo que una onda de destrucción se dejara sentir en el sitio del golpe mientras el suelo se llenaba de grietas y los fragmentos volaban por el aire así como los caballeros eran repelidos por las fuerzas del enemigo dejando dos zanjas por donde sus pies habían pasado con anterioridad.

-Nada mal parece que tienes más fuerza de la que pensaba pero esto no puedes detenerlo- y de nuevo el enemigo empezó a brillar con fuerza maligna mientras se alistaba para atacar con todo su poder.

-¡Eso no te servirá de nuevo!- dijo Neji con decisión mientras se alistaba para el ataque.

(soundtrack!  
youtube com/ watch?v=5DsISWM6Fz8 )

Las manos de Neji comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor mientras que su cosmo blanco aparecía resplandeciendo con fuerza mientras una silueta parecía aparecer a espaldas del joven caballero de los ojos perlados que se alistaba para lo que fuera, su poder se volvía inmenso mientras que el enemigo aun envuelto en su cosmo oscuro abría los ojos con duda ante la silueta que aparecía a espaldas de Neji quien seguía moviendo sus manos en el aire

-¡¿Qué es eso?... es un Pegaso!- se dijo a si mismo Khan mientras contemplaba la silueta del caballo alado aleteando a espaldas del Huyuya que finalmente se había detenido y esperaba el ataque del enemigo con las manos en el aire –¡bah esa tontería a mí no me asusta…muere Pegaso, dark pressure!- y golpeo el suelo con fuerza mucha más que antes, todo el sitio se cimbro mientras el poder se desbordaba estallando en una explosión sónica indescriptible, las ventanas que quedaban enteras estallaron mientras los muros se llenaban de grietas y el suelo se despedazaba ante el avance de la onda invisible de poder

– (No tengo que ver el ataque solo sentirlo)- pensaba Neji mientras el poder se aproximaba a toda velocidad contra el destrozando todo a su paso cuando lo sintió era el momento –¡ahora!- dio un salto poderoso impulsado por su cosmo alzándose en el aire, la onda de destrucción sónica paso de largo mientras que el caballero del caos solo miraba la figura en el aire del caballero de Athena que sonreía al sentirse a salvo

-¡¿qué diablos? ¿Cómo lo eludió?!- pregunto en shock Khan al ver como Neji se alzaba en el aire más que listo para atacar con fuerza.

-Ningún ataque funciona dos veces contra un caballero ahora muere…¡Pegasus ryu seii ken!- y las manos de Neji se movieron al frente mientras caía.

La lluvia de golpes fue mortal parecía una tormenta de meteoros blancos que descendían del cielo cayendo con todo su poder sobre el caballero maligno que miraba como el ataque le golpeaba con fuerza, los golpes fueron incontables mientras era alzado del suelo y aplastado contar el al tiempo que su armadura se llenaba de golpes y cuarteaduras producto del poderoso golpear de Neji que descendía despacio al piso viendo como los trozos de armadura de su oponente salían volando por el aire hasta que al final el ataque se detuvo y el enemigo quedo tendido en el suelo lleno de impactos de sus golpes incontables que lo dejaron tendido en el suelo derrotado con el cuerpo hecho trizas , la sangre escurrirá de su boca mientras tocia con fuerza y veía como Neji se poma de pie ante el.

-Tu muerte es tu castigo, de haber elegido pelear por lo correcto pudiste haber tenido un mejor destino pero ahora ve al otro mundo y que aquellos a quienes lastimaste te perdonen aunque no lo merezcas- dijo el Hyuuga mientras los ojos del hombre se cerraban con rencor que nunca seria expresado su vida haba terminado y Neji de Pegaso se alzaba con la victoria porque al final sobre el oscuro abismo el Pegaso podía volar con libertad.  
(Corte a la música)

De regreso con las genins de la hoja las chicas avanzaban despacio por el bosque mientras se alistaban para entregar a sus prisioneros a la patruya que ya vena en camino, los transportaban arrastrándoles por el suelo, sin duda la actitud y falta total de educación de ellos al lidiar con damas les jugo en contra, y por eso lo pagaron de ese modo aunque lo que resultaba interesante en ese momento era más bien lo que las genin venían hablando al caminar por el bosque

-En verdad que tienes suerte Hinata, mira que ganar eso – elogiaba Ino a la Hyuuga sonrojada y sonriente al parecer viejos hábitos en ella aun persistían

-Es verdad ahora vas a estar un paso delante de nosotras, ¡pero ni creas que nos quedaremos atrás de ti para siempre eh!- dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa y una mirada desafiante a la peli-azul que sonreía y asentía a las palabras de su amiga pelinegra

-Lo sé y espero que se esfuercen mucho por superarse o las dejare muy atrás- si Hinata estaba de muy buen humo al tiempo que Rin sonreía por la animada conversación de sus alumnas

-Oiga sensei, ¿cree que podamos conseguir alguno nosotras también?- pregunto Ino a la mujer de los cuadros en las mejillas que de inmediato se puso algo pensativa-

-Bueno puedo enseñarles cómo se invoca todo dependerá de su afinidad aunque según recuerdo los clanes Uchiha y Yamanaka tenían una invocación propia todo sería cosa de averiguar un poco- las chicas sonrieron mientras comenzaban a imaginarse sus mencionadas invocaciones familiares al tiempo que Rin caminaba con ellas y claro aún pensaba en por qué el Búho haba decidido que la Hyuuga fuese su invocadora, si ella fue valiente y estuvo dispuesta a morir pero de seguro el vio en ella algo que solo notaba el bueno no tenía que atormentarse después de todo en algún momento sabría de qué se trataba ese asunto

–Me alegra que deseen mejorar aún más o si no Hinata podría terminar acaparando la atención de cierto rubio jejejeje- una sonrisa algo dulce apareció en el rostro de Hinata mientras se sonrojaba suavemente y de inmediato como era una costumbre Satsuki e Ino estallaban en reclamos para la ojiperla sobre traicionar su trato cosa que como siempre causaba que Rin se riera de sus alumnas que ya comenzaban a pelear sobre cuál de ellas sería la predilecta del rubio quien aún no regresaba.

-Es obvio que seré yo soy la más bella- dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo al tiempo que Satusiki negaba a sus palabras

-Nada de eso, la que tiene mejores piernas soy yo y es obvio que eso le gustara más a Naruto_kun- si la pelinegra estaba muy segura de sí misma

-Oye las tres tenemos lindas piernas y yo soy tan bonita como tu Ino no presumas- Hinata no estaba dispuesta a quedarse atrás y había ingresado al juego mientras que los reclamos seguían en aumento

-Ya dejen de pelear niñas, las tres saben perfectamente que un hombre ve primeo los "encantos " frontales de una mujer y lamento decirles esto, Ino y Satsuki, pero en eso no creo que haya ninguna genin en Konoha que venza a Hinata- la Hyuuga sonrió orgullosa y con un leve sonrojo mientras las aludidas se depriman al ver la clara desventaja que tenían insistían en que la Hyuuga usaba alguna clase de remedio para desarrollarse como lo hacía aunque claro ellas nunca conocieron a la madre de Hinata la fuente de su físico.

Una vez más en la ciudad en la otra batalla las cosas eran mucho más calmadas…- ¡maldito dragón muere!- bueno no del todo, el molesto Craago se lanzaba contra Lee furioso por la herida sufrida al golpea su escudo y todo su poder se desbordaba mientras atacaba con toda su velocidad, fue un ataque avasallador que Lee apenas logro ver mientras que el enemigo se posicionaba justo frente a él de rodillas con su mano malévola más que lista para golpearle con su puño izquierdo lo lanzo al frente golpeando justo en el pecho de Lee quien sintió el furioso ataque del enemigo con todo su poder –Jomyaku senshi (punción venenosa)- y el golpe le dio con fuera, el poder se desperdigo por la armadura de Lee mientras quien el dolo se dejaba sentir en su cuerpo al tiempo que el caballeo del dragón volaba por el aire producto del formidable golpe de su enemigo sonriente y perverso que solo le miraba con división al tiempo que Lee se alzaba del suelo escupiendo algo de sangre y con un fuerte dolor en el torso producto del impacto venenoso del enemigo sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde quedo toda esa energía, dragoncito?- preguntaba con bula al tiempo que el caballero de la armadura verde se ponía de pie

-Ese fue un buen golpe… ¡pero no basta para apagar mi ardiente cosmo!- grito con fuerza el joven de espesas cejas mientras se alistaba para el golpe dejando que su cosmo ardiera con fuerza mientras el enemigo sonreía perverso.

-Ni lo intentes que no me vas a derrotar tonto- dijo el hombre de la viuda negra mientras que Lee le miraba fijamente y con decisión

-No me rendiré yo soy el dragón y yo voy a pelear hasta el fin porque soy un caballero de athena!- y el cosmo de Lee se encendió con mucha más fuerza  
(otro soundtrack  
youtube com/ watch?v=EAkZ2h_Vneg )

El pelinegro resplandeció con fuerza mientras el enemigo le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que su poder aumentaba el suelo casi parecía destrozarse mientras eso aparecía emergiendo del mismo a, la silueta apareció de la nada reptando por el suelo mientras se enroscaba alrededor de Lee llamando la atención del hombre de la armadura oscura que lo distinguió al final,

-¿Es, un dragón?- pregunto al aire al tiempo que el pelinegro se lanzaba al frente, sus puños se movieron con velocidad mientras que el pelinegro atacaba , el golpe de Lee fue poderoso y demoledor tanto que Craago apenas logro desviarlo ante la fuerza que le imprimió, solo entonces lo sintió su brazo le dolía bastante mientras la armadura se destrozaba bajo el formidable golpe del chico de las cejas espesas, que dando un giro pateaba sus costillas haciéndole volar por el aire antes de golpea el suelo, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo solo para esquiva otro golpe del pelinegro que casi le arranco la cabeza al tiempo que el daba un salto para poner distancia entre los dos –maldito seas- se lanzó al frente ahora cegado por el enojo mientras su cosmo maligno resplandecía con fuerza lanzando otra punción venosa al frente.

Esta vez no midió consecuencias y Lee alcanzo a interponer su escudo con fuerza entre el enemigo y el, lo golpeo con todo su poder y el crujir resonó, su puño se quebró bajo la fuera defensiva admirable del escudo al tiempo que su armadura se terminaba de destrozar del brazo herido, por su parte Lee de nuevo lanzaba un golpe, esta vez un gancho, que lo alzo del suelo haciéndole escupir sangre mientras que el caballero de Athena daba otro giro para conectar una formidable patada al estómago de su enemigo que voló por el aire herido y sangrante se alzaba del suelo mirando al pelinegro con enojo y deseos de que pagase

–¿Cómo…cómo pudiste detenerme si antes mi punción te toco?- preguntaba el mareado hombre al tiempo que Lee esbozaba una enorme y casi tintineante sonrisa que lo hacía molestarse un poco más al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre que caía de la comisura de su boca, Lee le regreso una orgullosa sonrisa al tiempo que el enemigo solo luchaba por mantenerse de pie ante el sonriente caballero del dragón

-¡Ningún ataque funciona dos veces contra un caballero de Athena!- dijo con una pose dramática y por un segundo el caballero del caos pensó que vio la caída de una cascada a su espalda.

-Que estupidez, pero bueno reconozco que en este estado doy más lastima que nada pero eso si no moriré solo- dijo con maldad mientras su cosmo ardía listo para atacar de nueva cuenta al pelinegro que se alzaba listo para todo, se lanzó al frente corriendo con todo su pode mientras lanzaba una nueva punción venenosa

-la lucha acaba aquí…. Rozan Shoryuha (dragón naciente)- y lee ataco con todo su poder para finalizar la lucha, lanzo el golpe al frente mientras la silueta del tigre se manifestaba en su espalda, el poder fue brutal mientras el enorme dragón aparecía rugiendo con fuerza al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el caballero del caos que solo vio como el poderoso ataque le golpeaba de lleno al tiempo que rugía con gran fuerza, todo se acallo mientras el poderoso rugir del dragón resonaba en el sitio mientras sujetaba a su enemigo entre sus fauces ascendiendo al cielo con fuerza, todo mientras el caballero maligno gritaba de dolor, antes de que su agonía se terminase, se desplomo al suelo con su armadura hecha trizas y sin vida en su cuerpo.

Lee esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo mientras veía como Neji a la distancia junto al cuerpo de su enemigo caído le hacía una señal con la cabeza indicándole que todo se había terminado y la victoria era toda suya –oigan lo encontré, encontré la… guía de… Artemisa…- dijo el ultimo caballero negro que aparecía en escena sosteniendo la reliquia que habían ido a buscar, en cuanto puso un pie frente a los enemigos supo una sola cosa, estaba más que muerto.

Al mismo tiempo en un sitio distante una hermosa mujer enfundada en una armadura roja avanzaba despacio seguida por un hombre de piel oscura y cabellos blancos largos que avanzaba despacio mientras que ella sonreía

-Bien mi querido Asor contigo ya son dos generales marinos que han llegado aquí y por cómo va esto pronto habrá otro par más- dijo Nami la sirena mientras avanzaba con el recién llegado encaminándolo al templo de su pilar submarino donde su armadura le esperaba ya

-Espero que lleguen pronto, nuestro señor Poseidón ha esperado demasiado tiempo- dijo el hombre mientras que la voluptuosa sirena asentía a sus palabras

-Es cierto, él ha esperado demasiado tiempo y se muere de ganas por ir a visitar a su sobrina- dijo Nami con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que el nuevo general asentía al parecer en esta ocasión el rey de los mares no esperaría a que la diosa lo encontrara y eso no era nada bueno

* * *

el capitulo de hoy ha terminado al fin y como vimos dos nuevas batallas se han librado las de neji y lee espero que les gustase como se desenvolvio todo porque vimos lo fuerte que ellos pueden llegar a ser mientras claro las genin de la hoja siguen en lo suyo con una afortunada Hinata que salio ganando ahora tiene una invocación y para variar kurama sigue planeando cosas muy divertidas para naruto si a veces me cae tan bien ese pequeño biju y apuesto a que a ustedes tambien o me equivoco  
_creo que mas de uno esta de acuerdo contigo (el autor asiente a eso)_  
_ya quiero que llegue el sig capitulo (mira al autor)_  
_en el que sigue lucha Naruto verdad( el autor sonríe)_  
_eso quiere decir que si (las cuatro le miran fijamente)_  
creo que todos sabemos que eso esta a punto de suceder o no?

hasta la próxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
pd: les gustaron las canciones de fondo?


End file.
